Reunited Again
by Riley-Mizfit
Summary: Brooke has been with Dean for about a year. She's a hunter as well as him and Sam. However when Dean destroyed Dick, the man possessed by the Leviathan, he disappeared and Sam and Brooke have no idea where he went. Little do they know, he went to Purgatory. What happens when Dean is released from Purgatory?
1. We Have To Talk About Kevin

**_Let me explain why this is going back up. I originally deleted both of my stories regarding Supernatural, because someone had a bit of a problem with my way of writing. Let me just say this, I had an original story in the beginning, but looking back on it now, it kinda sucks. So now I write my stories based on the episodes, with my own character and extra scenes and dialogue. If you do not like it, stop reading NOW. This is my way of writing, so deal with it or just don't read past this. Thanks._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters involved. I only own the OC Brooke. All credits go to the show and it's writers._**

* * *

_**One Year Later...100 -Mile Wilderness, Maine.**_

_A couple is camping in the woods, just ready to doze off. A bright illuminating light shines through the forest and just vanishes in seconds. The girl wakes up first and then the man...Will, exits the tent to investigate. Seeing a shadow pass their tent, he leaves and looks around and then he spots Dean, bloody and dirty. _

_"Where am I?" Dean asks sternly._

_"What?" Will asks, scared. _

_Then the girl exits the tent and Dean points the gun at both of them. _

_"Whoa, hey hey hey." Will protects her. _

_"Where's the road?!" Dean asks again, sternly. _

_"12 miles that way." Will points. _

_Dean looks in that direction, back at them, and then down to a backpack laying on the ground. He keeps the gun point at them, before grabbing the backpack and dashing off. _

**_Clayton, Louisiana...4 days later._**

_An orange pickup truck comes to a stop at a cross roads to let Dean out. He asks which direction and he points, Dean heading that way. He walks along the woods, holding his arm as he goes. Nightfall soon comes and he comes to an abandoned farm-like place. He grabs a shovel and then finds the spot to dig. _

_"This better be you, you son of a bitch."_

_He then starts to dig and after a while of digging, he finally reaches the bones of whoever it is he was trying to find. He climbs out of the hold, rolls his sleeve up to reveal his forearm glowing and moving under the skin. He takes a knife and cuts the skin, speaks Latin and lets the blood drop onto the bones, until the glowing is gone from his arm. Standing behind him is the guy he was looking for._

_"That was fast."_

_"No thanks to you. The hell took you so long?"_

_"You're welcome. Everything working?"_

_"Good enough." The guy states, baring his teeth, which are razor sharp. "So, what now?"_

_"Like we talked about I guess."_

_"Then this is goodbye."_

_"Keep your nose clean buddy, you hear me?"_

_The guy then extends his hand and approaches Dean for a handshake. Dean takes it and shakes it. _

_"We made it brother. I can't believe it."_

_They then man hug. _

_"You and me both."_

**_Present Day_**

It's been a year since Dean has disappeared. I worked with Sam the entire year, figuring out where he went or where he could be. We could not find a single thing. So, Sam and I went on our seperate ways. He met a girl named Amelia, and started seeing her and living with her. Me? Well I went off on my own and got a studio apartment, a place I could call home. Did I ever find someone? No. See Dean was my first and only person I loved, and I promised myself that I wouldn't move on, unless I find out he's dead or never coming back. Sure, I went out on a few dates with people, but I couldn't shake the feelings I still had towards Dean. I missed him, and I was determined to find him or bring him back from where he is right now. I'm a hunter by the way, being with Dean and Sam you can't really get away from it. So it was another one of those nights where I couldn't sleep. I just had this feeling that something wasn't right. I mean sure, images of Dean flashing through my mind as I'm trying to sleep is usually the cause of that, but not this time. I sit up in bed in deep thought, wondering what's keeping me awake this time. Not being able to figure it out, I reach over and turn my bedside lamp on and grab my phone. I scroll down through my contacts and higlight 'Sam'. I then hit call and wait for him to answer.

_Ring_

_Ring_

Then it goes right to voicemail. I sigh and end the call. He never answers his phone anymore. He did once, but told me he gave up hunting because he believed Dean to be dead, even when I told him that he can't be. I drag myself out of bed and get clothes on, packing a bag. I make sure I have my hunting tools as well. I grab my car keys and head outside to it, throwing my things in the trunk. I close it and get into the car, starting it and I know exactly where to go. The shack that we always hung out in to escape from demons and such. It's a long drive, and by the time I get there, it's morning and the sun has come up. When I pull up, so does this black, Chevy Impala. Sam.

"Sam?" I say, getting out of the car.

"Brooke? What're you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same thing. I had this weird feeling and it brought me here."

"Same here."

"Head in?"

"Yeah." He nods.

So we walk up to the shack and Sam opens the door first, walking in. I walk in behind him. The door slams behind us and Dean has Sam on the floor. He first literally dumps holy water on him.

"Dean! What're you doing?!" I yell.

"...not a demon." Sam states, when Dean dumps something else on him. "...or a leviathan...what..."

The last thing he does and grab Sam's arm and slits it, drawing blood.

"...or a shifter." Dean states.

"Duh." I scoff.

"Good. My turn, come on, let's go."

"I don't need to, I know it's you. And that's Brooke. It's us Dean."

"Damn it Sammy." Dean says, doing the same thing to himself that he did to Sam.

He then holds out the knife to him.

"Come on."

"No Dean, just say hello. Especially to your girlfriend."

Dean takes the knife and does the same thing to his arm, proving that he wasn't a shifter either.

"Alright. Heh, well, let's do this."

"I don't know whether to give you a hug or take a shower."

"Huh Sammy." I laugh.

Dean laughs as well before he and Sam hug. I stand there and smile, always love the brotherly moments.

"Forgetting someone?" I ask, after they pull from the hug.

"Brooke." Dean smile, moving to me with a hug. Different hug than hugging Sam of course.

"You have no idea how much I've been worried about you. Wondering where you were, everything."

After we pull away, he gives me a kiss that I haven't had from him ever since he disappeared. I almost didn't want to pull away, in fear that this was just a dream. But we did, and it wasn't a dream.

"Dude, you're...fricken alive. I mean, what the hell happened?"

"That's what I'd like to know." I add.

"I guess standing too close to an exploding Dick, sends your ass straight to Purgatory."

"Purgatory?" I question.

"You were in purgatory?" Sam asks. "For the whole year?"

"Yeah time flies when you're running for your life."

"Well how'd you get out?"

"Yeah, how did you?"

"I guess whoever built that box didn't want me in there any more than I did."

"What does that mean?"

"I'm here. Okay?"

"Glad you are here." I nod.

"What about Cas, is he okay?"

"Yeah Cas didn't make it."

"What happened?"

"What exactly does that mean?"

"Think about it Sam." I give him a look.

"Something happened to him down there. Things got pretty hairy towards the end and he...just let go."

"Cas is gone." I state, a bit sad.

"So Cas is dead, you saw him die."

"I saw enough."

"So, then what you're not sure?"

"I said I saw enough Sam."

"Right. Dean I'm sorry."

"Me too. So you, I can't believe you're actually here. Both of you actually. First, I thought you would've moved on, found a new boyfriend. And you know that uh, half of your numbers are out of service Sam? It felt like I was leaving messages in the wind." Dean says, grabbing a beer from the fridge and sitting at the table.

"I couldn't bring myself to move on from you. You're the first and only person I actually love. I can't let go that easily Dean, you know that." I state, sitting at the table with him.

"Yeah, uh...I didn't get your messages."

"How come?"

"Probably because I ditched the phones."

"That's why I couldn't get in touch with you." I state in shock. "Why Sam?"

"Yeah Sam. Because...?"

"I guess um...I guess something happened to me this year too. I don't hunt anymore."

"You serious?"

"Heh, yeah and Sasha Grey's gone legit." Dean smiles, and Sam scoffs. "What?"

"Nothing. Uh, she did a soda burp movie."

"What?"

"She did a soda burp-"

"No. You Sam. You quit?"

"Yeah...yeah. You were gone Dean. Cas was gone, Bobby was dead. I mean, probably even shipped off Kevin and Meg to parts unknown."

"You still had me Sam. You know I hunt, we could've been killing things together until Dean back." I tell him in disbelief.

"So you just turn tail on the family business?"

"Who says family quite like the family being dead."

"I wasn't dead." Dead states, getting up from the table. "In fact I was knee deep in god's armpit killing monsters, which I thought is what we actually do."

Oh great, they're fighting again. Nothing new here.

"Yes Dean and as far as I knew, what we do is what got every single member of my family killed. I had no one. No one. And for the first time in my life, I was completely alone. And honestly, I didn't exactly have a road map. So yeah, I fixed the Impala and I just drove."

"Again Sam, you had me. If you didn't ditch the phones..." I sigh, turning around to face my back towards them.

"After you find me. Did you look for me Sam?"

Sam says nothing and is extremely quiet.

"Good. That's good. No we-we...always told each other not to look for each other. That's smart. Good for you. Of course we always ignored that. Because of our deep, abiding love for each other but not this time right Sammy?"

"Look I'm still the same guy."

"Well bully for you. I'm not." Dean states, leaving and going outside.

"Welcome back." Sam states.

"I'll go after him." I add, getting up. "Don't take it so hard Sam. You know how he is after these reunions. I'll go calm him down." I continue, going out the door.

"Dean?" I say, walking out onto the porch and sitting on the front steps next to him.

"I don't get it, he always disregards the whole not looking for one another, but not this time."

"Maybe he did for a few days, and gave up. As for me, I never stopped looking for you. I never moved on from you, and I never gave up looking for you. Sure I went a few dates here and there, but my feelings for you stayed. Thinking of you kept me up all night Dean. I couldn't sleep, because whenever I closed my eyes, I saw you. You were the other piece of me that was missing."

I basically pour my feelings out, before lacing my fingers with his and laying my head on his shoulder.

"Take it easy on Sam alright? At least try to? You're here, you're with the two people you love." I tell him, turning his head and kissing his lips lightly. "Come in side when you're cooled off." I add, getting up and heading inside after letting him go.

It was a long rest of the day, by nightfall, we all were back inside and Dean was going through the box of cellphones Sam ditched while Same was making dinner.

"You want some dinner?"

"I'll have some Sam." I tell him and he nods.

"Pass." Dean adds.

"Okay." Sam says quietly, going back to making dinner.

Dean has an earbud in his ear, plugging into one of the phones as he listens to voicemails and such. Same brings over a bowl of the food he made and I thank him. He goes over to the table, sitting by himself as he eats and Dean listens to the phones. Dean stops and looks over at Sam with a look of disbelief.

"What?"

Dean takes the earbud out and unplugs them from the phone, allowing Sam and myself to hear what's on the voicemail.

Sam Winchester? It's Kevin Tran. Crowley had me in this warehouse and I just escaped. I don't know where I am, and I don't know if you or any other demons are still after me. I need your help. Call me back. It's Kevin Tran.

"When was that?"

Sam Winchester? It's Kevin Tran. I you a week ago? Call me, please. I don't know what the hell I'm doing out here man.

"Okay. I get it. So...you want a strategize or something?"

...it's Kevin. I'm good. Woooo! I'm so gooood.

"Is he...drunk?"

Three months since you ditched my ass. I haven't slept for more than four hours a night, but it's all good in the hood. Uh if you're still alive...eat me.

Eat me.

Sam, it's been six months. I can only assume you're dead. Now don't try and reach me, you're not going to be able to. I won't be calling this number anymore.

Uh oh. Dean's pissed again. Damn it, after I had calmed his ass down earlier today and things were fine and dandy all day. Prepare for yelling and screaming. Kevin was supposed to be looked after by him and Sam. Sam didn't pull through with it. So I sit there quiet, preparing for yet another argument as Dean stands up, not too pleased that Sam ditched Kevin.

"He was our responsibility." Dean whips the phone at him. "And you couldn't answer the damn phone."

Then he comes back over to me, sitting down, still not too happy. Sam sits back on the table and after he eats, he brings out the laptop and analyzes the voicemails.

"Hey, listen to this. Kevin's last message. Listen to the background. Hear that?"

"What is it?"

"I think he was on a bus. Listen again."

Last stop, Centerville..

"Centerville?" Dean asks, getting up from the couch. "Centerville where?"

"Michigan."

"And why would Kevin be in Centerville, Michigan?"

"Because his high school girlfriend goes to college there."

"That's then?"

"It's the best lead we got."

"We?"

"You were right. He was our responsibility so let's find him okay?"

"I vote we leave first thing in the morning." I suggest.

"I think that's a good idea, I think we're all tired."

"Yeah." Dean nods. "You can take the couch Sammy. Brooke and I will take the bedroom."

"You okay with that Sam?" I ask.

"Yeah that's okay. I think you two missed each other way too much."

"We did. See you in the morning?"

"Of course." He nods.

I lace my fingers with Dean's and we head into the only bedroom. I grabbed my bag and grabbed clothes to change into. Even though Dean and I did love each other, he did respect my privacy and he looked away as I had my back turned towards him to change. Although I swear I could sense him looking. I smirk. I finish getting dressed and turn around to see a smirking Dean laying in the bed.

"You sneaked a peek didn't you?"

"Oh yeah."

"Of course." I shake my head amusedly, before crawling into bed next to him and immediately cuddling up next to him. "I missed you far too much."

"I missed you far too much more. You have no idea how much I had to go through to get back to you. I tried and tried, but I finally got back to you."

"I'm glad you are back." I grin, leaning up and pressing my lips to his, holding the kiss and making it linger for a while.

"Night Dean."

"Night Brooke." He replies.

I snuggle back into him and we both drift off into a deep sleep. This time there were no thoughts of him that kept me awake at night. With his arms around me, knowing I was safe, I slept a whole lot better. Let's hope it stays like this.

Morning came quickly. It's like I got no sleep at all, when I really did. We were up bright and early and got dressed for the day.

"Have I ever told you that I love all your outfits? And that one makes you look hot." Dean looks me up and down.

"Yes you have told me, and of course you would think so."

After we were all set, we loaded up our cars.

"Not riding with us?" Dean asks.

"Now why would I when I have my own car? I'll follow. As much as I love your baby." I laugh, getting into my car after Sam tosses the keys to Dean.

"Well, no visible signs of douchery, I'll give you that." Dean states, getting into the car. I can't help but laugh at his comment.

Now before we even started our cars, Dean turned to Sam and was talking to him. I couldn't hear a thing because my windows were closed. So I started up my car and waited. Once he starts his car and heads out, I follow. After some driving we finally reach a motel. Sam checks in while Dean's at the vending machine. Sam and I grab everything and head into the room.

"Hey, something up with Dean?" Sam asks.

"Huh? I haven't noticed anything, why?"

"He's just like staring at the vending machine."

"Oh? That's odd. Maybe Purgatory changed him a bit?" I shrug.

"Just like Hell changed him."

"I'm sure he's fine Sam."

It was a long day. Dean's been on the edge but quiet. He's barely even talked to me...ever since last night. I'm laying on the bed I'm sharing with Dean, messing around with my phone while he's sitting on the edge. Sam comes out of the bathroom.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, what do you say we blow this joint and hit the road?"

"Now?" I ask. "We like just got here."

"Yeah, Kevin's not getting anymore found."

"The kid survived a year without us. He'll be okay for another 12 hours. Besides, when's the last time you slept?"

"Last night."

"Actually no. I was up all night."

"Really Dean?" I sigh.

"Hmm."

"What?"

"Nothing. Is that how you rationalize? Take a year off? People will be okay?"

"People were okay Dean. You're okay."

"Wow. Hah."

"Look I did what we promised we'd do. We moved on, I lived my life."

"Yeah, I'm getting that."

"Look it wasn't like I was...just oblivious. I mean, I read the paper everyday. I saw the weird stories, the kind of stuff we used to chase."

"And you said what, not my problem?"

"Yes. And you know what, the world went on."

"People died Sam."

"People always die Dean. Maybe another hunter took care of it, I don't know. But the point is, for the first time I realized it just wasn't only up to me to stop it."

"Hmm. So what was it? Hmm? What could possibly make you stop just like that? A girl? Was there a girl?"

"The girl had nothing to do with it."

"There was a girl."

"Yeah. There was. And then there wasn't. Any more questions?"

I look up from my phone and look between them, before looking back at my phone. Dean just makes a small noise and a sly smile forms on his face and he looks away. It was starting to get late, so I grabbed my bag and went into the bathroom to change for bed, leaving Sam and Dean to talk to each other. After I come out, I drop my bag and climb under the covers to sleep the best I can. Dean moved to sit on the floor, his back against the end of the bed.

"Look, I know this is gonna seem crazy to you. I don't need you to necessarily understand but, you need to know. I didn't just drop out Dean, I found something. Something I've...never had. All my life."

"Yeah, what was her name?"

"Amelia."

"So what, you dropped your peanut butter in her chocolate? How'd it happened?"

"I had a dog."

"I knew I smelt dog."

"And I knew you'd throw a bitch fit."

"Hey the rules are simple Sam. You don't take a joint from a guy named Don, and there's no dogs in the car!"

"Mmmm..." I mumble in my sleep, shifting.

"Keep your voice down Dean. But what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Look at you. You still got that look. You're shaky, you're on edge. What was it like?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"It was bloody, messy, 31 flavors of bottom dwelling nasties. Hell most days felt like 360 degree combat. But there was something about being there that felt pure."

They stayed up a bit longer and talked to each other. I don't really know when Dean came to bed, but it was much later than I went to bed. When I woke up in the morning, he and Sam were getting things together to go out and ask Kevin's girlfriend about him.

"Disguise and fake ID time?" I ask, sitting up and stretching.

"Yup. Up and at em babe."

"I'm coming." I nod, getting out of bed and going to my bag, getting my detective clothes to put on and everything. Once we were all ready, we headed off to the University where Kevin's girlfriend was.

"The last time I saw Kevin was like...a year ago."

"When he disappeared."

"Mmhmm. He stole his mother's car because he thought he was on a mission from god or something? He was crazy."

"Shut up. My friend Adam who got addicted to Aderal, but got perfs on his SATS, totally worth it, said the same thing..."

"Shut up!"

"...mission from god."

"Look Channing. We know Kevin was here."

"No he wasn't."

"We understand if you're trying to protect him, but nobody can protect Kevin better than we can."

"I hate Kevin. I wouldn't protect him."

"I thought you two had a thing."

"Yeah when he was going to Princeton."

"Wow. Just like that."

"Yeah."

"Mhm."

With that we thank her and then leave, starting to walk off campus.

"Why would Kevin come sniffing around here, if not to see her?"

"Yeah, that's odd."

"No idea. Maybe we should split up, ask around to see if anybody's seen him?"

"Yeah. Asian kid, yea high in a university? That should be easy."

Dean and I go off in one direction. Sam goes in another. We do all meet up at this little cafe, Dean and I approaching and sitting down at the table Sam's at.

"Don't judge us. We got nothing."

"Not a thing." I shake my head.

"Well...thank you." Sam says as his food is placed on the table.

"Sweet mother of god. This for me? Seriously?"

I laugh. He still hasn't lost his appetite.

"Check this out. I checked campus security archives from around the time Kevin should've been here. Anyone look familiar?" Sam asks, turning his laptop around showing us the security footage.

"Mmm mmm mmm."

"Dude, it's a burger."

"It's treasure. Alright so Kevin comes all the way to campus and doesn't see his girlfriend?"

"Well if she hates him, they're not really together are they?"

"She has a point Dean. But I went to the computer lab and found the computer he was on. And I found the website he was visiting, found his account username, hacked into the website, found his username logged in, and then tracked the address back to the original user, Kevin, who has apparently been using a wireless router for the past two months."

"That is spectacular work. Any chance I can get that in English."

I scoff in amusement as he scarfs down the food, but also at his comment.

"Yeah. I think he's in Iowa. A coffee shop."

**_Fairfield, Iowa_**

"A church? You sure this is right?"

"Barista at the coffee shop swears she's seen Kevin ducking in here the past few months."

"He may not be here now though." I state as we walk up to the doors.

Sam tries getting in, but the doors are locked. He knocks.

"Kevin! It's Sam and Dean Winchester and Brooke, open up."

Dean then gets a pick out of his pocket and proceeds to pick the lock.

"Now why didn't you think of that genius?" I ask Sam amusedly.

Dean gets it open and we walk in. We round the corner where the seats are and there's Kevin, but he sprays us with Holy Water.

"Not Leviathans. It's us." Dean states.

"What the hell happened to you guys?"

"Cliffnotes, I went to Purgatory, Sam got a dog and Brooke dated a few guys while I was gone."

"For real? Want some towels?"

"Yes please." I nod.

He gets us towels and we walk around the church with him.

"Who taught you all this?" Dean asks about the symbols.

"I guess...god?"

"God taught you how to trap demons?"

"Technically yeah."

"Wait wait, hold on. Crowley kidnapped you, I saw that. But then you left a message saying you escaped. How?"

"Well...first he took me to a warehouse. There was a tablet there, like the last one."

"Another tablet?"

"So there's another word of god."

"Yes."

"How many words of god are there?"

"I just became a prophet like a year ago."

"What, did this tablet have a name?"

"Demons."

"What about demons?"

"As far as I could tell, everything. Hell gates."

"What about hell gates?"

"There's one in Wisconsin. The tablet told me how to open it. They're ingredients for a spell."

"You showed a demon how to open a hell gate? So all the demons in hell could come out at the same time?"

"What?"

"You open the hell gate, all the demons come out at the same time. It's happened before. Sam's done it." I explain. "They possess like everyone."

"No, that didn't happen. I told Crowley I was opening the hell gates. But I was reading from another chapter. How to destroy demons."

"Amazing."

"You son of a bitch."

"Wait, Kevin...where's the tablet now?"

"Safe."

"Safe where?"

"Hey, as long as it's safe okay?"

"Were you able to read anything else off the table before you stashed it?"

"Only the stuff about closing the gates of hell. Forever."

"What?"

"Come again?"

"Banish all demons off the face of the earth. Lock them away forever. That could be important right?"

"Closing the gates of hell forever? Yeah, that could be important."

"Duh. We get that to happen we can all live normal lives. I'm in for that."

We leave after talking a bit more with Kevin and stand out on the top of the stairs, outside the doors.

"Okay, if this kid is right, he's sitting on a bombshell. Hell he is the bombshell. What?"

"That. There's no way that Kevin's getting out of this intact is there."

"You've got a point Sam."

"Well he's doing pretty well for himself so far."

"Yeah he got out."

"And now he's in it. Whether he likes it or not."

"So, free will. That's only for you?"

"I can't believe what I'm hearing. Sam we have the opportunity to wipe the slate clean. We take Kevin to the tablet, he tells us the spell, we send every demon back to hell forever. Every single bastard that destroyed our lives. Killed our mother, killed Jess, and you're not sure?"

"I still say we go for it." I state, before heading down the stairs and to the cars. "I want to wipe demons off earth forever. We would finally be able to live normal lives. Start families without worrying about demons attacking us."

As soon as it got dark, Sam went back inside, while Dean stayed out with me.

"I still think it's a good idea. Honestly Dean, I can see us living a normal life together, maybe starting a family. And with demons off the earth, we won't have to worry about them coming after us. Especially with your family history with demons."

"I know Brooke. I just hope Sammy gets on board with this. Even though hunting is in my family. My mom was a hunter, dad was a hunter, Bobby...I think it'd be nice to live a normal life. I'm gonna go check on Sammy, coming with?"

"In a few."

"Alright. Stay safe, just in case."

"I will." I nod, before he leans down through the window to press his lips against mine. "Same goes for you. And if I see anything suspicious, I'm coming in there."

"That's my girl."

I smile before he heads back up and into the church. I sat there for a while in the car, but that's when I noticed something suspicious. I saw a shadow like thing out of the corner of my eyes.

"Shit." I mumble, quickly getting out of the car. I rush to the church, only to get tripped and then the doors to the church I hear get locked.

I get up and dust myself off, rushing up the steps, trying the doors.

"DEAN!"

I start to get angry and I back up before kicking the door a few times, before it finally cracks open.

"Piss me off, I become a bitch." I mumble as I storm in.

After I storm in, the room's rumbling, and floor cracks, breaking the demon trap symbol.

"Dean?"

"Brooke."

"What's going on?" I ask, clinging to him.

"We've got company. Sam..." Dean says, handing him the demon killing knife while he takes the Leviathan head chopping weapon and Dean gives me the chemical that burns them as well.

"What the hell is that?" Sam says, taking a look at Dean's weapon.

"It's Purgatory."

Then of course come walking in two people, don't know if they're demon or Leviathan.

"Dean Winchester. Back from Purgatory."

"Spanky the demon. Yeah I heard about you. You're the one who uses too much teeth right?"

That's when I fight breaks out. Dean squares off against the bigger demon, while Sam and I square off against the smaller one. Sam gets thrown to the side, and then so do I. Kevin comes in and squirts him with holy water, making him burn. Sam then gets up and jabs the knife in his back, sending the demon back to hell. Dean does the same to the other once Sam gives him the knife.

"Boys...Brooke. Dean, you're looking...well let's say Purgatory didn't do you any favors. Where's your angel?"

"Ask your mother."

"Is that grade school zip? Missed it I really did. Moose, still with the porkchops. Admire that."

"Let Channing go." Kevin states about his girlfriend.

"It's not Channing anymore."

"What an awful thing to say tro the boy. Of course it's Channing. Kev, last time we danced, you stole my tablet and killed my men. Tell you what. Come with me now, bygons and I'll let the girl go back to...what's the point you."

"He's lying. You won't get Channing back. She's probably dead already."

"Will you please stop saying that? Let the girl speak." Crowley snaps his fingers and the demon is gone for the time.

"Kevin?"

"Chan?"

"What's going on?"

"There's a demon in you and you're going to your safety school."

"What?"

"But it's gonna be okay."

"I-I-I just, I can't."

"Wait." Kevin tries to stop him, but Crowley brings the demon back.

"Okay. I'll do it."

"Kevin."

"Myself for the girl. But this ends. No fighting, no nothing. It ends."

"Can't let you do that buddy."

"Or what? You'll kill me? I'll grab my stuff."

"Kevin..."

He just looks at me before going to get his stuff.

"Cheer up gentlemen, Brooke. I'm a professional."

"Say that by a long shot Crowley."

"Dean who writes your stuff, a marshmallow? Come on Kevin. Chop chop! Kevin!"

Crowley goes to move, but Dean stops him, holding the knife up. Crowley snaps his fingers and the knife heats up and Dean drops it.

"Really boys? Brooke? Kevin!" Crowley leaves in search of him, Chan following.

Dean picks up the knife, and soon we hear screaming.

"Sam! Dean! Brooke! Run!"

"Go." Sam states and we run, getting back into our cars quickly and drive away.

We drive by and watch as Crowley snaps Chan's neck.

"Bastard." I shake my head.

By the time we reach the next city, it's mid-morning. We pull up to a gas station to fill up for another long trip. I head in to pay for the gas and get a few things. Dean comes in after me to get a few things and such himself, before going to make a phone call...or so I saw.


	2. What's Up, Tiger Mommy?

_So let's do a recap of the events that happened so far. So first of all, Dean came back from Purgatory, Benny hitching a ride and getting his body back. Sam got jumped by Dean when Sam and I arrived at our safe house, making sure he wasn't. Dean did the same to himself. They shared a hug, Dean and I shared our first kiss in a year since he's been gone. Sam said he wasn't hunting anymore, Kevin went missing and we set out on a road trip to find him. In the end we did and found out that there's a spell that can close the gates of hell forever. Crowley showed up with a possessed Channing...Kevin's girlfriend. We narrowly escaped with our lives and as we were driving away, Crowley snapped Channing's neck in retaliation. We head to the next town and lay low for a while, figuring out how we're getting that tablet...word of god back in our hands._

**_Chicago, Illinois_**

_An old man and a young woman are walking through the halls of this building, a safe area, a vault to hold their things for whenever they choose to need to grab them._

_"So sorry to have kept you waiting Mr. Villy. It's just-it's been so long since you checked in with us. We had to dig through our archives."_

_"Don't worry about me dear, I've got plenty of time."_

_"Which box was it again?"_

_"One."_

_"I'm sorry, did...you say one? As in box number one?"_

_"If memory serves."_

_She smiles and goes over to the vaults, opening the number one vault, pulling out a locked box._

_"During our last renovation we had to replace the safe boxes. And we put yours inside a new one." She explains, opening the box to reveal another box._

_"Ahhh." Mr. Villy says, taking the key that's with the box of his and opening it while the woman takes the safe box and puts it back into the vault._

_Mr. Villy then takes out of his small box, a semi-large bone that had some magic dust like stuff come off it and she gasps._

_"I'm...sorry sir, but...is that a...bone?"_

_"Not just any bone my dear. An extremely valuable one."_

_"Well, I'm happy we were able to keep it safe for you all these years. Is there anything else I can help you with today?"_

_"Why yes, now that I think about it. I'd like to make a withdrawal."_

_They smile at each other and next thing that happens is that she screams and blood splatters across the vaults._

**Present Day**

It's about mid afternoon and we're all sitting at a little place for lunch, talking about the tablet, what we're gonna do, etc. That's when Kevin brings up his mother and the concern he has for her safety after what happened to Channing.

"Are you kidding me?" Dean asks, mouth full of food. "You're kidding me."

"Dean...really? Talking with your mouth full? That hasn't changed I see." I state, jokingly of course.

"What? Is it too much to ask to swing by and check on my mom."

"I don't think it is."

"Swing by? It's a day's drive in the opposite direction. You know that right?"

"Dean..."

"Yes I understand."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Channing's broken neck is my problem! As in I'd rather not see my mother twisted into a corkscrew."

"Kid's got a point Dean." Sam states.

"Stay out of this. Kevin your mom is fine." Dean adds.

"How can you possibly know that?"

"Because Crowley needs her to be. Okay? He's probably got the place stacked with bodyguards right now, protecting her. So that when you do show up, they'll pounce on you both."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"In Dean's case, yeah." I nod.

"She's bait man. Plain and simple. And you want to go right up and bite the hook? Look, we have got Crowley by the shortened curlies okay? All we need to do is find the tablet, whip up the spell and boom. Sunshine and sandy beaches."

"Dean? My mom's all alone. She's surrounded by demons. Can you really not understand why I want to make sure she's okay?"

Dean thinks about it before looking at me and Sam and we give him a look.

"Son of a bitch." He states, throwing his sandwich down. "Fine, let's go." He adds, throwing his hands up before getting up.

We throw our trash away and get into our cars and embark on the day long trip to see if Kevin's mom is alright. I made sure I had plenty of coffee to keep me up so that when we're driving at night, I don't fall asleep at the wheel. I mean it's not like I'm in the car with Sam and Dean and I can sleep on the way there. I'm driving by myself and following behind them.

**Neighbor, Michigan**

A day later and we're parked a ways from Kevin's mother's house. I of course get out of my car and stay low as I go over to the others in Dean's car. I get into the back and sit next to Kevin as we stake out the place. Sam looking at the house with binoculars.

"Tiger mom, nine o'clock." Sam states.

Kevin reaches forward and grabs the binoculars. "Where?" He asks, using them himself to check on her.

"Left window."

"She seems okay. Sad...but okay."

"Check out the mailman." Dean states.

"Yeah that's Carl. So what?"

"Well Carl's filled your mom's mailbox three times since we've been sitting here."

"He's a demon?" Kevin asks.

"Unfortunately." I nod.

"And see the gardener? Think that plant needs anymore water?"

"So what's the plan?" I ask. "Gank the demons?"

"Always on the money Brooke. Let's go. We'll take care of the gardener first."

I nod and we all get out of the car. Dean and I sneak to the backyard of Kevin's mother's and shut off the water and take the hose from the spicket, and then we hide. We wait until the gardener notices. As soon as he gets down the steps, I cause the distraction.

"Hi, remember me?" I wave innocently.

"Brooke. How nice to see you." His eyes switch to black with a sly grin on his face.

"Wish I could say the same for you. Time to go back to hell."

"You really think you can do that all by yourself?"

"Well not really..." I trail off.

"...she has help." Dean states and comes out of hiding and stabs him with Ruby's knife.

Then we move on and get to a spot where we can watch for the mailman, Carl. When we see him, I throw something that makes a loud BANG. He stops, and walks up the front yard and comes into the backyard. Dean's standing there with me and we have a smile on our faces and wave. Sam comes out of hiding and stabs him in the chest, sending the demon back to hell.

"Now, let's reunite you with you mother Kevin." I tell him and he nods.

We walk around to the front and hide while Kevin knocks on the door. She opens it and is shocked to see him standing there.

"Hi mom."

"Kevin? Kevin?" She says, almost ready to cry and goes to hug him, but Sam and Dean both come out of hiding and splash her with holy water.

"Way to ruin a moment."

"She's clean." Dean states and Kevin hugs her.

"You smell that?" Sam asks.

We sniff the air and we rush in, going around Kevin and his mother. We go in and look around. Sam gets to the kitchen and a demon is trying to exit the body of a woman when they see Sam. Clearly if she's in the house, she's a friend of Kevin's mom. But Sam starts the Latin and the demon goes back into the body. Dean, me, Kevin and his mother all get to the kitchen in time to see the black cloud go back into the woman's body.

"Give me the knife...quick." I tell Dean and he does so.

I quickly go over and stab her, making sure the demon has left before removing the knife.

"Eunice!" Kevin's mom screams.

"That's not Eunice." Dean states.

"Let's go into a different room Mrs. Tran, we'll explain." I reassure her.

She nods, and we go into the living room, to explain to her what's been going on and everything.

"Mrs. Tran, your friend was possessed by a demon." Sam tells her plain and simple.

"Have you ever seen the Exorcist?" Kevin asks her.

"Is that what you've been doing all year? Watching television? Did you really have to kill her?"

"Demon would've warned Crowley where we were if we didn't." Dean states.

"And Crowley is the one who kidnapped you?" Kevin's mother asks Kevin.

"Yeah. He needs me to translate a stupid tablet. So he can take over the universe."

"Which is why we need to get it to slam the gates of hell forever with Crowley inside." Dean adds.

"So that things like that, don't ever happen again." Sam continues.

"Prophet of the lord huh? It does have a nice ring to it. I'll get packed."

"We're gonna need a safe house since Crowley's been at the cabin." Dean states as we all stand up.

"Right." I nod.

"Safe house? I thought we were going to get the tablet."

"Well we are. You're taking a trip to a demon free zone."

"And risk Kevin falling into the hands of this Crowley again? I don't think so."

"Mrs. Tran with all due respect, Dean's right. Crowley..he's not just a killer. He trades and torments. If he can find a way to seperate your soul from you, he'll take that soul to hell and roast it until there's nothing left but black smoke." Sam explains. "Look, it's best if you let us handle this."

"We care about your safety Mrs. Tran." I add.

"I understand. But it's not my soul I'm worried about. It's my son's."

"Kevin, you want to back us up here? Came all the way down here to pull her out of the fire and now she wants to jump right back in."

"Like I can tell her what to do?"

"True. She is his mother afterall." I nod. "Just let her come with us. There are ways to protect her from demons while she's with us." I add.

"Brooke is right. But coming with us does have conditions. Hex bags to stay off the bad guy's radar and uh...you're gonna have to get inked up."

"Do what now?" Kevin asks.

"Yeah. Uh.." Sam trails off, showing him the anti-possession tattoo he got on his chest. "...you too shortstop. Keeps demons out."

"Anti-possession." I explain. "Basically it does keep demons out. They can't possess you in any way. They made me get one too. And just in case I got a necklace made of it as well. Double protection." I add, showing them where my tattoo of the anti-possession symbol was and my necklace.

"Fine." Mrs. Tran says.

"Really."

"What? Like it's my first tattoo." She states proudly and walks away to pack her things.

Kevin stands there in shock, I raise my eyebrows a bit, and Dean has a grin on his face. We stand around and wait for her to find her things.

"So I guess she's had a tattoo before. Who knew you mom was so cool Kevin." I laugh.

"I'm impressed." Dean states.

"Just as impressed as you were when I got the tattoo?"

"Well..."

"Dean..."

"Just kidding...impressed." He chuckles.

After a while, Mrs. Tran comes down with her things and we head to the nearest tattoo parlor. Dean tells the tattoo artists what they want and they go to work. Kevin is whimpering while his mother is sitting there calm as can be. She reaches over and holds his hand.

"You smell that guys?"

"Burning flesh?" Sam asks.

"Hot ink?" I ask.

"Revenge. So close. Hey, how'd you do that reverse exorcism thing?"

"Just said the verse backwards."

"Huh."

It's another day or so and we're in a completely different state.

**Laramie, Wyoming**

We're at a bus station and scouting the area for any demon. We walk back to Kevin and his mother and we nod, they stand up.

"So place is clean as far as I can tell." Sam states.

"Yup, not a demon in sight."

"Alright, positive thoughts." Dean says, taking a key from Kevin and going over to one of the lockers nearby.

He unlocks it and finds a bag inside. I diaper bag to be exactly.

"You hid the word of god in a diaper bag?"

"Hey, anything to keep it safe right?" I ask.

"No." Kevin shakes his head.

"What? Someone stole it?"

Dean opens it and searches, finding nothing. Dean gives him a sarcastic smile.

"Shut up." Dean says angered and throws the bag back into the locker.

"Maybe we should get some answers on these lockers. We may need to change into formal attire."

"Right Sammy. I'll get changed and then I'll go get someone who knows about the lockers, see if anyone broke into it." I state. "I'll be back." I add, kissing Dean briefly before walking off.

"Mmmm. Man, Sammy you should get a girlfriend like her."

"Yeah I'll ask her if she has a friend. Remember Dean I have Amelia."

"Oh right right."

"You...you know..."

"Dean."

"What?"

Meanwhile, I find someone who could help.

"Hi, me and my partners had some questions about the lockers. Do you mind coming over and helping us?"

"Yeah sure no problem."

"Thank you." I say, walking back to everyone. "See we had a very valuable item in the locker and it seems to not be there and it's been replaced with a diaper bag."

"Been nothing but trouble with these lockers. Got broken into a damn near every day for a while. Could never figure out who it was, till yesterday."

"So you know who did it?"

"Sure. Was Clem Smedley. Guy who worked the desk before me."

"Please tell me he's down in County right now."

"Yup. Waiting for arraignment."

"Thanks."

"Thank you sir." I add.

"You know where we're heading right?"

"County?"

"Right you are."

"Keep the suits on?"

"Keep the suits on."

"Well let's go then."

We leave the bus station and back out to our cars where we head to the County jail. We make sure Kevin and his mother are safe in the car while the three of us head in. We show our badges and are brought into a room to talk with Smedley.

"Sharp guy that Jerry. He'd be a fine replacement for me."

"Right, well, in one of those lockers there was a tablet. Do you know where it is?"

"Can I even acknowledge that without my lawyer here?"

"Uh...look. I'm sure we can work out a little something something with the locals if you just cooperate."

"What kind of something, something?"

Then we start to negotiate.

"So here's what I'm thinking. Full immunity from all charges. Both past, present and future."

That's when Dean removes his tie and wraps it around the guy's neck, shoves him against the wall and holds a knife to his neck.

"Dean! What are you doing?!"

"Don't worry Brooke, I won't hurt him. Just want answers."

"Do you feel that?"

That's when the guy starts to talk.

"How about you just tell me."

"Dean!"

"Pawn shop. First and Main."

Dean nods and lets him go, removing the tie.

"Let's go."

We suddenly leave and head back out to the cars.

"Dean what was that in there? I honestly thought you were gonna kill him."

"Now I wouldn't kill an innocent person...unless they were possessed."

"Right..." I say warily before getting into my own car. From there we head off to the pawn shop. When we pull up there's this really expensive looking car out front and it's pretty sweet.

"Whoa."

"Hey."

Then we head in, introduce ourselves and show our badges, putting them away.

"We're looking for a tablet."

"About yea big, got some hieroglyphic crap on it."

"Sold to you by a thief called Clem. Ring a bell?"

"Nope."

"Hey Lyle? I've had a really really bad day today so I'm not in the mood to dilly dally. If you wanna do this the rough way, I'm happy to oblige."

"Sure we can do it that way. If you wanna get famous." He points out the security cameras.

"That your car outside?" Mrs. Tran asks.

"What's it to you mail order?"

"Hey! Pal..."

"I got it. I noticed you're driving with expired tags. Maybe because you just acquired it in a trade. And I'm guessing that means you haven't registered it yet. Which means you haven't paid the tax. Is that correct?"

"None of your business."

"Kevin...average blue book on a 2010 Ferrari, F430 Spider?"

"217,000."

"And the five percent Wyoming tax?"

"10,850."

"$10,000. Something tells me you're the type that might bawk at a tax bill that big."

"What is this? An FBI audit?"

"No, but my brother who just happens to work for the Wyoming Tax Accessors office could arrange that, if he thought something was happening here. So what's it going to be? The tablet or that piece of euro trash crap you call a car?"

Turns out he chose the tablet and he gave us the pawn slip of who has it.

"Thank you for your time. Lyle." I smile before we all head out and get into the cars, heading off to where the pawn slip says the owner is. It ends up being a motel, room 126 to be exact. We knock but there's no answer.

"Sure this is the right place?"

"It's what the pawn slip says."

"Kevin." We hear a voice and turn to see someone in a suit, top hat and cane.

"Who's this chucklehead?"

"Oh relax, I'm not going to steal your prophet. Ah, and you must be Kevin's mother. Beau and it is my absolute pleasure." He says, kissing her hand. "And um Kevin. Imagine my luck. Here I was working so hard looking for you, that I never stopped to think you might be looking for me. I have something for you."

"What is it?"

"An invitation dear man. To a very exclusive auction."

"Let me guess. Where you'll be selling the tablet?"

"Well when we acquire an item as hot as the word of god, it's smart to unload it as fast as possible. And we are in such desperate need for a headliner in tonight's gala."

"Well I hope you have four extra tickets for your little eBay party, because prophet's with us."

"Oh, if you're worried about the safety of the prophet, rest assured we have a strict no casting, no cursing, no supernaturally flicking the three of you against a wall just for the fun of it policy."

"Is that right. How'd you manage that?"

"Well I am the right hand of a god afterall. Plutus specifically."

"Is that even a planet anymore?" Dean asks amusedly.

"It's the god of greed. And my Liege has warded these premises against hell, heaven and beyond. Quite necessary with some of the players we see and incidentally, quite possibly the safest place your precious prophet could be. Well since time is of the essence, I'll just go ahead and add a plus four to the prophet's invitation."

He then tosses it in the air and magically disappears.

"Well thank you Mr. Peanut!"

"Mr. Peanut? Oh Dean." I laugh.

"Alright, what do we have to bid? Come on, we can't just show up there empty handed."

"Dean all we have to our name is a few extra gold cards."

"Well we're gonna have to get creative."

That's when Dean looks at the Impala.

"Huh. Well..."

"No. Say it and I will kill you, your children and your grandchildren."

"Okay okay, um...wait a second. They...these auctions, they display the items to the bidders beforehand right?"

"Yeah? So?"

"So all we got to do is get Kevin close enough to memorize the spell."

"What do you think brainiac, you think you can swing it?"

"Of course he can swing it. If the bumper stickers on my Previa mean anything."

"He didn't mean it baby." Dean says to his car.

"That may be your baby number one, but you know who's your baby number two." I grin, wrapping my arms around him and pressing my lips to his, in an attempt to calm him down at least.

Sam looks away before getting into the car. Kevin and his mother get into the car as well.

"Better?" I ask after I pull away with a smile on my face.

"Better." He nods.

"Good. Now let's go."

"Let's just stop somewhere and change. Don't want to go there in this monkey suit."

"Of course Dean."

We stop at a gas station and change in the bathrooms. Then we're off to the auction. When we get there, we make sure to leave all our weapons in the car, then we walk inside. When we do get inside there's a metal detector. Kevin walks through, followed by Sam, Mrs. Tran and then me. Dean was the last one in and they shut the door behind him. When he walked through the detector, it went off.

"Dean you didn't." I give him a look and he gives me an innocent look back.

"Now now Dean. System only works when everyone participates."

He goes over to the box and empties all the weapons he has, including the knife.

"I'll be back for this."

Now we're able to walk around and look at all the items up for auction.

"How the hell are we supposed to know who's who?"

"Pretty simple Dean. They're all monsters."

"Hey, hey." Dean gets our attention and we see the tablet. However it's covered so no one can read it.

"Damn. There goes your idea Sam."

"Great."

"Guess we're not as original as we thought."

"It's okay, it's okay. We just gotta come up with a Plan B."

"And what pray tell could have possibly been Plan A?" We hear Crowley's voice and we turn around to see him.

"Bringing the prophet to the most dangerous place on earth? Memorize the tablet and then vamoose? Hello boys...ladies."

"Crowley." I acknowledge.

"Kevin. What a pleasure to see you. Sorry about your little...playdate. Well to make an omelet, sometimes you got to break some spines. Who is this lovely young thing? Must be your sister."

Mrs. Tran reaches out and punches him right in the face. "Stay away from my son."

"Charming. Defiling her corpse has just made number one on my to do list."

Dean goes to step forward.

"Ah ah ah ah. I don't mind a little love tap. Anything more and the guards just may throw you out and that would be a shame."

"He's right Dean, it's not worth it."

"Listen to moose, squirrel."

Then this guy in a track suit comes walking in and past us into another room.

"Ah, here comes our host."

"That's Pulus? What is he god of the candy aisle?"

"Gentlemen, ladies, the auction is starting."

"Good luck with the bidding."

"Nice right hook." Sam compliments Mrs. Tran.

I head in with Sam and them while Dean gets stopped to talk. After a few moments, he joins us, sitting down between me and Sam. We all gather all the money, the cards we have hoping it can help us get the tablet.

"Welcome to this one in a lifetime event. The first name in magical and alchemical esoterica. Our prices may be high, but our quality is unmatched. And we stand by our product..."

"Don't know why you're so keen on that hunk of stone. Just tells you how to blast back a few demons. Well can't get rid of all of my black eyed boys Samantha."

"Yeah we'll see. Alright so what do you got for plan b?"

"Uh...well we got around uh..credit cards, about $2,000 and a Cosgo membership."

"...the amulet of Hesperus. Let's start the bidding with...3 tons of Dwarvan gold?"

"Dwarvan gold? Our money isn't gonna cut it."

"Plan C?"

"Big time."

"Any other bids? Any other bids?"

"I'm gonna use the restroom."

"Sold."

Dean then gets up to find the restroom, leaving Sam, Kevin, his mother and myself in the auction room.

"How long does it take a man to go to the bathroom?"

"Knowing Dean, he's up to no good."

"Probably."

"Our next item up for bid, the hammer of Thor."

"Finger bone from the frost giant Emir."

"No, I'm sorry."

"5/8ths of a virgin."

"Eww." I cover my mouth.

"Sold."

"Plan C tanked." Dean states when he sits back down.

"Maybe you should try Plan D for Dumbass."

"Shut it Crowley." I growl.

"Our next item, the word of god. Capital G. Very old, very rare."

"Three billion dollars." Crowley offers.

"What?"

"Whoa."

"The Mona Lisa." A kid in a Wiener Hut outfit offers.

"The real Mona Lisa. Where she's topless." Crowley offers.

"Vatican City."

"Alaska."

"Palin and a bridge to nowhere, no thanks."

"Alright the moon."

"You're betting the moon?" Dean asks.

"Yeah, claimed it for hell. I think a man named Buzz gets to go into space after making a deal."

"Ah, I'm sorry gentlemen, it seems our reserved price has not been met. So, in order to stimulate the bidding, we're going to add an item to this lot. Kevin Tran, prophet of the lord."

"NO!" Mrs. Tran exclaims.

"Mr. Tran is the only person who can read this tablet, which makes them a perfect matching set."

"So out of your league."

"So, do I hear a bid of..."

"No, stop! I'll give you whatever you want. I have a 401K, my house."

"Good effort Ms. Tran. But I'm afraid this is a little out of your price range."

"My soul."

"Mom don't!" Kevin exclaims.

"I bid my soul."

"Mrs. Tran..." I look at her in disbelief.

"Are you sure? That's a big move." Dean asks.

"Interesting."

"If it's souls that you're after, I can give you a million souls."

"Hey fly boy, are you gonna get in on this?"

"We guard the souls in heaven. We don't horse trade them."

"So we have a deal."

"It's not about the quantity chief. It's about the sacrifice. This little lady's soul is the most valuable thing she has. It's everything. Are you willing to offer everything Mr. Crowley?"

"Tick tock."

"Fine. You win. I bid...my own...soul."

"Hahahahaha. Mr. Crowley, you don't have a soul."

"What now bitch." I give him a mocking smile.

"Congrats sweetheart."

"Thank you. Thank you."

With that, Crowley leaves. The rest of the group leaves and it's only me, Dean, Sam and Mrs. Tran.

"Losing my soul...is it going to hurt?"

"Probably."

"Will I die?"

"No. You'll just wish you were dead."

Then Beau comes in.

"It's time."

"Are you okay?" I ask Mrs. Tran.

"Yeah. Can I just have a minute?"

"Of course." I nod. Dean, Sam and myself leave.

"This sucks."

"You're telling me. We're about to close the gates of hell forever. We got off cheap."

We go into another room where they hold all the items. Mr. Villy retrieves the hammer of Thor. Beau comes in with Mrs. Tran.

"Where's the kid?"

A snap of a finger and Kevin's brought in.

"What're you gonna do with her soul?"

"Whatever I want. I might sell it. Or maybe I'll just tuck it away with my other precious objects. Let them keep me warm at night. Mmmmm."

"Eww."

"Whenever you're ready dear."

She walks forward, holding her arm out.

"Wait." Dean stops her and sees the anti-possession tattoo burned off her skin.

"What..." I stare in shock.

"Hello boys." The voice of Crowley comes through her and her eyes turn red.

"Crowley." He then sends them flying in opposite directions.

"Dean! Sam!" I exclaim. "You son of a bitch." I growl and storm towards him.

I however get thrown against a wall myself when he turns to face me.

"No, you can't. My warning spells."

"Your girl Friday showed me a few loopholes. And all it cost me was an island in the South Pacific. I love a bargain. Beau then stabs the guy and Crowley, takes the stake out and throws it into one of the bodyguards.

"Can't do all my tricks, but I can do enough." Crowley says, taking the tablet.

"Get out of her!" Kevin exclaims.

"Dean..." I crawl over to him, grimacing.

"I'm alright. Are you?" He says, grabbing the knife from the collection box where he had to leave it.

"I'm fine." I nod.

"If I had a nickel for everytime someone screamed that."

Sam then gets up and tackles Crowley to the ground.

"Come on." Dean says and helps me up as we stand before Crowley.

"You're going down you son of a bitch." I threaten.

"Getting in touch with your feminine side huh Crowley?"

"Something like that."

"Well come and get em."

"One out of two ain't bad." Crowley states after looking at Kevin and then bolting.

"Watch the kid Sam. Brooke, let's go." Dean tells us and I follow Dean with running through the halls to catch Crowley.

Dean eventually grabs him and holds the knife to his neck.

"Mom!" Kevin exclaims, coming into the room.

Crowley pushes Dean away and then starts to exit Kevin's mom like all demons do. He emerges in a doorway.

"Well that was exciting."

"Brooke, the tablet." Dean states.

"Ah ah, I wouldn't do that. Unless you want your little girlfriend's neck snapped too."

"Dean." I look at him and shake my head.

"Good luck closing the gates to hell...without this." Crowley states, picking the tablet up.

"This may be surprising but mommy dearest has a lot wrapped around her head. Want to know who your real father is? Scandalous."

"Crowley!"

"I know we're not mates Kevin. But one word of advice. Run. Run far and run fast. Because the Winchesters and Brooke, well...they have a habit of using people up and watching them die bloody. Toodles." Crowley finishes as he walks right out the front door.

"Dean, I would've grabbed the tablet, but I didn't want to die. And the last thing we need is me dying and you making a deal to bring me back like you did Sam. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. We were just so close. Come on. Let's get us all safe."

I nod and we head back and into the auction room. Kevin's mom is silent.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Probably the effects of being possessed. She should be fine."

"Listen Kevin. What your mom went through, it's hell. Trust me, I know. But she seems tough, she'll pull it together."

"You tried to kill her."

"Kid in this life..."

"...shut up. I don't want to hear anymore of your crappy speeches. I just want to talk to my mom. Alone."

"Sure."

Sam, Dean and myself leave the room and talk outside of it.

"Dean were you really going to uh-"

"What? Slit soccer mom's throat?"

"Unfortunately." I sigh.

"Wish I had."

"Dean..."

"It was Crowley, Sam. No matter what meat suit he's in, I should've knifed him. I mean yeah, it would've sucked and I would've hated myself. But what's one more nightmare right? It seem a little quiet in there to you?"

"Oh no."

That's when we go in and find no Kevin or his mom.

"Kevin?"

"Kevin!"

"He's gone."

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"Hey.."

"What?"

"He left a note? At least he did that."

"What's it say?"

"Uh that they bolted. That we shouldn't come looking. Since we lost the tablet, Kevin figures we don't need him."

"Yeah, but Crowley still does. What's that kid thinking?!"

"Apparently not much."

"He thinks people I don't need anymore, end up dead."

"Dean that...that..."

"...that's not true. And you know that babe." I finish for Sam.

"Dean?" I ask, since he dazed off into space.

"Huh? Let's just go. I'd rather not be here all night." He states, heading out of the room before us.


	3. Heartache

_So far Dean, Sam and myself have had rotten luck with Crowley. Let's catch you all up to date. After Dean comes back from Purgatory, we set out on the hunts again. The first one, we had to locate Kevin again and then 2nd one, we tried to capture the tablet...word of god...that has a spell that closes the gates of hell forever. However we came up short and Crowley stole the tablet, leaving us empty handed. So now it's our job to get it back...or at least try._

**_Minneapolis, Minnesota_**

_It's a late night and there's a jogger running along the path of the river, just the normal nightly jog. He's paying attention to the jogging and his music, when all of a sudden an older man who doesn't look that athletic, speeds past him and runs ahead. The more athletic man gets winded for a second and then continues down the path. He stops when he sees the older man and walks up to him, out of breath. _

_"Congratulations, you're fast." The younger man holds out his hand to shake. _

_The older man grabs it in a tight grip. _

_"I do a lot of cardio."_

_He then plunges his other hand through the younger man's chest and pulls out his heart, instantly killing him and he falls to the ground, dead. _

**Present Day**

Dean, Sam and I for are at a Farmer's Market. Sam's idea. Sam grabs an apple and eats, as well as myself and I pay for mine.

"Wow, guy goes to Purgatory for a year, all hell breaks loose. Check this out. Jogger in Minneapolis gets his heart ripped out." Dean reads from his phone as we continue on our way.

"I'm guessing literally?" Sam questions.

"Sounds graphic." I shudder.

"Only way that interests me. And then there's another article from six months ago, same thing happens, also in Minneapolis. What does that tell us?"

"It's there in Minneapolis." Sam states as he pays for his apple and other vegetables he's put into a bag.

"Too hard to gag. Same city, six months apart. It's got to be a ritual man. Or at least some sort of heart sucking, possessed satanic crack whore bat."

"What?"

"It's a case. Look I say we hang out the shingle again and ride."

"We're on a case Dean. Kevin and the demon tablet need to be found, so heart guy takes a number."

"Uh we just spent a week chasing our asses, trying to lock Kevin down okay? Look at us, wer-" Dean stops, looking around.

"-where the hell are we?"

"Farmer's Market. Organic."

"Healthy food Dean."

Dean gives us a weird look.

"What? I had a year off. I took the time to enjoy the good things."

"While avoiding doing what we actually do."

"Wow. Dean does that make you feel that much better every time you say it?"

"Alright man look, I get it. You took a year off to do yoga, whatever. I'm back okay. We're back, which means that we walk and we kill monsters at the same time. We'll find Kevin. But in the meantime do we ignore stuff like this or are innocent people supposed to die so you can shop for produce?"

"I vote we do some questioning then." I state.

"That's my girl." Dean flashes the signature smile of his.

"Sammy?"

"Alright, let's go." He sighs.

We leave the Farmer's Market and head back to our hotel room. From there we got changed into our FBI attire. I got to use the bathroom of course to get ready. Dean was getting impatient.

"Hey babe?" He calls.

"Yeah?" I call back.

"Are you done?"

"Dean Winchester, you're the most impatient man on earth." I state, before finally coming out of the bathroom.

"But that's one of the many things I love about you." I finish, before going over to my things and grabbing whatever else I needed. Fake FBI badge, everything. I put the finishing touches on my attire with glasses.

"Are the glasses new?" Dean asks, kind of in awe.

"In fact they are. I got them just for the disguise. Make me look smarter."

"And so much hotter. Depending on today goes, we may have to get a seperate hotel room just for the night. If you catch my drift."

"Hmm...where's Sam?" I ask.

"In the car already."

"I see. Well why don't you give me a preview of your plans then. Sam can wait a few minutes or so." I smirk, removing the glasses and tucking them away for now and I lean against the wall.

Almost in a blink of an eye, there he was in front of me, hands on either side, trapping me.

"It's like you read my mind." He smirks.

Next thing I know, he's pressed against me so I can't escape at all and his lips are just mere inches from mine. Then his lips crash against mine, and I can't help but to snake my arms around his neck and match the intensity of the kiss with his. My fingers of one hand run through his hair before my hand rests on his shoulder. But just as quickly as he had started it, he ended it.

"More later. We do have the case afterall."

"Right." I say, catching my breath. "Aggressive." I grin.

"You know me." He chuckles.

He moves from the wall, allowing me to move as well. We both fix our clothes and hair before heading out of the room and to the car. We all decided to go in Dean's car this time.

"Take long enough?" Sam asks.

"Sorry Sammy. Had some...business to attend to." Dean looks in the rearview mirror and winks.

I can't help but smile a little. Dean starts the car and we head off. When we get to the police station, we walk in, show our badges and go get information about the recent killing.

"Here's the side about this thing. This guy wasn't chopped or cut in two. No incision. But his heart was ripped out of him like a peach pit."

"Was he robbed?" Sam asks.

"Phone, watch, money, all still on him."

"What about enemies?" Dean asks.

"He was in town for a conference, no local connections."

"You guys had another one of these six months ago?"

"Yeah, and we hit a brick wall."

"How so?" I ask.

"We had nothing to go on. But maybe we got lucky here." He states, going over to the TV.

"Park surveillance. Camera picked up something."

He plays the footage and we watch what footage. The man, jogging, being passed by a not so athletic man.

"Huh. The chubby guy the last person to see him alive?" Dean asks.

"Other than the killer. Name's Paul Hayes. We pulled him in for questioning."

"So what makes you think he's clean?"

"So far no reason not to. He said he saw the victim, he ran out ahead, that was it."

"What, you mean he didn't fall to his knees and confess to gutting the guy?"

"No, I mean we did a thorough check of the guy, not so much as much as a parking ticket came up. Hey look at him. I mean, sure he can run a little bit but Thor he ain't. You think he's gonna grab Freddy Fitness here and throw him down and rip out his heart? I don't think so. Forgive me if I didn't take him out back and shoot him."

"Okay um...so any idea where we can find this guy?" Sam asks.

"Like a home address or work address? Anything." I add.

"I can give you his home address."

"Thank you sir."

He goes into the files and pulls out the right one, giving us the address.

"Thanks again." I take the address he wrote down for us and leave the room.

We go out to the car and get into it, heading to the address that we were given. When we get there, we knock.

"Hi, Mr. Hayes. Agent Mendler. Me and my partners would like to ask you a few questions about the man you jogged past a few nights ago. May be come in?"

"Um...sure of course." He nods, stepping aside to let us in.

"Agent, you coming?" I ask Dean.

"I'll be there in a minute." He states, following us inside and into the bathroom.

We follow Hayes into the kitchen. He goes over to finish making the drink in the blender he had apparently started before we showed up.

"Sorry I...kind of..try to stick to a nutrition workout schedule. Do you want a hit?"

"We're good, but thank you."

"So Paul, you passed a runner who was later killed. Did you speak with him at all?"

"Yeah, I went over this with the cops. I didn't know him. I've never spoken to him. I ran past him, I never saw him again. The end."

Sam and I make notes and that's when Dean walks out of the bathroom.

"Oh, it's disgusting. Tastes like crap but, keeps you young."

"The eggs, too much fiber." Dean states, making a joke of it.

"No such thing."

"Thank you. See?" Sam turns, giving Dean a look and I snicker.

"Now Paul, we couldn't help but notice that the jogger you outraced was a good deal younger than you."

"Yeah and less..."

"...full figured? Should've seen me before. Yeah. Hugging a desk all day and watching TV all night, eating fried everything. It was killing me. I had a health scare about a year ago."

"Sorry to hear that."

"Changed my life. Started taking care of myself."

"Now your body's a temple huh?"

"Where I worship every day."

"Well we'd like to thank you for your time Mr. Hayes. I think we've gotten all the information we needed. It was nice meeting you." I get up and shake his hand. "Let's go agents." I tell Sam and Dean, leaving.

"Okay where to now?"

"I say we hit up the restaurant, go over this case."

"You just want pie don't you?"

"That'd be nice."

I roll my eyes amusedly and get into the car. They follow shortly after and we're off the the little Grill place in town.

"Alright so...what's the word?" Sam asks, after getting back from the bathroom. "What'd you find poking around at Paul's?"

"Just the usual. Condoms, hair gel. No hex bags, nothing satanic, nothing spooky." Dean states as he searches things on the laptop.

"So it didn't seem like the guy would be most likely to disembowel?"

"No they never do. Wait a minute. Here's another one."

"What? Murder?"

"And a do it yourself heart bypass. Two days after this one."

"What part of Minneapolis?"

"The Iowa part. Ames."

"Interesting."

"Well Paul was here being questioned. There's no way that could've been him."

"Well this guy was a cop. This is exactly what happened six months ago. Minneapolis, then Ames. Guess you missed that one. I'm just saying."

"More questioning?" I ask.

"Yup." Dean states.

"Let's just finish our coffee and you can finish your pie and then we can go alright?"

**Ames, Iowa**

"Arthur Swenson. Real top shelf officer. 20 years on the force. He'd order pizza which the vick delivered."

"And then?"

"Well the vick didn't make his next drop off. His body was found on the walk from Swenson."

"And he wasn't wearing a heart?"

"No, heartless."

"And uh...what about Swenson?"

"Crumpled on the front stoop. Covered in blood, crying like a baby. Ironically he had been in court all week."

"Court? For what?" I ask.

"Testifying. Excuse me." He states, picking up the phone.

"So it couldn't have been him in Minneapolis." Sam says to me and Dean quietly.

"I hate when this happens." Dean remarks.

"So do I." I add.

"So this Arthur guy. What does he have to say?" Dean asks.

"Uh...it's not real helpful."

"Pardon? How?"

"Come with me. I'll let you see him."

Dean, Sam and myself exchange looks, following the police officer.

"Here he is. Can't guarantee he'll speak much to you."

"Thank you anyway. Maybe we can get him to speak to us."

"Good luck with that." He states as he leaves.

Sam sits down at the table across from Arthur, while Dean and I stand and observe. He then starts speaking some kind of language, something we don't recognize, the same phrase over and over again. Sam gets intrigued and starts to record it.

"So you getting a statement?" Dean asks after a while.

"Dean. Does it look like it? He's speaking some kind of language, the same thing over and over again."

"Actually I am...kind of. But probably not."

"Too bad I dropped out of lunatic 101."

"Whatever it is, sounds like he's repeating it."

"Well look at his eyes. Hey Arthur. Did you do this alone?"

"Arthur, did some invisible voice tell you that you had to kill?" Sam asks.

Arthur slams his hands onto the table and chants louder and I jump slightly.

"Seems like that made him mad." I state.

"Hey Art? Can I call you Art? Listen, I'm gonna sprinkle your arm with holy water, and it's gonna steam and burn if you're possessed by a demon. Man's a mushroom." Dean states, pouring some holy water on him, but there's no reaction.

"Well not a demon."

"Arthur, you want to tell us why you did this?"

He only answers with the same phrase over and over again.

"Okay." Dean states walking away from the table.

"I think that's all we're gonna get out of him guys. Maybe he's just a lost cause."

"Maybe. But I've got all the recording of the weird chanting. So we can go."

"We're done for the day?"

"Done for the day."

"Thank god. I'm looking forward to some relax time."

We leave and tell the police officer that we're done. We thank him and head out to the car and back to the hotel for the rest of the day. Since we were kind of far, it was a bit of a trip. But when we did get back, we started to get more comfortable for the night. Sam has the recorder going, listening to the chanting Swenson was doing.

"So what do you think?"

"Personally I prefer the Keith Richards version."

"Can you actually understand any of the words?"

"I can't." I shake my head.

"If they are words. Sounds like babble to me. But wait a second." Dean says, sitting next to me on the bed, reaching for his phone in his pocket.

"What?"

"I bought a translation app."

"You bought an app."

"Yeah. Here, play." He starts the app.

I sit there next to him, wrap my arms around his left one and rest my head on his shoulder. Sam plays the recording and the app translates it.

"And babble wins. Language unknown."

"Not surprising."

Just then, Sam's phone rings.

"Agent Sanbora. What?"

That causes both me and Dean to look up in confusion, but interest.

"No, no, we'll be right over."

"What was that about?"

"Apparently Arthur tried to carve his eye out."

"What?"

"Yeah. I think we should go over there and find out what happened."

"Man. There goes our night Dean."

"It's alright. The longer we wait, the more it'll be worth it."

"Do I wanna know?"

"No Sammy, you don't."

He nods. Dean and I get up and get our clothes back together. Dean gets his tie and suit jacket back on and I grab mine and put it back on. Then it's back to see what caused Swenson to try and carve his eye out.

"So what're we looking at here? Some kind of psychotic break?"

"It's definitely something. It was very thorough. Severed the optic nerve. He was determined to remove the eye."

"And he used a what to cut with?"

"He doesn't look strong enough, but he broke off part of the bed frame and used it as a knife."

"Wow. Should put warning labels on those beds."

"Like I said, determined."

"I noticed that he had two different colored eyes."

"Yes. Apparently he was in an accident. Much of one eye was shattered. His vision was saved with a transplant."

"When was this?"

"A year ago. Almost to the date. And interestingly, it's the transplanted eye he chose to cut out."

"Huh. That's odd."

"Really. You know, let me ask you something doc. Is it possible to trace the donor of the transplanted organ?"

"Difficult."

"But possible."

"I would say it is." I nod.

By the time we got back to the hotel room, Sam was passed out.

"So, still up for our night or no?"

"I suppose we can have it in here...as long as we're quiet."

"Or..."

"..what?"

"There's the car. We did it once before in the car, remember?"

"True. Won't disturb Sam from the car."

"So..."

"...car it is." He smirks and we head back out to where we parked the car.

Since there really wasn't anyone around, we could get away with this. But just to be sure, we got into the car and parked in a more secluded area.

"Just in case people see us...especially in the morning."

"Good idea. Shall we?"

"We shall."

We climb into the backseat where it's semi more comfortable. I was laying on the backseat with him hovering above me.

"I believe this is where it happened for the first time for us."

"It was. And we're doing it again. How it's comfortable for us, I'll never know." I laugh.

"I think the passion and pleasure make us forget that it's the backseat of my baby." He chuckles.

"I think so too." I grin before pulling him down, crashing my lips against his.

I then wrap an arm around his back and hold him close. His hands rest on my sides before moving to my hips. Thankfully I was not wearing jeans and these pants would be easier to get off. Even though, I know Dean loves the challenge. By this time I had shedded my jacket, and so did Dean and we threw them into the front seat, never breaking the kiss. I then reach for his tie, getting that undone first and throwing that to the front, before working on the buttons of his shirt. I get all the buttons undone and he shrugs it off of his shoulders. He breaks the kiss only to get the shirt off completely and he tosses that to the front now. I bite my lip as I run my fingers over his exposed skin. I continue to do so as he works on my shirt now. He gets each button undone himself. I bite my lip as I watch him. Once he gets all the buttons undone, he sits up in order to help me get the shirt off. Once it's off, I lay back onto the seat and he starts to kiss along all the exposed skin there was now. He makes it look like he's going back for my lips, but instead he goes for my neck and I arch up into him. He takes his time getting to the sensitive spot on my neck. See that's what I love about him. He can be a hard ass sometimes, but when it comes to us, he's sweet, caring, and passionate. Just then he hits the spot on my neck and I can't help the noise that comes from me. This just makes him smirk and work on the spot more. When he feels I've had enough, he moves back to my lips in a hard and intense kiss. I dig my nails into his back from the feeling. Next thing I know, we're both working on each other's pants and it doesn't take too long after that for the rest of our clothes to come off.

It was early morning when I woke up first. I was cuddled up to Dean, his arms around me and our shirts and jackets over us, because well we don't have any clothes on. I look up to find him still sleeping and I can't help but smile. I decide not to wake him, letting him wake up on his own accord. I thought too soon when I saw him start to stir.

"Morning." I smile.

"...morning. What time is it?"

"Early."

"Last night...amazing as always. Felt just like the first time. Considering it was a year since we've ever done it."

"I think it was way better than before actually."

"You would." I laugh, leaning up and kissing him.

"I say we go back into the room, without waking Sam, get changed for the day and go get some coffee and stuff."

"I think that's a good idea. Just need to get our other clothes back on first."

"Right. Scattered all throughout the front seat."

"Clearly."

We move and grab everything we tossed into the front seat, getting dressed the best we could in the car. Dean then started the car and parked it where he did last night before he moved it. We got out and sneaked into the room and got clothes to change into. After we were all dressed, we headed out once more, getting coffee and such for the morning. When we walk in, Sam was up and on the laptop.

"Hey Sam."

"Hey. Arthur Swenson had an eye transplant a year ago right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I remember that Paul Hayes was talking about a health scare he had a year ago that changed his life. So I pulled up his medical records from Minneapolis..."

Dean stops and gives him a look.

"You want me on board, I'm on board. Anyways. You wanna guess who else other than Arthur Swenson had a transplant in the last year?"

"Paul Hayes."

"I gave it away didn't I?"

"You did Sammy." I snicker.

"Okay, so we got two suspects, and two identical murders, and two different cities that both had organ transplants a year ago."

"Yeah. Also.."

"Love when there's an also."

"...I've got thinking about all that stuff Arthur Swenson was talking about. Maybe your translation app called it language unknown because it's a dead language."

"Come again?" I ask, taking a sip of my coffee.

"Dead language. Like ancient Greek."

"So I emailed an audio file of Arthur's mumbling to Dr. Morrison."

"Who?"

"Dr. Morrison. The anthropology professor who helped us out with the Amazons?"

"Yes. Okay, okay. Well let's get our asses on the road."

"Added to...?"

"Well if we're in a repeat of a cycle from six months ago, then after the murders in Minneapolis and in Ames, then the next heart attack was in Boulder, Colorado."

We pack up all our things, Sam shuts the laptop down and puts that away. Once we have everything packed, we check out and go to our cars and head off on the road. It takes us basically all day since we are travelling across the country.

**Sam and Dean**

"Alright case is coming together. Things are coming together man. You, me and Brooke. It's all good."

Sam stays quiet, looking ahead as Dean drives.

"Hey."

"What?"

"What're you thinking about? A can of tomatoes?"

"Um I'm not thinking about anything."

"Well I don't know about you, but this last year's giving me a new perspective."

"I hear you, believe me."

"I know where I'm at my best. That is right here, with Brooke, and driving down crazy street next to you."

"Makes sense."

"Yes it does."

"Or..maybe you don't need me. Maybe you're at your best, hacking and slicing your way through all the world's crap with Brooke."

"Yeah, that makes sense. Seeing as I have so many other brothers I can talk to about this stuff."

"Look, I'm not saying I'm bailing on you. I'm just saying make room for the possibility we want different things. I mean, I want my time to count for something."

"So what we do doesn't count?"

Then Dean's phone rings.

"Yeah. Hey Dr. Kashi. Okay. Thank you. Uh, could you run one more name for me? Yeah. Hayes, Paul? Uh huh. And the donor? Seriously? How many others? Did anyone from Boulder, Colorado receive any of those organs? Okay, thank you." Dean hangs up.

"Well this is gonna singe your ax-ons. She says that both Paul Hayes' kidney and Arthur Swenson's new eye came from...you ready for this? Brick Holmes."

"You don't mean THE Brick Holmes."

"I do."

"The all-pro quarterback?"

"Indeed. Yeah, the guy played at the top of his game for like a million years didn't he?"

"Yeah, he got in a car crash last year..."

"Yeah."

"...nosedived off a bridge or something? Must've signed the donor card. The doc say how may organs he donated?"

"Including our two suspects? Eight."

"Eight?"

"Eight."

"Okay, um...and one of them's in Boulder and I right?"

"You'd be wrong. That's the bad news. Good news is, Brick lived just outside of Boulder."

"Well Brick's dead."

"He's all we got, so we are going to Boulder. Let me fill Brooke in on what's going on."

He picks his phone back up and calls me.

"What's up?"

"We're going to Boulder."

"Why?"

"New lead. Just got a call from Dr. Kashi. News is Brick Holmes was the organ donor to Arthur and Hayes. Thing is, Brick is dead. Including those two suspects, he's done a total of eight organ donations."

"Wow. So a dead guy being responsible for these organs being donated."

"Apparently. So we're off to Boulder, Colorado. You gonna be alright to drive that long?"

"I'll be fine. All the coffee today helped."

"Alright. Just keep following us and we'll get there alright."

"Right. So who are we interview this time?"

"Don't know yet. We'll figure that out when we get there."

**Boulder, Colorado**

We found out Brick had a family member who's still alive...his mother Eleanor. So we found the house and decided to interview her about the organ donations and everything that Brick did.

"Thank you for letting us ask some questions Mrs. Holmes."

"I just want to say how sorry we are for your loss Mrs. Holmes."

"Thank you."

"You know, Brick Holmes was my idol back in high school. Amazing career. 18 pro seasons, 7 division championships, 4 superbowls, never slowed down a day." Sam states.

"Brick lived for competition. And athletic perfection. I don't think it occurred to his fans that he was human like the rest of us."

"Do you know your son was an organ donor?"

"Does that make this a matter for the FBI?"

"Please Mrs. Holmes, we're just trying to find out some information."

"Like we explained earlier, we're mostly here to dot some I's on a different matter."

"There was a public awareness thing a couple years ago. A lot of star athletes signed on. I'm sure Brick didn't think twice about it, since he never thought he was going to die."

"A lot of jocks are like that I guess. You know, I can't help but wonder what happened that night on that bridge. It was light traffic, no alcohol involved, no skid marks. Big time athlete, reflexes like a cat. How is it that he just drive off of the side of a bridge?"

"When things happen that aren't supposed to happen, they're called accidents I believe."

"Excuse my partner Mrs. Holmes."

"So everybody knows about Brick's football career obviously, but no one knows much about his personal life. Was he ever married?"

"Just to the game. He gave it everything he had. It's a difficult life."

"Did you notice any changes in Brick before he died?"

"Like maybe he went a little crazy or started seeing things, acting differently?" I elaborate.

"No no, I don't think so."

"So no new interests? Fly fishing, stamp collecting, the occult?"

"The occult?"

"As for instance."

"No. Everything was just as it had been. I'm sorry, but I'm afraid my time is up. The University is naming a new athletic building after Brick, I can't be late."

"Of course."

"Just one more question." I try to ask.

"There's always one more question in life, isn't there? That's what I find."

We follow her to the front door and we thank her for her time and walk back out to the car.

"Well that was successful."

"And she didn't want to say much did she?"

"Son of a bitch."

"What is it?" I ask.

"There is is, it happened."

"Come on, don't tell me someone else had their heart ripped out here in Boulder."

"Alright, then I won't tell you."

"It so did happen." I state, getting into my car while Dean and Sam get into theirs. I then follow them off of the property, going to find out who got their heart ripped out this time. Once checked into another hotel, we change out of the suits and do some research. I search with Dean on the laptops while Sam's on the phone.

"Alright Dr. Morrison, that does it. The FBI thanks you. Yes, I am totally looking into adding you as a technical advisor. Yeah, it comes with a medical plan. Alright, goodbye."

"Come through?" Dean asks.

"Yeah, he did. Alright, so here's what crazy Arthur Swenson was babbling over and over." Sam says, sitting down at the table with us.

"Um...first it is a dead language. Ancient Mayan."

"Doesn't get much deader than that."

"So, what Arthur was saying was, the divine god Kacow is born."

"Kacow?" Dean and I give Sam a weird look as we ask.

"Kacow. Yeah, the Mayan god of maze. Corn...the crop. See Kacow was the most power god because maze was the most important thing to the Mayans. Well that and torturing and killing everyone in sight."

"So this is what we're looking for? A thousand year old culture's god of corn?"

"Seems pretty sketchy to me."

"Uh...I guess."

"Well whatever it is, we better cap it quick or somebody in Phoenix is next up to get their heart yanked."

"Someone in Phoenix got a piece of Brick?"

"Yeah, I got a name. Just emailed the cops. Just heard back from em'. They haven't seen the guy in days. Uh...oh I got another email here too. This one is for you. From the University. Answering questions about admissions."

"College? Are you going back to college Sam?"

"Just something I'm looking into. An option."

"You're seriously talking about hanging it up."

"I'm not talking about anything Dean, I'm just looking at options. So what, do we just go to Phoenix and chase our tails until this guy shows his face?"

"No. Brick Holmes is the way into this. Eleanor Holmes was doing her damndest to not tell us a thing. Nice job in changing the subject though."

"Don't worry about him Sam. He's just a little peeved you wanna stop hunting and live a normal life."

"Yeah." He nods.

Later that night, we created a break in. Well not really. We snuck into Eleanor's home to see what she was hiding.

"Alright, naming ceremony's over at ten. We got to get in and out."

"Right. Let's check the bedroom."

We head up the stairs and find it.

"Closets." Dean states as he and I go to one closet and Sam goes to another.

"Brick's closet." He adds. "Looks like this stuff hasn't been touched in a year."

"Man, what this stuff would go for on eBay."

"Dean, don't even think about it."

"What? I wasn't going to take anything."

"Yeah right."

"Hey Sammy? Totally crush you to know that your boy Brick wasn't the natural blonde."

"Dean this is really weird."

"What is it Sam?" I ask.

"I don't know, is this Eleanor's closet?"

"Why would his mother's closet be in here? You sure?"

"Check this out."

Dean and I walk out of Brick's closet to see Sam holding what Eleanor wore today when we met with her.

"This was what she was wearing today when we talked to her."

"Maybe she moved into Brick's room after he died."

"Maybe."

"Or..." Dean states, looking over at the bed.

"Dean...incest really?" I roll my eyes.

"Oh...thanks Dean. Now that image permanently etched into my retinas."

"Brooke? Check this out." Dean grabs my attention.

I walk over and we remove the clothes, moving them to the side to reveal a door.

"What's this?"

"Only one way to find out. Sam! Found something! There's a door in here."

"A door? What kind of door?"

"Secret passageway or room maybe?" I think about it as Sam comes over and Dean opens the door.

What we see is all the football stuff from Brick's career and other things.

"Wow. I knew he had something like this in his house." Sam says in awe.

"There's a lot of hardware. Okay, the football trophies I get, but there's a lot of stuff here. I mean, baseball, boxing. Racecar driving?"

"Maybe a man of many talents that nobody knew about?"

"He was a fan. Any kind of athlete, he respected them. I mean, look at all the old stuff he's got. Cricket mallet, golf clubs, kendo sword..."

Dean looks around some more and comes across a box inside a shelf and opens it.

"Looks like letters."

"Sam, look at this."

"Letters." Sam states, grabbing some to skim through. "They're all the same. Dearest Betsy. Blah blah blah. Who's Betsy?"

"I don't know, girlfriend? Eleanor didn't mention a Betsy."

"This one looks old. Uh...Dearest Betsy, third day of training camp. Roadwork improving. Working on my left jab. They say Sugar Ray's gonna be tough."

"Sugar Ray? As in Robinson? Didn't he box in like the 40's? Is it signed the same?"

"Yeah, love me."

"Here. Dearest Betsy, on the road again, so hard to be away from you honey. We'll give the Red Sox hell and get back to you."

"Dearest Betsy..."

"Dearest Betsy, La Mans will be a bitch this year with all the rain."

"Phillies are tough, but we're looking to be tougher."

"And Dodgers will wish they never left Brooklyn."

"Looking for my best gal Friday night at the Garden."

They go back and forth reading lines from all of the letters.

"Sam, this one looks recent." I hand him one I found.

"Dearest Betsy, so tired of it all."

Just so it looks like we touched nothing, we put everything back where we found it except for the letters and left before ten and not get caught. From there we went back to the hotel. Dean and I looked through some paperwork and Sam was on the laptop.

"Hey I pulled up the names of those trophies, check it out. Alright Brick Holmes, football player. Charlie Cons, racecar driver. Davey Samuelson, baseball player. Kelly Duran, boxer. Four different guys right?"

"Okay."

"Check this out. Same dark eyes, same cheek bones, nose, mouth."

"So there four guys could be the same guy?" I ask.

"Wow. For a 95 year old, Brick Holmes could take a hit."

"Something is not right here."

"Let me look into that. Hmm, so if all those athletes were the same guy, how'd he pull it off? Appear, then go away and come back with a new look?"

"Kacow, the maze god was Mayan right?"

"Yeah."

"The Maya were all about war and torture and conquest and sports. Says their athletes were treated like Kings, the Mayan jocks made sacrifices to Kacow by...ready for this? Killing a victim, pulling out it's heart and eating it."

"Ew."

"They believe the rituals gave them super charged power over their opponents."

"Yeah, but they didn't stay young forever. So what, Brick maybe made some kind of deal with this Kacow?"

"We've seen it before. People making deals with demons, gods. Maybe he stayed young and strong, so long as the sacrifices kept coming. Remember all tha antique sports equipment he had? This guy could go back to the Mayan days."

"Wow, so one of the greatest QBs to ever play the game was over 900 years old."

"Apparently."

"Well that explains Brick, but what about the mooks carrying his spare parts?"

"Maybe the spell went along for the ride and infected the people who got his organs."

"Makes sense."

"Remember how Paul Hayes said he had a health scare that changed his life? I mean, maybe the spell can compel him to keep carrying out the ritual."

"It's like getting bit by a werewolf. I mean once you get infected, you've got to do what you gotta do. Especially if you like the results."

"Right. Except old Arthur, the dedicated cop couldn't handle it and went nuts. Brick Holmes, a heart eater. Who knew?"

"Yeah, sorry buddy. The mighty, they fall hard you know?"

"At least he wasn't sleeping with his mother."

"Well that's a good thing at least. Incest...ugh."

"Yeah, good Sam. Find the silver lining."

"No, seriously. Look."

"Fighter Kelly Duran is congratulated on the second round knockout by wife Betsy. Dearest Betsy."

"Eleanor isn't who she says she is. She's Betsy, his wife."

"Bingo."

"I say first thing in the morning, we go question her again."

"Right, because it's too late at night to go now."

"Exactly."

"Alright. I'm gonna go get changed for bed then." I kiss Dean briefly before getting up from my chair and going over to my bag of clothes, picking some out and heading into the bathroom to change.

"Dean. Where were you two the other night?"

"What Sammy?"

"I woke up in the middle of the night and your bed was made."

"Do you really wanna know Sammy?" He gives him a look.

"No not really. Not anymore."

"Thought so."

I come out shortly after, dressed for bed. I climb into the bed Dean and I are sharing and decide to go to sleep first. I passed out before the other two. I didn't even know when Dean came to bed, but when he did, I instinctively cuddle into him.

**Next Morning**

"Hello Eleanor."

"Or would you rather us call you Betsy?"

"Please. Let us in, so we can talk about this." I say soothingly.

She nods and lets us in and we sit where we did the last time.

"Look Eleanor, innocent people are dying and they're going to continue to die until we stop it."

"Did you know about the murders over the past year?"

"No, I didn't, I swear. I thought when...when Brick died it would be over."

"Help us."

"Please." I add.

"Betsy, this is not what you want Brick's legacy to be."

"His Mayan name was Inyo. He was a proud, young, athlete. Nearly a thousand years ago. He lived for sport and never wanted his days in the sun to end. So he arranged a bargain with the god Kacow through a high priest."

"Stay young forever."

"As long as the sacrifices continued. Twice a year, once for the planting, once for harvest."

"When did you find out about this?"

"Not until I began to age and Brick...Kelly as he was when I met him, did not. But by that time, Brick himself had changed. Inside. He wasn't just the warrior who's only reason for living was combat. We were deeply, deeply in love. So in love, I'm ashamed to say that when I found out that how my husband stayed young and strong, I chose to ignore it."

"You and Brick had to go underground from time to time to hide your secret right?"

"Every ten years or so he would re-amerge with a new look, a new name. And me, I was the wife and I was the woman in hiding. And then I got into my 40s, I became...Brick's mother. Eleanor. I am so tired. You can't imagine the burden of it all. I think even Brick was through. He could see the end of my days where at hand, and he had lived centuries all alone. But I don't think he could bare the thought of life without me. That's why he drove off that bridge. You must think I'm a monster."

"Mrs. Holmes, we don't think that at all."

"No, no. Just that you married one. Well see here's the deal. Now there are eight killers out there that we have to deal with, not just one."

"I don't think so."

"What? Why not?"

"Brick used to say, a heart was key. That was the focus of the sacrifice."

"Are you saying if we stop Brick's beating heart, then we could stop the whole thing?"

She nods.

"Do you know where person is who has the heart?" Sam asks.

"Do you know?" He repeats.

She gives us the name of a woman named Randa and where she works...a strip club called The Bunny Hole. We thank her for opening up to us and giving us the information we needed. We then proceed to head off to the said strip club.

"You know, you don't have to go in with us if you don't want to."

"As much as I'm not a fan of strip clubs. We're in this together. We're working on this case together. I think I can handle it."

He nods and after some driving we pull up in front of the building, Dean shuts off the car.

"Really? Our king daddy monster's a stripper?"

"Seems that way."

"We're pretty sure this is gonna work right?"

"Well, as long as Eleanor knows what she's talking about." Dean grabs his gear bag from me and takes out this special knife, handing it to Sam.

"You think Brick thought he burned to nothing when he crashed that car?"

"Yeah, but he didn't, which brings us here."

We all get out and cross the street, walking around back to the entrance. Dean picks the lock and we walk in.

"You smell that?"

"You're gross."

"Ew." I shake my head as I follow Sam.

We then go up another flight of stairs to the stage area, looking around. Just then the lights go on.

"Uh oh."

Appearing from behind the curtain is a tall, short and black haired woman with one feather chain earring.

"Eleanor sent you right? Figured she'd probably break and give me up. This won't end well for her of course. Not that it's gonna end well for you."

Sam takes the knife out of his jacket pocket, getting ready to kill her.

"Now you don't think we're gonna let you do that now do you?"

"We?"

Just then we get ambushed. But Paul Hayes and the police officer they said went crazy attack us. They take care of me, throwing me across the room before they grab Dean and hold him to the ground while Randa stepped over him.

"You guys are stronger than you look."

"Comes with the package. Plus I work out a lot." Paul replies.

"You can't imagine who I was before. This shy, awkward little thing from Georgia with a heart condition. Then I had the surgery." She states, putting her heeled foot on his chest.

"I became freaking Xena Warrior Princess." She adds before straddling his waist.

"I couldn't dissect a frog in high school. But sacrificing to Kacow...better than sex." She continues and rips open his jacket.

"So if I go real slow, and take my time, and enjoy this, I can actually show you your own beating heart before you die."

Just then she presses her fingers into his chest, not yet plunging through to get to his heart.

"...Brooke..." He manages to get out.

"Dean!" I quickly get up and rush towards them. Sam gets up at the same time with a beer bottle in his hands. He hits it over Paul's head and he lets Dean go. I in the meantime tackle Randa to the ground and fight her. I take my own knife out of my jacket pocket and stab her in the stomach. She cries out in pain and I back away just as she gets up. With a blast of light, the police officer and Paul fall to the ground, dead. One last scream and Randy is dead as well and whatever was inside her.

"...Dean." I breathe out and crawl over to him.

"Brooke. You okay?"

"I'm okay. You?"

"I will be."

I nod, and lay on him, my face nuzzled into his neck. He sighs as he breathes in perfume.

"I didn't know what to do. I was just frozen in fear of her possibly ripping your heart out. Hearing you call for me, for my help, I had to save you. I couldn't let that whore rip your heart out. I've been away from you for far too long, I just got you back. I can't stand to lose you again."

Sam lets us have our moment, before interrupting us.

"Hate to interrupt, but I do think we should go tell Mrs. Holmes everything's over with."

"He's right." I nod, pulling away from him. I then get to my feet and help him up.

After waiting a bit, we head back out to the car and head back to Mrs. Holmes. She of course lets us in and we have coffee while we talk about everything being over.

"Well we should get going, but we want to let you know that it really is over now."

"It had to be. One way or the other. I have thought you might fail and Randa would come after me. Either way I'd finally be at peace."

"You take care of yourself Eleanor."

"You take care of this young lady you're with too. The hand holding gave it away. Plus, I'm getting a vibe that you two are together."

"We are. We have been for a while."

"Never let her out of your sights. One day maybe you'll have the love that Brick and I did."

I smile. "It was nice meeting you Eleanor."

Then we leave and head out on the road, heading back to the hotel for the night. It started raining and it got dark soon, and I had fallen asleep in the backseat.

"Wow, back in business. Got the win. Admit it, feels good huh? You know, I was thinking about what Randa said about you know what it feels like to be a warrior. I get it man, I do."

"I know. I know you do. I don't. Not anymore. Hell, maybe I never did."

"Come on Sam, don't ruin my buzz would ya?"

"Dean listen, when this is over, when we close up shop with Kevin and the tablet, I'm done. I mean that."

"No you don't."

"Dean the year that I took off, I've had something I've never had. A normal life. I got to see what that felt like. I want that. I had that."

"I think that's just how you feel right now."


	4. Bitten

It's after the case we were on, involving a werewolf. We got word of some threatening sounds at the house we went to that belonged to a couple of teenagers. We walk into the house, there's blood everywhere. We all split up, before meeting in the living room, calling it clear.

"It's clear." I state.

Dean goes over and takes the iPod off of the player, stopping the music from playing that was.

"Rest of the place is clear."

"Yup. Uh...no ID on this one. Um..and no clue who is painted on the walls."

"Well whatever happened, looks like we missed it."

"Yeah. Great. Wait a second." Sam points to the computer nearby. We look over to the half open laptop that has a sticky note that says 'Play Me' hanging from it.

"What the hell?" Dean walks over and opens it, removing the sticky note.

We all sit and click the file that's on the middle of the screen. The words 'This should have never ended this way' come across the screen before video footage plays. It starts out with two teenage guys.

"Hey Christopher Nolan."

"Yeah."

"Lens cap."

"Oh crap."

The lens cap is them removed and the setting of a cafe place is show.

"Strong word genius."

"Dude I have no idea what to make this movie about. I'm like AV club president, so you know it's gotta be good."

"Give me that." The 2nd guy with a red shirt takes the camera.

"I'll tell you what it's gonna be about. In a world where nothing is what it seems. One brave, shockingly handsome, veral young man and his faithful, learning disabled, robotic man servant. Must battle through waves of cybernetic ass hats in order to sexually liberate the women..."

"...give me that." The first guy takes the camera back. It then jumps to a view of a group of girls at a table.

"Oh please. I bet at least one of those girls would let you partake in their awkward guy experimental phase."

"What? These girls? Okay. Hash tag fails. Home schooled. Secretly in love with her roommates. Listens to country music. Oh dude.." He focuses in on the blonde in the plaid. "Oh crap. Dude take it...just take it." He says, handing the camera over.

"Were you just filming me?"

"No. I wouldn't do that."

"Does it have the new firmware?"

"Uh yes..yes it does."

"How's it handle?"

"You tell me." The guy in the red shirt trades cameras with the blonde girl.

"Oh, well your settings are way off."

"Oh I-I like the way the color is. You probably don't care about that."

"Yeah, so you weren't checking me out?"

"Well I do have a thing for beautiful women who respect their privacy."

"Smooth." I shake my head amusedly.

"Dick move on my part I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I have a thing for guys with cool cameras."

The footage then changes to the first teen sitting at the computers, probably editing more footage. And clearly in the back room beyond the doors, the girl and the 2nd guy are going at it, because she's giggling and soon comes out in one of his shirts.

"Okay, they're doing that after they first meet? Someone's a little easy." I sing.

The footage changes again to the next day.

"No no no look, it's a great movie but...of the two, I prefer Last Year at Marienbad you know?"

"Yeah it's a classic."

"How're you liking that lens?"

"It's good. Yeah, lighter for sure. You know Michael knows nothing about cameras right?"

"Yeah, but uh...I'm teaching him."

"You're teaching who?" The guy now known as Michael comes over to the table.

"Oh my boyfriend. He's uh...big, tall, and handsome."

"Sounds delish."

"Yeah, you should totally meet him."

Then they kiss.

"Awkward."

Then the video cuts to another point.

"Let's see, five years from now, hopefully pass the bar exam. Practicing law, nothing corporate. Something uh...something green you know?"

"Green is good."

"Hippie."

"Shut up."

There's another cut. The girl is now sitting behind the darker haired kid with a camera in her hand.

"Oh jeez uh...maybe like working for HBO? Or like Michael Moore? That'd be cool."

"Double hippie. I will be on a boat in the middle of the ocean. My beautiful girl by my side."

"Awww." I smile.

"Awww, sap."

"And you can come too."

"Nice. See what you just did there?"

"Lame." I scoff as they kiss once more.

The video jumps again to class where they are.

"Alright brains, let's get out pens and pencils out. It's time for notes. So let's turn our attention to our cruelly nicknamed friend Piggy. He uses his glasses to create fire. The sundial, he's also rational and inhabits rational thought on the island."

Again the video jumps and they're outside of the school.

"What'd I miss?"

"Just another pitch perfect lecture from professor Ledenski. Did you know Simon was a Christ figure?"

"Yeah. No. Please tell me you taped it."

"Come on, who loves you?"

"I wish I could quit you."

"Yeah right."

Just then someone runs right through them, the camera falls to the ground.

"Hey watch it ass hat."

"What'd you call me?"

"Come on, let's move. I wanna see it." His buddy pulls him away.

"Oh man." The darker haired kid picks up the camera.

Once again the video jumps and there's sirens. All three teens walking towards what seems to be an accident.

"Hey, can you shoot some of this for my movie?"

"Is that legal?"

"Who cares?"

They get to the caution tape and there's a body under a sheet, bloody.

"Hey...we were there checking that out." I state.

The camera is then panned over to the Impala...where we had arrived.

"They filmed us."

"Yeah, that's not good."

"So what, someone's got murdered on campus? You two live 2 blocks from here."

"Special agent Rose, and special agents Hudson."

"What the hell are you guys doing here?"

"Our jobs. Mind to tell us what's going on?"

"Whatever you say boss. Got a call from a woman that lives upstairs. Said she heard an attack, came down, found her neighbor here. Jacob Carter."

"Who'd he say?"

"Uh..Jacob Carter? I don't know."

"...sure is. She's not the most reliable type. She said she heard some kind of growl. Like there was a coyote down here."

"Awesome."

"I didn't even look at the crowd to notice. Candid camera."

"So, the FBI is here. Your neighbor got murdered but...you're totally cool."

"No, it's not that I'm cool. It's just that like...I mean...that it's good that the FBI are here right?"

"That is so annoyingly logical."

"Hey baby, listen." Michael plugs in an ipod and music plays.

"It's pretty. What is it?"

"It's the song that was playing when we first met."

"Aww that's sweet." I gush.

"Aww you are so disgustingly sweet." And they kiss again.

"You ready?"

"Yeah. I gotta go."

"What-so you just phone the runway with our song and then you got to head out the door?"

"I promised I'd help him test the new cameras."

"Don't give me that crap. I know you two idiots are going to go shoot cut scenes for Jackass."

"We both know he doesn't have anyone else to do this with. Rain check."

"Whatever, you're dead to me." She says jokingly and they kiss once more.

It's now night time in the video footage and the other teen is climbing a tree nearby.

"Do something cool."

"Dude this tree is awesome. Maybe I could...maybe I could...get upside down and-"

"No, I said cool. This is stupid."

"Can you see me? Gonna try and get up...is this cool? Cause man it feels pretty cool." He states, hanging upside down.

"It's like Dumb and Dumber 3."

"I agree." I nod.

Then we see us again on the video footage.

"There we are again, talking to that girl.

"Dude dude, turn around. It those FBI guys."

He gets helped out of the tree and they get closer to us to film, picking up our voices on the camera's audio.

"Well thank you guys for your help very much. Alright. There is not a cas-"

"There is a case. You're rusty. We just got to dig a little deeper. Come on." Dean states as he heads back to the car.

"I really think we do have a case here." I add, before following.

"Dude, so crazy."

"Is it just me or are you getting a workplace romance vibe from those three."

"Ew." I make a face. "All three of us...together? Ugh." I shudder.

"Let's go."

They then move onto the football field behind the bleachers, and behind the fence. From there they spot the guy who almost started a fight with them in the green shirt, making out and being super grabby with this girl. They move along the fence to get a better view. The girl starts to resist and then pushes him off and runs away. The kids hit the trash barrel and then are chased by the guy in the green shirt.

"Hey Bryan! Bryan! Meet me at Scott's mother's house-oh god. Oh come on, I paid her fair and square man!" He starts running to get away, turning the night vision on so we can see. "Thanks for a great night out Bry."

Just then there's a growl from behind him.

"Hello? Hello?! Scott cut it out man!"

Michael then starts running and drops the camera. He goes for it, but gets pulled away and we hear him screaming. The video switched to Bryan's camera and he's calling out for Michael. He finds him on the ground and he's bleeding, because he's been bit. Next thing we know, they're both back at the house, screaming for Kate, who we find out is the girl's name now.

"Oh my god! Baby! Baby. Baby."

"Oh my god."

"What is it? Is it bad? Bryan!"

"Kate!"

"Is it bad?"

"The bite..the bite's gone."

That's when Dean and Sam and I all look at each other, before looking back at the computer screen.

"Did you dicks just punk me?" Kate asks.

"It's completely gone."

The next morning rolls around in the video and they look exhausted.

"I already talked to him, he said he's gonna be fine. You heard him. Literally not a scratch on the kid."

"If anything happens to Michael, I don't know what I would do."

Michael then wakes up and Bryan and Kate pretend they're asleep. Michael gets up to go to the bathroom and when he goes to shut the door, he tears it right off the hinges.

"Uh..."

"Did you just pull that off?"

"Whoa."

A quick cut and now Michael is holding Kate up with two hands, in the air.

"Now now one handed." Bryan says and Michael does so, holding Kate up with one hand.

"That is humanly impossible. He was a werewolf." I say quietly as we watch.

He then lets her go and catches her and they kiss.

"Maybe you got bit by an alien. That would explain the FBI." Kate suggests.

"Or maybe a mutant bit you."

"Am I a superhero now?"

The footage cuts and Bryan is setting up cameras everywhere.

"What're you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing? Finally found my movie."

"What? Michael? Michael is not your movie. We don't even know what happened to him."

"Exactly. I'm gonna get Michael's origins story on camera."

The video then cuts to Michael at the table, spreading peanut butter on a bagel..

"Kind of creeping me out man. Seriously. Nothing super heroic to see here. Just a delicious bagel."

"Hey man, I have this idea. It's gonna sound really weird but, don't laugh okay?"

"No promises."

"I um...I really wanna be able to do what you do. So I think maybe we could go back out there, and get that thing to bite me and then we can both be superheroes."

"Stop. What're you serious?"

"Michael, you can't keep this to yourself."

"Keep what to myself? We don't even know what this thing is. Why the hell would you want it?"

"Michael, I don't want to be Piggy anymore man."

"You're not a pig man. Bryan listen to me. There's nothing wrong with you. You just gotta figure out what it is you want and go after it. I'm telling you, you don't want this."

"Right, because I don't want to be super strong. Or have a prayer of getting any ass this year. Or...please...please."

"No man! No."

Bryan drops the camera on the table and storms off. That's when the video cuts to him at the computers and there's a knock on the door.

"Not it." Michael and Kate say.

So Bryan has to get up and answer the door.

"Children." He mutters as he picks up one of the cameras and opens the door to reveal Dean, Sam and myself.

"Now I knew he had a camera, but I didn't know he was recording us." I make a face.

"Hi there. Special Agent Rose and special Agents Hudson. We want to ask you a few questions about the murder that occurred a few blocks from here? First off, did you know the victim Jacob Carter?" Sam asks.

"Um...not really, no."

"Do you remember anything unusual about that night?" Dean asks.

"Not that I recall."

"Nothing?" I ask.

"Not really."

"Right, well how about anyone in the neighborhood getting...bit? Humor me."

"No, I don't think so."

"Alright. Well no worries. How about this...if you hear anything strange, call us. No matter how late. Thanks."

"Thank you." Bryan says, closing the door as we depart.

"Great."

"So, what do you think?"

"Well based on what we got so far, we could be dealing with another Mayan god."

"Ahhh, that's fantastic."

"That's the last thing we need to deal with."

"Campus dormitories?"

"Yeah." Dean states as we go back to the car.

The video cuts to Bryan behind the camera looking at the card Sam gave him, and Michael walks out of the bedroom from hiding.

"The FBI are looking for what bit you. Are an X-File?"

"No. Not an X-File. Listen." Kate states, playing back what she recorded of us when we left.

"I'm a golden god. I am a golden god! Haha wooooo!"

"You guys are ridiculous."

"He only wishes he was a god." I scoff.

Now it's night time. Kate is sound asleep and Michael has the camera. He gets up from bed and heads into the bathroom, walking up to the bathroom mirror.

"I am a golden god. I am a god."

He then zooms in on his face and his eyes change, and then he starts to change. His teeth grow razor sharp, and his nails grow razor sharp. He punches the mirror, and then goes back into the bedroom, running his nails across Kate's face. He then gets dressed and starts to eat like crazy and drink like crazy.

"Definitely a werewolf."

The footage then changes once again, but it's not Bryan or Michael. It's Scott...the bully.

"What's up PVC? It's Scotty P. Patrolling with the Oak Hill crew. Doug, Evan, Tucker. See some animal killed a local citizen. So we're out here tonight making sure these streets are safe, for all you fine honeys out there."

"Ugh. Gag much?" I make a face.

They all leave and head into the woods, walking along a path when Scott spots Michael and confronts him. Just then the bags of groceries drop and Michael runs.

"Why don't you come take your beating like a man?! You won't come out in play, I'll go visit that piece of yours. Kate? Yeah I'll go visit Kate and show her what a real man-"

Just then there's growling like how Michael was in the woods. Just then he comes out from the brush and attacks Scott. The video abruptly changes and Kate and Bryan are sitting on the couch.

"Are you afraid of him?" Bryan asks.

"At first yeah. I mean it was pretty scary. But then to be totally honest, it's actually been pretty hot."

"O...M...G."

Just then Michael is in the doorway, all bloody. Next thing we know, he's in the shower.

"Baby...just...can you tell us what happened?"

"It was Scott. He chased me and I think I killed him."

"What?"

"Turn it off. OFF!" Kate demands the camera be turned off.

"He started talking about you and I saw red. The next thing I remember, I was running home."

"On the video, what were those things on your hands. Claw?"

"Did anybody see you?"

"Kate, you're not trying to justify-"

"We don't know what happened Bryan. What, he can't defend himself? Give me the camera." She gets angry and takes the camera from him.

Next cut footage, the crime scene in the woods...where we too were at and they recorded that as well.

"So what do we have here?" I ask.

"Name was Scott Parker. I think the same thing that got the Carter kid got Mr. Parker here."

"Same thing?"

"Look I'm only the local yolko, but this kid was shredded by an animal."

"Where's his heart?"

"Troman saw it up the way there. Eaten mostly."

"Show us."

Kate and Bryan are now back at the house.

"Bry wait." Kate tries to stop him as he goes to wake Michael up.

"Did you eat a human heart? Did you?"

"What're you talking about? What is he talking about?"

"Scott is dead. He was shredded and his heart's gone."

"That doesn't mean that Michael-"

"What do you think happened to him? Where's his heart Michael?"

"I don't remember what happened."

"Don't lie to me!"

"Hey Bryan! Calm down. Look I mean, there's got to be an explanation for this."

"Really?"

"It was...self defense."

"Eating a heart is self defense-Kate who are you trying to convince? Me or yourself?" Bryan says, getting in her face.

"You need to back off." Michael gets in between the two.

"Why? You gonna eat my heart too?"

Michael then punches Bryan in the gut and he goes flying across the room and lands on the kitchen table, which breaks on impact.

"Michael!"

Kate is then comforting Michael. He doesn't know what's happening to him and he's upset.

"You're Michael Wheeler, and you're mine okay? You hear me?"

We then see briefly in the mirror that Bryan was filming in the other room. Just then Kate walks by Bryan on the computer.

"We have to call the police."

"Bryan."

"Kate how can you? You have to see what's really going on here. Whatever he is, it's not good...it's not good for you."

"Michael didn't mean to hurt you."

"Obviously he did."

"You don't get it do you?!"

"What? What don't I understand?"

"You've never been in love. What we need are answers."

Then Kate and Michael are outside spying on someone. They're too far away so we couldn't really tell.

"I can't hear them."

"Seriously Kate, what're we doing?"

"What're we doing? Seriously?"

"Wait, Kate don't." Michael tries to stop her from going any further.

That's when we zoom in and we see Dean and myself talking to a coroner. We thank her for her time and walk back to the car, where we meet Sam.

"Anything?"

"Not unless you want to put out an APB on Rocky Raccoon."

"Alright, the local police files are not online, so I had to dig through the county records. Um...ten years ago there was a similar unsolved murder."

"Death by claws and a lack of heart? So we're talking a..."

"No, not that time of claw."

"Awesome. Time to hit the books. Feed the monster."

"They know something. We gotta follow them. Michael. Come on. Michael."

Just then Bryan emerges with a camera.

"How'd you find us?"

"GPS in your phones. Duh."

"You know, you're starting to creep me out man."

"The feeling's mutual dude."

"What else can you hack into Bryan?" Kate asks.

"Anything."

Now there's security camera footage of us, doing our research at a little restaurant. But Bryan is also outside of it as well.

"Spying on us." I shake my head.

"Yeah the feed is looped into my laptop right now. Head in, make sure you're within spitting distance and we should be in business. Um...and don't get arrested."

"I'll do it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Give it to me." He motions for the camera.

He then puts a hat on and hides the camera in a bag, walking in and sitting nearby to where we were.

"Good?"

"Uh..a little left."

"Thank you very much." I thank the waitress as she brings us our food.

"Dude, two burgers?" Sam looks at Dean in disbelief.

"Hey, I didn't eat a big piece for a year okay. Clear eyes and clogged arteries. Case closed. Hey check this out. Werewolves that are turned up to 4 generations from pure blood. Think that means alpha? Are less feral and can transform before, during and after the lunar cycle. Boom."

"Let me see that. They don't black out during the transformation, they can control themselves. Some of them have been able to subsist off of animal hearts. So...so what, we're hunting a werewolf with a pedigree?"

"Awesome. Let's hope he has his papers."

"Yeah and that silver can kill him. So what, best in show comes in years ago, ganks a poor woman , dust settles, everything's in the clear and he sets up shop?"

"Yeah, human heart stays for the co-eds."

"Then everything's wine and roses, animal tickers and gets the hankering for human again."

"Told you there was a case here. We just gotta find him and kill it."

Kate, Michael and Bryan are now in their house, watching the footage from there.

"I'm a werewolf. A werewolf."

"Michael. Come on baby, you need to calm down."

"Calm down? I'm a werewolf-"

He and Bryan then start to walk over each other.

"Shut up! Everybody shut up okay? First things first, those guys are not FBI. I'm pretty sure that FBI agents don't say awesome that much. You know, and they definitely don't hunt and kill college kids."

"Is there anything else?"

"Dude they just sat and talked about how they been apart for a year. You're probably right about that office romance thing."

"I'm screwed. I'm screwed."

"Kate, what're we supposed to do."

"Alright guys, you're missing the big picture. They don't know about you Michael. They're looking for whoever...whatever bit you in the first place. The pure blood. That gives us some time. Figure it out you know?"

"So what's the plan? Eat chicken hearts the rest of my life?"

"Michael, baby." Kate gets up and follows him into the bedroom. They talk in the bedroom while Bryan looks over the footage of Michael getting attacked. He freezes the frame and prints out the picture of what he saw.

"Hey guys. I think I found something."

Kate gets up and closes the bedroom door as she and Michael continue to argue.

"Wow, rude much?" I roll my eyes.

Bryan grabs the keys and the camera and sets off, leaving the house. He goes out into the woods, searching for anything that would help him figure out what he saw. He sees the pin that his professor was wearing in class that one day and then he heads to the office of his and sets up a hidden camera. He sits and waits as the professor comes into the office.

"A little early for office hours Bryan, what can I help you with?"

"I know what you are."

Then all of a sudden, Bryan is back at the house and Kate is packing up her stuff to leave.

"You don't have to worry, I took care of it."

"Took care of what?" Michael asks.

"Bryan, what did you do?"

The footage jumps back to him and the professor. He's holding up the pin that belonged to him.

"I know what you are."

"Yeah I'm your professor. And thanks I've been looking for that. Where'd you find it?"

"Where you left it. After you bit my friend."

"I'm sorry, what're you-"

"Stop stop stop. Stop trying to cover. Just listen to me real carefully. I'm filming all of this, and I have a hidden camera in here too. It's feeding back to my laptop at home. So if anything happens to me..."

"Nothing is going to happen to you Bryan. But you know, you need to calm down."

"I want you to turn me into a werewolf."

"Bryan I don't know where you-"

"You don't know? Really? How about I uh...cut with this." He states, pulling out a silver knife.

"Bryan listen-"

"This is made of silver you know."

"Look I'm not...please I'm not what you think I am."

"I don't care what you are, I just want you to turn me."

"I don't want to hurt you." He growls.

"You're not going to, because if you do, all this winds up on CNN."

They then sit down at the desk.

"So you stumbled on Carter, wolfed out and then what? Got a taste for hearts again?"

"You never lose the taste if you're stupid enough to have one. Once you have a human heart it's almost impossible to control the monster inside. But I did. Until last week when I uh...fell off the wagon as they say. You have no idea, no idea how hard it is. I've trained myself not to hurt anyone. I've trained myself to choke down those other hearts."

"Animal hearts."

"And I have been clean."

"Until last week."

"Then I saw Carter..alone and he was...he looked so weak. It's harder to cover things up nowadays. I knew a hunter would catch one of us sooner or later."

"They did, they're here. You did it to Patsy...Michael."

"Yes. The young man who sleeps through most of my lectures. I mean who would miss him?"

"Me."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I wanna see what you guys see. Do what you do and I'm sick of being Piggy. I wanna be Ralph."

"We don't get to choose who we are."

"I did." Bryan states, removing the bandage to reveal a bite that just disappears.

"Oh my god."

"Bryan, what're you insane?"

"You're welcome. For saving your ass. Look, watch." Bryan says as he plays the footage from the hidden camera, where Sam, Dean and myself fight the professor, killing him in the end with silver bullets.

"Thank you." He states before he dies.

"Never killed a pure blood before."

"No?" I ask.

"No." He repeats.

"What was he looking at?" Sam asks when he goes over to the camera in the corner that was hidden. "What the hell?"

"See? Problem solved. They killed a pure blood, they're moving on, and we're in the clear. Just like you said."

"I never said k-"

"Kate I uh...I did this to protect you. I did what you couldn't."

"They saw the camera Bryan. You don't think they'll trace that back to you? What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me. You told me that. I just finally figured out what I want. And now I'm going after it. You thought I was hiding behind this? I was hiding behind you. I am done living in your shadow. I've always lived in your shadow. But now, now we're equals. Anything you can do right?"

"What you think this is a game?! Do you have any idea what you've done to yourself?"

"Well you wouldn't bite me so-"

"Wait you asked him to? He asked you to bite him?"

"I didn't okay? I didn't want to hurt you. I would never hurt you Bryan. This thing inside of me, you don't want this."

"Oh well it's too late for that now."

"I remember attacking Scott. I remember ripping his beating heart out of his chest. I remember the look in his dead eyes when I bit into that heart Bryan. And above all I remember how sweet, how delicious it tasted and ever since I've tasted it, I've felt more powerful and more out of control."

"You're weak. You don't need someone like Michael, you need someone who can take care of you." Bryan tells Kate.

"I can take care of myself."

He then grabs her as he laughs.

"Let her go."

"Or what? You're gonna cry some more?"

He then transforms and starts a fight with Bryan. In the end, Bryan stabs him with a silver knife.

"Please don't die, Please don't die, Please don't die."

"I love you baby."

"I love you too." Was his last words before he died.

"Michael? Michael!"

"Jealousy is a strong thing. Especially with werewolves I guess."

She takes the knife out of Michael and goes over to Bryan and starts to cut him with it, and he stops her.

"Kate listen to me. I love you. I love you. You'll understand, you just need to see what I see. After I bite you, you'll understand."

She stabs him or so it sounds and gets up to run. He however beats her to it and appears in front of her. She tries to run again, but he's there and grabs her and then bites her. She ends up in the bathroom, crying.

"Kate? Let me in. Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. We can fix this, just let me in okay?"

She then starts freaking out and breaks everything, before calming down.

"Bryan?! Bryan I'm coming out. I see it now. I understand." She states, coming out of the bathroom.

"I told you it'd be alright."

"Yeah, it will be. Here."

She then transforms and kills Bryan, his blood being painted all over the walls. She goes over to Michael and cries before covering him with a sheet. Then she goes over to the computer.

"I didn't finish Bryan's movie to justify what happened. To be totally honest, I'm not really sure if I understand it at all. I just wanted you to know that Michael wasn't always a monster. None of us were. I'm leaving. And you'll never hear from me ever again. Look I know that there's another way. I can eat animal hearts. I've never hurt anyone. Nobody human anyway. I didn't choose this. Please...please give me a chance." For once we all are absolutely silent as we feel her pain.

"Okay, so. Uh...this...yeah is Michael." Dean lifts the sheet up a bit to look.

"And that's..."

"Bryan Wilcox Our friendly neighbor cameraman." Sam finishes.

"Who's painted all over the walls." I add.

"Right."

"Alright so, what...she's got about a half day jump on us?"

"Mmhmm."

"You alright?"

"Mmhmm."

"Look, Kate's right. She hasn't hurt anybody...well anybody human at least."

"Yeah, she didn't choose this. Let's give her a shot."

"I agree Dean." I nod.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Look if Kate pops back up. I mean if she strays, then no questions asked. We do what we gotta do, we take her down." Sam says, taking the hard drive and the laptop.

"Sam, do I really say awesome a lot?"

"No."

"Not at all." I add, hiding a smile as I follow Sam to the door.

"Awesome." Dean states after looking at a picture of Kate.

Sam and I laugh inwardly, and leave. Dean plugs the iPod back in and we leave.


	5. Blood Brother

**_Eagle Harbor, Washington_**

_A finely dressed man is walking along the harbor docks. _

_"Hello Quinton."_

_He turns around and finds Benny._

_"Benny. No, it can't be. You-"_

_"I get the confusion. You of all people knew I was...really, truly dead. Afterall, you held down my legs didn't you? When the old man told Sorento to saw off my head. Where is he?"_

_"Are you serious? Did you really think I'd tell you where he is?"_

_"Well, I guess I was kind of hoping you would." Benny says, waving a machete._

_"On the otherhand, I might show you where he is. After me and my boys take off your hands and feet." Quinton states, as two large men walk up behind Benny._

_"Well don't go through all that trouble on my account."_

_"Please. You go and crawl your way out of God's ass for another ride on the merry-go-round. The old man's gonna wanna see this for himself."_

_"Well, they might be able to kill me. And that's alright. 'Cause if they do, I know exactly where I'm __going and who I'll see when I get there."_

_Just then Quinton transforms and Benny cuts off his head, then turns and faces the other two men behind him, getting ready to fight them. _

**Enid, Oregon**

Sam, Dean and I have been trying to track down Kevin once again. We've been checking all the hotel and such he's been checking into, but no such luck. We tracked him down once again to another motel and we sneak our way into the room he was supposedly in. Sam turns the light on as soon as we walk in and there's no sign of Kevin.

"Great. Not here." I sigh.

"Well that is twice that he's burned us. Shame on you." Dean says to Sam.

"No no no no, I'm the one who said he set us up."

"No you said I wonder if Kevin is setting us up and then you started in with the techno babble, that was like two states ago."

"Yeah well whatever. Either way that's another room billed to one of Kevin's false credit IDs. And the motel ran his number TODAY."

"As like he actually checked in?" Dean asks.

"Yes."

"Kid's like Rain man. He's like a crappy little credit card counting, criminal prodigy rain man." Dean says, stating some other things before grabbing three beers out of the mini fridge, handing one to me and Sam.

"Well he was in Advanced Placement."

"Shut up. When's that little idiot gonna stop running from us?"

"I don't know Dean. I mean you did try to kill his mother."

"Tis true." I state.

"I was trying to kill Crowley okay? Who happened to be wearing Kevin's mother at the time. Well there's a difference!"

"Apparently not to Kevin. Oh I know, maybe because...oh yeah, it's his mother." Sam states, as Dean's phone rings.

"Hold that thought. No actually, you know what, don't hold that thought. Hello? Hello. Uh hang on there's not enough bars." Dean states and then leaves the room, going outside.

"Benny?"

"Heyyy...Dean. You um...you got a minute? I messed up buddy."

"What did you do?"

"Hehe, no man, not like that."

In the meantime, Sam comes out of the bathroom and looks out the window at Dean, still on the phone.

"What's he doing?" I ask.

"Still on the phone. Who do you think he could be talking to?" Sam asks.

"I really don't know." I shrug.

"You took on how many? What're you crazy?" Dean asks.

"Hey, see the thing is, my legs ain't working so good. There's a...a fuel barge not too far from here. I'm pretty sure I can make it at a slow crawl. Just kind of hoping maybe I could ask you for one more favor?"

It's only a few minutes after that when Dean comes back into the hotel room.

"I've got to go." He states, packing his bags.

"What? Go? Go where?" I ask.

"And...and...what exactly is that supposed to mean, you've got to go?"

"Which words are giving you trouble?"

"We're on a case. Remember Dean? The Winchester holy grail, shut the gates of hell forever case?"

"Sure are. But in order to close the gates of hell, we need our prophet. Am I right? So step one, find Kevin Tran. Well he ain't here. But he wanted us to be, which means we're possibly as far away from him as he could possibly put us. So Step two, find Kevin Tran." Dean then packs some more stuff, before grabbing his bags and heading out. Sam and I quickly follow.

"Wait...Dean. Seriously?"

"Hey, the trail is dead, but the room is paid for. You two got some research to do and I've got some personal crap I've got to take care of, that's all."

"What does that mean, personal?"

"Did you have a stroke? Vocabulary? Personal. As in my own, grown up, personal, I don't know crap."

"Damn it-"

"What? Sam. Last I counted, you took a year off from a job. I need a day." Dean states, getting into the car and starting it up.

"Wait." I stop him, going around to the driver's side.

"I can't come with you obviously, but don't I at least get a kiss goodbye until you come back?\ Please?" I give him the eyes that get him every time.

"Would I ever deny my own girlfriend a kiss." He gives me his famous smirk.

I grin before leaning into the window and pressing my lips to his. He makes the kiss linger a bit before pulling away.

"I'll miss you. Even though I know you'll be back."

"I know. Sammy, keep her safe."

"I can take care of myself, but thanks Dean." I tell him, before backing up from the car, allowing him to drive away. Sam and I then head back into the motel room.

_**Flashback - Purgatory**_

_Dean's in the middle of a fight with another monster and he kills him. Benny's whistling to get attention to others, and they kill two others coming after them._

Sam and I are back in the motel room. He sits down at the laptop while I head into the bathroom to change for bed, calling it an early night.

"I'm calling it a night Sam. See you in the morning." I tell him before climbing into the bed Dean and I were gonna share, going to sleep.

"Alright, night Brooke."

"Night Sam."

The next morning, Sam went out and got us coffee and such for breakfast, he sat down and did more research on Kevin and then was checking up on Amelia. I didn't want to say anything about it, so I kept quiet, doing my own research on my own computer. Then we hear a strange noise coming from the bathroom. Sam gets up and investigates. He turns the light on to see the fan on the ceiling rattling.

**_Flashback_**

_Sam walks into this building with the dog he hit, but got saved and kept. _

_"Everett, hey buddy. You still on duty?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"How's your dad?"_

_"It's been kind of rough on the new regimen. Can't keep anything down."_

_"That sucks. Listen um...I'm gonna stay another week, but I need you run it on this card, 'cause I just __cancelled the one you have on file."_

_"Okay, sure. Figured you'd move on by now."_

_"Right, well I'm kind of between jobs-" Sam stops when the AC goes wonky. "-plus uh...the dog has __a surgery follow up on Tuesday."_

_"Yeah, you really messed up that dog."_

_"Right uh..thanks for that." Sam replies and the AC starts acting up again. _

_"Uh..yeah it's all that thing does. Piss, moan and eat up money we ain't got."_

_"You got any tools?"_

_"Hell, if you can fix it, you don't need to go out and look for a job. You got one here."_

Back to reality and Sam is in the bathroom, tightening the thing that holds the fan in the ceiling. He gets down from the chair and turns the switch on and the fan makes no noise. In the meantime, Dean has pulled up to this old boatyard/harbor. He finds Benny's truck and parks next to it, searching the truck for something. He then goes into the back and finds a bag, and a cooler, deciding to grab the cooler and he opens it to reveal bags of blood.

"Benny?!" He calls out.

He finds this underground area and heads down, spotting Benny sitting there.

"Benny? Not looking good."

"Hehe up yours."

He then opens the cooler of blood packs, giving him some to get his strength back. After he drinks, they head up to this office like area and Benny cleans himself up in the bathroom.

"Wow. You uh...look okay."

"Getting there."

"Dude you were double hamstrung."

"Yeah well a little rest, half a cooler full of AB negative, most wounds short of amputation will mend up."

"Uh huh."

"I'll be myself before you know it. Thank you brother." Benny holds out his hand and Dean shakes it.

"Benny what's going on?"

"Oh you're work here is done Dean. You already saved the day. You know I got my uh...deal and you got...what'd you call it? Family business?"

"Benny. What's going on?"

"You and that whole friend thing man."

**_Flashback - Purgatory_**

_Dean just got finished killing another monster, when Castiel walked up and killed one before walking towards Dean and Benny. _

_"Well I've got to admit Dean, the angel has his strong points but holy hell he ain't a magnet."_

_"Well before we found Cas, you said it was my humanity that was drawing too much attention."_

_"Yeah that too."_

_"Well I think we're clear for the moment. Does present a curious curl in the metaphysics doesn't it? If you murder a monster in monster heaven, where does it go?"_

_"And this is the crazy aunt I want to take on the road?"_

_"I am not your aunt."_

_"What? Really?"_

_"I have no possible relationship to your sibling offspring."_

_"Now you're kidding me."_

_"Oh you two are killing me."_

_"I have to agree with the vampire Dean. The risk of crossing Purgatory with a serif, it's...less than __strategic. Certainly when we have no reason to believe that I can pass through the door that you're headed for."_

_"You see you're an intact, living human being, stuck in Purgatory's craw. This dimension wants to spit you out, and that's exactly what's gonna power our escape pod. Now I'm pretty sure I can squeeze through too because afterall, you take away the fangs and the fun, and I was born human too. But..."_

_"...I don't think it'll work for me." Cas finishes for Benny._

_"You hear what he's telling you Dean? Your buddy is saying-"_

_"Listen to me you undead, blood junkie. I'm the one with the mojo, I'm the one with the plan. Cas, we're gonna shove your ass back through the eye of that needle, if it kills all three of us."_

_"Obviously I'm less than comfortable right now."_

**Present Day**

"Well it's good to know you're still dumb as ever." Benny states.

"Yeah well, some things never change. Now why are you getting into machete fights with your own kind?"

"Quinton. What I came for. We were in the same nest. I'm hunting the vampire that turned me."

"Now don't get me wrong, I'm down with the hunting but uh...why?"

"Kill him, before he kills me...again."

Sam and I are still at the motel. I'm inside ordering some food for us, while he's outside, sitting in one of the porch chairs on his laptop.

"Hey Sam, want the usual pizza?" I ask.

"Yeah." He nods.

"Gotcha. Yeah we'll have-" My voice gets distant as I head back inside, but leave the door open.

**_Flashback_**

_Sam's busy fixing the hotel ice machine, the dog he now owns, laying on the ground next to him. He turns it on and it works. _

_"Awesome. Uh if you're still on the clock, lady in 118 says the sink's backed up."_

_Sam puts the cover back on the ice machine and heads over to room 118 to fix the sink. As he's fixing it, who other than Amelia walks in. _

_"What the hell. What're you doing here? I knew there was something off about you. With your creepy army navy and your side-"_

_"Stop stop. Um...I'm fixing your sink."_

_"What?"_

**End Flashback.**

"Quinton and I went way back. One of the old man's favorites next to me turns out."

"Listen to this. Age of Aquarius two, 0800 and there's some numbers all crossed out. Some weird names here too. The Big Mermaid, Solitaire, it's all crossed out. Cept this one. The Lucky Myra."

"Yachts. Names of yachts. Lucky Myra, Age Of Aquarius Two. Look at this one. See You Later spelled SEAM. Come on."

"So then these are launch times. Then what, destinations?"

"Mmhmm. Cept none of them never get there. The Lucky Myra left yesterday afternoon, I guarantee it's already been hit."

"What do you mean hit?"

"Boarded and burned and buried at sea. My nest, that's how we fed. And we always fed. We kept a tight little fleet, maybe a half dozen boats. I must've circled the America's 10 times. A few of us would act as strayers and patrol the harbors, looking for the right sized target. Fat, rich, yachts. Take down the boat's name and destination, radio it to the crew on the water. Then we just let the ocean swallow up all our sins."

"Vampire pirates. That's what you guys are. Vampirates."

"You know all the years we ran together, I can't believe nobody ever thought of that."

"What do you mean? It's like the third thing you say."

"No it isn't."

"Alright so your maker's set up to feed around here right? What're we looking for?"

"He likes to live in style. Usually rents legitimately. Always remote, always coastal."

"So an island maybe? Have a cable bill here. Quinton's got the NFL package. Prentiss Island. Heard of it?"

"Oh yeah."

They then leave and get into the car and head off down the road.

"Why did your maker kill you?"

"When you get turned, it's like you're reborn into a vampire nest. Your maker, he means everything to you. I mean, you better start believing he's god. Now your maker happens to believe the same thing." Benny explains, taking out a blood packet and starts to drink.

"I can see where that can be a pickle. You really have to do that? I mean, right now?"

"I'm sorry brother. I'm better but I'm still on the mend."

"Right."

"Anyway, our father, he was a jealous god. Kept family together but kept us apart from the rest of the world. Always at sea. I always did what was best for the nest, till I met her. Andrea. Andrea Comos. Beautiful. I mean words don't even cut it you know? Greek heiress."

"Come on."

"She was sailing a 42 foot stoop in the Canary Islands. Now I should've called her boat's destination into my crew, but instead, I joined her on it."

"Seriously. Was Fabio on the cover of that paper bag?"

"My life changed when she entered it Dean. Everything I've been or done up to that point just...seemed to vanish. Into what we had become together. I mean, we found it man. Eventually we settled in Louisiana. And one night we were coming home and...the old man he was just...there. Quinton, Sorento, my oldest nest mates. It was only that night I understood what a crime it was to him. They pinned me down, and the beheaded me. The last thing I saw was the old man tearing out Andrea's throat."

"Well that's what payback's all about, am I right?"

"Docks are up ahead. Should be able to find a dingy to use."

Once they get to the docks, they find a boat and take it to the island, docking it, tying it down. Benny tosses Dean the bags and then they make their way up to the house that's on the island.

"We're close." Benny states as they walk through the woods.

Dean stops to finish texting, and he's texting Sam to tell him and myself where the is.

"Remind you of anything?" Benny asks.

Dean then deletes the text before even sending it and puts his phone away. Then he and Benny take out their special weapons that kill vampires.

"It's weird, being back."

"Sure as hell is."

"I mean, what do you do with it all. All them...all everything. Hell I don't even know if this world is real. If I'm real."

"Hey listen to me. I see what happens down that rabbit hole. Okay? We're real. Benny this is real. It's the only way to play this game, get me?"

They then reach the house and sneak in, trying not to make noise and get caught. Benny looks around until he spots the piano.

"Time to move Benny." Dean whispers.

"The old man's harpsichord."

"Benny." Dean whispers again.

Benny however spots a picture and can't take his eyes off of it when he picks it up.

"No. No no."

Just then a door opens upstairs and a woman walks down the stairs.

"Benny?"

"Andrea."

Just then he gets knocked down from behind and hit a few times. Dean's in hiding watching and hearing it all go down.

"Idiot." He mutters to himself.

So Benny's been captured and handcuffed to a chair, while Dean's in hiding trying to figure out what to do.

"Gonna make me do this all over again aren't you?"

"Hello Sorento. He turned you." Benny says to Andrea and she nods.

Dean however is upstairs, roaming the hallway. That's when his phone vibrates. Sam is trying to call him. But when he doesn't answer and ignores the call, Sam tells me and I sigh.

"I just wanna know if he's okay."

"I know. I'm sure he's fine. You know him and ignoring calls."

"Yeah."

"I'm busy right now." Dean says to himself.

He then sees a shadow of a man and hides quick into a room off to the side.

This is Dean's other, other cell so you know what to do.

Sam is still looking up stuff on Amelia, in deep thought.

**_Flashback_**

_"So that's what you do? You stalk helpless woman and you break into their hotel room and you fix their plumbing? Why are you fixing my sink?"_

_"Well, because somebody jammed about 800 limes down the drain, blew out the disposal."_

_"Oh, right. Don't touch the produce. I thought you were leaving town."_

_"I am. I'm not helping out with maintenance at the hotel. You know, while Everett's dad is sick?"_

_"Who's Everett?"_

_"How long have you been here?"_

_"3 months, why?"_

_"Well you know usually when someone moves into a town, they actually uh...you know move into the town."_

_"I did."_

_"A motel is not actually part of the town that it's in. It's not..part of..anywhere."_

_"Well I haven't found a place yet. Why am I explaining myself to you? You're a drifter. Or a __handyman."_

_"I think I should just go."_

_"Yeah, I think you should go."_

Just then Sam's phone rings and it can only be one person...Dean.

"Is it Dean?" I ask, moving from the bed, sitting next to Sam.

"Yeah." He nods as he answers.

"Hey."

"Okay what?"

"What?"

"Why did you call me?"

"Why are you whispering?"

"It's kind of hard to explain. I'm sure I'm in the middle of cleaning out a vampire's nest and it's sort of gone a little sideways on me."

"Vampire's nest?!" I exclaim.

"What?! Are you an idiot Dean?! You know better than to go into a vamp nest alone!"

"No damn it. I'm not alone. I've got back up. Guy's been tracking the nest for a while."

"What guy? Garth?"

"What? No. You don't know him. He's a...friend."

"A friend. Dean you don't have any. All your friends are dead."

"That's not what I called to talk about!"

Meanwhile with Benny and Andrea and the other vamps, he's still handcuffed and guarded.

"Sorento go. Tell the old man it's true."

"He listens to you?"

"It's been a long time. Our father's come to trust my judgment over Sorento's. I answer only to him."

"Well sleeping with god has got to have some perks."

She walks up and hits him across the face with her fist.

"Yes it does. Make sure the old man has everything he needs." Andrea states and the other two men leave the room, leaving her and Benny alone. She then takes the chance to kiss him and kiss him longingly.

"Benny. I heard you were back. I don't know, somehow I knew it was true. I had to believe it. To hope."

"Andrea what happened? The old man said he was gonna bleed you dry."

"I don't know, he changed his mind. Blacked out and when I woke up, I was drinking from his wrist."

"I'm sorry. All this is because of me, I'm sorry."

"No. It's not your fault. You never hid anything from me Benny. I chose you."

"But why'd you stay? With them. With him. Why?"

"You remember what it's like at first. First everything resets. Life is blood. That's all. And whoever gives it to you."

"I know. It's complicated. Every damn thing is complicated."

She then pulls out a knife from her back, that was stuffed into her pants.

"Doesn't have to be."

"Andrea."

"Benny I can't kill him. None of us can. But you, you came back from the grave. You're proof that he's not all powerful, not god. He's scared of me Benny I know it."

"You understand that I came back to burn his operation to the ground. To stop the killing."

"Do what you came for and we can be together." She states, standing back up and backing away just as a door opens and shuts, Sorento coming into the room.

"He wants Benny brought to him."

"I get the seperate lives thing, but this is a hunting thing. And we need to find that line-"

"God stop talking. I texted you my 20."

"Yeah I got it, look we're on our way. And listen if you handle it, great. I'll buy your friend the first round, but Dean listen to me. Dean. Dean are you there? Dean. Dean! You kidding me?!"

Just then one of the vampires finds Dean's phone. He picks it up as Sam's talking and when he turns around, Dean cuts his head off. Bad news, he kind of smashed Dean's phone.

"Oh man, come on."

"Damn it." Sam exclaims, throwing his phone.

Dean in the meantime takes the vampire he beheaded and starts to drag him down the hall. He looks to his right and there's another one. Benny in the meantime is brought up to the "old man" aka "father".

"Hello father."

"Benny, I have no words."

"Now I know that ain't true."

"Can you help us understand. I know you don't owe us anything. But how? How are you here, standing in front of me?"

"I found a way back."

"From hell?"

"Right next door as far as I could tell."

"Next door, what's that?"

"Oh I think I'll just have to show you."

"I know it won't change anything. But I regretted having you killed. When it was all done, I wailed when I saw you in all those pieces. Didn't I Sorento? Didn't I wail at the ugliest baby in the world?"

"Yes father. That's when you decided to turn his cow."

"Poor So-So was bitter because your cow outranks him now."

"Why didn't you let her die? She meant nothing to you."

"But she meant everything to you. If that's all I could salvage from my wayward son, the woman he defied his maker for, I wanted someone to remember you by."

Dean in the meantime has dragged both vampires he killed around the corner. Two others come after him and they get killed as well.

**_Flashback - Purgatory_**

_"What the hell do you know about the bayou life? You're a vampire."_

_"Yup. And I think we both know which one of our kinds kills more humans."_

_"Statistically speaking that'd be your-"_

_"Yes thank you Cas."_

_"I get it. You're worried what I might do, when we make it topside. I'll start eating your little piggies. I __already told you man, by the time I got iced, I was strictly on blood transfusions. Donated blood. Not donated to me, I'll give you that, but I paid good black market scratch for it."_

_"So what is that, like the vampire's own diet?"_

_"Look, all I'm saying is I started seeing something in humanity okay? Something that shouldn't be taken. I drink blood, I don't drink people."_

_"And why the hell should I believe you?"_

_"What does it matter what you believe. You got your head so far up your ass Dean, you don't realize we're already done for. Angel knows it. We are never gonna make it with him next to us, glowing like a beacon."_

_"Do I need to remind you of our deal? Of what you committed to?"_

_"He is gonna get us killed."_

_"We may get to test that theory."_

_"More monsters?"_

_"Leviathan."_

_"Why don't you blip out of here?"_

_"They're too close. I can't. Run."_

Dean is walking the halls again upstairs until he comes to some stairs. Sam and I check out of the hotel room and he goes to break into a car and steal it.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you forgetting something?" I ask, leaning up against my car, my keys in hand.

"I'm driving. Get in."

We then pull out of the parking lot and head off to find Dean.

**_Flashback_**

_"No no no. Dog. Dog. Ohh Dog don't bother the angry lady. Uh...hey sorry."_

_"Dog? That's what you're calling him? Well it's accurate. Is Dog taking his antibiotics?"_

_"Uh yes he is. He's doing...much better, thank you. You know, um...I have to say, um...I've seen a lot __of stitches in my time and you've got really good hands."_

_"Thank you."_

_"So you think I'm creepy?"_

_"I think it's creepy you buy all your clothing at Army Surplus. White supremacists do that."_

_"Yeah, but I'm not."_

_"Drifting, serial killers do that. You come from nowhere, and appear to be going nowhere. And you've quote, seen a lot of stitches, it's all pretty solid creepy."_

_"You have no idea where you're going either do you?"_

_"No. Not really."_

_"And that's because you have no one? I mean at all right? I mean, that's why you're...here in this place."_

_"I used to...have someone I mean. But, that's over now. It's gone. You know what that's like don't __you?"_

So Sam and I are still on our way to find Dean and Sam tries to call him again, not knowing that his phone smashed.

_This is Dean's other, other..._

Sam hangs up and tosses his phone.

"I suppose you coming back from the dead well...that's the definition of mutiny isn't it? All of this has me feeling so...tired."

"You should've let me go."

"But Benny, I don't let things go."

"Really? You live so long, how is it you have so little hmm? Nothing but a beat up old harpsichord and a nest of hyenas."

"I have the sea. And I have Andrea."

"No. You don't have her. Least that much I know." Benny states, holding up the handcuffs that have now been taken off of him.

"Ahhh that dumb bitch." Sorento states and goes to cut Benny's head off. Benny moves and fights him off.

"Where the hell did you learn to fight like that?"

"I had a lot of practice." Benny retorts and beheads Sorento.

"You just gonna sit there?"

"You're right. I've been here so so long Benny. Seen all the outcomes, all the patterns, a trillion times. It all means so little. This universe is a pyramid of despair. Nothing else."

"Little dark."

"I am evil afterall. At least I've had that much to keep me cold at night. You never had that did you? Everything had to be thought about. Considered."

"You know what Socrates said about a life, unconsidered."

"Yes. But what we have on us, Benny that's not life. That's what you still don't get. That's why it's always been so hard for you. My poor Benjamin."

Benny then takes him and throws him into the glass nearby on a shelf.

"Get up."

"This is the one last thing I can take from you."

"No. No damn it. You try and kill me, you try and kill me again."

"This is my story nat. It ends the way I choose. Not you."

Benny has had enough and lifts him up from the ground.

"Well at least I can finally show you something new old man. A whole new world."

A while later, Benny returns to Andrew with the bloody knife.

"The old man is dead. Let's go."

"Where Benny?"

"What're you talking about? Anywhere. You're not leaving here are you? And you never would."

"We have everything we need right here. The operation is still perfect. We can ride the high seas, plunder together. We can have the life we've always wanted."

"What I wanted was to leave a burning crater behind. I wanted to put your memory to rest."

"But I'm not a memory. Benny I'm right here."

"What I loved, it ain't here anymore. It was snuffed out a long time ago by monsters like me. Like what you've become."

"You think you're better than me now?"

"No, I think we're all damned."

She then starts to turn and Dean comes up behind her and stabs her, followed by cutting her head off. They leave the mansion and head back to the boat, ready to leave.

"Why'd you do it Dean?"

"Do what?"

"Resurrect me. You could've drained my soul."

"What're you talking about? Hey you good?"

"Man, I don't know what I am."

He climbs into the boat, while Dean has another flashback.

_Dean, Cas and Benny are running for their lives because of the Leviathan. But one catches up to them and goes after Dean._

_"Oh great."_

_Castiel goes to run but another Leviathan stops him. Dean stops and kills the one coming after him and Cas is almost a goner, but Benny cuts the head off of the other one and helps Cas up._

So Dean and Benny reach the dock where Sam and I are waiting. They dock the boat and climb out. Benny gets out next and greets Sam.

"I'm Benny." He states and shakes Sam's hand. "Heard a lot about you Sam."

Just then Sam's expression changes and we see him going after his knife in his side pocket. I give that a look of what the hell is going on. Sam scowls at Dean and Dean shakes his head 'no', and Sam retracts his hand.

"I can see you two have a lot to talk about." Benny states as he walks away.

"Nice to meet you too young lady. Brooke I presume."

"Um yeah. Nice to meet you too Benny." I shake his hand.

"You take care of this one Dean. Wouldn't want anything to happen to her like what happened to my Andrea."

As he walks away, Sam gives Dean the same scowl and Dean instantly knew that Sam knew he was a vampire.

"He's vampire isn't he Dean?"

"What? A vampire? You've been off with a vampire this whole time. Dean that's dangerous!"

"Would you two relax? We just took out a nest of vampires. He killed his own kind."

"Dean it's vampires we're talking about here. This was the personal day?"

"Sammy relax. I'm fine. Now let's hit the road." Dean simply states as he walks past us to head up to his car.

Sam gives me a look and I just shrug. Then we too head up to the cars and we all head off onto the road.


	6. Southern Comfort

**_Kearney, Missouri_**

_A man is in his garage, under his car, working on it, listening to the radio._

_"Hey hun, just in time. Grab me a cold one would ya?"_

_"Why don't you have Sarah Alcott get it for you?!" She snaps at him._

_"What?"_

_She then kicks the jack out from under the car, the man getting trapped underneath. She gets into the car, starts it and pulls out of the garage, instantly killing him._

**Present Day**

The three of us were back to working on the Kevin business. We're stopped at a Rib Shack, Dean and I are hanging outside by the car, Sam's inside getting us drinks and food.

"What's up?" Sam asks, coming back out.

"Got a case on this police scanner. Sounds like our kind of thing."

"I wasn't even gone 10 minutes." Sam says in awe.

"Okay and that matters why?"

"I don't know Dean. How about because you haven't said a word to me since Prentiss Island? And now what? You want me to shut up and ride shotgun and act like nothing happened?"

"You want to talk about Benny? Fine, let's talk. Already had this conversation with Brooke, might as well have it with you."

"Okay. How about he's a vampire."

"He's also the reason I'm topside and not roasted when I was spit in Purgatory. Anything else?"

"Don't pretend I don't get it. I know you had to do what you had to do down there."

"I highly doubt you get anything about Purgatory."

"But you're out now. And Benny's still breathing. Why?"

"He's my friend Sam."

"And what about my friend, Amy. She was what? Because you sure as hell didn't have a problem ganking her."

"Well I guess people change don't they? We let that werewolf Kate go didn't we?"

"Yeah, she was different. You think Benny's different? Did he tell you he's not drinking a lot of blood or something? And you believe him. Wow. Okay, no, you're right. People do change."

"Yeah, I've got a vampire buddy and you turn your phone off for a year."

"Here we go again." I mumble to myself.

"Don't turn this on me."

"Look Benny slips up and some other hunter turns his lights out, so be it."

"But it's not gonna be you right?"

"You coming or not?" Dean retorts, getting into the car.

I sigh and go to my car and get in, starting that as I wait for Dean to pull out first. Sam gets in shortly after and once Dean pulls out, so do I and we make a rest stop so we can change into our FBI attire, because we were going to the crime scene to figure out what's happened. We reach the home and park. I'm sure Dean has some info on the victim and stuff, so I get out of the car and go over to his, leaning in the window.

"So what's the deal?" I ask.

"Guy's old lady comes home while he's working underneath his ride, puts the pedal to the metal, takes half his head off."

"Huh, odd."

"And that's it?"

"Yeah in a nutshell. I mean she says she blacked out, doesn't remember a damn thing."

"Well that sounds like insanity."

"Maybe."

"So how does that make this our kind of thing?"

"Because Sam, Kevin's in the wind okay? You're sulking around like a unich in a whore house, and I can't help but ask myself when is decapitation not my thing?"

"He's got a point Sam." I state as I move out of the way as Dean gets out.

"I think you're forgetting something...detective." I grin.

"Of course...detective." He smirks.

He takes a look around before pressing his lips to mine. When we pull away, we head up to the crime scene.

"Whoa whoa." One of the police officers come jogging over and we show him our badges. "FBI."

"Yeah, happened to be in the neighborhood."

"First a Texas Ranger, now you guys?"

"Texas Ranger?"

"Yes sir. Right over there." He steps aside to reveal someone talking to someone else.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Wait, that's not...is that Garth?"

"Let's go. Hey Chuck Norris."

"Sam? Dean? Brooke?" He hugs all of us.

"You guys have no idea how much I missed you."

"Excuse us please."

"Yeah we'll be right back."

"Texas Ranger Garth? Seriously? We're in Missouri."

"What? Come on I look like a funeral director in one of those." Garth motions to the suits. "Wow, I heard some chatter you three were back in the batters box, but I didn't believe it until now."

Then music goes off and Garth goes into his inside pockets and finds the one that's going off.

"You Earl, what you got? A revenant. Okay you'll need a casket and some silver spikes. Oh and don't get bit. No it won't turn you, but it will hurt like hell. Okay so once you got all that, nail that sucker in, bury him and throw away the key. Okay? Alright hasta."

"What're you doing?"

"My job hombre."

"Your job? Since when is giving advice your job?"

"Hold up. Are you the new Bobby?"

"You shut your mouth."

"Yes."

"You shut your mouth. What?"

"Bobby was gone, you three were MIA, it was a weird time. Somebody had to step in and take up the slack. Alright, let's just get back to work and we'll talk about this later alright?"

"Garth just tell us what to do?"

"I think so."

Then we head over to who Garth was talking to.

"Uh Scott Lou, these gentlemen and young lady are with the FBI. Mr. Lou's parents were involved in this...unfortunate situation."

"Sorry for your loss."

"Just a few questions Mr. Lou. Um...by any chance were your parents having...marital problems?"

"No. No more than anyone else."

"What about your mother's health? Any chance there was a seizure, stroke, anything that might help explain this?"

"I don't think so. They're checking her out at the hospital right now."

"What about stranger behavior."

"Stranger? How?"

"Hearing voices, seeing things, your mother mention anything like that?"

"My parents were married for 30 years. High school sweethearts. There's no good explanation for why this happened. No matter where you wanna look."

"Okay, well thank you Scott. We'll be in touch."

"Now what do we do?"

"Search the place for EMF, anything."

We then start to walk around the property, Sam has the EMF reader out, and it's picking nothing up.

"No EMF. No traces of sulfur anywhere. Just like I thought. Bust."

"Hold on there Sam, there's a lot of things to factor in here. Uh it happened last night so readings could be cold by now."

"Good point."

"An uh...even if there was any sulfur Barney Five and his crew probably contaminated the whole crime scene and any evidence that was here with it."

"Wow, he's on a roll."

"Yeah, that's one word for it."

"Uh guys? I think I found something." Garth says, lifting his foot up and there's this kind of green goo that he seemed to step in.

"Is that gum or is that ectoplasm?"

"Ectoplasm is usually black right?"

"Whatever it is, it's gross." I make a face.

Garth swipes some off his boot and tastes it. I make a face of disgust.

"Mmm. Definitely ectoplasm. So what're we thinking? Some kind of ghost right?"

"Has to be." I nod.

Then another phone goes off and he answers.

"Uh Ranger McCray here."

"One of those things ring 'Hammer', I'm throwing down." Dean states.

"Great...okay. Okay. Thanks doc. Asked the coroner to drop me a line incase the autopsy turned up anything...unusual. And guess what? Our dead guy had the word Alcott carved into his chest."

"Carved?"

"With what?"

"Coroner's best guess, his wife Mary's fingernails."

"Ew. And ouch nonetheless. So what, go question her?"

"Good idea. Let's go."

We head to the cars and I follow behind Dean who follows behind Garth, We all then head to the hospital. When we walk in, we show the woman at the front desk our badges and then we ask to see Mary Lou. She tells us what room she's in and we head that way. There's a cop outside the door, so we show him our badges and he lets us inside.

"Mrs. Lou, can you tell us what happened?" Sam asks, after we introduce ourselves and tell her why we were there.

"I was at the store getting groceries, and the next thing I know my son Scott finds me in the driveway. And Chester was..."

I frown and move from Dean's side and go over to the bed, sitting down on it next to her and I provide some comfort for her. Seeing as I am the only other woman in the room right now and you know us women and our feelings.

"It's alright Mrs. Lou." I reassure her.

"Do you remember anything at all about what happened..uh...Chester...dying?"

"Not really. Bits and pieces I guess."

Garth starts to laugh and we all give him weird looks before Dean gives him a look and shakes his head.

"Such as?"

"I remember his screams. The smell of burnt rubber and...I remember feeling so angry. Just uncontrollable rage. Like I wasn't myself. After it was over, all that anger was...gone."

"Uh ma'am? Does the word Alcott mean anything to you?"

"What does she have to do with anything?"

"It's a she?"

"My husband Chester and I were going steady in high school for a few years already, when we had a big fight."

"What about?"

"Something stupid I'm sure. It was around prom so he took Sarah Alcott as his date instead of me."

"So this Sarah Alcott was a rival for your husband's affections?" Garth asks.

"Sarah had one night with him. Whereas I was with Chester for 37 years."

"Of course. Just one more question. Um...is Ms. Alcott still alive?" Sam asks.

"As far as I know, yes."

"Thank you very much, Mrs. Lou." Dean says as he, Sam and Garth begin to leave.

I grab her hand and give her a reassuring smile, before getting up and following. We leave the room and then the hospital, going back out to the cars.

"So let me get this straight. This poor guy goes to prom with some girl over 30 years ago and because of that now he's a pancake?"

"And if this is a ghost, maybe it's some sort of possession."

"What're you talking about? You heard her, Alcott's alive."

"Well we're definitely gonna want to go talk to her."

"Yeah sounds like a plan. Did we eat yet?"

"No, I don't think so." I say as I head over to my car.

We end up going to a bar, going over what we've come across and such, do a little research possibly. We get food and a round of beers as we do so.

"So Dean, give me the skinny. Where were you this past year?" Garth asks.

"Why don't we save what I did over my summer vacation for another time?"

"Ah come on."

"Alright. I was in Purgatory."

"Like uh..Purgatory, Purgatory?"

"No the one in Miami."

"Man, that's balls."

"That's not how you say balls."

"So how'd you get out?"

"What's up with all the uh...hillbilly hackies. These people know the Civil War's over right?" Dean totally avoids the subject at hand.

"Mmmm. That's a...touchy subject around these parts. See Missouri was a border state. So half the men were confederate, the other half were the union." Garth explains.

"How do you know all this?" Sam asks.

"Went to college."

"You went to college?"

"Yeah. College and then onto dental school."

"So you were a dentist." I state.

"Yeah, just for like a hot minute. Where'd you think I got my first case?"

"Let me guess. Toothfairy."

"Yeah. Man I felt terrible when I ganked that SOB."

"You killed the Toothfairy?"

"Yeah man. I mean not my proudest moment but it happened. Man this is good."

Meanwhile at a small store in town

Scott Lou pulls up to the small town store just as his phone goes off.

"Hey hun. No I'm driving Joe on the way to the hospital. I was gonna bring mom some stuff. Ah crap, Jeff's here. Don't worry I'll be fine. Okay. Love you."

He hangs up, takes some of his inhaler, and some money and heads inside. He's bleeding some sort of ooze from his ear as he walks in. He goes right over to the coffee pot and goes to pour himself some coffee, when Jeff comes up.

"Hey Scott, uh look..I heard about what happened with your folks. I'm really sorry. If there's anything, I mean anything that I can do, just ask man please."

"How about getting me my money back?" He retorts and proceeds to spill the hot coffee all over Jeff.

He then takes shovel from nearby and starts to hit him repeatedly until he's dead. He drops the shovel, looks up in to the mirror and sees a dead soldier, him clearly being possessed. Just mere minutes after that we get a call on the murder and head to the crime scene to figure out what happened.

"Ew."

"So first mom goes natural born killer and now the son? What do we got? Ghost with an oedipus complex? I don't know what that means."

"I'll check that out."

"Sussex. What is that, another name?"

"I don't know. Hey what'd the cops say?" Sam asks Garth when he walks back over after talking to the police officer.

"Aw come on." Garth says as he steps in that green ectoplasm again. "Not much. Scott insisted he wasn't in control of himself. Says all he remembers is a red hot rage."

"So what is this? Some kind of family curse?"

"Is that Bobby's hat?" Dean asks Garth.

"Dean...this isn't the time." I stop him.

"No it's alright Brooke. It sure is Dean. We worked a ruguru case a few years back. He left it in my car so I kept it as a-" Garth starts to explain as Dean snatches the hat from his head.

"-momento. What're you doing?"

"That's not how you wear it."

"Gentlemen, Miss, surveillance is up but something is all screwy with it."

We follow the police officer to where the footage can be played and when we watch it, we can't see Scott's face, just a bright, shining light that blocked it.

"Must be the camera."

"Yeah, thank you there deputy."

"You guys see the head? Ever see anything like that before?"

"Like that? No way."

"So?"

"So-"

"So I'm thinking we need to talk to Sarah Alcott. I found her. Although these days she goes by Sarah Brown." Garth cuts in.

"How bout this, I'll check her out, you three see if you can find out about Sussex." Sam suggests.

"Word." Garth approves.

"Awesome."

"On it." I continue. "What're you taking for a car? If you want, you can drive my car. I'll get a ride with Dean."

"Thanks." He says and I toss him my keys, and he leaves the store.

"He's so lucky I don't drive a girly car." I laugh. "So check into a motel for research?" I ask.

"Yup." Dean nods and then we leave the store next, going out to the cars. Garth gets into his and I get into the Impala with Dean.

Sam is currently at Sarah's house, sitting on the front porch with her enjoying some iced tea while they talk.

"Now I know you didn't come all this way for my sweet tea agent."

"No. Um...actually I'm here about Chester Lou."

"Oh yes. So sad."

"It is. Is it true you and Chester...dated a ways back?"

"Well that is an odd question for the FBI isn't it?"

"You wouldn't believe the awkward questions I've had to ask people."

"Yeah, well...yes yes. Me and that old tom cat Chester, we went to prom together. That's about it."

"And that's all?"

"Well I wasn't exactly a good girl, if that's what you mean. And after that, I thought Chester and I were gonna be hot and heavy, but it just wasn't meant to be. And a week later, he eloped with Mary."

"Did you speak much to Mary or Chester after that?"

"Well I'd see them about you know. Picnics and such. But Mary kept Chester on a pretty short leash. Honestly I've moved on but it seems she never did."

"And why do you think that is?"

"Well I guess in her mind, I was a reminder of Chester's betrayal. So, if that's all..."

"Yes, thank you very much for your help."

Sam walks off the porch while she heads into the house.

_Flashback_

_It's late and Sam and Amelia are cuddling in bed, after having a few drinks and clearly doing other things. _

_"It's been a long time since I let myself go like that."_

_"Yeah, I know what you mean."_

_"You asked me if I lost someone. I did. My husband. He died in Afghanistan 8 months ago."_

_"It must've been um...I can't imagine.."_

_"Yeah. We were together forever. Or at least it seemed that way. Then one day Don just enlists. Didn't ask me. Just said something about wanting to do the right thing. The next thing I know, he's off overseas and I'm all alone. Got a couple letters. Some phone calls. And then a knock at the door. Just like that. And everywhere I looked, all could see was judgement and pity and just this constant reminder of Don everywhere. So I moved here. And became even more of a hot mess than I already was. And you hit a dog."_

Sam snaps out of his dazed flashback and continues on his way. Garth, Dean and myself are checked into a motel, and we changed into more comfortable clothes before doing our research at the table in the small kitchen area. Dean is drinking one beer and Garth spots the full and capped bottle nearby. He reaches for it and grabs it, but Dean stops him from taking it away.

"Easy there flyaway. Last time you drank a beer, I had to pick you up off the floor."

I snicker.

"You're such an idgit."

"Idgit's supposed to be used angrily. Not happy okay? You gonna butcher it, don't say it at all."

"Whoa then, okay. None of my business but...this have anything to do with you and...Sam?"

"You got it right, it's none of your business."

"Okay, just seems that you guys are a little tense around each other."

"We're fine. Could we get back to work?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Alright. Just uh...just letting you know that I'm here for you. For anything. I know sometimes Bobby, he would-"

"You're not Bobby okay? You're never gonna be Bobby. So stop."

"Bobby belonged to all of us Dean. Not just you and Sam. I'm just taking what he showed me, and trying to do something with it that's all."

"Why don't you see i you can find something in that bourbon drenched book of his, we can get the hell out of dixie alright?"

"Yeah, I'm on it."

"Hey. Sussex is not a who, it's a what. It's a business that went belly up about a year ago. Look at this." Dean says as he turns the computer around for both Garth and I to see.

"So the guy that Scott brained, his old business partner. Ran the company into the ground."

"So Scott had a beef with Jeff."

"Looks like."

Then I grab Dean's phone and put it on speaker once I answer.

"You're on speaker Sam." I state.

"Sarah Alcott's clean. She looked past the fact the she and Chester knocked roots on prom night back in the day."

"Okay, so...Mary has a grudge against Sarah and Scott has a grudge against Jeff. Besides the fact that this is making my head hurt, what does this have to a ghost?"

"Guys, Bobby has it right here. Green goo equals a spectre."

"Which equals ghost right?"

"I think so." I nod.

"Mmmm yeah kind of. A spectre's an avenging ghost. It possesses you and finds out whatever betrayals you're feeling and forces you to act on them."

"Bobby say anything in there on how we hunt these things?" Sam asks.

I scootch over to Garth and help him look.

"Uh...the last spectre he encountered was shortly after someone was desecrated in a nearby grave...here mind typing something in for me please?" Garth asks me.

"Yeah sure." I nod and I type in 'grave, vandalism, Kearney.

"Here you go."

"Which there was a grave desecrated locally three days ago. It says here...oh. This could get awkward."

"What?"

"Sam, meet us at the soldier cemetery, I can explain there."

"Yeah sure." He says, hanging up.

We all in the meantime, close our computers, put them away and go out to the cars. We then head to the local cemetery just for dead soldiers and such. When we get there, Sam's waiting with my car. As we walk in to a certain area, Garth explains to us what he had me pull up.

"The unknown soldier? You're kidding me right?"

"Mary Lou steamrolled her husband the day after this place was vandalized. Do the match."

"But I thought the unknown soldier was buried in Arlington."

"Yeah, this is the confederate tomb of the unknown soldier. See the idea was they take a faceless, nameless soldier they couldn't identify and they buried him here to commemorate all the soldiers who died."

"Did you learn that in college?"

"Nope. Civil War reenactments. Once a year, every year. Don't hate."

"Okay, what about the guard?"

"He's ceremonial. Gone by dusk."

"So then we do this tonight."

"Duh."

"Burning a confederate soldier's bones in a town full of rednecks? Suuure."

"Well you two can do what you want, Brooke and I are going to have some alone time before we all come back here." Dean says, whisking me away.

"Feel free to take my car again Sam." I laugh, as Dean whisks me away.

"Finally...some alone time." He says as he has be backed up into the side of the car, arms around me.

"Well unless you call in public alone time."

"It is, to me. Alone time is alone time. So we have a few hours to ourselves."

"True. So what do you suppose we do? Kind of awkward to be in a graveyard to have our alone don't you think? Not to mention disrespectful to the dead."

"Right. Go get something to eat? It is getting around that time."

"I'm in." I nod. "One thing first." I lean forward and press my lips against his in a lingering kiss.

After I pull away, I get into the car and wait for him. He snaps out of his daze and gets into the driver's side and then we head off to get something to eat before it gets dark and we head back to the graveyard to get into the tomb of the unknown soldier.

When it is dark, we head back to the tomb and break in, looking around.

"This doesn't look disturbed to me. What's the police report say?"

"Uh I think it was just some kids messing around. They uh...found some beer cans, some grafitti, oh and the casket was open when they got here, but they closed that back up."

"So what, if they never touched this, none of this would be happening?"

"Yeah according to Bobby."

"Alright well, let's get this party started. Sammy, wanna give me a hand?"

We all then work together to open the stone casket.

"Okay and go." Dean says and we lift it.

"Whoa, check out this hardware. Do you guys now how much this is worth?"

"Yeah, but why open it up if you're not gonna take anything?"

"I don't know. Maybe the cops showed up and they had to split fast."

"Sure this will work even on a spectre?" Garth questions.

"It's a ghost isn't it? Burn it's bones, ghost disappears."

Sam and Garth then work together, salting and soaking the bones.

"Alright alright alright. Uh, I kind of feeling like we should say something alright. Don't you? Just a little-"

"Sure. We won." Dean states, lighting a match and throwing it into the stone casket, burning the bones.

The next day in the police station, the deputy that was on the case that we're on was asked to file some documents. Just then Scott was in a nearby cell coughing asking for help. He asks for his inhaler from evidence and the deputy goes and gets it, but he suddenly changes and grabs a gun instead and shoots the sheriff. We immediately pick up on the murder.

"The deputy had some kind of beef with his boss."

"How can you be so sure?"

Dean points to the ectoplasm on the tape dispenser.

"What the hell."

"Maybe we torched the wrong redneck."

"Maybe not. Maybe an object was removed from the grave. Something the spectre's attaching itself to."

"Like Bobby's flask?"

"I don't know guys. You saw what I saw, those kids didn't take anything."

"Or they did."

"And the spectre hitched a ride with it."

"And whoever has the object gets possessed."

"Okay so who's got the object and more importantly, who do they got a grudge against?"

"Let's go talk to the deputy." I state and head in the direction of where he was being held.

We're all let in and go into this room where they question people.

"Alright we need you to focus deputy. A lot of lives depend on it. Tell me what happened after you shot the sheriff."

"I was on the ground. I think Carl tackled me and I asked him what happened."

"And?"

"He didn't answer me. He just took my gun and walked away."

"Did he say where he was going?"

"I guess...I must've heard him. He said he was going to the hospital."

That's when we immediately leave the cell.

"You two find out what you can about the unknown soldier, we've got the hospital."

Currently at the hospital, Carl, the other deputy pulled up. He grabbed the gun and got out of the truck, looking at his reflection in the side mirror, seeing the confederate soldier. Sam and Garth have just arrived at the library, to find out info on the unknown soldier.

"Sam, if you ever need to talk, I just wanna let you know that I'm here. About anything. You know, life, Dean, you."

"I'm okay, thanks."

"I mean it just seems like you and Dean are talking but nobody's listening to each other. I had this cousin once, well he's gone now, but-"

_Flashback_

_Sam wakes up to Amelia getting ready to leave. _

_"Hey."_

_"Hey. Just lock up when you leave, I'm late."_

_"Wait what?"_

_"I just think it's better that neither of us get the wrong idea here."_

_"Okay..."_

_"And I know I said a lot of things last night, and I know I can't ask you to forget them. But just...they..."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I don't need your pity. I don't need you looking at me the way they all...like that."_

_"Wait...you think this is pity? Amelia I'm glad you told me about Don. It helps me understand."_

_"How messed up I am? You think I don't know that. You don't have to feel sorry for me Sam."_

_"I didn't mean it like that."_

_"Yeah, well like I said I'm late, so..." She finishes, leaving. _

"Hey you coming?" Garth breaks him out of his daze.

In the meantime, Dean and I arrive at the hospital, finding the truck, then proceed to head inside.

"You do know there's a reason why he's called the unknown soldier right?"

"Right. We were just hoping a theory or two had been floated around over the years. Something local maybe."

"There is one."

Currently in the hospital, the deputy shoots out a glass window inside and everyone goes running.

"Hey ump, you remember me? I stole second."

"Carl? What the hell are you doing? Why are you do-"

"Why am I gonna make mustard from your brain stem? I don't know. Why did you call me out ump?!"

"I'm sorry."

"There he is, get ready." Dean states as we move in closer.

Carl goes to shoot the man, but he has blanks.

"Looks like you're shooting blanks." Dean states, taking the gun out of his hands, hitting him with it and tossing it to the side.

"Hey, that tickled." Carl states, before punching Dean in the face, knocking him down.

"Hey asshole. You're messing with the wrong people." I hold my gun to his head. "Why don't you just leave that body huh?"

"I don't think so." He states, thinking fast and knocking the gun out of my hands and hitting me like he did Dean, and I go falling to the ground.

He focuses on Dean and picks him up by the throat.

"Corporal Collins of the Union shot and killed his brother Vance who fought for the confederacy. Local boys."

"Wait, so two boys fought on opposite sides of the Civil War?"

"Legend has it that Vance swore vengeance on his brother with his dying breath. Years later consumed by guilt no doubt, the corporal dug his brother up, buried him on the battlefield and brought him home."

"Are you suggesting this Vance guy is the unknown soldier?"

"That's one theory anyway."

"What's that?" Sam points to a necklace the guy in the picture was wearing.

"Carl, I know the spectre is turning you into what you are in there. So tell me where the object is and we'll send this joker home."

"I don't think so. There's unfinished business, thanks to you. Oh the spectre likes you."

"Oh yeah? Well why don't you tell him to come on out here and we'll make promise bracelets."

Carl just laughs and shoves Dean back, him tumbling over a nearby desk.

"Most of the soldiers were poor farmers so, the families would give them a penny on a string. It was for good luck. And if they ever got lost, they always had a penny for food and drink."

"A penny."

"Here, have a taste." Carl says, taking a penny out of his pocket.

"That's the object." I groan in pain as I try to get up. I'm too late as the penny is put into Dean's hand and he changes.

Carl changes back to his normal self, Dean however is the spectre.

"Dean?" I call, but he doesn't answer me. He gets up and heads for the door.

"Dean!" I call again. He just looks back at me and moves on.

"Shit." I mumble and dig out my phone and call Sam.

"Sam!"

"Brooke what's wrong?"

"It's Dean. He's possessed by the spectre. Carl put some kind of coin in his hand and he changed. He left me at the hospital, come and get me?"

"Yeah. Hold tight. And you said a coin and he changed right?"

"Yeah why?"

"The cursed object is a penny. A penny that the soldiers were given for luck."

"Great." I sigh. "Well I'll be waiting here. Please hurry."

"We will. Come on Garth, we have to go pick Brooke up. Dean's possessed and left her at the hospital."

It took some time, but they finally arrived at the hospital. They picked me up and we headed back to the hotel. Sam tried calling Dean for the millionth time, and when we walked in it was ringing. We found Dean sitting on the bed a gun in his hand.

"Dean, what the hell. We went to the hospital, had to pick Brook up because you left her there. You won't answer your phone."

He then stood up and pointed the gun at Sam.

"You should've looked for me when I was in Purgatory."

Three Days Ago

A bunch of teens were partying in the tomb. They were drinking, and everything. Then one took the penny off of the soldier's neck, taking it home. He then exchange sit with money in the store. That penny then goes to Sarah who got possessed by it. Scott found the penny in her purse, and he got possessed. The penny ended up in evidence and the deputy got possessed. The penny fell and Carl found it after tackling the deputy and he became possessed. And now Dean has become possessed.

"Come on Dean, I know it's not you in there pulling the strings."

"Shut up."

Garth goes to reach for his gun.

"Don't!"

"Dean this isn't you. Come on. It's me Brooke, your girlfriend. This is your brother and your good friend. Don't do this."

"Girlfriend? Is that why you didn't bother looking for me while I was in Purgatory either? You were off having the time of your life on dates with other guys."

"Dean..."

"It's okay Brooke, it's not him talking remember that."

"You never even wanted this life. Always blamed me for pulling you back into it."

"That's not true."

"Really? Because everything you've ever done, since you climbed into my rise, has been to deceive me."

"What do you want me to say? That I made mistakes? I've made mistakes Dean."

"That's not Dean Sam."

"SHUT UP! Mistakes. Heh, well let's go through some of Sammy's greatest hits. Drinking demon blood, check. Being in cahoots with Ruby. Not telling me that you lost your soul. Or how about running around with Samuel for a whole year letting me think you were dead when you were doing all kinds of crazy. Those aren't mistakes Sam, those are choices!"

"Alright. You said it. We've both played a little fast and loose."

"Yeah. Well I lied, but I never once betrayed you. I never once left you to die. And for what? A girl? You left me to die for a girl?!"

That's when the fight ensues between the two, Sam intent on getting the penny off of him somehow so he becomes un-possessed.

"Whoa whoa whoa." Garth and I go to stop Dean.

"Brooke, Garth, don't."

"No, he won't kill us. His beef isn't with us. You're not gonna shoot us are you Dean?"

"Move."

"Come on Dean. You do not wanna kill your brother. You've been protecting him your whole life, don't stop now."

"He left me to rot in Purgatory!"

"Alright alright, maybe he did. I don't know, I wasn't there. But I'm sure he had his reasons."

"Just like you had your reasons for Benny." Sam retorts.

"Who?"

"Benny's been more of a brother to me this past year, then you've ever been! That's right. Cas let me down, you let me down. The only person that hasn't let me down was Benny."

"Dean, I know you're angry. But you've got to fight this, don't do this. Don't kill Sam Dean, don't." I try and reason with him.

"Let it go. Come on Dean."

"Goodbye Sam."

Garth then stops him, punching him across the face. The penny then falls to the ground and out of Dean's hand.

"Ow! God!"

"Garth don't!" Sam exclaims when Garth picks the penny up.

"It's cool. It's all good. I'm cool."

"Dean?" I ask, walking cautiously over to him. "Are you back?"

"Yeah...what happened?"

I just wrap my arms around him, holding him tight.

"Come on, let me go melt this penny, give them some time alone." Garth tells Sam.

They leave the room to melt the penny and I never let go of Dean.

"You wanted to kill Sam Dean, you wanted to kill your own brother. You left me at the hospital. It was all just too crazy. I love you too much to let things get between us. But before we even do anything...clean that ectoplasm off of your ear."

"Yeah, that stuff is gross."

"So you do that, we can change and just relax for the night okay?"

"Yeah." He nods.

I give him a kiss before pulling away and going over to my things to change into more comfortable clothes. He heads into the bathroom to wash the ectoplasm off of his face. Once we all were set, we joined Garth outside.

"It took me forever to melt that penny but it's finally gone."

"How come that penny didn't jack you like everyone else? I mean, I can understand why it didn't affect the kid who took it, because he's young and innocent. But uh...everyone in some point in their life feels like they've been screwed."

"Not me man. I let all of that stuff go with the help of my yogi, my second genesis. And you should too. You can't change the past amigo. Now there's something I wanna say to you. Stop being an idgit. With Bobby dead, you and Sam are all each other has. And that's not so bad man. And you know what's coming next right?"

He then hugs him, and I snicker.

"Hey uh..." Dean trails off, taking out Bobby's hat and putting it on Garth's head. "Keep on truckin' Garth."

"Thanks."

Just then his phone goes off, 'Hammer Time'.

"I gotta go. Yo Lamar, what do we got?" He asks, getting into his car. "Wendigo? You got a flare gun? No? What about a flame thrower? Hahahahaha, then you better get some sneakers buddy, 'cause you're gonna have to run. Alright."

His car then doesn't start.

"Balls!"

I laugh, and then the car starts. He leaves and we head inside.

_Flashback_

_Sam is back at Amelia's apartment and knocks. _

_"Sam, I can't."_

_"I don't pity you. Okay? I don't. You and I, we're a lot of things. We're not to be pitied. Look I lost my brother Dean a few months ago. It felt like my world imploded and it came raining down on me and I ran. Just like you."_

_"Is that supposed to be a pep talk?"_

_"Yeah, sort of."_

_"See because, now I pity you."_

_"Well that really wasn't my point."_

_"Yeah well bells ring on that one so."_

_"So uh...so what now?"_

_"I don't know. You want to talk about it?"_

_"Last night?"_

_"No Dean you pervert."_

_"Yeah, yeah I'd like that. Do you wanna talk about Don? Hey, I'd like that too." Sam puts his hand on hers. _

"Sammy!" Dean calls, telling Sam to hurry since we'll be going on the road soon.

"For the record, the girl, her name's Amelia. Amelia Richardson. She and I had a place together."

"Look man, I don't even remember what I said. But uh.."

"But what? You didn't mean it? Oh please. You and I both know you didn't need that penny to say those things."

"Sam..."

"I told you from the jump where I was coming from. Why I didn't look for you. But you, you had secrets. You had Benny. And you got on your high and mighty and you've been kicking me ever since you got back. But that's over. So move on or I will."

"Okay. I hear you."

"Good. And hear this too. I just might be that hunter that runs into benny that day and ices him."

"Well I guess we'll cross that bridge when we come from it won't we?"

"Yeah. Yeah you keep saying that."


	7. A Little Slice Of Kevin

_It's a kids day at a playground. Arts and crafts, kids playing, etc. There's one little boy who has paint all over him._

_"It's finger painting Aaron, not body painting. Let's get you cleaned up."_

_She then takes him to the bathroom, looks around before her eyes turn black. The bathroom emits a bright light and a freak storm with a tornado brews. The bathroom reveals no one there, after the demon possessing the girl and the young boy had already gone in there._

Present Day

Dean and I are in the Impala, driving through basically nowhere since it was all trees and forest. We were coming from the store, heading back to the safe house. Dean was munching on some chips while driving, and I was munching on some snacks that I had gotten. I'm not paying attention because I was busy reading a book to pass the time until we got back. Dean however noticed someone walking no the side of the road. He took a double take and stopped the car.

"Dean? What is it?"

He adjusts the rear view mirror and then puts the car in reverse. He stops in front of the sign that says 'Twin Pines Resort, 6 Miles', not finding anyone.

"Dean?" I ask again, getting no response.

He puts the car in park and gets out. I have a confused look on my face, unbuckling my seat belt and getting out myself. I notice he's looking around and I look in the direction he is.

"What is it? What'd you see?"

"I don't know. I swear I saw Cas walking on the side of the road."

"Cas? Are you sure? I thought he got left in Purgatory."

"Yeah, I thought so too, but I swear that was him."

"Maybe you're just tired. With the constant driving, lack of sleep. Maybe you were just seeing things."

"Yeah maybe."

"Come on, let's get back to the safe house. Sam texted me and told me he found some strange things, possible case."

Dean nods, taking one more look around, before getting into the car and we're off to the safe house. When we do arrive, we bring everything in and Sam is at his laptop, researching.

"Hey." Sam greets us as we walk in.

"Hey." We greet back.

"You look like you've seen-I was gonna say you look like you've seen a ghost, but you'd probably be stoked. Uh, you okay?"

"Yeah I'm cool. What's up?"

"Well this kid went missing from a preschool."

"That sucks and?"

"And at the same time he vanished, a surprise tornado hit and lasted about maybe 20 seconds. Then uh...shazam, back to perfect weather."

"Heh, a poo poo climate change."

"Yeah. Well similar wackiness has happened over the past few weeks in other places. Uh, Tulsa. A bus driver vanishes and a river gets overrun with frogs. New Mexico, a mailman disappears, the earth splits open."

"Alright so you thinking demons?"

"Yeah possibly but this stuff was major. These folks have nothing in common. No religious affiliation, different towns, all ages. Why would demons want them?"

"Why do demons want anything? Uh, so we on this?"

"I'm down." I nod.

"Yeah."

Meanwhile in a remote location, behind this huge steel door, Crowley is torturing the angel that we all met at the auction for the word of god tablet.

"What do you want?! I've given you all the names."

"No no no and no. That's not what I want to hear. This hurts you more than it hurts me. So I can go on forever. Which in your case forever means...well forever."

"When the angels find out what you're doing-"

"-they'll be what? Put out? I'm quaking, really. The power grid is so whacked out in heaven they don't even know you're not there. So on the count of three. One, two-" He starts before cutting him with the angel knife.

"What happened to three?"

"I lied. I do that. Just give me the other names."

"There are no other names. The next generation isn't born yet."

"Truth?"

"Truth."

"Well, I suppose there's no reason to keep torturing you then."

He then stabs him once again.

"Sorry. Once you get going, it's really hard to stop." He drops the knife and rids of the apron.

"Keep him on ice. We've only just scratched the surface of this one." Crowley states, before he leaves, going out to a group of people sitting in a circle somewhat.

"Hope the ruckus down the hall wasn't too off putting. Instruction standards aren't what they were during the inquisition. I see. Alright then. I suppose you're all wondering why I convened this motley group."

Meanwhile with Mrs. Tran and Kevin, he was just returning from the store and as he closed the door, a bucket of holy water was dropped on him.

"MOM! You've got to stop drowning me in holy water every time I go out! I'm not possessed." He exclaims, fixing the salt line by the door that got washed away by the holy water.

"Not yet, not now. They got to me remember?"

"We've got hex bags that make us invisible to demons. We've got demon traps painted everywhere. I've got a vigil tattooed on my arm, if we just keep moving we'll be-"

"-what? Keep living in rat infested hovels and running from cursed creatures? This is no life."

"It's my life. I'm the one dragging the prophet load. Sorry I pulled you into it."

"Don't be sorry, be ready. We've gotta stop running and start taking a stand."

"Okay, you know that's crazy."

"No it's not. Now that we have the bomb you used on Crowley's demons."

"The thing I made had ingredients from all over the world. Demons had to get this stuff."

"That's why I went to an expert."

"What? Who?"

"I hired a witch."

"A witch."

"Off of Craigslist. Her name is Delta Mendota and she is a smart cookie. She's scrappy, reliable, and she's willing to kill. Look I'm your mother and I did this for you."

"What makes you think you can trust her?"

"I don't. That's why I didn't give her the exact quantities or tell her how to blend them. She's in the dark."

"You told her we were making demon bombs."

"That got her super motivated. Oooh, time for Delta to check in." Mrs. Tran states, going over to her computer.

"Oh my god."

Mrs. Tran turns the computer on and activates the web cam.

"Hi Mrs. Tran. Is that your son? Hi Kevin."

"Hi Delta. Bring us up to speed. You got all the stuff?"

"Almost. I don't supposed you'd tell me the recipe for these bombs?"

"You know the rules. Casual encounters. That means no questions asked."

"No mom, that's another part of Craigslist. How long have you been a witch?"

"A full witch? Since the band broke up."

"You were in a band?"

"Look. Guys, I take my witch business real serious. I'm on it, and it's gonna be wicked awesome."

Dean, Sam and I have gotten changed and head off for a late night interrogation. We find the house where the woman lives that was the last one to see Aaron before they both disappeared. We walk up to the front door and I knock. She peeks her head around the corner and spots us through the door window. We show her our badges and she comes to the door, opening it as far as it can go with the chain lock.

"Ms. Hager? Agents Roth and Del Roy. We'd like to speak to you about Aaron Weber's abduction."

"Like I told the police, one minute I was taking Aaron to get cleaned up and the next minute, I woke up in a park, three blocks away."

"And you have no memory of what happened?"

"No. He was just gone."

"Can you think of any reason for anyone wanting to harm him?" I ask.

"No."

"Any enemies?" Dean asks.

"Enemies. He's five."

Sam then takes his phone out and makes it look like he's talking to someone on it, except he's not, he's speaking Latin, an exorcism, which she makes no response to.

"Excuse me?"

"It's uh..code. For your own safety. Can't reveal anything under interrogation. When you woke up on the floor were there any signs of struggle?"

"No."

"Smell like sulfur?"

"How did you know that?"

"Lucky guess. Thanks for your time."

"So...a demon possessed her for sure." I state as we walk back towards the car.

"Yup, but she had no reaction to the exorcism."

"So she's not possessed."

"Not at the moment. But you wanna bet a demon got a hold of Aaron Weber."

By the time we got to a motel and checked in, it was really late. Sam and I had gotten ready for bed, while Dean was still up, doing all the research he could. After being dressed for bed, I climb into the bed Dean and I are sharing and crawl under the blankets. Dean is next to me, leaning back against the headboard doing his research on the missing people.

"Don't stay up too late if you can. I do want you to get some sleep." I tell him.

"Don't worry. I'll try. Can't make any promises, but I will try my best. You just worry about yourself, and get some sleep too."

"I will." I nod, leaning over and kissing him briefly, before snuggling down into the blankets. Not too long after that I had passed out, and Dean was still on the computer. It started to storm and Dean looked out the window of the motel room and saw Cas. And just like that, he disappeared.

He closes the laptop and gets up, walking to the window, staring out of it.

"Dean. What's going on? You alright?" Sam asks, getting up after noticing that Dean was still up and staring out the window.

"I don't know. I just saw something."

"Uh you saw what?"

"Cas."

"Cas. Where?"

"Right there. And then earlier on the road. I feel like I keep seeing him."

"That's...not possible. I mean, you said it yourself. You made it out and he didn't right?"

"I tried so damn hard to get us the hell out of there."

"I know you did."

"You know, I could've pulled him out. I just don't understand why he didn't try harder."

"Dean. You did everything you could."

"Yeah, then why do I feel like crap?"

"Survivor's guilt?"

"Hmm."

"If you let it, this is gonna keep messing with you. You've got to walk past it."

_Flashback_

_Dean, Cas and Benny are walking through Purgatory, looking for the portal to get out. _

_"We should be close."_

_"Really? I don't see crap. What the hell is this escape pad supposed to look like?"_

_"He doesn't know."_

_"You just drug me to the fire. Just tell me if you know."_

_"It's here, I promise."_

_"Well that's comforting."_

_"Well even if it does exist-"_

_"-broken record Cas."_

_"Dean. It's a human portal. There's still no proof that an angel can pass."_

_"Stow it Cas. You're coming, that's final."_

_"I'm just saying. If it doesn't work, thank you. For everything."_

_"Save the hallmark okay? It's gonna work. Nobody gets left behind."_

Once again, Crowley is back, talking to the group of people, the ones that had vanished.

"Hope you enjoyed our orange juice and pancakes. Best to pack in those carbs in the morning you know?"

"Are we in a spaceship?"

"Sorry?"

"Snapping us up from our homes, our families, teleporting us to this mothership."

"Mothership?"

"You're aliens right?"

"Possibly a long shot. Does this mean anything to you?" Crowley holds up the tablet.

"I don't read Chinese."

"Talk about the dumbing down of America. Anyone? Come on it's fun. Give it a go. You helpless toads are totally hopeless aren't you?"

"I got a wife, and kids. I got bills, I can't miss work."

"Sir-"

"I got rights! Where's my one phone call?"

With a move of his fingers, the guy is dead.

"Anyone else want to complain?"

"Um...we hold this...truth to be...oh alright that's better."

With Kevin and his mother, there's a knock on the door of the diner they're hold up in. Kevin opens it and it's Delta.

"Hi. It's Kevin right? So I was-" She trails off, getting blasted with holy water.

"What the hell?"

"And my mother you've met."

"Yeah."

"You have everything?"

"You bet. It was a bitch but so worth it. Honestly, I'm sick of being treated like dirt by those demons. Like who died and made them boss? Well probably somebody did. But they could use a serious attitude reduction. Kev where's the ladies room? Long drive and..you know."

"It's over there."

"Cool."

"Delta, what is this? I was clear. I need to build an arsenal. This maybe gets me one weapon."

"Just a little taste of what you'll get when I get paid in full."

"That was not the agreement."

"It is now."

Kevin then watches as she walks away, earning smack on the chest by his mother.

"Kevin. Forget it."

Of course it's the next day and Sam's doing more research.

"Hey, so it's not just Americans who are vanishing. Uh, this guy Luigi Ponsi disappeared walking between two subway cars in Rome. And right above ground there was a freak hailstorm."

"So are we going to Rome?" Dean asks jokingly as he washes his face.

He grabs a towel and dries his face off and when he removes it from his face, there's Castiel standing behind him.

"Hello Dean."

As soon as we hear that, Sam and I look over.

"Cas?"

"Brooke. Sam."

"What're you..."

"I'll explain."

Dean and Cas come out of the bathroom and we all sit around so Cas can explain how he's even here.

"Unbelievable man. I cannot believe that you're actually here."

"Yeah, I've been trying to reach out, but for whatever reason I wasn't in full power so I couldn't connect with you."

"Must've been why you kept seeing him, you think?" Sam tells Dean.

"Yeah. Uh..I gotta be honest. I keep thinking, how the hell did you get out? I mean I was there. I know that place. I know how we had to scratch and claw, and kill and bleed to find that portal and make it through and it almost finished me. So, how exactly are you sitting here with us right now?"

"Dean, everything you just said is completely true. And that's the strange part. I...I've no idea. I remember endless running and hiding from Leviathan, and then I was on the side of the road in Illinois and that was it."

"That was it?"

"Yes. I'm dirty."

"Purgatory will do that to ya."

Cas gets up and heads into the bathroom to clean up.

"I just can't believe he's back, something had to drag him out of-" My voice goes trailing off as Dean has another flashback.

_Flashback_

_Dean, Benny and Cas are still looking for this portal that will get them the escape they need._

_"Maybe you were lied to. Maybe there is no seam."_

_"I lie, I don't get lied to. Aren't you guys all about faith?"_

_"Not particularly."_

_Just then a leaf starts to fly up from the ground and stops in the air, then travels away and that's where the portal is found, glowing blue._

_"What the hell."_

_"There it is. It's reacting to you."_

_"You ready? Just like we talked about." Dean states, grabbing a knife out of his pocket. _

_He then pulls up his sleeve and cuts his arm._

_"Put a lot of trust in you brother."_

_"You earned it." Dean says, cutting Benny's arm. _

_"I'll see you on the other side."_

_Then Dean starts to speak Latin and Benny enters his arm where he's going to hitch a ride through the portal._

_"Let's go."_

_Dean and Cas make their way to the portal, climbing a mountain basically._

_"Dean. Wait."_

_Just then two Leviathan drop down in front of them. _

"Dean?" I call.

"Huh?"

"Are you alright?" Sam asks.

"You two see something severely wrong here right? Guys I remember every second of leaving that place. I mean, I remember the heat, the stink, the pain, the fear. I have that whole ugly mess right here, and he says he has no idea how he got out. I'm just not buying it."

"So you think he's lying?"

"I'm saying something else happened. I saw the shape that he was in. I mean there was no way he was fighting his ass out alone. No way."

"Alright so, who...or what got him out?"

"Exactly."

Cas then comes back out, all clean, trench coat and everything.

"Better?"

"Yeah." I nod. "You do clean up good Cas."

"Thank you."

Delta is done in the bathroom, and is back into the main dining area, talking with Kevin and his mother.

"Listen you little skank. In the service industry, you always deliver the goods, then you get paid. Even hookers know that."

"Mmm, says you. See my sister's a hooker so hookers get paid first then you get the goods. Look I'm not the one with demons on my ass, you wanna renege on our deal, fine by me."

"Kevin, bring me my purse. Your mother must be so proud."

"She is. Of course with my sister, the bar went real high."

Kevin goes into the storage room and sees the salt line by the window disrupted.

"Mom, did you break the salt line by the storage room window?" He asks, after coming running out.

"What? Of course not."

"Ahem." Crowley then appears. "I wouldn't bother Kevin, there's no rush. Hello Delta."

"Hiya."

"You betrayed us?"

"How could you?"

"I'm mercurial."

"I'm afraid Delta found you to be a difficult and ungrateful employer Mrs. Tran. She felt she'd gain far more leverage by negotiating with me. I am afterall the king of hell. And you are mom."

"I did good, didn't I your majesty?"

"Yes, very." Crowley states and with a snap of his fingers, Delta is gone. "Presumptuous twit."

"Please. Take me. Leave my son alone."

"You? What would I do with you? Kill her and destroy the makings for the spell."

"No!"

"Yes. Say goodbye to mommy." Crowley states and with a snap of his fingers again, him and Kevin are both gone.

Crowley's lackey goes after her, but she grabs a squirt gun of holy water and sprays him to save her some time.

Sam, Dean, Cas and myself are all still in the motel room and we're trying to figure out the connection between those who vanished. Sam, and I were at the table, while Cas was sitting down flipping through TV channels. Dean walks in with some beer after coming back from the store.

"Okay so there has to be some sort of connection with these people."

"What's the latest?" Dean asks.

"That latest is...nothing."

"Yeah, we can't find any connection with the people gone missing."

"It's like it all stopped. No frequent appearances, causing any freak natural events."

"So how many do we got?"

"Seven." I state.

"Luigi, Justin, Aaron, Maria-"

"-Denis, Christa, Sven." Cas finishes and we all turn and look at him weird.

"I missed television."

"Wait. Cas, how'd you know those other names?"

"They're prophets."

"Prophets?"

"Angels instinctively know the names of all prophets past, present and future."

"So this list is a name every one of them that exists?"

"Yes. Until the next generation is born. Plus Kevin Tran of course. The other seven are future prophets since only one can exist at a time."

"How is Kevin a prophet if Chuck is a prophet?"

"I'm not sure what happened to Chuck but um...he must be dead."

"So the next one comes off the bench if Kevin goes down."

"Exactly. And they have no idea who they are of course."

"Crowley."

"He has all the prophets."

"Insurance. He's getting desperate."

"Explains all the weird phenomena. All the lower level demons, nabbing heavy duty cargo. Vessels of god's word."

"I get the feeling something's going on."

Just then, Sam's cell goes off.

"Hello. Mrs. Tran? Well where the hell have you-what? Crowley's got Kevin."

"You're kidding."

"So Kevin, as you can see our relationship is much simpler now. You either help me or you die. And one of these fine specimens takes your place. I don't quite understand your hesitation."

"You just killed my mother."

"Very unfortunate. But to be fair, she was plotting to kill me and my kind. Kevin. Kev. I can do a great deal for a plucky lad like you."

"You'll just kill me as soon as I read the tablet."

"No, all young people so horribly cynical. Here's the thing. I really want you to read the tablet, 'cause frankly this lot failed to inspire. However, better a stupid prophet than a stubborn prophet as they say goes. So what's it's gonna be? Perhaps you doubted I'm serious."

He then stands behind Kevin and lifts one woman into the air and kills her instantly, blood going everywhere.

"So, read any good tablets lately?"

Meanwhile, Dean, Sam, Cas and myself have decided to meet Mrs. Tran somewhere so we can figure out where Kevin is. I got out of my car and got into the back of the Impala where Cas was.

"So we're meeting her here? It's been a while."

"Yeah, where the hell is she?" Dean asks.

"She'll be here. This was kind of the halfway point."

"Well she's taking forever." I state, bored out of my mind.

Flashback

Dean and Cas were busy with the Leviathans, Cas was getting beat up pretty bad, considering it was two on one. But Cas fought back and Dean cut off one head, followed by the other.

"We gotta move! The portal's closing!" Dean yells as he and Cas then make a run for it.

"Cas damn it, come on!"

Dean gets into the portal and holds his hand out for Cas to take to go through with him.

"Come on!"

Cas grabs it.

"I got you, hold on!"

"Dean!"

"Hold on!"

"Dean! Dean!"

The portal closes and Dean gets through, not Cas.

Back to reality and Dean asks to see Cas outside. Cas gives us all a weird look before getting out. The window was open, but since they were a ways away from the car, it was pretty hard to hear them.

"What?"

"Exactly. What. What the hell happened? Back there, Purgatory. I told you I would get you out. We were there. It's like you just gave up. It's like you wouldn't believe that we could do it. You kept saying that you didn't think it would work. Did you not trust me?!"

"Dean-"

"I did everything I could to get you out. Everything. I did not leave you."

"So you think this was...your fault?"

Before he could respond, Mrs. Tran pulled up.

"That's her." Sam states and we exit the car.

"You can do this can't you? You can get him back?" She asks as soon as she gets out of the car.

"How did Crowley find you?" Dean asks.

"Oh I hired a witch and she ratted us out."

"A witch?"

"Why'd you hire a witch?"

"To make demon bombs of course. These are Kevin's notes." She states, handing Sam the notebook.

"You have any idea where Crowley took him?"

"No. But uh..." She trails off, opening the trunk of her car. "...this guy might."

"Oh well hello." I smirk as Dean pulls the knife out.

"Let's talk."

Kevin in the meantime is strapped to the torture chair, Crowley intent on getting him to read the tablet.

"I thought privacy might make it easier to chat. Decision time Kevin. How's this going to come? Don't be that way Kevin, you know it brings out the worst in me." Crowley states as Kevin stays mute.

He then takes knife from nearby and cuts off Kevin's pinky.

"I'll do it." He states, not wanting anymore torture or cut off fingers or limbs.

Crowley releases Kevin from the chair and goes to get the table, sitting Kevin at a table in the room. Once he gets the tablet, he reads it.

"Next is the demonic influence on the collective tapestry of the soul."

"Blah blah blah. Does anyone ever edit this stuff? So far as a writer, God's a snooze. No fun at parties I hear."

"Um..demonic transport to the regions of hell."

"Tell me something I don't know. Think macro, it's stupefyingly micro."

"How macro?"

"Game changing."

By the time we get to where the demon told us Crowley was, it was daytime. We arrive at this warehouse. We park and get ready to get out to break in.

"Sorry Mrs. Tran." Sam states in her car as he handcuffs her to the steering wheel.

"Wait what?!"

Dean, Cas, and myself get out of our cars and we go to the trunk of Mrs. Tran's car, opening it.

"This it?" Dean asks.

"Yes."

"My son is in there!"

"Which means Crowley already has leverage. He doesn't need another hostage."

Dean then stabs the guy, sending him back to hell.

"Oh come on!" Mrs. Tran yells as Sam exits the car.

"Yes."

"Well..."

"Don't provoke me Kevin, you still have nine fingers."

"...this section has to do with the building defensive weapons against demons."

"Mm, you're familiar with that one I believe."

"This one, it describes sealing the gates of hell."

"So it's true. It's there. Clearly humans cannot possess this thing. What was god thinking? We'll get back to that."

Sam, Cas, myself and Dean then make our way into the building. As we go, Dean sees a guy, which is clearly one of Crowley's men and he has us hide. He has us be quiet until Dean pops out and stabs the guy.

"Brooke and I will check that way."

"Alright. Be careful." Dean says to me.

I nod before taking some time to kiss him. When he pulls away, I join Sam in going one way and Dean and Cas go another way.

"Hold on, this is different. It's not text. It's like a personal note.."

"A personal note from god?"

"From the archangel Metatron."

"The scribe...and suck up. Take down God's word, picked up his cleaning."

"It's like a farewell note."

"Go on."

Sam and I sneak our way down some stairs and that's when we notice a whole bunch of demons standing around guarding the place.

"Wait wait wait, stop. I'll create a distraction, you come in with the bomb."

I nod and we sneak the rest of the way.

"Upon completion of this task, I take my leave of my master in this world-

Sam walks out right in front of the demons first. He gives me a quick look and I nod.

"Winchester."

"Looks like you guys got me."

They start moving forward, coming at him.

"Brooke, now!" He exclaims and I come out of hiding, revealing the demon bomb, they all frown and look in shock.

"Hello boys." I smirk before throwing the bomb at them and they all basically die.

"Great job."

"We work well together. Now let's go."

Dean and Cas however are sneaking around themselves.

"We're very near Kevin." Cas states.

Sam then kicks in a door and we're brought to this table...covered in blood.

"Oh no."

Just then the missing people, the prophets come out of hiding.

"Sam..."

"Hey, uh...we're here to help."

Dean and Cas continue until Dean stops and turns around to see another one of Crowley's men. Dean gets sent into some chains, but Cas takes care of the demon, sending him to hell.

"What the hell's going on? You're not all the way back are you?"

"So once the transcription, the sacred word for the defense of mankind, into the hands of god's children thus passes the compendium of the tablet."

"Conpandium?"

"It's a collection of things. Especially when one-"

"I know compendium means Kevin. What does Metatron mean?"

Dean and Cas get to the door, but Dean has trouble getting the door open.

"It's not working."

"Dean I'm going in."

"Cas no, you're not strong enough."

"There are more tablets. More than leviathan and demon."

Just then with the sound of flapping wings, Crowley turns around to see Cas.

"Castiel. Fresh from Purgatory. Wish you called first."

"Crowley."

"Which Catiel is it this time? I'm never sure. Mad man or megalomaniac?"

"Kevin is coming with me."

"I think not. Prophet's playing on my team now."

Cas reveals the angel killing knife and so does Crowley.

"So this is how it's gonna be."

"It's all very West Side Story, but let's be logical. You look like hell. And I should know. You're not up for this."

Just then Cas illuminates and his eyes turn a piercing blue.

"You can get it up, but you can't keep it up."

He then starts getting more power and wings appear as a shadow.

"You're bluffing!"

"You want to take that chance?" Cas raises his hand, but Crowley grabs the tablet. Cas stops him and smashes the table and breaks the tablet in two.

Crowley disappears just as Dean gets into the room. They grab Kevin and meet up with Sam and I, then we go back outside. Kevin's reunited with his mother as we stand around talking with Cas, coming up with a game plan to find the other piece of the tablet. After Sam explains that Kevin and his mother will be staying with Garth to be safe. Cas then shows what actually happened in Purgatory. Cas ended up pushing Dean's hand away, staying in Purgatory.

"Hey, everything okay?"

"Yeah, just uh..setting a few things straight."

Mid-conversation, Castiel appears in a strange place which he finds out is Heaven.

"I've never been here before."

"Not many have. We've rescued you."

"Purgatory."

"A lot of angels that cost us many lives. Consider these chats your repayment."

"I don't understand."

"Tell me about Sam and Dean."

"The prophet is being kept safe. The tablet has split in two and the Winchesters are trying to recover the missing piece. Why am I telling you any of this."

"It's not your concern. Help the Winchesters and Brooke. Come when they call. You will report into me regularly and you will never remember having done so."

"No I won't do that."

"Now, as you were. They won't even notice you were gone."

"-track down the other piece. You with us on this one right Cas? Cas you okay?"

"I'm fine. And yes I'm with you if that's alright."

"It is right? You two are good?"

"Yeah." Dean states.

We then head to the cars, and get into them, on our way to another motel.


	8. Hunteri Heroici

**_Oklahoma City, Oklahoma_**

_A man on his cellphone is sitting in a park, clearly waiting for somebody, that's when that person walks up. _

_"Gary?"_

_"Olivia. After last time, I didn't think you would come."_

_"I wasn't going to, but..."_

_"...but glad you did."_

_"So am I."_

_Just as soon as he takes her hands in his, there's this thumping sound, like the beating of a heart. _

_"Do you hear that?"_

_"What?"_

_"The thumping noise. Is...is that you?"_

_"You can hear that?"_

_Just then he starts to gasp in pain. _

_"Gary? Gary. Gary what is it?"_

_He rips open his shirt and his heart is beating right out of his chest, ready to burst. _

_"Gary. Gary. Ahhhhh!"_

_And then his chest is ripped open the heart jumping right out of his chest. _

**Present Day**

We're all at a gas station, filling up for whatever long ride we have. Dean is inside getting us some drinks, Cas is looking in the local newspaper, and Sam's on the phone to Mrs. Tran.

"Right. Uh..just call us whenever you find something. Yeah. Yeah of course. Right. No I uh...yeah. Hey you know what? Uh...Dean's here, he really wants to talk to you." Sam states as Dean comes back, opening the beers for us and handing Sam and I one, before Sam holds out the phone for Dean to take.

"Ms. Tran, yeah hi. I uh-" Dean hangs up. "Tunnel. What's going on in Tran land?"

"Well Garth finally got them to his house boat, but Kevin's having a lot of trouble reading their half of the tablet. So far bits and pieces, nothing about boarding up hell."

"Garth has a safe house boat?"

"Dude, I don't even ask questions anymore."

"I don't either."

Dean then heads over to Cas to see what's going on.

"What's the word Cas?"

"It's a shortened version of my name."

"Yes it is. I mean what's the word on the word? Tablet chatter on angel radio?"

"I couldn't say. I turned that off."

"Really?" I ask.

"You can do that?" Sam asks.

"Yeah. It's a certain matter of blocking out sub-frequencies. I can draw you a diagram."

"No that's-we're good. Why'd you flip the switch?"

"Because it's a direct link to heaven. And I don't want anything to do with that place. Not anymore."

"So what now? Move to Vermont, open up a charming B&B?"

"No. I still want-I still need to help people. So, I'm gonna become a hunter."

That's when I almost choke on the chips I was eating.

"You serious?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I could be your 4th wheel."

"You know that's not a good thing right?"

"Of course it is. A 4th wheel adds an extra grip, greater stability, I even found a case. Oklahoma City, a man's heat jumped 10 feet out of his chest. Sounds like our kind of thing right?"

"He's got a point." Sam states.

"It is our sort of thing." I nod.

"Excellent. I'll see you there."

"Wait. Cas, Cas! You wanna play cowboys and bloodsuckers that's fine. But you're gonna stick with us okay. None of this zapping around crap. Capiche?"

"Yeah. I capiche."

"Alright then." Dean states, walking around to the driver's side, and I start to head to my car.

"Can I at least sit in the front seat?"

"No." Dean and Sam say in unison. I snicker as I get into my car.

First we find a local motel to book a room so that we could change into our suits and such to do some investigating. Once we're all set, we go back out to the cars and head to the coroner's.

"Coroner said his heart was ejected from his body. Got some air too. Found it in the sandbox."

"Interesting."

"Any idea what happened detective?"

"A lot of people are thinking drugs Agent Nash. An assload of drugs."

"There are no narcotics in that man's system, his molecules are all wrong." Cas loudly whispers to Dean and I.

"But you don't think that huh?"

"Never seen anything do that." The detective says as she uncovers his to see a heart shaped hole in the man's chest.

"Ew." I make a face.

"Wow and who called this in?"

"A friend of his. Named Olivia Copal. She saw the whole thing." She states before her phones rings. "Ah crap. I have to take this. Here's everything we got, knock yourself out." She adds, handing Sam the file.

"Thanks."

"Listen, if you see anything weird, anything out of the box, you can just call."

"Whatever you say Scully."

"I can't sense any EMF or sulfur. His material health is excellent. Hmm..." Cas trails off as he sniffs the dead body.

"Cas..." I give him a weird look.

"..he did recently suffer from a...mild...bladder infection."

"Cas stop smelling the dead guy." Dean states.

"Why? Now I know everything about that man."

"Did you know he was having an affair?" Sam asks.

"What?"

"Strike one sherlock." Dean states with amusement.

"Dean." I lightly hit him in the arm.

"According to Olivia, they would meet at the park every Thursday at 12:45, walk to the Moonlight Diner where she always ordered the Ceaser Salad, dressing on the side. They would chat about everything and they'd be back on the road by 1:30."

"You don't think she's telling the truth."

"Too much details. Sounds rehearsed."

"Plus, we drove past the Moonlight Diner on the way into town. It's attached to the Moonlight Motel."

"Okay, well let's say Gary here is on the prowl, but he's playing it safe because...dude's married. Doesn't want anyone to see his ride parked in front of a by the hour flea bag-"

"-so he stashes his car at the park across the street, meets Olivia there."

"His wife probably found out about it and broke her heart."

"Sounds witchy."

"Yes it does. Heh. guy was living a lie and it came back to bite him in the ticker. Nice job on that bladder infection." Dean states as he, I and Cas start to leave.

**_Sam Flashback_**

_He's just moved into a new apartment with Amelia and the dog and he was unpacking a box of books and such. That's when he spots a photo album of Amelia and her husband. Sam goes to look through it, but she comes into the room. _

_"He said he'd be here by five."_

_"Uh just, deep breath. It's gonna be okay."_

_"I know, it's just this house, you, he's gonna think we're moving too fast. Are we moving too fast?"_

_"We're making up for lost time." Sam states before kissing her. He breaks the kiss when there's a knock on the door. _

_"Don't talk politics. Don't say anything bad about the Cowboys, and whatever you do, don't use the words moist or irregardless."_

_"There goes my opener." Sam jokes. _

_She smiles before opening the door. _

_"Hi dad."_

_"Ohhh Munchkin."_

_"Okay, embarrassing."_

_"Well it is my job kiddo. So who's this handsome fella? Yeah, he's a good boy." Her father states, going over to the dog. "How you doing there, you're beautiful."_

_"That good boy belongs to this good boy. Stan Thompson, this is Sam Winchester."_

_"Heard a lot about you." Her father states, shaking Sam's hand. _

_"Not all bad I hope."_

_"So this is a nice place. Lawn could use a mow."_

_"Sam found it. I've been so busy lately, he's had to move us in by himself pretty much."_

_"Job almost well done."_

_"Do you want a drink dad? We have beer, iced tea-"_

_"Anything cold would be fantastic. Thank you sweetheart."_

_"Mr. Thompson um..I just...I know this must be weird. You haven't seen Amelia in months and now she's living with a guy you've never met-"_

_"She said you went to Stanford."_

_"I did."_

_"It's a good school."_

_"It is."_

_"So what do you do now?"_

_"I work at a motel in town."_

_"Ah, balancing the books."_

_"Uh no. Maintenance mostly."_

_"Ah. Well that makes sense. 'Cause I've got to say Sam, you look like a real fixer upper to me."_

**Present Day**

Cas, Dean, Sam and I decided that we would go question the man's wife. We get her address and head there. She lets us in and we get comfortable.

"I don't understand. Gary had a heart attack. Why would the FBI-"

"Parks are government property. Just got a few questions for you." Dean states.

"I've got this." I add, going to sit down across from her, but Cas comes over and stops me.

"I'll uh...I'll handle this, I've done research. I can crack her."

"Alright." I back away.

"Now, Ms. Freely. I don't wanna bother you, I really don't. But I do have just one question for you. Why did you kill your husband?!"

"Agent Stills, a word please."

"What? I was being bad cop."

"You were being bad everything."

"Please forgive our partner, he's um...he's going through some stuff." Sam states as we both sit down.

"Listen to Sam." Dean tells Cas.

"Is there anyway Gary might've had secrets? Something he was hiding?"

"Hiding? Like what?"

Before Sam could answer, there was a knock on the door and they let themselves in.

"Deb." The girl calls.

"Olivia." She states and the two women hug.

"I'm sorry, what did you think Gary was hiding?"

"That he was sleeping with her." Cas plain out states.

"Agent."

"I know." Mrs. Freely states.

"See..wait what?" I ask in shock.

"You know."

"Gary and I...we...had an arrangement. He was seeing Olivia and I was spending some time with our neighbor PJ."

"I'll uh...put this in the kitchen." Olivia states about the dish of food in her hands.

"I'll come with you."

"Friggen suburbs man." Dean states.

"So she's not a witch."

"She's the best wife ever."

I make a face and hit Dean in the chest and give him a look.

"Then what killed her husband?"

In another part of town, a man is ready to plunge to his death. He's on top of a building, walking to the edge and ready to jump. He takes a step into the air but he doesn't fall, he's floating in midair.

"It's a a miracle. God wants me to live. Ahahahaha!"

And with that he falls, plunging to his death onto a car below. As we're leaving the wife's home, we get a call from the agent we were with at the coroner's.

"What? That is weird. Yeah, we'll be right there. Thanks."

"Okay so apparently things have gotten weirder."

So once we get there, we go onto the roof where we meet the agent.

"Looks like suicide."

"It was. Guy left a note. He invested everything in Roman Industries and lost it all when it crashed and burned last year."

"So why call us?"

"Because I have two witnesses that said he floated in midair for a good 10 seconds. Then he looked down and splat. Not sure I buy that, but the way they're talking sounds like something straight out of a-"

"-cartoon."

"You said you wanted weird."

"Thanks."

"She's right you know. The whole heart jumping out of the guy's chest, the delayed fall. That's straight up Bugs Bunny."

"So we're looking for some sort of insect rabbit hybrid? How do we kill it?"

"I've never even heard of something like that. I don't know." I give Cas a confused look .

"We don't. Cas that's a character. Like Woody Woodpecker or Daffy Duck."

"They're little animated movies. You know where the coyote chases the roadrunner and then the anvil gets dropped on his head."

"Is that supposed to be funny?"

"No. It's hilarious."

"So what now?" I ask.

"I say we go back to the motel, do a little research until we can figure out what or who is causing these cartoon deaths."

"Alright."

So we exit the rooftop area, heading back through the building and down to our cars.

"Brooke, you think I can ride with you. If that's okay." Cas asks.

"Um sure Cas. Beats driving alone." I nod, as we reach the cars. I get into the driver's side and he gets into the passenger side. Once Dean starts the Impala and drives off, I follow.

The drive back to the motel for the most part was silent, until Cas broke the silence.

"You really love him."

"Come again?"

"Dean. You love him."

"Oh..uh yeah. I do. I actually don't think I realized how much I loved him until he was gone and sent to Purgatory. When he came back, I just couldn't believe it. Now I think our relationship is stronger than ever. Although he can be a pain in the ass sometimes and he says the wrong things, and gets into messy situations. I can go on. But-"

"-through everything, you still love him. You want him to propose one day..."

"Cas can you stay out of my thoughts?"

"Sorry. But basically your mind is just yelling it out."

"It'd be nice. I just don't know if he's ready to settle down and stuff, in that way. I mean I get it, he likes the whole having a girlfriend thing and I love being that but..."

"...one day you want to be his wife."

"Well yeah."

"Don't worry Brooke, I know that in good time all that will happen. God does have a way of making things happen to the right people."

I think about that and all I can do is smile a bit as I look head on at the Impala. Soon we pull into the motel. I park next to Dean and we all get out and head into the room that Sam booked for us, and we start the research. Well we do the research. Cas' research is watching the cartoons.

"I understand. The bird represents God, the coyote is man, endless chasing the divine yet never able to catch him. It's...it's hilarious."

"I have no idea what we're hunting. Maybe some crazy god who watched too much Robot Chicken. Is there a link between Heartbreak Hotel and Free Falling?"

"Not that I can find."

"Me neither." I shake my head.

"Yeah well I'm gonna call it. Cas you gonna book a room or what?"

"No I'll stay here."

"Oh okay. Yeah, we'll have a slumber party and braid Sam's hair. Where are you gonna sleep?"

"I don't sleep."

"Okay well I need my four hours and the time with Brooke."

"I'll watch over you two."

"Cas...um..." I trail off.

"...that's not gonna happen." Dean adds.

Just then Cas gets up, his fingers on his temple.

"Something's coming across the police band."

"You can hear that?" Sam asks.

"It's all waves. A bank has been robbed. It sounds looney."

"Define looney."

We then pack everything up and get ready to head back out. When we get to the bank we see a 1 ton anvil amongst a mess of guts and blood and other stuff.

"Eww."

"That's looney alright."

"Agents. I was just about to give you a ring. Gotta ask, do you chase the crazy or does the crazy chase you?"

"Depends on the day."

"Who's the pancake?"

"Security guard. He called in reporting a robbery, but by the time we got here-"

"A robbery?"

"Looks like the black hole was trying to jimmy open a safe deposit box when Mr. Rent-A-Cop found him and well you know how that story ends."

"Black hole?"

"Our name for the burglar that's been running ragged. He's a pro. No fingerprints, never any sign of a forced entry, just a pair of those every time." She motions to the black circle on the wall. "Like he's signing his work. Perp's never done anything like this before though. Obviously."

"Do you mind if I take a look at your files on those other break ins?"

"No skin off my nose. I'm headed to the station now if you want a ride."

"Perfect."

"Hey, can you lift this?" Dean asks Cas.

He just gives him a look and lifts it, moving it, revealing an 'x' on the floor.

"X marks the spot. Well whoever's doing this is playing by cartoon rules."

"Animation doesn't have rules."

"Sure it does. In ToonTown a pretty girl can make your heart leap out of your chest, anvils fall from the sky. And if you draw a door or a black hole on the wall, you can stroll right through it."

"Very true. But I'm sure none of these holes are accessible now."

"So this is how the thief got in."

"And out, and cracked the vault."

"Then why isn't it working now?"

"I got no clue."

"Back to the drawing board?" I ask.

"Yup."

"This seems like it's going nowhere."

"We'll get somewhere."

So the three of us head back to the motel to do more research. I'm looking through books, Dean's searching on the computer and Cas is looking through Dean's father's journal.

"Your father..beautiful handwriting."

"How're you feeling Cas?"

"Fine."

"Well I just..I know that when...I got puked out of Purgatory, it took me a few weeks to...find my sea legs."

"I'm fine."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm happy you're back. I'm freaking thrilled. It's just this whole...mysterious resurrection thing...always has one mother of a downside."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Take a trip upstairs."

"To heaven?"

"Yeah poke around, see if the guard squad can tell you how you got out."

"No."

"Look man I hate those flying assmonkeys just as much as you do but-"

"Dean! I said no!"

I look up from my reading but stay silent, looking at Dean before looking back into the books. Dean closes the laptop and walks over, sitting on the opposite bed across from Cas.

"Talk to me."

"Dean I...when I was...bad, when I had all those things...the Leviathans writhing inside me, I caused a lot of suffering on earth. But I devastated heaven. I vaporized thousands of my own kind and...I can't go back."

"Cause if you do, the angels will kill you."

"Because if I see what heaven's become, what I...what I made of it, I'm afraid I might kill myself."

Just then, Sam walks in.

"Hey. Got something."

"Oh good. What you got?" I ask.

"So this black hole guy, before he tried the bank, he robbed a house. Across from the park where Gary blew a gasket."

"So you think the house heist and Gary's corpse are connected?" Dean asks.

"According to the file, they pretty much happened at the exact same time. Here, check this out. Okay, here's the house and Gary died across the street here. And that building from this morning, right there. Black Hole hit there too."

"Let me guess. Where what's his name took a swan dive. Alright I'll bite. What about the others?"

"Well those are the places that stuff got stolen, but nobody got dead. Take away the graffiti and these just look like normal smash and grabs. But I made a few phone calls, talked to a few people who were nearby, neighbors and whatnot. And they reported a whole lot of crazy."

"Like?"

"Like a jogger bumping his head and sporting a 4 inch lump. Or a kid walking into a wall and hearing birdies. Basically for 50 yards around each robbery, people were living in a cartoon. But it doesn't last long. I mean 5...10 minutes in each place."

"About the length of time it would take a thief to get in and out."

"Exactly. But whatever power he's using, it's not targeted. I mean, it's kind of like an area of effect. I mean, picture him in a bubble of weird. Anything touches it, gets...Daffy."

"So this animaniac can step through walls, can toss an anvil?"

"Yeah, but he's warping reality to do it. So if someone happens to be nearby, meaning the girl of his dreams-"

"-his heart makes a break for it. Okay so smashing the Rent-A-Cop, that was on purpose but, the rest of them. What's that, just collateral weird?"

"Maybe."

"So we're looking for a thief."

"Yes." I state.

"And the deposit box he was after. Now the house, the office, every place he's hit, belonged to someone living at the Sunset Fields retirement home."

"So you think our guy's there."

"It's worth a shot."

"Alright well let's gear up. It's wabbit season."

I snicker, packing the books up, putting my jacket back on.

"I don't think you pronounced that correctly."

I can't help but laugh quietly again. Dean gets ready and grabs his keys and we all head out to the Impala to head to the retirement home. Figured we'd be coming back so I didn't take my car this time. Plus I like riding with Dean.

"Come on it's not that bad." Sam states when Dean tries to avoid a man with a walker and oxygen mask.

"Come on. You can't tell me this joint doesn't give you the heebs and or jeebs."

"Dean, they're elderly-"

"Hi can I help you?" A man asks as he walks up.

"Yeah, Agent Crosby, FBI."

"Sorry, I'm Dr. Dwight Mahoney. I run Sunset Fields."

"We need to question your residents." Cas states.

"Please." I add.

"Well why..about what?"

"Grand larsony mostly." Sam answers.

"Of course. By all means ask away. If there's anything I can do to help, let me know."

"Appreciate it."

"Thank you." I add.

"Alright, let's do this. No flirting you two." Dean says about Cas and Sam as we both walk off, and I can't help but laugh.

"You were so pretty Charles." An old woman says to Cas before we get to ask her any questions.

"Charles?" I question.

Then a female nurse walks by and gives Dean a flirty look. I quickly notice it and give her the death glare, and her expression changes.

"That's not my name." Cas states.

"Oh! You look so much like my third husband."

"Awww." I gush.

"We're here to talk about the robbery ma'am." Dean changes the subject.

"Robbery?"

"Mmhmm. The one the police talked to you about a few days ago. Someone broke into your old house and stole a pack of bare bonds and uh..some jewelry you stashed in your floorboards."

"Oh my diamonds, yes. I hid them there. I'm sorry Charles, I didn't trust you. You were quite the bounder."

"Did you tell anyone where they were Mrs. Tate?"

"I don't think so. But then again, I get a little fuzzy sometimes."

"Well have you noticed anything strange lately? Cold spots, smells, stuff like that?" I ask.

"Well, there's the cat."

"Cat?" Dean questions, turning around to see it.

"He talks sometimes."

"Talks?" I look at Dean and Cas.

"Really hates that mouse."

"I'll interrogate the cat." Cas states, getting up and heading over there.

While we're still with her, Cas is interrogating the cat and Sam and watching as a male nurse takes the tray of food away from an elderly man who's just staring off into space.

"Creepy right? A lot of these people, they just...tune out and live in their own heads. It's like maybe the real world is too much for them, and they just run and hide you know?"

_**Sam Flashback**_

_"Soup's on." Amelia states, coming over to the table. "And semi-edible." She adds, placing the bowl down that's filled with spaghetti and hot dogs. _

_"Haha, you remembered."_

_"Dad was in the Army, so we moved around a lot when I was a kid. Having spaghetti and hot dogs the first night in a new house was sort of a tradition." Amelia explains. _

_"Alright, got it. Uh, my father was in the Marines."_

_"Jar head huh?"_

_"That's right. Second battalion, first Marines, echo company."_

_"Always thought they were a little puffed up myself. But hey, what do I know? Just an old grunt."_

_"You're mild grunt."_

_"Sam, tells me you've never served."_

_"Nope."_

_"See I find that hard to believe, 'cause I gotta say Sam, you got the look."_

_"The look?"_

_"A lot of guys get when they've been through the meat grinder. The one that lets you know they've seen a lot of crap they can't forget. Second their feet hit solid ground they start running and they don't stop. Not till they find something to hold onto."_

_"You think that's what i'm doing here? Just holding on?"_

_"I think the two of you are holding on to each other, yeah. 'Cause I know she's scared. After what happened to Don, I don't blame her for taking off. Needing to run away and hide, I know why she did it. Question is, what're you running from Sam?"_

**Present Day**

"Hey what do you got?" Dean asks as we walk up.

"Hey um...nothing. No hex bags, no EMF, you two?"

"Psh nada. Half the folks we talked to don't even remember being robbed."

"Well they're elderly, why would they remember?"

"Dean um...you remember a guy named Fred Jones, he was a contact of dad's, lived outside of Salt Lake?"

"Yeah. Guy gave me my first beer. I don't think I was even double digits."

"Right, me too. Um...he was psychic right?"

"Psychokinetic. Why?"

"Cause he's in room 114."

"Cas, let's go."

"I've almost cracked him." Cas says about the cat.

"Now!" Dean demands as we all head to room 114.

"Hey, I'm not through with you." Cas tells the cat.

"Dumb ass." The cat responds as soon as Cas walks away.

When we get to room 114, Fred is watching cartoons.

"Mr. Jones? Hey it's Sam Winchester."

"Fred?"

Dean reaches up and turns off the TV.

"Fred." He claps his hands. "Hey."

"So you really think this one man is causing all of these shenanigans?" Cas asks.

"Well if he is, he'd be surrounded by a circle of crazy right? Hang on." Dean says, turning around and grabbing a book. He then hits himself in the head and looks up at the sky like he sees birds. He then shakes it off and is back to normal. "Bingo."

"But how?"

"Fred's got juice. I mean, I've seen a guy who's psychokinetic move things with his mind, but Fred...you get him worked up, he can reshape reality."

"Yeah so where's his off switch?"

"I don't know. I'm not even certain he knows we're here."

"Do we kill him?" Cas asks.

"Cas."

"Excuse me agents. Did he just threaten to murder one of my patients?"

"Well..."

"...you four...OUT...NOW."

"Yes sir." I reply and we get escorted out.

"Real friggen smooth." Dean states in aggravation.

"Well we don't have to leave him. I can teleport-"

"Fred's radioactive Cas. You zap him, no telling what will happen."

"So we'll circle back tonight, get Fred nice and clean, you go invisible girl and keep an eye on him you hear me?"

And with that, when we turn, he's gone.

"Good."

We head back to the motel for the night to get our sleep. While we were gone, there was a party for Mrs. Tate and a candle is lit. Fred is using his psychokinesis to change the TV channels until he reaches cartoons. And it's mimicking the party. When the stick of dynamite explodes in the cartoon, the candle on the cake becomes the dynamite and explodes as well, and cake goes everywhere. We didn't know about it until we got the message from Cas to meet him there.

"Oh, you got my message, good."

"What the hell happened?" Dean and I say in unison.

"There was a pastry mishap."

"Okay and?"

"And the frosting reached near supersonic speeds oddly-"

"Hey hey, Fred's gone."

"What?"

"Oh fan-freaking-tastic, way to take your eye off the ball."

"You're not supposed to be here." The female nurse wheels Mrs. Tate up as she tells us.

"Oh trust me sweetheart, you've got bigger fish-"

"Charles, she's wearing my diamonds."

"Her diamonds..." I look around to see where, spotting the bracelet.

"The bracelet-" I start to say as she goes to wheel her away.

"Wait." Cas stops her.

"What's wrong?"

"This is Mrs. Tate's bracelet. Where did you get it?"

"Answer the question."

"My boyfriend gave it to me."

"Who's your boyfriend?" I ask.

"He works here with me. He's not here right now. He's at home."

"Where?" I demand an answer.

She tells us and we head right over there, when we get there, we go in to find the place a mess. We have our guns ready at all time to shoot anyone who tries to come after us.

"Hey, bare bonds. Maybe these belong to Sheila Tate."

"So this man is our thief."

"Yeah. Guys." Sam states and he walks into the kitchen since he sees a body.

We rush over and spot the guy from the retirement home laying on the floor, badly beaten. Dean turns on the kitchen light and moves the table.

"Cas." Dean states.

"Stay still, move your hands."

And with that he heals him.

"How did you?"

"Guy eats his Wheaties. Come on." Dean and Sam get him up and onto a nearby chair.

"What did you just do to me!"

"Hey! Listen to me, where is Fred Jones?"

"I-he he took him."

"Who?!"

"Dr. Mahoney. That guy is evil man okay? He's using Mr. Jones."

"How?"

"Look, all Fred does it watch cartoons, but he is magic okay. A few weeks ago I slammed my foot in his door, I smashed it flat and I mean flat. And when I shook the thing, it popped back up like something out of a cartoon or whatever."

"Yeah yeah yeah, we know."

"So I told Dr. Mahoney and he started doing experiments. He just wanted to see what he could do."

"So what about the robberies?"

"Oh Mahoney's been scamming off of the people for years. A lot of those folks got stuff stashed away off the books, like-so Mahoney was tracking the loot and then we would take Fred for a drive."

"Right, use his bubble to rip people off. How'd you end up gut shot?"

"Well Mahoney, after he handled that guard, he started freaking out and then you showed up and then the cake blew in the day room and then he lost it."

"What does that mean?" I ask.

"I mean he's on his way back to the bank right now for one last score. Doc's blowing town. I mean he said Fred's a loose end and to kill him. I like Fred and I said if he hurt the guy I'd go to the cops. And I didn't even know he had a gun."

"Okay."

With that we leave him be and exit the apartment.

"Do you think Mr. Jones knows what's happening?"

"Not a clue."

"Yeah, seems like dude's living in a dream world." Dean replies as we all get into the car and then we head off.

_**Sam Flashback**_

_"I am trying to help. I'll tell you, if Don could see you-"_

_"Don't. Just don't."_

_"You can't-you need to come home."_

_"Is that why you're here? To drag me back? This is my life."_

_"This won't last. You are living in a dream world."_

_"I like it here. I like this house. I like Sam."_

_"Sam is a mess."_

_"I'm a mess. But when I'm with Sam, I'm happy dad. And haven't been happy in a really long time. So please just...let us be messes together. Give us a chance."_

_Her dad comes into the kitchen to help Sam with the dishes. _

_"I'll dry. Is that your car outside? The Impala?"_

_"Yeah, it was my dad's."_

_"Guy had good taste. For a jar head."_

**Present Day**

We have reached an alley way near the bank where we spotted one of those black hole entrances. If Fred's around, then we're gonna get in no problem.

"Alright, Jones has got to be close. Brooke and I will hit the bank, you two see if you can find him."

Sam and Cas do that while Dean and I approach the black hole. Dean puts his fingers through it and it seems to work. He does it again with his arm and it works.

"Oh ho ho ho, awesome."

Cas and Sam look for Mr. Jones, looking in any of the cars on the street.

"You feel that Sam? The power."

They then find a van and there he is sitting in the back, watching cartoons.

"Fred. Hey, Fred. Hey buddy, hey. Hey, Fred? Listen to me. Can you hear me? Fred! If we can just talk to him. Hang in buddy. Wake up, wake up."

Just then Cas touches him and a light emits and they disappear. Next thing they know, they're in a cartoon world...Fred's mind.

"Cas, uh...where are we?"

"Inside Mr. Jones' mind. You said you wanted to talk to him."

"Who the hell are you?"

"Fred, Fred, um...hey it's me...I'm uh..Sam. Sam Winchester?"

"John's boy?"

"That's right."

"The scrawny one? It's been 3, 4 years since I've seen you-"

"More like 20. Uh...listen, Fred. I'm gonna need you to focus."

"How did you-why are you here Sam?"

Meanwhile in the bank, Dr. Mahoney is busy stealing from all the safe boxes.

"He's in there. In three...two...one."

We walk in and point our guns at him.

"What's up doc?"

"No no no no no. You're lying!"

"This is happening Mr. Jones. They're using you."

"This is what? Some kind of psychic copper top? You plug me in and the whole world goes wacky? It doesn't work that way."

"How would you know? No offense but it seems to me you've been spending more time in there than you have...out there."

"You wanna know what's the worst thing that can happen to a guy, who's got a mind like I got? Losing it."

Dean and I still have our guns pointed at Dr. Mahoney.

"You let me walk and half of this is yours."

Dean contemplates the decision but declines.

"Think I'm gonna pass. Not really into stealing from sweet old ladies."

"I'm not stealing from them, I'm stealing from their children. Little bastards think they can drop their folks off at a home and visit twice a year maybe? I took care of all these old geezers, I think I deserve-"

"I don't care!"

"Fine. Have it your way."

He then shoves Dean against the boxes, grabs his bag and runs.

"Dean! He's running!"

Dean goes to shoot, but a flag comes out that says 'bang'.

"Damn it. This is no good." I state, putting my gun away.

"Welcome to the fun house." Mahoney states, making a run for it, and we follow.

"Cartoons, I always loved them as a kid. They always made me feel...happy...safe. They were.."

"...something to hold onto."

"Yeah."

Dean does run faster than me and right as he grabs him, they freeze like in the cartoons and then tackles him to the ground. They both get up and the doctor takes out a frying pan and hits Dean in the face with it, his face making a dent in it.

"Oooh." I cringe as Dean falls to the ground. "You idiots bringing guns to a gag fight."

"Give up. I've been dealing with the crazy for months."

"Give up my ass." I grumble, running towards him. I jump on his back and wrap my arms around his neck, choking him.

"Yeah well I did bring this." Dean holds up a big marker. "And X marks the spot. Brooke get jump off, now!" Dean screams just as an anvil is falling out of the sky. I quickly jump off, letting him go and run away from the impact site. Dr. Mahoney dodges the anvil himself and so does Dean.

"I need you to stop this. Take control."

"It's too hard!"

"Look. It can be nice living in a dream world. It can be great, I know that. And you can hide and you can pretend all the crap out there doesn't exist, but you can't do it forever. Because eventually whatever it is you're running from, it'll find you. It'll come along and it'll punch you in the gut and then...then you gotta wake up. Because if you don't, then trying to keep that dream alive, will destroy you. It'll destroy everything."

Just then everything gets bright and they leave Fred's mind. Dr. Mahoney tries to escape, trying to go through one of the black holes he drew, but he crashes into the wall.

"Looks like somebody turned off the boob tube."

"Good. Means I can use this."

"And I can use this." I point my own gun at him. "Shoot him, I shoot you."

"NO!" A voice screams and we turn to see Fred, Sam and Cas, and Mahoney points his gun at Fred, while I keep my gun pointed at Mahoney.

"You are never going to hurt anyone again!"

And just then with his powers he makes Mahoney turn the gun on himself and shoot himself.

"Well that's all folks." Dean says, and I put my gun away.

"My god."

"Fred. You good?"

"Now I'm good. In a month, year, nobody gets sharper with age. I'm gonna lose control again and somebody's gonna get hurt...again. Gotta make it stop."

"There might be a way. The procedure will be painful and when it's over I'm not sure how much of you will be left."

"Well, what're you waiting for?"

"Let's get you back to the retirement home Mr. Jones." I suggest.

"And who are you? I don't think I've met you."

"Oh, I'm Brooke sir. Dean's girlfriend."

"Well I'll be. You got a pretty one son. Make sure you take care of her."

"Thanks Fred, I will." Dean smiles a bit.

"Well let's get going then shall we?"

We all nod and head out of the bank and into the car where stop at the motel first to get my car and then by the time we got to the retirement home, it was daylight and we walked Mr. Jones in, sat him in a wheel chair where he was staring out the window in peace.

"Is he uh..is he okay?"

"He's listening to Ode To Joy. He's happy."

"Alright, well let's blow this termite terrace. Cas you get to ride shotgun, you done good."

"Thanks, but I uh...I can't come. I uh-"

"Hello Castiel, and no."

"No?"

"I can see what you're thinking, and I won't allow it."

"You don't understand. I have been trying to pretend I can escape what I did in heaven. But I can't. All that pain that I caused, I have to make things right."

"And you are. By doing what you're told. Bottom line, unless I ring my bell, you stay out of heaven Castiel."

"Well then what should I do?"

"What do you want to do?"

"You-you what Cas? Why can't you come with us?"

"I um...I wanna stay with Mr. Jones. Someone to watch over him for a few days just to be safe."

"Okay and then what?"

"Then I'm not sure. But I know I can't run anymore."

_**Sam Flashback**_

_"So Amy's playing the Sugarplum Fairy. Right right. And this is her big moment you understand and she waddles up onto the stage-"_

_"-waddles?"_

_"What? You were a chubby kid. It was adorable. Anyway, she waddles up onto the stage and she is dragging two feet of toilet paper behind her. You remember that? Officially the end of her career. You want one of these?"_

_"Please."_

_He opens a bottle of beer for Sam and himself._

_"My uh...my brother used to do that."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"He a good guy?"_

_"Yeah...yeah. He was. The best. I uh...I lost him and I ran."_

_"I'm sorry to hear about that."_

_"What? Are you sure? Oh god."_

_"Amelia? Baby? Are you okay?"_

_"It's Don. He's alive."_

**Present Day**

"Sam you with us?" Dean asks as he and I walk away.

Cas is left there with Mr. Jones, staring out the window like him.


	9. Citizen Fang

**_Carencro, Louisiana_**

_"I sent Anthony home, so the kitchen is all yours. And be sure to lock up the door and set the alarm. Turn off the AC, check the burners, check the griddle..."_

_"...and clear off the cold table. I got it. Go on now." Benny states to the young waitress._

_"Thank you Roy. Oh and uh don't forget to zero out the register-"_

_"-and match out the credit card machines? I know. Darlin' it's not my first rodeo alright?"_

_"I'll see you tomorrow."_

_"Hell of a girl that Elizabeth."_

_"Yeah. Yeah she really is. Refill?"_

_"Sure. You got desires?_

_"Nah. She's more like a little sister to me you know?"_

_"Sure you don't mind if I take a shot?"_

_"Hehe, she's all yours chief."_

_"Hey...please?" A guy in one of the booths taps his mug on the table for a refill of coffee. "Thanks."_

_A while later, it's closing time, and Benny locks up and everything. That's when he senses something and goes walking off into the woods. Little does he know, the last guy he refilled coffee for, was following him through those said woods, until he heard rustling and a scream. He takes out his knife and runs in the direction of where he heard the scream. He trips over something and finds out that it's a body of a dead man, two holes in his neck._

**Present Day**

Dean, Sam and I stopped at this little goof place where you order at the window. Dean of course went and got food for all of us and drinks. Sam however is on the phone again. I'm sitting in the backseat for now, so I can hear what's going on before going back into my car.

"Yeah. Are you certain? You sure? Okay great, just hang tight until you hear from me okay?"

"Who is it?" Dean whispers.

"Listen to me, I said hang tight." Sam states, hanging up.

Dean hands me my drink and food, and I thank him.

"We gotta get going."

"Can I at least finish my burger?"

"We got a vamp kill Dean."

"Vampire? Where?" I ask.

"Carencro, Louisiana."

"Huh. It's been a while since I've had some eh tu fe. Who's the source?" Dean asks.

"Martin Creaser."

"Sorry. For a minute there, I thought you said Martin Creaser. Crazy Martin from the looney bin?"

"Glendale Springs discharged him last month."

"And? Shouldn't he be assembling toys in a padded room? What's he doing back on the job?"

"I asked him."

"You what?"

"Look, he called me when he got out okay? Asked me if I had anything for him that might ease him back into the game. He seemed okay...mostly. So I said yes. I've had him tracking Benny for the past week."

"You put mostly okay Martin...on Benny. What is mostly okay, doing hunting at all?"

"Not hunting Dean. Tracking. Observe and report only. I was crystal clear about that."

"Wow, I can't believe that."

"Really Dean? You don't believe that? Because Benny's a vampire. And any hunter worth a soul isn't just going to let him walk around freely. So I had Martin keep tabs on him. And right now it's looking like I made the right call."

"I'm just gonna go back to my car." I say, before exiting the Impala.

"So Martin's saying Benny did this?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Benny's in Louisiana draining folks, we should look into it."

Dean starts the Impala, and I start my car and then we make the trip out to Louisiana. And we go find this Martin guy. We both park and almost instantly get out of the car, heading inside. Before Sam could even knock on the door, he opens it.

"You said look for an interruption? How about Vesuvius?" He motions inside and we walk in.

"Well well who's this beauty?"

I raise my eyebrow as he starts to look me over.

"Easy Martin. She's all mine." Dean gets defensive.

"Brooke." I introduce myself. "So what's going on?" I ask.

"I got into town about a week ago, up until ast night, nothing. He's been clean."

"Doing what?"

"Just minding his own business, working at the Gumbo Shack."

"Benny's working at the Gumbo Shack?"

"Yeah, slinging hash, pouring coffee, the whole bit. And he may be Benny to you, folks around here call him Roy."

"Martin, you sure you're running on a full charge?"

"Heh-yeah, yeah. A little shock there in the morning and then I'm ready to go."

"Tell us what happened last night."

"So I followed him home just like every night. He turned up a path, I hear a scream. And then boom, there he is. The old kook that was high balling at the joint, vamped."

"Did you actually see Benny kill the guy or not?"

"I saw enough."

"Well how can you be sure it was Benny if you didn't actually see him do it?"

"Because I saw Benny turn up the path, and then two seconds later I trip over a body with it's throat ripped. Look man, you ever hear of Occam's Razor? Keep it simple stupid, it's not that complicated."

"There's a lot of holes Martin."

"Holes? The holes we should be looking at are in the vic's neck."

"Does it sound like the Benny you know?"

"I don't know Benny."

"The Benny you know? Say what? Why am I getting the distinct impression that your brother is vouching for a vampire?" Martin asks Sam.

"Guys, let's not argue." Sam tries to calm everyone down.

"No one's arguing. But if this is Benny, and it's a big if."

"Oh it's him."

"I've got history with the guy okay? I'm not signing up for a witch hunt, I'm owe him more than that."

"What in god's great creation can a Winchester possibly owe a vampire? Am I hearing this right?"

"Look, until we get the facts, we stow the blood lust and we work this case right, or we're working seperately."

"Doing it right would be seperating his head from his shoulders."

"I just need some time Sammy. Just me and Brooke."

"Oh yeah and let the fang take another life, I don't think so."

"How much time do you need?"

"You're actually considering this?"

"Couple hours tops." Dean states.

"And what if it turns out to be Benny?"

"Then it's Benny and I'll deal with it!"

"Couple hours Dean. No more."

"We'll be in touch. Let's go Brooke."

I nod and follow him.

"Oh hey, look...hey...oh." Martin stammers as Dean and I disappear out the door.

"You're joking right? We're doing this as soon as he pulls away."

"No we're not Martin. We're gonna give him a little bit of time."

"Alright. Hey, it's your brother. Your call."

"Go on like this while it's staring at him right in the face."

"Yeah well sometimes it's hard to see things for what they are."

**_Flashback_**

_Sam is outside his new home with Amelia with the dog, playing fetch. _

_"Thought about what you're gonna say to him?"_

_"I've thought about it and thought about it, and I still don't know."_

_"Look, I'm sure you have a lot of people telling you what the right thing to do is here-"_

_"-Sam."_

_"He's your husband Amelia. But I don't...I don't want to do the right thing. I mean this is the right thing. You and me. And maybe I'm going to hell for saying this, but I'm not ready to give this up."_

_"Neither am I. Would it bother you if I took just a few days to clear my head?"_

_"Um...of course. Uh...take whatever time you need."_

**Present Day**

Dean and I found the Gumbo Shack, hoping to find Benny there.

"Looks like he's not here."

"Just wait." Dean states as we sit down at the counter and we're handed menus.

"Actually, I already know what I want."

"Let me guess Gumbo?"

"Hmm, it was gonna be the gumbo, until I saw..." He trails off, pointing to the pie. "...pie."

"Well, special's pecan."

"Of course it is. Let's do that. Two slices please."

She walks away to get the pie for us and Dean looks over and sees a picture of Benny.

"Hey..." Dean gets my attention. "...look." He points to the picture.

"Benny?"

"Yeah."

"Bad news." The woman says, coming back to us.

"You're out of Pecan. Story of my life. Uh, that's alright. Maybe you can make it up to me. We're actually looking for an old friend of ours. Heard he's kicking around these parts. His name's Roy."

"Well Roy works the night shift here. I mean if we're talking about the same Roy."

"Uh yeah, he putts around in a beat up camper that's like a rolling death trap."

"Yeah, I thought I was the only one who gave him trouble over that piece of junk."

"You wouldn't happen to know where he's parking that thing these days would you?"

"Well he was parking it out back but, just called to tell me he's gone up to Mill Creek for a few days."

"Okay. He say why?"

"Oh...fishing I think. Really deserves a break. He's been working doubles for the last two weeks straight."

"Um..listen. I'll tell you what..." Dean starts, grabbing a pen and a piece of paper, writing down our numbers.

"...if he pops up before I find him, do me a favor and just have him give us a buzz. Or, you could just drop the dime yourself."

"Sure thing. Dean...and Brooke."

"And you are?"

"Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth. Alright. Take a rain check on that pie."

"Definitely."

"It was nice meeting you." I nod, before following Dean out the door.

As we walk outside, Dean takes out his phone and tries to call Benny. It goes straight to voice mail.

"Benny, I got a body here in Carencro with two holes in it. And I just found out you went fishing. Do I need to tell you what this looks like?" Dean ends the call, putting his phone away.

It's not until much later when Benny gets the voice mail, but doesn't listen to it. He just sees a dead body and decides to bury it. It takes him a while, and he buries it in the morning. Dean and I got some rest before trekking out to find Benny.

"He's here, let's go find him."

I nod and we get out of the car and into the woods to find him.

"There he is."

Dean nods and we approach Benny.

"It's not me guys." Benny simply states before we even say anything.

"Which me are we talking about? Benny? Or Roy?"

"Just trying to blend in."

"Blend in? Who'd you plant Benny?"

"Victim number two. You're concerned about the missed calls. I didn't want to get you involved. Or your pretty little lady. Now, are we gonna talk a little bit or what?"

"We're all ears." Dean says as he takes the knife out from behind his back, putting it away and I nod in agreement.

"Rogue vamp. Came into the cafe a couple nights ago. Youngster, goes by the name of Desmond. He uh...he remembers me from the good ol' days."

"The good ol' days?"

"I know it's hard to believe, but I haven't always been this cute and cuddly. It's chasing a memory Dean. That's all. He's crewed up a new nest. He's hoping I can give him some cred. I told him no."

"Alright. So far so good. Let's get to the part about the blood."

"Didn't want to take no for an answer. Started rousing me out. Leaving dead bodies in my wake, till I sign up. Two bodies and two days. No amateur is gonna kick me out of my hometown, not this time."

"Hometown? You grew up here?"

"Born and bred. With Andrea gone and you hunting again, seemed like the right time for homecoming. You two being the only ones keeping my ducks in a row. I'm back to my old job at the cafe, I even found someone to hold myself accountable to. That kind of someone Dean. Family."

"Elizabeth." I state with a smile.

"My great granddaughter."

"Really?"

"Now hold it now, you didn't-"

"No. Does she know?"

"No. As far as she's concerned, I'm just another drifter. I'd like to keep it that way. It's been tough walking a line here. All those years in Purgatory, having not to deal with the hunger. But Elizabeth, she keeps me honest. I finally feel like I have a handle on things."

"Handle on things? Benny, you got two stiffs on your hands and two hunters on your ass."

"Please, your half-witted family at the cafe? I'll take my chances with him."

"He may be half-witted and he's with my brother and trust me, my brother is not someone you wanna mess with."

"I don't have time to worry about them Dean. So now I've got to do what I should've done two days ago. Which is put him back where he belongs."

"You know there's only one way to do that right? And that is for you to sit on the sideline while we convince Sam and Martin to go after Desmond. They see you out there, they don't care if you're gonna be collecting for the March of Dimes. They're gonna slice first and ask questions later. You know that."

"You really think they'll go for that?"

"It's worth a shot." I shrug.

"Alright, I'll let you two at least do that." Benny nods.

"Good. We'll be back. Promise." I nod.

He nods back and then Dean and I head back to the car. We then make our way back to Martin's apartment.

"I have a bad feeling about this. I really don't think Martin and Sam are gonna go for this."

"It's worth a shot Brooke. We have to try, for Benny's sake."

"Right, well let's get this over with." I state as we soon pull up in front of Martin's apartment. We head inside and to his door, knocking and he lets us in.

"Let me get this straight. I follow your boy down a friggen path, and trip over fresh vamp kill. And then you practically catch him in the act...of burying a second body, and you're both still taking his side?"

"Vampires pick people off in the outskirts of town okay? Not in the cafes that they work in, with their great grand kids. In fact killing any human, it's not his style."

"Not his style? Not his style?"

"Listen Dean, we came here on a dead body. You asked for some time and now there's another dead body. Are we just going on trust here?"

"Sam..." I trail off.

"Yes." Dean states.

"Okay, because we've killed for a lot less and you know how these things turn out for us."

"Yes I do. Too well. In fact, every relationship I've ever had has gone to crap at some point. For once I'm happy in a relationship with Brooke and it hasn't gone to crap, because we understand each other. But the one thing I can say about Benny, he has never let me down."

"Well good on you Dean. Must feel great finally finding people you can trust after all these years."

"All I'm saying is that Benny is innocent."

Sam looks at us, then Martin, then gets up.

"No. You're both too close to this."

"You're not gonna find him. And if you do, I'm gonna tell you this, you'll be lucky to get out alive and you..." He points at Marting. "...you go with him, you're a dead man. Period."

"These are innocent lives we're talking about Dean. And you're willing to risk that on Benny's word alone."

"Damn right I am." Dean states before turning around and gets hit in the head with the hand of the knife in Martin's hand.

"Dean! You son of a bitch." I growl and grab Martin by the throat and I push him into the wall.

"You can't do that to him! Do you want me to bodily injure you? Make you more wacky than you were before?!" I yell, my hand getting tighter on his throat. "I'll make sure you're in the looney bin forever!"

"Brooke! Let go!" Sam yells, rushing over and trying to pry my hand off.

"No Sam. He can't just go around attacking Dean like that. I won't stand for it."

"Let me deal with him. I'm the one who put him on this case. Now let go."

I look at Martin and back at Sam a few times before finally letting go.

"Fine." I grumble, going over to Dean and making sure he was okay.

"Martin what- what the hell was that?!"

"Dean...made his choice. Let's go do our job."

Sam just nods and Martin pulls out handcuffs.

"I'm sorry Brooke, we have to do this to you and Dean."

"What're you doing? You're not...no, no no no! You leave Benny alone!"

They handcuff Dean to the heater no problem. I was the only problem since I was struggling.

"No! No! Let me go! Sam!"

"I'm sorry Brooke." He gives me the apologetic look as Martin handcuffs me to the heater as well.

"I thought you were better than this." I shake my head as Martin now gets his things together and Sam gets his jacket on.

Soon they leave and I sigh as I start to figure out how to get free.

"Glad your dad wasn't around to hear that. He'd have a mind to take you both out the woodshed, show you what's what. Half inclined to do it myself." Martin states and Sam just shoves him into the wall.

"Listen to me. I brought you into this. I can bring you out just easy. So the only thing that you're gonna be inclined to do is shut up and follow my lead." Sam states, taking his keys.

"Okay, if you say so." Martin mumbles.

They leave the building and head out to the car.

"Just saying, brother and his girlfriend choose a vampire over a brother and best friend? I know how I'd feel."

**_Flashback_**

_Sam's at the bar, clearing his head about the whole Amelia thing, when Don sits next to him. _

_"You are Sam right? Relax, I ain't here to fight."_

_"I heard about what happened to you. Rough deal."_

_"Yeah well I appreciate that. We got ourselves a situation here now don't we?"_

_"Yes we do."_

_"Truth is I can't blame either of you for what happened. Hell for days there, I thought I was a dead man. But when I do come back, and what I come back to is this, well it ain't no big mystery of me thinking, what's wrong with this picture?"_

_"Don-"_

_"-Sam, let me finish. I know part of her loves me. And now part of her loves you. But the only one that knows what's best for Amelia is Amelia. So when all of this is said and done, and she's made her decision, I'll respect it. And if you truly love her, you'll do the same."_

_Both men nod, and Don takes out some money for the drinks. _

_"He could use another."_

**Present Day**

Dean finally has come to.

"Dean? Thank god you're okay."

"Brooke?" He asks, trying to move, to find out he's handcuffed to the heater.

"I'm handcuffed too. Sam and Martin took off to find Benny. I tried to stop them, but I got handcuffed to this thing like you. Ooh you're bleeding. If we can get out of here, I'm taking care of that for you before we go after Sam and Martin."

"What did I get hit with?" He groans, holding his head.

"The flat end of a handle of a knife. Should've seen me though. Once Martin did that, I had him by the throat against the wall. Just pissed me off so much for doing that to you."

He chuckles. "That's my girl." And then he leans over for a kiss and I grant him one. "Now what to use to get out of these handcuffs."

"Hmmm..." I look around until I find something. "Aha. Will this work?"

"We can try it." He says, taking the item from me and picking at the lock on his handcuffs.

"Come on." He says and soon enough it works.

He then works on my cuffs and gets me free as well.

"Now let's get to Benny before Sam and Martin do."

"First let me call him."

I nod, getting my jacket on.

"What'd they say?"

"They didn't go for it. They're on their way to you, I'd get scarce."

"No offense Dean, but your little brother doesn't exactly put chills up my spine."

"Benny listen to me. Do no underestimate my little brother okay?" Dean says as I work on cleaning the blood from his forehead. "He can and will kill you given the chance."

"Alright so what now?"

"I go find Desmond."

"You take me with."

"Hey I just told you, the best thing you can do is lay low." Dean states as he and I leave the apartment.

"That ain't gonna work this time bub. You take me with, or I don't tell you where he is."

"You know where he is?"

"He does?"

"He said he's not gonna stop the killing until I join his little nest. Two bodies is enough. I told him I'm in."

"Benny."

"Dean, this is my fight. Are you in or are you out?"

Hours pass and Sam and Martin find Benny's campsite, no Benny in sight.

"Something spooked him."

Sam's phone then buzzes and it's from Amelia and it says she needs help and he needs to come quick. That of course makes Sam leave, taking Martin's car and leaving the campsite, leaving Martin behind.

"Sam. Sam! Sam! Saaam! Winchesters...man."

In the meantime, Dean and I pull up to where Benny told us to meet him. We stop and get out of the car, approaching him.

"This the place huh? So what's the plan?" Dean asks as he goes into the trunk of his car, taking out injection things. "I hang back while you guys do some trust falls and binge drinking?"

"Man, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you have a pretty low expectation about us vamps."

"Call it healthy skepticism."

"Now are you sure you wanna bring her along with us?" Benny asks about me.

"I'll be fine, trust me. I can hold my own."

We then make sure we're set and head inside, searching for any sign of Desmond. We split up, Dean and I in one direction, Benny in another. We turn when we sense someone walking behind us and we head in that directions. The suddenly Dean turns around and he gets into a fight with Desmond.

"Benny never told me he was bringing friends."

"Big talker are ya? I've been dealing with crazy all day."

Dean reaches for the injection in his pocket to stab Desmond with it, but ends up getting the injection crushed. Next think I know, I hear skin being cut with something sharp and I see Desmond licking his fingers/nails.

"You son of a bitch." I grumble, storming over with an injection needed in my hand and right as he goes to suck Dean's blood, I stab him with the needle.

He moves from Dean and turns around, lashing out at me and ends up slicing a cut on my neck.

He starts to move towards me, but Benny pulls him up and cuts his head off.

"Son of a...it took you long enough."

"You lost a step friend. You need to lay off the junk food." Benny says as he helps Dean up.

"Dean are you okay?" I ask, and then I see his neck cut.

"I think...ahh." He winces when he feels the blood on his neck.

I take a cloth out of my pocket and hold it to my neck as I take one out for Dean and go over. Benny's behavior changes and he focuses on the blood on Dean's neck since it was exposed right now.

"Benny?" I ask.

"You okay?" Dean adds.

"I'm fine." He hesitates and walks away.

I hand Dean the cloth for his neck.

"Here."

"Thanks. He didn't get you did he?"

"He did." I frown a bit and lift the cloth to reveal my cut neck. "But I'm okay. What about you?"

"I'll be okay. Thanks." He takes the cloth from me and puts it on his neck.

I nod and we head outside.

"My life here is over isn't it?" Benny asks.

"'Fraid so. Once word gets out, there'll be swingers that come for you. You can't take them all, it's impossible. Even if you could-"

"-we'd have a problem."

"Guys like us, we don't get a home. We don't get family."

"You got Sam and Brooke."

"Yeah. Benny you've got to go deep underground, where nobody knows who you are."

"Yeah. I got one last thing I gotta do."

In the meantime, Sam is still on his way to Amelia since he got that text. He calls her and there's no answer, her phone shut off.

**_Flashback_**

_Sam is packing a bag of his things, planning on leaving. _

_"What're you doing?" Amelia asks, standing in the doorway watching him pack the bag. _

_"I'm uh...I'm leaving."_

_"What? Don found you at the bar."_

_"Amelia."_

_"He threatened you."_

_"Amelia, no he didn't threaten me. Look I'm just trying to do the right thing here."_

_"The right thing? This morning you and I were the right thing remember?"_

_"I know that you and Don deserve a chance okay, and I think you know that too. Just give him a chance, like you gave me. I mean, Amelia you saved me."_

**Present Day**

By this time Dean, Benny and myself have gotten back to the diner. Benny was looking on at Elizabeth, taking over for his shift.

"Time to go Buddy." Dean states and shakes his hand.

"Thanks for not giving up on me brother."

"Don't give me a reason to."

Benny pats him on the back, before hugging me, before heading back to his truck to leave town.

"So what now? Leave town, get Sam?" I ask.

"Yeah. Let's just go back and get your car from Martin's."

"Right." I nod and we get into the car, heading back in the direction to Martin's place.

A while into the drive, Dean decides to call Martin, to tell him to back off because everything's been dealt with and resolved.

"Hey Dean."

"Look, I'm just calling to let you know that the situation is resolved. Benny was not lying, there was another vamp and we ganked him together."

"Oh that's good Dean."

"Shut up and listen to me. Benny's long gone, and he won't be coming back ever. So for your own sake, do not follow him. Are we clear?"

"You don't have to worry about me Dean. I'm long gone too."

"Oh and Martin?"

"Yeah?"

"Find a new line of work."

A while later after that, Benny is close to leaving town when his phone rings, and it says Elizabeth on the caller id, but it's not Elizabeth at all. It's Martin.

"Hey Liz. How's your shift going?"

"I'd say she's covering for you just fine Benny."

"Who is this?"

"I think you know who this is."

"How the hell did you get her phone?"

"You enjoy the cherry?" She asks, going to take the plate away, but Martin stops her by grabbing her wrist.

"Sorry. Not quite done yet."

"Um...did you reach your friend okay?"

"I did thanks. I can't believe I left my cell on the bus. My wife says I'd lose my head if it wasn't screwed on. I'll just be another minute."

"Just take your time."

"Thank you. She's a nice girl. Takes kindly to strangers."

"You leave her alone, now."

"How far away are you?"

"An hour."

"You got 45 minutes. Miss, your cell phone."

Benny makes it there in just enough time, and all the lights are off. He walks in and sees her tied up on a chair.

"Lay down your arms, you unholy thing." Martin says as he appears from behind her, holding a knife to her throat.

"You got me here, now why don't you just let her go and walk away?"

"I don't think so."

"You realize I'm not asking."

"I realize that completely."

"Roy, what's going on?"

"It's okay Lizzie. He ain't gonna hurt you. Ain't that right? Come on now. I got no beef with you, you got no beef with me."

"I got plenty of beef with your kind."

"Alright that may be so, but not for anything to happen here. I did not kill those people."

"I heard. You and Dean had a little Purgatory reunion. Touching."

"Roy, please just tell me what's going on here."

"Please. I'm asking you. Do not do this. The bad guy is gone okay?"

"She doesn't know Benny."

"Roy? Who's Benny?"

"Who's Benny? Let's find out shall we?" Martin says as she cuts her neck.

"Look. See that? Dilated pupils. Hair standing. Signs of hunger! Tell her he won't feed off of his own flesh and blood."

"Flesh and blood?"

"Tell her Benny. Tell her how you're her long lost grand pappy. Tell her about all the dead you left behind. Tell her about the monster that you are!"

"What do you want?"

"Isn't it obvious? I want your head on a stake."

Benny just nods and puts his head down on the counter.

"Oh Roy, no."

"I'm sorry."

"Now I hope they're saving a special place for you, wherever you come from."

"Noooo!"

In the meantime, Sam pulls up in front of Amelia's house, but nothing seems wrong at all. He walks up and around the back, and looks in the window to Don and then her, as happy as can be. He puts his gun away and stares for a bit before leaving the getting back into the car. Dean and I however are on our way back to Martin's apartment to get my car since I left it there in favor of riding with him. He has the radio on and he starts singing along. I can't help but smile. And just then his phone rings.

"Yeah. Hold on." He states, turning the radio off.

"Elizabeth?"

"Elizabeth?" I give him a confused look.

"You told me to call you if I've seen...him."

"What do you mean? Roy? Is..is he there right now? Elizabeth what's going on?"

"Can you just come?"

And with that Dean hangs up and he does a hard u-turn and we speed back to the diner. We pull up and she's sitting there on the steps, all bloody. We get out and approach her and she just points inside. We check her for any bite marks and Dean gives her a rag to hold on her neck where she got cut by Martin.

"I'll stay out here." I tell Dean.

He nods and heads inside.

"It's gonna be alright."

Dean's inside and he sees tons of blood. When he gets close enough, he sees Martin, dead, in a pool of blood.

"Brooke!" Dean calls.

"I'll be right back okay? Stay right here." I reassure Elizabeth.

I get my gun ready and head inside, walking over to Dean. I reach him and see what he saw. I gasp loudly, covering my mouth with one hand.

"Oh my god." I muffle into my hand. "You think-"

"Yeah. I'll take care of him, you go back out to Elizabeth, bring her into the bathroom to get cleaned up."

I nod, putting my gun away and going back outside.

"Elizabeth? Come on. Let's get all this blood off you."

She nods hesitantly and I help her get up and we go inside. I make sure her eyes are covered so she doesn't see the dead body of Martin and all the blood. Dean takes Martin outside to get rid of the body.

"So you saw Ben...I mean Roy-"

"Yeah." She says quietly.

"Are you gonna be okay?"

"I don't know. Probably not for a while."

I nod and finish cleaning her up.

"Why don't you go on home. Relax okay?"

"I will. Thank you."

I smile slightly and let her go on her way. Dean comes back inside a bit after.

"So we good?"

"We're good. Let's go get your car."

We then leave the diner and once again get back into the car and head back in the direction to Martin's place to get my car. Sam in the meantime is at the bar, after having seen Amelia, it was a lot for him to handle. He finally realizes something and calls Amelia's phone again after reading the text. That cues a phone to go off in the car, but it's not Dean's. He has me open the glove box and I hand him the phone.

"Sammy?"

"Sam I need your help, come quick. Nice one. Swapping Amelia's phone out with burners, sending out a distress signal. Got me good. When'd you do that."

"A while back in case I needed it. Looks like I made the right call. So did you see her?"

"Yeah. Yeah I saw her. She's doing just fine. But of course you know that."

"Actually I didn't. I did know it was the only way to get you to lay off."

"So? Is it done?"

"Yeah it's done."

"Any casualties?"

"Martin."

"Was it Benny?"

"He had it coming Sam. I'll tell you what happened."

"I know what happened Dean."

"Okay, you wanna listen to me or not?"

There's no response and Dean closes the phone and throws it on the floor.

"Damn it."

The rest of the ride was quiet. And in the bar, Sam pays for his drink and turns around, and there's Amelia.

"I knew that was you."


	10. Torn and Frayed

Currently in a warehouse Samandriel is being held captive and being tortured for information, spiked drilled into his head. One to keep him from keeping in contact with the angels. He gets the power to remove it out of his forehead with his mind.

"Naomi, Naomi Crowley has me." He states, as someone walks in.

"Uh uh uh. Turn on Angel Radio have we?"

"No."

"Don't lie to me Alfie."

"I'm not lying. Please I wouldn't lie to you."

"Aww. Alfie after all these weeks together. How I wish that were so. Now we're going to have to turn off that signal...again."

"No. No! Noo! NOOOOOO!" He screams as the spike is inserted again.

**Kermit, Texas**

Dean and I went to find Sam. We find out he's in a motel, room 118. I pull up next to the Impala, and Dean gets out, coming over to my car.

"I want you to stay here. I'm only going in to talk to him."

"You sure? I mean I can come in if you want-"

"No. You stay here. Please."

"Alright." I nod.

With that, he goes and knocks on the door. It takes a while, but Sam opens it, not happy to see him.

"Who'd you expect?" Dean asks as he walks in.

"Long drive."

"Yeah well I wouldn't have had to make it if you hung up on me."

"Yeah well I heard all that I needed to hear."

"No you heard what you wanted to hear. I told you Benny wasn't killing. Hell I watched him and the fang banger that was."

"How about Martin? How did he end that?"

"Stupid. Just like I said it would. Crazy son of a bitch didn't give Benny a choice. It was self defense."

"Seriously? Dean? That's the story you're going with? That the vampire was the real victim here?"

"Hey, like it or not, that's the truth okay? Now there's a time when that actually meant something."

"Yeah..yeah no kidding."

"What does that mean?"

"You think this is just about Benny?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"What the hell do you think I'm talking about?"

"Amelia? Oh come on man, I sent you that text because I needed you to-"

"You needed for what? To tear ass to Texas? To be afraid that what happened to Jessica would happen to...everybody that we care about? Might've happened to her?"

"You were gonna kill Benny. What was I supposed to do?"

"Is that where we are? You save a vampire by making me believe that the woman I love might be dead?"

"What do you want to hear Sam? That I was wrong? Fine. I was wrong, okay? But if you would've just heard me out, would've just trusted me, all of this could've been avoided."

"You wanted me to trust you. You wanted me to trust Benny. And I can't do that."

"Right. Okay well, then what the hell do we do now?"

"That depends. It depends on you. On whether or not you're done with it."

"Well honestly I don't know. Glad I made the drive." He states before heading for the door.

I look up when I hear the door slam shut and Dean goes right to his car, getting in and he pulls out. I start my car and pull out after him. Hours later when it's the next day and daylight, children are playing the park. This woman and her baby were sitting on a bench and the baby kept crying.

"She's been crying for two days." Cas states, with a sad look on his face. "The doctors missed something. It's called an inguinal hernia. Very hard to detect." He adds, putting his fingers to the baby's forehead and she stops crying and he disappears...back to heaven.

"Castiel, we have a situation. Samandriel has been captured."

"I thought Samandriel was dead."

"He's been missing. And now we know. Crowley has him."

"Where?"

"His distress call cut out before I could pin point his exact location. But you will find him and you will bring him home."

"Crowley will have warded against angels this time. I'll need help getting in."

"Take whatever you need. But you will be certain Castiel. It was your idea to rescue Samandriel. Not mine, not heaven's. Do you understand?"

Dean and I last night drove to the safe house. After a long night we just crashed on the couch. He was laying on the couch, and I was laying on him, his arms wrapped around me, and a beer left in his hands. We didn't know Cas showed up and was watching us sleep. That is until Dean started to wake up and he jumped, causing me to fall to the floor with a thud.

"Ahh! Ow." I groan in pain.

"Brooke I'm so sorry, are you alright?"

"I'm good." I groan, getting up.

"Damn it Cas. How many times do I got to tell you, it's just creepy."

"And it causes pain." I add, getting to my feet.

"Dean, Brooke, I need your help. The angel Samandriel...he's been taken."

"You mean Alfie, the weiner on a stick kid."

"Yes. I...heard his distress call this morning."

"What, angel radio? I thought you shut that down."

"My penance is going well and I thought it was time to turn it back on. I've been helping people Dean."

"Well good for you."

"Dean." I give him a look, hitting him in the arm. "That's great Cas." I nod.

"Alright. So who snatched heaven's most adorable angel?"

"Crowley."

"Crowley?" I ask in utter shock.

"We're listening."

"Samandriel's being held in the general vicinity of Hastings, Nebraska."

"General vicinity? That's the whole yacht?"

"Yes, which is why I need both you to help. Seems this is gonna involve...talking to people."

"Come on Cas, I thought you were a hunter now?" Dean asks, going over to his computer.

"Yeah well, I thought so too but..it seems I...I lack a certain-"

"Skill?"

Then we hear some weird sounds coming from his laptop. Once he sees the screen, he quickly closes it.

"You both saw nothing."

I raise my eyebrow.

"Really Dean? Porn again? Whatever pleases you." I shake my head amusedly. "You're just lucky I don't get mad at that stuff, because I know I'm better than all of them anyway." I scoff.

He opens it again and minimizes the window.

"Alright, what am I looking for?"

"Well when you torture an angel, it screams and that kind of pain, it causes a ripple effect of strange incidents. Where's Sam?"

"Sam's gone. It's alright, we'll uh...find Alfie ourselves."

Sam in the meantime is sitting in his hotel room, watching what was on TV, and then there's another knock on his door. He thinks it's Dean again, but when he opens the door it's Amelia.

"Look, last night at the bar, I just wanted to make sure it was you. You know...peeping in my window."

"Peeping? You make it sound so um..."

"Stalkerish?"

"Um.."

"Anyway, I ran out because he was leaving. He travels a lot since he's been back."

"Right. No I get it. You had some place-"

"-I had to be. Yeah. Are we gonna have a whole conversation of me finishing your sentences? So why are you here?"

"It's not what it looks like. I thought you were in trouble. That you had...doesn't matter. You're okay."

"I was okay. You know...settled in. Content. But here you are. What am I supposed to do with that?"

"Give me five seconds and I'll be gone. I didn't come here to make trouble for you. I came because-"

"-you cared? See that? I just did it again. Finished your sentence."

"Yeah I care."

"I care too."

And then they kiss. Alfie however is about to go through some really extreme torture.

"I told you it was an accident."

"Yes of course. But now there shall be no more accidents. No more angel radio."

"Stop this please."

"It's been weeks yes. We're almost there though. I'm certain of it."

"I'm begging you..."

"When we demons possess a human, we invade all of their...muscles. Their bones, their brains. I can't help but wonder if it isn't the same for angels."

With the special head piece with holes to put the spikes, he takes a spike and starts to drill it into Samandriel's head, and he screams out in pain. That causes a nearby beaker to explode. The demon doctor drills the spike farther in.

"Va tay cah ra. Va tay cah ra. Va tay cah ra. Sal voc tay. Va tay cah ra. Sal voc tay. Sal voc tay. Sal voc tay. Sal voc tay!" Samandriel chants, while somewhere else a bush bursts out into flames, burning a man's face off that got curious to see what he was hearing and where it was coming from.

**Geneva, Nebraska**

Dean, Cas and myself however after a long drive have made it to Nebraska. I left my car back at the safe house, and thought it would be easier to ride in the Impala with Cas and Dean. We were heading to the hospital to talk to the man who was burned by the bush. Cas told us what happened, because he was tuned in. We went in as members of the press, our fake press ids clipped to our clothes. We're told what room and Dean knocks.

"Mr. Hinkley? Hi we're from the Geneva Gazette. Want to ask you a few questions about your ambush."

"Yeah well, I'd laugh too if it didn't feel like the sun just ate my face."

"That's a metaphor." Cas tells us.

"Right." I nod.

"Sorry. Uh...now in the police report it said the bush, it talked to you. Yeah?"

"Yeah I know it sounds crazy but yeah."

"What did it say?"

"No clue. Sounded like Klingon to me."

"Gonna need exact words."

"Are you serious?"

"That's his serious face, yes." Cas remarks.

"It would help the article." I add.

"Just as much as you can remember Mr. Hinkley."

"Sounded something like...sol vac. Yeah. Sol vac tay."

We all look at each other with weird looks.

"Um thank Mr. Hinkley, I think we have anything we need. Hope you have a speedy recovery."

Cas, Dean and myself leave the room, on our way out of the hospital.

"What do you think? Mean anything to you?"

"Yes."

"What is it? It doesn't sound like any Latin we've ever used." I ask.

"It's Anokian. It means obey."

"Obey?"

"Obey what?" Dean asks.

"I don't know, but the amount of pain an angel must be in, not only to just manifest into a shrubbery, but to burn? Dean...Brooke, we have to find him before it's too late."

"Okay. Okay well look. A sign like that, Alfie can't be too far right? So we'll just start at the bush and work our way out."

"And look for what exactly? Crowley could have him anywhere."

"Well knowing Crowley the place will probably be swarming with demons. So we'll just drive until we see ugly."

"Well let's hope it doesn't take all day." I remark as we leave.

"Well it's official. I hate motels." Amelia says to Sam from the bathroom, wearing his shirt.

"Say something."

"What would you like me to say? That was great? That was...a mistake?"

"I don't know, both I guess."

"I understand."

"Do you? Do you understand I have a life here? A good man that loves me? A man that I don't want to hurt?"

"I know."

"And do you know you're the first thing I think about when I wake up in the morning? And the last thing before I go to sleep? It's tough to let something like that go."

"Yeah."

"Especially if you keep showing up here."

"You saying you want me to leave?"

"I'm telling you that if you stay, against everything I believe in, I would be with you. But if you leave, don't come back. I can't have you with one foot in my life and one foot out there doing whatever it is you do. That life of yours, I have no idea about."

"You don't want to know about it. Believe me. It's a big step."

"For me or you?"

"Both. I need to think about this. You need to think about this. Words will never cover what you mean to me, what you'll always mean to me. But we should-"

"-think about this. Okay. How about 2 days from now. Around 7:30, I'll be off work then. One of us will be here, and we'll know. Neither of us will be here, and we'll know. Or both of us will be here, and we'll know."

After hours and hours of searching, we find another warehouse, which Dean thinks is a dead end again.

"Don't tell me, another dead end?"

"Well would you look at that. A ninth abandoned factory. Ain't that America. Hey, we say this doesn't pan out, we head back to that beer and bacon happy hour about a mile back huh?"

"Wait a minute guys. Those men, they're demons. I can see their true faces."

"Really?"

"Crowley's got that many monkeys outside, he's got to have at least double inside."

"And angel warding. I can feel it."

"Well you, me, Brooke and the demon knife ain't gonna cut it."

"Okay. I'll get Sam."

"No. We don't need Sam."

"But you said-"

"-look if Sam wanted in, he'd be here. Okay? I got a better idea."

Dean pulls away and starts driving. It's a long drive but we end up by this boat.

"What're we doing here?" I ask.

"This...is Garth's hideout."

"A boat? Wait...Kevin. You're gonna get the demon bomb recipe."

"Exactly. Cas, zap us in."

And with that we're in, standing in the room Kevin was in, trying to figure out the broken demon tablet.

"Slow read?" Dean gets Kevin's attention.

"Slowest."

"Where's Garth?"

"Supply run? I don't know. Sort of lost track when he comes and goes. Guys need help with something? I'm working here."

"You look horrible." Cas states.

"Nice one Cas."

"Yeah, thanks."

"He's right. You okay Kevin?"

"I'm fine. I'm just...in the middle of this."

"And? Any luck?"

"Interpreting half a demon tablet? No. I got nothing."

"Alright well buck up. Because we need some more of that demon tnt asap."

"Used it all?"

"Unfortunately."

"Yeah, so let's whip up another batch."

"Sure. Witch Hazel, skull of Egyptian calf, the tail of some random ass new that may or may not be extinct-"

"-alright alright I get it. Ingredients are hard to come by huh?"

"Sounds like it Dean." I nod.

"That's just the first three ingredients."

"Give me the list, I'll get what we need." Cas speaks up.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you can zap yourself anywhere." I realize.

In the factory that we found to be the correct one where Samandriel was being torture, Crowley has now arrived.

"What on earth could you possibly need now? I've given you every torture instrument known to man. Short of a Neil Diamond album."

"I've found something sir, I need a translator."

"You're looking at him. Show me."

With that, he turns the screw a bit and Samandriel sits up.

"Zo ba lay ta."

"What have we here?"

"I think it's Anokian."

"Of course it's Anokian you pigeon. Question is, why is he speaking Anokian? What have you drilled into here?" Crowley asks, turning the screw.

"Zo ba lay ta. Sa tay voc lay."

"Bullocks."

"What is it sir?"

"Well, what our feathered friend was uttering essentially was, useless being created as an angel of the lord. You've got into his operating system. His factory settings."

"From who? God?"

"Who cares where it comes from. Let's find out what makes this flying monkey tick." Crowly states, turning the thing more.

"Sa tay voc lay."

So now Cas is gone, getting the ingredients, while Dean and I are left with Kevin. I offered to help Kevin, but he said only a prophet could do the work he was doing. So I just sit and relax, while Dean is pacing back and forth, getting impatient.

"Dean. Seriously just sit down."

Kevin gets annoyed at Dean's impatience and puts headphones over his ears to block out any noise.

"See what you did?"

"What? I mean come on. How long does it take to get a calf skull from Egypt?"

"Depends on if the calf is dead or alive."

"It's still taking forever. Kevin. Kevin. Your mom is hot. I'm serious. Your mom is one sexy-" Dean gets cut off by his phone ringing.

I give Dean a look before he answers.

"Hey, I thought I told you to go underground?"

"Hey. I'm so far under, I'm breathing through a straw brother. Look, what happened with you friend Martin back there, he wasn't supposed to go down in that way."

"I know. Your grand daughter told me."

"Dean you did this whole dog real solid, and the way you stood up for me.."

"Shoe on the other foot, you would've done the same."

"Yeah. I hate to ask for much else but I don't suppose there's any chance you're anywhere near the Catskills?"

"Working a case on the other side of the country. Why, what's up?"

"Yeah, just hitting a little rough patch I guess. You know, doing this whole solo thing."

"Benny, one day at a time man."

"You know what, cup of coffee sure would do me good."

"Alright, as soon as I'm done with this case I'll um...I'll be there okay?"

"Yeah. Alright brother. Thank you."

Dean comes back over and gets Kevin's attention.

"Hey, where is your mom?"

"Somewhere safe."

"You kicked your mom to the curb?"

"She was too distracting. I couldn't focus. Angels said I had to go to the desert to learn the word of god. This is my desert."

"Understandable." I nod.

"Yeah, but your mom's your mom."

"I can't enjoy a world I need to save Dean. I can enjoy it when this is all over with. But right now there's nothing more important than this." Kevin refers to the broken tablet.

"So sit and relax Dean. I'm sure Cas will be back soon. Please? For me?" I ask.

"For you." He nods, sitting at the table with me.

Sam in the meantime is sitting outside in the rain, thinking, watching happy couples walk by. Cas shows up out of nowhere and scares the daylights out of him.

"Watching humanity. Never gets old does it?"

While Cas was trying to convince Sam to go with him because he thinks we need Sam for help, Dean, Kevin and myself are all still at Garth's hideaway. Dean has just finished off a bag of chips...the pig. We hear flapping of wings and look over to see Cas...and Sam.

"I've got all we need."

"It's about time."

"Sam?" I ask.

"What's he doing here?"

"Don't worry Dean. Once we save Alfie I'm out."

"Once we save him. Don't hurt yourself Sam. Cas, Brooke and I can handle it."

"Not according to Cas."

"I told you we didn't need him."

"We need everything Dean. And I need both of you, as you say, to stow your crap. Can you do that?"

I look between Sam and Dean as they stare intently at each other, before looking down at my phone which I had taken out to amuse myself. Cas gives Kevin all the ingredients and he spends the rest of the time, making that demon killing recipe. Except this time, it's made into dynamite sticks instead of the capsule that Sam used the last time.

"One for each of you." Cas states as he hands Sam, Dean and myself a demon dynamite stick. "Now let's go get Samandriel back, before it's too late."

"Keep working on that Kevin. I know you'll get it eventually." I encourage him, before following Sam, Dean, and Cas out.

"Thanks."

We leave the boat and get into the Impala, heading off to the factory we found out to be where Samandriel's being held. We park around back so we're not spotted, and get out.

"So there are four main points of warding. North, South, East and West. Four Anokian symbols. Like this..." Cas explains, drawing the symbol on Sam's hand. "...you need to destroy before I can enter."

"Okay so what, we go in, take care of the hell mooks and you extract the angel?" Dean asks.

"Yes. After killing so many, I need to save at least this one."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Okay, let's do this." Dean states, taking out Ruby's knife that he keeps.

"Wait here..." Cas stops us, handing me and Sam the angel killing knives. "...this doesn't just work on angels. It kills demons too."

"Thanks Cas." Sam and I say to him, before the three of us head inside.

We locate one demon outside, because he has the keys and we need to get in. We come up with a plan. Sam will attract the demon's attention, then he'll see me, and then Sam will kill him. So Sam whistles to get his attention. He heads in our direction and then I step out of the shadows.

"Well hello." I grin.

His eyes turn black and he starts to head for me, but Sam comes up behind him and stabs him, killing him.

"Well not our most original work but..."

Sam grabs the keys and tosses the to Dean, who unlocks the door. Sam and I head up the stairs and we all walk in. We spot the first Anokian symbol and Sam destroys it. Then we split up, but stay relatively close, looking for the other three symbols to destroy those. We can hear Samandriel screaming too as he's being drilled for more information, literally.

"Vo ma pa ra les. Vo ma pa ra les."

"What is it?"

"That was tablet talk. Protecting the word of god seems to be hard wired into these dingbats."

Dean finds another symbol and destroys that, while avoiding one of the demons. Sam finds one himself and goes to destroy it, only being caught afterwards. He kills that one and gets attacked by another. I hear his struggles and run in that direction, and so does Dean. We make it there just in time and Dean kills that demon.

"Thanks."

"Come on."

Before we could walk away, I got grabbed. I did struggle for a bit, Dean and Sam went to help, but I got out of the hold the demon had on me and tripped him, stabbing him the back and killing him.

"God I hate demons." I huff. "Now we can go."

We don't really hear Samandriel's screams because he's not screaming loud. But he was still being drilled for the information.

"Za lay fa."

"Demon tablet. Tell me one I don't know. Huh?"

"Alfie." Dean states when we hear the screaming again.

That's when we stop and hear rapid footsteps from all around us and Sam sees the shadows of more demons.

"Time to clean house." I state, getting the stick of demon killing dynamite out.

Sam strikes his against the wall and throws it around the corner, Dean strikes his against the ground and throws his towards the demons coming in his direction, and I do the same, striking the tip and throwing it in the demons I saw coming in the opposite direction. And just within seconds the sticks explode and all 8 demons are killed, sent back to hell.

"But Mr. Crowley. Not that this isn't important but, perhaps we should be making preparations to leave. We seem to be under attack."

"Did you say something?"

"There it is, the last symbol." I state.

"I've got it." Dean nods, taking out the spray can and destroying that symbol. "Alright, any time now Cas."

Cas appears, but he doesn't look too good.

"Cas!" I exclaim, going to his side.

"Are you okay?" Sam asks.

"Must be the sigils. I'm not at full power."

"Sam, Brooke, help me musk this crud."

"No wait! There's no time! Samandriel won't last much longer."

"Cas...take this." Sam hands him the knife he gave him earlier.

Dean tries to open the door and Cas starts going crazy.

"Cas...what's wrong?"

"Dean hurry up."

"I'm trying."

Cas then starts backing up into the wall, cowering in fear.

"Cas..." I say, going to his side.

"Alright, plan B." Dean states, not being able to open the door by the handle. The next thing he does and ram into it with his shoulder, hoping to knock it down. Then Sam joins in, hoping to help.

"As you were saying." Crowley says to Samandriel.

"Va na sa we."

"Cas...anytime now."

"I think he's out of it Dean. I don't know what's wrong." I reply in concern.

"Yes?"

"Ar do za fay."

"Spit it out you heavenly pile of filth!"

"Va day ra."

"Holy mother of sin."

"What? What is it?"

"There's an angel tablet."

And with that he disappears, right before Dean and Sam get the door busted open. Dean goes after the doctor, and two demons enter the room, stopping Sam and I while Cas goes over to Samandriel.

"Bring it on...wimpy." I instigate, knife at the ready.

The demon swings at me first, but I duck and sweep his feet out from under him. Next thing I know, I hear glass shatter and Dean's on the ground.

"Dean!" I exclaim, getting distracted for a moment and the demon gets back up and hits me across the face.

"Not so wimpy afterall." I say, wiping the blood from my lip. "Alright, let's play hardball."

The demon starts swinging at me and I duck every move. I knee him in the gut a few times before kicking him hard, making him hit the wall. I then throw the knife at him, killing him. And at the same time, Dean helps Sam kill the demon that was fighting him. Then Dean goes back over to the doctor, ready to kill him.

"Wait, I know things."

"Cas! Go!"

"Good good, there's so much you don't know. You need me."

"Yeah. Yeah I don't think so." Dean retorts, stabbing him and killing that demon as well.

"Now let's go meet Cas." I add, running out of the room.

Cas in the meantime is outside with Samadriel...safe and sound.

"You're safe now. I'm taking you home."

"No you can't take me back there Castiel."

"Why not?"

"You don't understand. I told Crowley things...things he shouldn't have known. He got to our coding, secrets...secrets I didn't even know we had."

"What secrets?"

"Heaven, Naomi."

"Who's Naomi?"

"Who's...listen to me. Listen to me closely, I've been there, I know! They're controlling us Castiel!"

"What do you mean?"

"Kill him!"

"What does he mean, they're controlling us?"

"Castiel!"

"Who is controlling us? Why did I see your face? Why was I so afraid? What did you do to me?"

"This is a direct order. Kill him!"

And just like that, Cas kills him.

"What did I just do?"

"You killed a traitor."

"Samandriel...was good. And I was trying to atone to-"

"Samandriel was broken. He revealed the existence of what I would die to protect. What any of us would die to protect. The angel tablet Castiel. Crowley knows."

"I just murdered one of our own to protect a tablet."

"If the demon tablet can conceal demons in hell, what do you think the angel table could do to us? You're a hero Castiel. You've done heaven a great service."

"And that's what I tell Sam and Dean?"

When we reach Cas and Samandriel, neither one are moving.

"Oh no."

"Cas! What the hell happened?" Sam exclaims.

"You tell the Winchesters and Brooke that Samandriel had been compromised."

"He was compromised."

"He came at you and you acted in self defense."

"He came at me. I killed him in self defense."

"Say you must return his body to heaven, and then bring him to me."

"Cas you okay?" Dean asks, and we see blood coming from the corner of his eye.

"My vessel must have been damaged in the may-lay. I have to go. Samandriel's remains belong in heaven."

"I need to see just how far Crowley dug into him. Do you understand?"

"Yes I understand."

"Cas wait."

"Thank you, all three of you. For everything you've done."

"Cas!" Dean exclaims and he's gone just like that.

"That was odd. It was like he was out of it or something."

"Yeah, I mean what was up with that?" Sam asks.

"I don't know. But come on, let's get going before more demons show up, if any."

Sam and I nod, getting into the car. Once Dean gets in and starts it, we make the long trip back to the safe house. We got there early morning when it was dark out and we crashed as soon as we walked in. Woke up the next morning and Sam had started to draw that Anokian symbol on the front door.

"Okay, that should do it. Cas can't see or hear us now."

"Okay. What the hell?"

"My exact words." I agree.

"I know."

"I told you two something was off with him since he got back from Purgatory."

"Yeah, and now it's showing."

"So what, you think someone's messing with him or something?"

"Seems so." I nod.

"Who?"

"Angels?"

"Why would the angels have him kill another angel?"

"You'd be surprised."

"You know what man, Brooke and I got this. You go."

"What?"

"Don't you have a girl to get back to?"

"Yeah, I guess I do. Um...since when are you on the Amelia bandwagon?"

"I don't know. I think it's because if Brooke and I were in that situation, I'd go to her. But I am sick of all the fighting." Dean states, going over to the fridge and grabbing a beer. "And you know, maybe I'm a...little bit jealous. I can never seperate myself from the job like you could. Brooke and I are in this together, we don't get the normal life that you and Amelia can get. Hell, maybe it's time for at least one of us to be happy."

"You being such a big hugger and all? She does make me happy. And she could be waiting for me if I went back. I'd be a very lucky man if she was. But now with everything staring down at us, with all that's left to be done, I don't know."

"Huh."

"Yeah."

"Well I do know this. Whatever you decide...decide. Both feet in or both feet out. Anything in between is what gets you dead."

"Yeah I keep hearing that. I'm gonna take a walk, clear my head." Sam says, heading outside.

After some time, Dean decides to take out his phone.

"What're you doing?" I ask.

"Calling Benny."

"Not gonna help him?"

"No. It pains me to say that I won't. But Sam's right about him. I have to end it. Can't work with him anymore."

"Dean you don't have to..."

"Yes I do." He says as he dials Benny's number.

"Dean. I thank you mightily bud. I'm a hard way here. How close are you?"

"I'm sorry man. I um...I'm not gonna make it."

"You mean now or..."

"Listen Benny. Everything you've done for me...I'll never forget. But uh...this is it."

"End of the line?"

"End of the line."

I frown, hearing the hurt in his voice.

"Yeah well I never liked these cellphones anyway."

"You uh...you stay good alright?"

"You too Dean. And uh...thanks for the ride."

"Yeah man. Adios." Dean hangs up and he stands there for some time not talking.

"Dean?" I call out to him, but he doesn't respond.

I frown again and walk over from where I was standing. I grab his hand to get his attention and that's what gets it and he looks at me, and I can see the pain in his expression. I frown again and wrap my arms around him in a hug. He hugs back, tightly and rests his chin on my shoulder.

"That was the hardest thing to do I know. He was a brother to you like Sam. Hard to let go of someone you create a bond with. Everything will be alright though, I promise."

The rest of the day went by fast, Dean barely said a word all day. Nightfall came and we sat down on the couch to watch TV as Sam was finishing up making dinner for us. That's right Sam chose family over Amelia. He came over with three bowls and three bottls of beer for all of us and he sat down on the couch next to me and Dean, the three of us silent as we ate, drank and watched TV.


	11. LARP and the Real Girl

This guy is just walking into his apartment, which is filled with tons of toys. He's on the phone arguing as he walks in.

"How dare you? Lance. Yeah that's right, I'm taking to Lance, not...no we both cut corners to get close to her, but that wasn't cheating. Dude, it's just a game." He sighs and hangs up.

"It's just a game." He says to himself as he goes into his bedroom.

While he's getting ready for bed, a text come across his phone that says You'll Pay For This. Hours later, he's in bed sleeping peacefully, when all of a sudden a mark of a tree appears on his arm. Horse hooves and neighing are heard. He's then being stretches, rope burns on his wrists and ankles until his limbs are torn off his body.

Dean, Sam and I are currently on the road. Sam and Dean as usual in the Impala while I'm in my care riding behind them.

"Okay man?"

"We have the most powerful weapon we ever had against demons and we can't find a way to use it."

"Yeah well, Kevin's on it and when he finds something, he'll call. So we wait. Look we both have had a rough go over these past couple of weeks. And uh..I know what you gave up wasn't easy. Maybe we oughta take the night off. Go see a flick, hit a bar or two. Have some fun. You remember fun don't you Sam?"

Before he could answer, his phone rings .

"Kevin what do you got? Garth, hey. Really? Okay uh..yeah. Thanks man. Hey Garth...you there? How'd you know where we are? Look it's bad enough that you're tracking us but...even worse when you say we've been Garth'd. Yep." Sam hangs up.

"Alright, we got to lose the GPS on our phones. Because Garth has been tracking us and other hunters apparently to assign cases."

"That's smart. That's a total Bobby move. What's the deal?"

"Uh...well it's close. Farmington Hills, Michigan. Dude got ripped limb from limb inside of his locked apartment."

"That's not good."

"Working a case. As long as we're waiting on Kevin, that'll be our following."

"Well let me notify Brooke." Dean says, taking his phone out and calling me.

"Yeah?"

"We've got a case. Dude ripped limb from limb inside his locked apartment."

"Interesting. Gonna stop somewhere so we can change into our FBI disguises right?"

"Yeah. Just thought I'd let you know of the case."

"Right. Well I'm following you so, I go where you go."

"Motel first of course."

"Right."

With that we hang up and we're off to a motel for at least most of the night before having to get ready in the morning to go. First thing in the morning that is. We arrive at the apartment complex and head up to where the crime scene is, walking in.

"Sheriff. Special agent Tagger and these are my partners special agents Rosewood."

"FBI. You guys are quick. Haven't even got the body out yet."

"Well the FBI is all work, no play." Dean states.

"You know, why don't you give me the tour while my partners look around?" Sam asks.

"We work better together." Dean motions to me and him.

"Your world agent. Follow me." The Sheriff says and Sam follows him while Dean and I go scoping the place out for possible ghost activity.

"Vic's name was Ed Nelson, 31 years old. Insurance claims adjuster. He lived alone, which is a real shocker considering his place is full of toys."

"So what happened?"

"No sign of forced entry. All we could tell is that he was tied up and pulled apart. Died of the shock or massive blood loss. Viewers choice on that one."

Sam nods and looks over at the guy's bag, which had some sort of chain thing and costumes.

"So what about these chains?"

"That's actually chain mail."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. We did find clear rope burn marks on his wrists and ankles."

Sam goes over to one of the limbs and lifts the sheet to see it and the tree mark on it.

"Huh. So...anything...missing from the body?"

"You mean aside from the arms and legs? Uh nope. All there twig and berries too."

"What about the neighbors? Did they hear anything weird?"

"Uh a neighbor downstairs said she got woke up in the middle of the night by the sound of horses. Stomping their feet and galloping. We didn't find any hoof prints. She probably heard a TV, or was having a bad dream, or she was high as balls. Fortunately we got a real lead off a cellphone. According to the phone records, Ed's last call was from a guy called Lance Jacobson."

Dean and I come back from checking the whole apartment, and Sam looks at us, we shake our head no.

"An accountant, also 30s, also lives alone."

"How's he a lead?"

"The two of them talked together for 15 minutes and then Lance sent Ed here all kinds of angry texts. Some of them were your typical threat stuff. Some were a little weird."

"Weird how?"

"Like uh...you shall bleed for your crimes against us. Followed by the emoticon of a skull. And uh this beauty, I am a mage, I will destroy you. These kids today with their texting and murder. My men just brought Lance into the station for questioning."

"Well we're gonna need to take a crack at the suspect."

"Like I said agent, it's your world."

"Thank you Sheriff." I nod. "Agents, let's go." I motion and we leave.

"So what does this all sound like to you?"

"I don't know, a witch maybe?"

"Possibly. Maybe we'll get more info out of this Lance guy. Could be a witch, could be a demon, who knows." I state getting into the car.

Once Dean and Sam get into the car we head to the police station where Lance is being held for questioning. He's locked up for now, but when we get there, he's let out and brought to the questioning room where we walk in.

"Lance Jacobson? We're with the FBI." Sam states as we all sit down in front of him.

"The FBI? I can't believe this is happening. I can't believe Ed's dead." Lance breaks out into tears.

"Lance? Lance..just breathe. Just breathe, you're fine."

"We're just going to ask you a few questions. Try to calm down."

"We want to know about the text messages you sent Ed last night." I add.

"I told them when they brought me in that those texts weren't from me."

"Your phone and Ed's phone says otherwise."

"No I mean they were from me, but they weren't from me me."

"Did you really think that sentence was going to clear things up?"

"I'm sorry. This is all a big misunderstanding. Those text messages were from Greyfox the Mystic to Thargrim the Difficult. Our characters in Moondoor. Moondoor is a game that Ed and I play. We're LARPers. Live Action Role Playing?"

"Right. LARPing. Good times."

"We play Moondoor every other weekend at Paradige Park. All the info about it is on our website."

"You guys have a website."

"Yeah one of the players designed it. In fact, if you log onto the site, they should've posted pictures from last night's feast, I was there all night."

"What does anything of this have to do with the texts?"

"I play a character called Greyfox the Mystic, I'm a very very powerful mage in the game."

"Okay. Very powerful go on."

"Ed is...Ed was...Thargrim the Difficult of the Elder forest. Son of Hargrim. He was Lancelot to my Merlin."

"Ah. If you guys were so tight, then why the threatening messages?"

"We were named the Queen's honor guard in anticipation of the coming battle of kingdoms this weekend. I thought he broke protocol so I called Ed after game hours and accused him of cheating. And then I challenged him to a duel."

"A duel?"

"Wands and swords at dawn."

"Now when you say wands, do you mean...magic wands?" Dean asks.

I roll my eyes because that was just a stupid question.

"Excuse my partner, he's not familiar with LARPing. But answer the question anyway."

"No unmagic wands idgit. Because what I really want in a duel is an unmagic wand. Yes, fake wands. It's a game. I can't believe it. Oh ye gods. Thargrim the Difficult has fallen!" Lance breaks out into tears again.

"Lance. Hang in there champ." Dean states and Sam motions for me to get up as he and Dean do and we leave the room.

"So?"

"What are we thinking here?"

"He didn't put a whammy on us. Those weren't crocodile tears man, that's not our guy."

"So what're we looking at exactly?" I ask.

"You saw the chain mail. He could be 50 shades of Greyfox for all we know."

"Alright well let's check out the Moondoor site. See if Lance's story checks out." Sam states as he heads over to one of the computers and we follow. He sits and logs onto the Moondoor site after looking for it.

"Welcome to Moondor, Michigan's largest LARPing game."

"And I thought we needed to get out more."

"There's our guy." Sam states as we watch a picture slideshow of Lance at that feast he was talking about.

"Huh. Actually looks kind of awesome."

"Alright there's a video."

_"Moondoor, a world of intrigue, honor, passion. Four kingdoms, Follows Of The Moon, Elves, Warriors of YesterYear, and Shadow Orcs. All will fight in the fields of never at the annual battle of kingdoms. Pick up a sword or a mace, take control of Moondoor, defend the current ruler-"_

"Wait is that..." Dean trails off as we recognize the girl.

"...Charlie." I state.

_"-Queen of Moons."_

While we're watching that, Lance in the meantime is in the questioning room and he starts itiching his arm. He lifts his sleeve up to reveal that same tree mark appearing on his arm that was on Ed's.

"What the hell?"

And just then he starts coughing up blood, and his eyes start bleeding and he dies. That's what causes us to spring into action and when we open the door, we find him on the ground. The coroner gets called and he gets put into a body bag and taken out.

"You're gonna wanna see this." The Sheriff says and we follow him over a computer and we see the security camera footage from the room where we see him freak out and cough up the blood.

"God forbid he was contagious. I'm gonna go dip myself in hand sanitizer."

"What happened?" I ask as Sam sits down at the computer.

"No EMF, no hex bags, no sulfur, I got nada. You?"

"Watch the video again. There. See that? Sam as Ed's. I don't know, maybe they had matching tattoos. They were brothers in arms. You recognize it from anything?"

"Tim Burton movie? Aside from the mark of the creepy here, the only thing these guys have in common is LARPing."

"Lucky for us we know the Queen."

We then leave the police station and get into the car heading off to the park where the LARPing is taking place. It wasn't really hard to find the place, what with all the tents and people dressed up and everything.

"Must be the place."

"You think?"

"Stop being sarcastic Dean." I roll my eyes and get out of the car.

Sam and Dean follow and we make our way into the grounds, coming to something that's going on.

"I Boltar the Furious bind you to this stock so all of Moondoor shall see you for who you are. A thief."

"My shadow orc brethren will emerge from the Black Hills. In the tents-" He stops when his teeth fall out.

"Halt!"

"Thanks Gerry. Sorry."

"Yeah. No problem. Resume!"

"...in the tents of Moondoor will be bathed in blood as we unseat the Queen of the Moon throne, and it goes to the rightful heir, the shadow king."

"Silentium! Serve your time with honor heathen. And if you need to use the chamber pot, stomp your feet thrice."

"Excuse me, hi. Uh..you are a LARPer yeah?"

"I prefer the term interactive literaturist."

"Right, uh...we are special agents Rosewood, this is special agent Tagger-"

"Hold! Uh guys we're not doing the whole genre mashup this weekend. We only do that every third month."

"Huh?" I ask confused.

"Your fake badges, cheap suits? It's very cool, I get it. Your characters are FBI agents that somehow travel to Moondoor. But I'm telling you, it's straight Moondoor this weekend."

"These aren't fake badges."

"Uh yeah they are and they're very good but uh...well the ID number's shifted to 10 digits with two letters mixed into the end of the year and uh seals from last month. Not very good work. It's just, it's a tournament weekend okay guys? So you've got to follow the rules. There's no rules, chaos. Resume! If you would like to join the Army of Moons, the queen is always on the lookout for new squires."

"Yes. Right uh...we would like to see your queen now please."

"Well the queen's calendar is booked up months in advance. But if you wish to see what's in store for you in her army, her highness is overseeing new squires on the pitch as we speak. It is that way." He points.

"Thank you." I state, motioning for Sam and Dean to follow and they do. We head to where there's a huge crowd and make our way through to see a battle going on.

"Yield, I yield!"

The other fighter takes off their helmet and it's revealed to be Charlie, or well the Queen to those around us.

"I love you."

"I know. Take your leave to my medical tent and attend to your severed limbs. Greyfox and Thargrim are missing. We pray to the gods they have not fell victim to foul play. In their absence, the honor guards ranks are weakened. To join-" She stops when she sees us. "-oh blerg. Uh...the queen needs some royal we time. Talk amongst thyselves." She finishes, going to her tent, Sam and I following while Dean picks up one of the swords.

"Nice balance."

"Dean? Coming?" I ask him.

"Yeah."

"Charlie.."

"Charlie Bradbury is dead. She died a year ago. You killed her. My name is Carrie Highline. Oh and guess what? Now you killed her too."

"Okay, listen."

"No, I buried myself. Then Dick Roman went down, his company belly up and I figure, hey it's all good. And I was fine. I got my life back. Now you're here, and if you guys are here, monsters are here. Why do I have such bad luck? What am I some kind of monster magnet? Is there such thing as a monster magnet? You know what? Don't answer that. I don't care. What I care about is not getting my other arm broken, or dying. So I'm dropping my sword, walking off the stage bitches." She says, with her bag in hand and places the crown she had in her hand on Dean's head.

"Have fun storming the castle."

"Charlie, Charlie! Greyfox and Thargrim, Ed and Lance, they're not missing, they're dead."

"What do mean dead?" She asks.

"I think it's better if you sit down for this." I nod.

She nods too and we all sit down.

"We believe he was drawn and quartered. Ed anyway. Lance was bleeding out."

"Drawn and quartered? Bleeding out? Please stop talking again. So what do you think did this?"

"Well besides the mark and them both being LARPers, there's really not much to go on."

"Wait, I've seen this before. It's a Celtic magic symbol. At least it was in my favorite video game. Does that help can I go now?"

"It's a start but no. Um...listen. What can you tell us about Ed and Lance?"

"Good guys. Two of the best members of the Queen's ever shrinking army."

"Ever shrinking?"

"My kingdom has had a lot of bad luck lately. Probably because of me but...maybe it's tied to this. A month ago, one of my guys had both their ankles broken before battle. Before that I had three people have hospital worthy accidents while in their home. You think there's any connection there?"

"Maybe."

"They have any enemies in common?"

"Real life, no. Everyone gets along famously. In the game though-" She trails off, getting up and walking over to this table which has a map and different colored figures.

"-they had tons of enemies. Red represents followers of the moon, my peeps. Green's for elves, blue's for warriors of yesteryear and black's for shadow orcs. Total d-bags. This weekend is the battle of the kingdoms to see who wears the forever crown. This weekend each faction is definitely an enemy of me and mine."

"You know if you move your archers back and brought swordsmen to the west-"

"Fight the warriors."

"Yep."

"Hey good call."

"Thanks."

"What about that southern wall?"

"Guys." Sam stops them and I snicker.

"Yeah, right. Sorry."

"So maybe someone from one of the other kingdoms got a hold of real magic and started using it to weaken your army."

"But why not just come after me? And in what escalation?"

"Alright we'll canvas the kingdoms, you should get out of here. Don't want you getting hurt."

"Whoa wait. Charlie knows Moondoor a lot better than we do, we need her."

"Sam I think we can take care of a bunch of accountants with foam swords."

"We need all the help we can get Dean, people are dying."

"The point which is usually yours is she should get somewhere safe and get back to a normal life."

"Hey I am right here and I want to leave."

"Thank you."

"But the Queen...she has to stay. Sam is right. People are dying. That can't happen on my watch. And you know what? I am tired of running. I like my life here. I'm gonna stay and fight for it."

Then Sam's phone rings, breaking the tension.

"Yeah. Okay. Thanks. So the toxicology report came back on Lance. the medical examiner said his body showed clear signs he was killed of Belladonna."

"The pornstar?" Dean and Charlie say in unison.

I raise my eyebrow as I give them a weird look.

"The poison." Sam corrects them.

"Ohh."

"Uh however, they couldn't find a trace of it in his system."

"Just like how they couldn't find ropes in Ed's apartment."

"Exactly."

"Charlie, I'm gonna need to borrow your laptop."

"There are no laptops in Moondoor. What? There are rules. But there's a tech tent four tents down."

"Okay. How about you guys go canvas and I'll dig into these accidents and this mark." Sam leaves.

"Okay. I'm gonna need a full wiki on where you've guys been. But you're both going to have to ditch the suits if you want to walk and talk with the queen."

She goes off, leaving Dean and I by ourselves for a while, going off to get costumes for me and Dean.

"You know, I wonder what she's gonna get you to wear." I grin.

"I'm more focused on what she's going to get you." He smirks.

"Of course." I laugh.

Charlie comes back with costumes for both of us.

"Thanks. Where can I change?" I ask.

"Oh in there." She points to an area of the tent.

"Thanks." I say again, heading there.

Sam in the meantime has made it to the tech tent and walked inside, sitting at one of the computers, next to a blonde girl.

"Excuse me. Do you know if there's a directory of online players?"

"Yeah it's on the website. All you need is an account to access it."

"Um..thanks. Uh.."

"Maria. I mean Galondria, the Wicked."

Dean is busy putting the finishing touches on his costume, while I come out from changing into mine.

"This is actually really pretty and I love it." I grin.

"I knew it'd be perfect for you." Charlie nods.

Dean sees me in the mirror that he's looking at himself in and his eyes make their way to me.

"It really is." He says almost in a trance.

"You sent Sam a phantom text from his ex? Dick move sir." Charlie changes the subject.

"Yeah not my finest hour."

"So he found some normalcy with this chick and now it's gone. Again. Thanks to you."

"Yeah well now he's more committed than ever, so there's that. Trust me, this life...can't afford attachments. Brooke being the exception since she does what we do. You just gotta...let go."

"Are we still talking about Sam, or did you and Brooke break up too?"

"What?"

"Us?"

"Yeah."

"No."

"We're still gladly together." I grin as I walk to stand next to him, lacing my fingers with his.

"Right. Well let's get the info on this mark you guys found." She states and we nod, following her out of the tent. On the way out, Dean grabs one of the LARP swords and Charlie is greeted.

"Always been into LARPing?" Dean asks.

"Nah. For role play, I prefer table top. TNT, Gamma World, Car Wars. But a buddy of mine was into LARPing. If it wasn't for him, I'd stay for the chicks. 'But it's not just that. It's an escape. I mean here, I'm queen, a hero. Out there in the real world, I'm just chugging coffee all day long."

"Wait a second. If it wasn't for you, we would've never been able to take down Dick Roman. Out there in the real world, you are a hero. I'm seeing a lot of these maidens checking you out."

"What? I can't shut this down. It's good to be queen."

Sam in the meantime has gotten into the directory of online players, the ones that had been injured or killed.

"It's all just part of the game." Sam states when Maria looks at the screen funny.

"Genre mashup. Cool. Hey I know here, that's Phyllis. Heard she broke her ankles or something."

"Wow, looks like she got-"

"-hobbled. Oh and that's Jamie. He said somebody broke into his house, beat him with his own mace, but-"

"-no signs of a forced entry. Do you recognize this from Moondoor? I think it's Celtic?" Sam asks, showing her the tree marking on Jamie's arm.

"No..sorry, but I'll look it up."

"Thanks."

Dean, Charlie and myself started to question the groups of Moondoor if they've seen the tree marking anywhere before. After getting nothing on the first try, we asked an elf next.

"No, I haven't seen anything like it in my travels throughout the realms your highness."

"Alright, well if you think of anything, come see me in my tent. Anytime. Scratch the Elves off the list."

"This is getting nowhere." I sigh.

"Mace attacks, hobbling, medieval poisoning. Somebody's targeting the Queen's people."

"No, not only them. See those four are with the queen. But these two, they're elves. And these two are warriors. Only group not to get hit..."

"The Shadow Orcs. Last group on the list, impossible to find." Charlie states as that's the last group we have to ask about the mark.

"I know where we can find one. We met him on the way in."

"Perfect. Maybe he can tell us what the frack this thing is."

"It's the...Tree of Pain. If you are tagged with this mark, you'll be a victim of fairy magic." Sam states, kind of confused.

"Wait, fairy magic can be bad?" Maria asks.

"Death to the queen! Death to her man servant." The guy who was in the stocks state, and Dean takes out his fake sword and hits it against the stocks, making him shut up, Charlie giving Dean a look.

"What? There's no laptops in Moondoor, there's no Geneva convention either."

"Have you seen this?" I ask, taking out the picture of the tree mark and showing the Shadow Orc.

Dean gives me a weird look because I took the picture out of the top of my costume.

"What? I have nowhere else to put it. Have you seen this?" I ask the Orc again.

"Yeah of course."

"Really?" I ask, putting the picture back into the top part of my costume.

"No...nope. I haven't see it."

Dean takes the sword and holds it under the Orc's chin.

"Okay, it's the Shadow King's family crest. You'll never find him in the Black Hills.

"The Black Hills?" I ask.

"The forest behind the playground. Come on." Charlie states as she starts walking away, and we both follow.

"Alright well thank you very much Galondria."

"Anytime. I've never done genre mashup play before. That was fun."

"First time for everything right?"

"First time for a lot of things if you want to come find my tent later."

"Another time." Sam says, walking out.

"Your loss."

"My queen. There you are, I've been searching everywhere for you. Has this oaf and maiden attempted to harm you with their metal works?"

"Boltar, they're with me. They are my new handmaidens. We seek an audience with the shadow king."

"These hills are not safe, I beseech you my queen. You should return to camp."

"He's right...your worshipfulness, uh...may we have a moment before you take your leavings?"

"Handmaidens?"

"He was suspicious, I panicked."

"Alright. You take my phone, find Sam, we'll find the shadow dorks."

"But I can help."

"Yeah you are helping by finding Sam, go. Lead the way to the orcs bolty."

"Speak when spoken to handmaiden." He leads the way.

However, Charlie is on her way back to the camp, and she's being followed by a Shadow Orc. She knows this and is prepared, so when he tries to attack, she ducks the little bag he throws and she throws one of her own at his face.

"Dark magic."

"Oh! My eyes! This attack burns my very soul. Grrrrr." He goes away.

Charlie turns however and sees this other being with a skull mask over it's face, but also dressed in black like a shadow orc. She throws the red beanbag at it, thinking it's one of the players.

"Dark magic?" She asks and then gets captured.

Meanwhile, we're searching and searching, but we can't find the shadow king, so we head back to camp.

"Well that was a bust."

"No kidding." I sigh.

"Are you sure the shadow orcs are even out there?"

"For a handmaiden, you certainly ask many questions. Yes I am positive, they are just very good at hiding themselves. But a plan has sprung to mind that will draw the shadow king to us. We shall take the shadow orc held in stock and offer a prisoner exchange."

"Draw them out and beat them down. I like your style Voltar."

"I shall retrieve the prisoner, you tend to the Queen's laundry and chamber pots, and meet me back here."

"Laundry? No thank you." I shake my head, just as Sam comes up.

"Nice outfits."

"Charlie had us do it."

"You love it."

"Right. Well, while you were playing dress up, I found that the mark-"

"-belongs to the Shadow Orcs."

"Yeah, and they're using fairy magic."

"Tree of Pain?" I question.

"Awesome." Dean states sarcastically.

"Whoever gets marked, gets ganked."

"How do we stop it?"

"Find whoever cast the spell and take them out. No more whammy, no more marks, no marks, no more dead bodies."

"Okay well perfect. Our pal Boltar the Chatty, is getting the shadow orc prisoner and we're gonna do a little prisoner exchange, try to draw the king out of hiding. It was my idea. Where's Charlie?"

"She was with you two."

"No, he sent her to you."

Dean rolls his eyes as he heads to Charlie's tent, calling for her.

"Charlie?! Your highness?! Charlie?! You know what? She's got my phone. Try it."

Sam does so, but there's no answer.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

Charlie wakes up in this strange tent and comes face to face with what she saw in the forest.

"Uh...hi. I'm the uh...queen...of Moons. Nice to meet you. Great costume, BT dubs. Right. Well this has been a really great kidnapping but I got to get back to not dying so uh...good talk." She leaves, but comes back into the tent. She leaves again, and comes back.

"Wow, real magic. That is really cool, if not mostly terrifying. Well, okay. We can work this out can't we? Get you some gold, my crown, ritualistic sacrifice. Look I am not really a queen. I'm just an I.T. girl. Standing in front of a monster, asking it not to kill her."

And then it starts walking towards her.

"Great. Now the worst period of my life comes to an end. I see my boss get eaten by a Leviathan, broke my arm, lived my life on the run, finally got it all back. Now this skull mask is going to kill me. I just want my old life back!"

"That is all I want is well." The person under the mask reveals themselves as a woman.

Hours later, Dean, Sam, myself, Boltar and the orc prisoner travel through the Black Hills.

"I swear if anything's happened to her..."

"Dude we checked all the tents, we'll talk to these guys, we'll find her."

"Ca-caw! Ca-caw!"

"Ca-caw! Ca-caw!"

"Greetings heretics."

"You should kneel before me Cur."

"Alright, why don't you let me-"

"-silence! Now before we exchange a few announcements. There is a pee-wee league soccer playoff game tomorrow on the field. We don't want to freak out the Mundanes, we want to move the battle of kingdoms to the-"

"Okay. You know, I'm gonna do this the old fashioned way."

"Dean."

"No."

"I told you-"

"-shut up! Alright, I need real answers. This here is a real gun. See?" Dean says, shooting it at the ground, before pointing it at them.

"Dean!" I exclaim.

"Whoa whoa! Hold hold! Jeez!"

"Now start talking. Where's the queen!"

"I don't know!"

"Yeah well your little family crest there tells a different story pal."

"This?"

"Yeah."

"Uh...I got sick last month after this thing just appeared on my arm. I thought it looked really cool so I turned it into my family crest. I mean after my dermatologist said it wasn't malignent."

"Dean, he's not our guy, he's just another vic." Sam states.

"Yeah." I agree.

"My name is Max Hilby, I'm an attorney, I have no idea where the queen is, but if you let me go right now I won't press charges. I promise. Um...here, take them, please."

"Go. Go go!"

The four of us give Dean a look.

"What? What?"

"Is the queen really in danger?"

"Yeah." I nod.

"Okay I noticed something odd down by the creek. It's this weird tent. It's not one of ours, it's kind of creepy."

"Why are you being so helpful all of a sudden?" Sam asks.

"Look, I harbor an epic crush on the queen. Maybe you could put in a good word for me when you find her?"

"Uh..."

"I don't think you're her type." Dean states and he walks away, us following.

"What? You mean she's not into orcs?"

And speaking of Charlie, she's busy talking with the woman who captured her.

"My name is Gilda. I'm from the Hollow forest or Arcmore. I'm a fairy."

"Swoon. Uh I mean...how did you get here?"

"I was summoned here by a spell."

"By whom?"

"I don't know his name, but I was brought here to do his bidding."

"His bidding? That's never good."

"My...master he...he has me hurt people. He's forcing me to. I'd never hurt anyone, I'm a fairy. The good kind."

"No no, I get that. Why is he doing this?"

"I don't know. He started off with smaller commands but...he's become more violent. He had me kill two men this week."

"Man, someone is taking this game way too seriously."

"Game?"

"This...my outfit...all of this, it's just a game here."

"Why would you play such a game?"

"This world, not so much with awesome. The game is a way to get away."

"It's a lovely forest. But it's nothing like my home."

"Right. So how do we get you back there?"

"I can't break free from the spell myself. A hero must take my master's book of magic and destroy it. Breaking the spell."

"Gilda? My name is Charlie Bradbury. And I am here to rescue you."

It's been a long walk and we still haven't found the tent, and Voltar was becoming unwanted company.

"Do we really need him here with us anymore?" I ask Dean.

"No. Why don't you take off Bolty, we got it from here."

"Handmaidens and a time traveller rescue the queen? I think not kind lady."

"Look this isn't a game Boltar, the queen, our friend is in real danger, you can get hurt."

"I will not leave my queen in peril. Look there."

"We haven't checked that tent." Dean states as he storms towards it and we follow. When we walk in it's bigger than what we saw on the outside, it was a fireplace, everything. We find a bed and Charlie and that fairy making out.

"Oh...um..." I shield my eyes, and Dean clears his throat.

"Dudes! If the tent is rockin', don't come a knocking!"

"No it's him! My master, run!"

And that's when we look over and it turns out that Boltar is the master.

"Crap."

That's when Dean, Sam and myself pull out our guns.

"No guns in Moondoor. Gilda if you please?"

With a wave of her hand, our guns burst into feathers and we watch as it happens in awe.

"Well now what Jerry?"

"My name is Boltar the Furious! My plan was...after getting rid of all of my competition, to win the battle tomorrow. Convincing the queen that I should be her king. But then you three idiots showed up and I was forced to improvise. Rescue the damsel in distress from orcs, become king, kill you three. That'll work too."

"So why'd you go from hobbling to murder?"

"Greyfox and Thargrim became part of the honor guard. They got close to the queen. But they did it by breaking the rules. Paying off other players with real money other than Moondoor currency. They were cheating!"

"Oh and using magic isn't?"

"I say it is." I remark.

"Magic is a part of Moondoor."

"What is your problem? Why would you hurt people? This is just a game." Charlie retorts.

"There is no game! There is only Moondoor."

"This guy is delusional." I roll my eyes.

"I came here to be different. To get away from my crappy life. To be a hero and guess what?"

"What? You were a loser in the real world and you're a loser here? Shocker."

"Would a loser track down a real book of spells and compell a fairy to do his bidding?"

"I think so yeah." I remark.

"And it depends. How'd you get it?" Sam asks.

"EBay?"

"Oh good lord. Can we kill this guy now?"

"Wait. Look. It doesn't have to be like this. Boltar. Just hand over the book of spells, we can work this out."

"This will all work out after I remove you from the playing field and wipe your memory. Gilda?"

She sighs and turns the fake sword into a real one. Dean, Sam and I rush to get weapons.

"Gilda the big one!"

With a wave of her hand, the knight armor near Sam grabs him. Charlie goes after Jerry first, but gets pushed back. I'm the next and I'm pushed back. Dean is next and his sword gets cut in half on the fake blade.

"I can't stop him. The book, you must destroy it."

Dean punches him across the face and we see a book fall to the floor.

"The spell book! Charlie!" I point.

"Hey Jerry. I'm the one who saves damsels in distress around here." She states, stabbing the spell book.

"Nooooooooo!"

His sword turns back into the fake foam one, the knight armor lets Sam go, the spell has been broken. He goes to hit Dean with it, but Dean grabs it and elbows him in the face, knocking him out.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm free of the spell. You saved me. The Hollow forest is forever in your debt. I must return to those green hills now. I will take my former master with me, he must face a fairy tribunal for his stunt."

"Wait." Charlie states, kissing her and then she disappears with Jerry.

"Call me? Maybe?"

"Come on Charlie. The queen must get back to her camp." I motion for her to follow Dean, Sam and I.

"Right." She nods and follows.

It took most of the night to get back, when we did get back, we crashed in the tent for the night. Dean and I really didn't have privacy so we couldn't do much more than kiss each other...this time around. By morning, though I had changed out of my costume and thanked Charlie for letting me borrow it. Dean had changed too, and we got back into our street clothes.

"So what's next for you Charlie? New town? New identity?"

"If the last 24 hours have taught me anything, escaping isn't what it used to be. No more replacement characters for me. I got to face reality for now on. Sadly, reality actually includes monsters but..what're you gonna do? If I can ever be any help to you guys, let me know."

"Will do. And you uh...are good."

"Apart from the fact that you blocked me from banging a fairy and I'm about to lose my crown thanks to my army being decimated? Yeah, totally good. Smell ya' later bitches."

"So, what's next?"

"Cause no fun, right?" Dean adds. "Look, before you say anything, I...I get it. No amount of fun is gonna help you get over what you gave up. You just...you need time. Right?"

"Yeah. Thanks. And you're right. Having fun won't help me. It'll help both of us. Shall we?"

Hours later it was time for the battle, which Sam and Dean insisted on being in. I went to watch, to see how amusing it was. Dean was all dressed up. Face paint, wig, everything.

"The dying in your beds, many years from now. Would you be willing to trade all of the days from this day to that for one chance."

"Is that the speech from-"

"-it's the only one he knows."

"Just one chance. To come back here and tell our enemies that they may take our lives, but they will never take-"

"Hold!" One of the army members say as a frisbee comes flying into the battle field.

"Uh my bad. Sorry." He jogs away.

"-our freedom!"

And with that, the battle began and I couldn't help but stand back and laugh.


	12. As Time Goes By

**_Normal, Illinois - 1958_**

_It's a stormy night and there was a young boy sleeping in his bed. In the shadows was a man with a hat and coat on, and he sits on the bed, fixing the blanket, before the kid wakes up. _

_"Hey sport. Sorry 'bout that."_

_"Where are you goin'?"_

_"Work. I just wanted to check on you before I left."_

_"What's that pops?"_

_"One day, I'll tell you all about it. Now get some shut eye. I'll see you first thing in the morning." The father states, starting up a music box and turning out the light, before leaving._

_"Goodnight son." He says, shutting the door, before heading into the town. _

_He reaches this door with some kind of symbol on it and knocks, being let in. _

_"Good evening sir."_

_He walks down a hall to where this woman is sitting and waiting. _

_"Josie. No one told me this initiation was a formal affair."_

_"Well, someone had to class up the joint right Henry?"_

_"Ain't that the truth."_

_"The hard part's over right? We made it?"_

_Just then a door opens and a man in a cloak, wearing that same symbol on the door that Henry walked in through, comes out._

_"Ms. Sans?"_

_She heads over to the door, and takes a look at Henry before head in. Henry hangs his hat and jacket up and sits for a bit before there's screaming and everything from behind the door. He rushes in, goes through the curtain to see Josie attacking the men inside._

_"Henry, do not let Abadon get it." One man says, handing Henry a box with the symbol all over it. _

_The other man who was still alive was trying to do an exorcism, but it wasn't working. Josie, grabs him by the throat. _

_"That's impossible. How-"_

_Josie...or well Abadon takes one look at Henry and screams, eyes turning black before she snaps the guy's neck in her hands. Henry rushes out of the room and into another full of chemicals and such, getting things together, making something, while Abadon is blowing open doors. Henry cuts his hand and draws this symbol on the door with blood and starts speaking a latin spell as the blood line starts to glow, Abadon just outside, trying to get in. Next thing that happens, there's a burst of light and he comes out of a closet into another room. _

**Present Time**

Dean, Sam and I were just minding our own business when we see a man burst through the closet and into our motel room. We're all just speechless as we look at the strange man before us.

"Which one of you is John Winchester?"

The three of us give each other looks, before turning our attention back to the man.

"Please. Time is of the essence. Which of you is John Winchester?"

"Uh neither."

"That's impossible. That's absolutely...what did I do wrong?"

"Who the hell are you mister?"

"Not now, I'm thinking."

Dean gets frustrated and shoves the man up against the wall.

"Please. I can assure you there's no need for violence. One of you must know John Winchester."

"I'll tell you what. When one of us falls out of your closet, then you can ask the questions."

"Yes, my apologies. Is it absolutely essential sir that you keep your hands on me?"

Dean lets him go.

"Thank you. Gentlemen...Miss, in the absence of any and all other explanations, I'm afraid this has been a marvelous, tragic misunderstanding. I'll be on my way."

"Oh that's not happening."

"Things of grave importance, I do not have time to deal with the likes of you."

That's when Sam grabs him, I hand Dean handcuffs.

"You're not going anywhere 007...till we get some answers." Dean says as he tries to handcuff the guy to the chair. But he turns the tables quickly and ends up handcuffing Dean and Sam to the chair and dashing out of the room.

"What the hell?"

"How did he do that? Oh you've got to be kidding me! Brooke, the key...find the key."

"On it." I nod, looking through the bag where the handcuffs were. "Got it!" I declare, rushing over and unlocking the handcuffs.

In the meantime however, the man has made it outside and is confused at what he sees before him. He spots the Impala and walks around to the back to look at the license plate.

"2013. My god. Guess the Mayans were wrong." He states, walking over to the driver's side.

He looks around to make sure no one is paying attention and that's when he smashes the window out of the Impala with his elbow, unlocking it and getting in, where he proceeds to hot wire it. However Dean, Sam and myself stop him before he could take the car.

"Nice taste in wheels." Dean states, pointing his gun at him.

"Yours I presume?"

"Let's go buddy, out of the car and back inside."

With the help of Sam and Dean, we get him back into the room and sit him down on a chair where we proceed to see if he's a demon, lastly throwing holy water at him.

"And there with the holy water."

"He's clean."

"I could've told you that."

"Yeah, well you can start by telling us everything before I beat it out of you." Dean states.

"I'm quite certain this is all beyond your understanding, my alpha male, monkey friend. And violence will not help you comprehend this any easier."

"Let me tell you what I understand. Some asshat pops out of my closet after asking about my dad. Smashes up my ride, so why am I not getting violent again?"

"John Winchester is your father?"

Just then the room starts to shake.

"What's going on? What's happening?"

"Oh my god." The man states, getting out of his chair.

"What?" Dean and I say in unison.

"Run." He states and then the same woman he was dealing with before he came to our time, came through the closet.

"Henry. Silly man. You forgot to lock the door. Them spells were never your best subject were they? Why don't you be a doll and give me what I want and I promise to kill you and your friends here quickly."

"You know I can't do that."

"You're not a fighter Henry."

Dean then goes to shoot her but with the movement of her hands, she sends him and Sam flying across the room and into the walls.

"Who does this bitch think she is?" I growl, storming towards her, only to be pushed back just like Sam and Dean.

Henry goes to move, but she stops him as well.

"Josie. I know you're still in there, you must fight this."

"I'm afraid Josie's indisposed. It looks like it's just you and me."

And just then, Dean comes up and stabs her with the knife that can kill demons, but she doesn't die.

"It didn't work." I say in shock as I get to my feet.

"Well that is no way to treat a lady." She states, catching her breath.

"Run!" I yell, and I grab my bag which had my car keys in it. Dean and Sam leave one of their bags behind and we rush outside and to the cars. We start them quickly and tear ass out of there.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" The guy inside the office screams at us. He turns around to be met by the woman.

"You okay lady? What the hell are you doing?" He asks as she grabs him.

"Show me what you've seen." She says after she breaths black smoke into him, and images of us are shown to her.

"Thank you. By the way, I'm checking out." She says, killing him.

I follow Dean to this side road below a bridge coming to a stop behind him. The man gets out and starts to throw up as we all get out of the cars.

"Are you okay?" Sam asks.

"Yes I will be. It's just all the adventures I enjoy...are usually of the literary nature."

"Yeah, well now that you're done blowing chunks, you wanna tell us who Betty Crocker was?"

"Abadon. She's a demon."

"No kidding."

"Duh." I roll my eyes.

"Where'd she come from?"

"Where'd you come from?" Dean adds.

"She's from Hell. I'm from Normal, Illinois. 1958."

"Yeah right. Seriously? Dudes travelling through motel room closets? That's what we've come to?"

"If you could just take me to John, we could clear all this up I'm sure."

"I told you that's not gonna happen."

"Why not?"

"Because he's dead."

He looks at all three of us and I nod in disappointment.

"No."

"What's it to you?" Sam asks.

"Everything. I'm his father."

"That means...he's your grandfather." I say to Dean quietly.

To discuss this further, we all decide to go to a diner for some food, so we can talk over that. When we get there, Dean and Sam go get the food while I sit at the table with their grandfather. It was mostly quiet because he was looking at a picture of him and John that he had.

"Drivers license says he's Henry Winchester from Normal, Illinois. He knows dad's birthday, the exact place where he was born. Dude, that's our grandfather."

"Just saying, before we break out the warm and toasties, let's not forget that H.G. Wells over there, left dad high and dry when he was a kid."

"But maybe he didn't run our on dad. Not on purpose. Maybe he time-travelled here and...I don't know, got stuck."

"Yeah well either way, dad hated the son of a bitch."

"And dad made up for that how? By being father of the year?"

The food then comes to the counter, Dean and Sam grab it.

"Dad had his issues okay? But he was always there for us. Freaking hate time travel man." Dean states, before he and Sam return to the table, me being greeted with a kiss on the cheek, and I give him a smile in return.

"How're you doing?" Sam asks.

"I'll be fine. Afterall despite everything, I've just met my grandsons haven't I? Henry Winchester. It's a pleasure."

"Sam." Sam states, shaking his grandfather's hand.

"Hello Sam." Henry adds, holding out his hand for Dean to shake, but instead, Dean just gives him his food.

"Dinner."

I kick Dean under the table for being so rude.

"Don't be so rude to your grandfather." I mutter. "Or it's no love for you from me. And that includes..." I add, giving him a look.

"This is Dean."

"Right."

"I'm Brooke. Dean's girlfriend. It's nice to meet you sir." I shake his hand.

"Well this has been touching. How about we figure out a way to clean up your mess huh?"

"Abadon. Yes. She must be stopped."

"And how come she didn't die when I stabbed her?" Dean asks.

"Because demons can't be killed by run of the mill cutlery. At the very least you need an ancient demon killing knife of the Curds."

"That's what this is." Dean corrects him, showing it to him.

"Where'd you get that?"

"A demon gave it to me. We've been around this block so many times."

"Now that portal, or whatever it was you came through, is it still open?" Sam asks.

"I highly doubt it, why?"

"I'm just thinking, if we can't kill this Abadon-"

"-maybe we can shove her back where she came from. How did you do it?"

"It's a blood sigil. Blood leads to blood. Or their next of kin."

"But Abadon came through it also right? So can you create this blood sigil again?"

"My blood, and angel feather, tears of a dragon, a pinch of the sands of time. I would need those and at least a week for my soul to recharge but yes it's possible."

"You tapped into the power of your soul to get here? I thought only angels could do that."

"You should know this. What level are you two?"

"What level?"

"Level of knowledge. You're men of letters correct?"

"I'm a little rusty on my boy bands. Men of what?"

"Men of letters. Like your father who taught you our ways."

"Our father taught us to be hunters."

"You're not...are you..hunters? Well hunters are...hunters are apes. You're supposed to...you're legacies."

"Legacies of what?"

We decide to take our food to go in order for him to show us what he's talking about. We get into our cars and head to this alleyway.

"What're we doing here?" I ask myself, as I turn my car off and get out.

We then follow Henry a ways into the alleyway coming to a door.

"What's going on here?"

"We're at a Comic Shop. What're we doing here?" I ask.

"No."

"Alright, well this was enlightening. Let's hit the road huh?"

"Give him a minute Dean."

"We just spend 4 hours driving okay? All he did was stare out the window and request Pat Boone on the radio. He had his time."

"It's just a facade. A way to rook our enemies into believe we are housed elsewhere."

"Okay, enough with the decoder talk. How about you tell us what this whole men of letters business is or you're on your own."

"It's none of your concern."

"Why because we're hunters? What do you have against us?"

"Aside from the unthinking, unwashed, shoot first and don't bother to ask questions later part, not much really."

"Well wait a second. We're also John's children. Aside from her, she's just his girlfriend."

"You two are more than that actually. My father and his father before him were both men of letters. As John and you two should have been. We're preceptors, beholders, chroniclers of all that which man does not understand. We share our findings with the few trusted hunters. The very elite. They do the rest."

"So you're like Yodas to our Jedis?" Dean asks.

Henry gives him a confused look.

"Letting your nerd come out Dean?" I give him an amused look.

"Nevermind, you'll get there."

"Okay, but if you guys were such a big deal, then why haven't we or anyone we know ever heard of you?" Sam asks.

"Abadon." Henry states before heading into the Comic Shop and we follow.

"Henry...why? Why'd she do it?"

"I think for this." He says, pulling out a box.

"Okay, what's that?"

"I wish I knew. Abadon attacked us the night of my final initiation. All secrets were to be revealed then."

"Let me get this straight. You travelled through time to protect something that does...you don't know what, from a demon you know nothing about?"

He doesn't answer, just gives Dean a look and continues on.

"Good." Dean says and we follow yet again.

"Hand me your...walkie talkie."

"You mean my phone?" Sam asks.

"Even better."

Sam hands him his cellphone and Henry looks at it strangely.

"Operator, I need Delta 457."

"Who are you not calling?" Dean asks and I laugh a bit.

"Our emergency number."

"Yeah. Not anymore." Dean takes the phone and hands it back to Sam.

"They can't all be gone. There must be another elder out there who can help us figure out how to stop Abadon and what to do with the box."

"Go see if we can use that laptop." I nudge Dean.

He nods and walks up to the Gothic looking girl on her laptop.

"Hey uh...hi. Can we hijack your computer for a hot second?"

"Hehehe. Like you could fit a computer in this room." Henry laughs.

"Sure." The girl replies.

"Thanks. Sam."

"Yup. Alright um...give me a name, anybody who might have been there that night, one of the elders."

"Um...Ackers, David. Larry Ganem. Uh...Ted-"

"-okay, here it is. Um...August 12th, 1958-" Sam starts, and that's when I happen to notice the girl we borrowed the computer from was giving Dean a flirty look. He looked back and gave her a smile, and I roll my eyes. To show her he was off limits, I turned him to face me and I press my lips to his in a soft, yet passionate kiss that always gets him. I pull away to him having a dazed look on his face and the girl behind the counter as a pissed off look. All I can do is smirk, being satisfied.

"This 242 Gains Street. But there was no fire."

"Larry Ganem, David Ackers, Ted Bowen and Albert Magnus. All deceased."

"Albert Magnus."

"Friend of yours?" I ask, seeing as Dean is still in a daze from my kiss.

"Even better. If you bring me to where he's buried, I'll explain more."

"Well looks like we're making a trip to the graveyard."

And within hours, it had gotten dark and we had arrive at the graveyard, finding a place to park, and following Henry in.

"These were my friends. My mentors. Our last defence against the Abadaon's world."

"Well there's your buddy Albert Magnus."

"Albertus Magnus. He was hardly a buddy. He was the greatest alchemist of the middle ages."

"Okay, so why is he buried here?"

"He's not. This was the alias we used when we were going incognito. I believe someone planted his name in that article. So if a man of letters came looking for answers, he'd know something was amiss."

"So someone wanted you to come to this grave."

"Question is why?"

"What is this?" Dean asks, shining the flashlight onto the headstone with the same symbol that was on the door of the comic shop.

"Yeah, what is this Henry?" I ask.

"Our crest. The Aquarian Star. Representing great magic and power. They say it stood at the gates of Atlantis itself."

"So it's on all the tombstones except for this one, Larry Ganem."

"The Haitian symbol for speaking to the dead. This is the message. You three ever exhume a body?"

In the meantime at the Comic Shop, that girl was busy on her computer and that's when Abadon walks in.

"Love what you've done with the place."

"Wrong night. Carrie screenings on Sunday? I dig your costume though."

She then touches the girl's face.

"What're you doing?" She asks, and then just like back at the motel with the guy, she does the same to this girl.

"Show me what you've seen." Abadon states and images flash through her mind of us, and the research we were doing real quick, before leaving.

"Please don't hurt me." The girl cowers in fear.

Abadon just laughs, before she sees her shirt.

"I like your top."

It took some time, but Dean, Sam and myself had dug out the grave to the coffin.

"You wanna tell me how we got stuck doing this?" Dean asks as we lift the cover off of the coffin. "Hey, was uh...was Larry a World War One vet?"

"No."

"Well then who's the stiff?"

"No idea."

"Captain Thomas J. Carey III. That mean anything to you?" Sam asks and Henry shakes his head 'no'.

"Well somebody wanted you to see this. So maybe that somebody is Larry."

"So what, maybe he uh...survives the attack and hides out with this guy's identity?"

"Okay, what're we waiting for then? Cover this up, let's be on our way."

"After all that digging? You've got to be kidding me."

It took us forever to cover the grave back up. Henry was waiting in the car for us.

"Ugh, I'm so taking a shower when we find a motel." I brush the dirt off of my clothes.

We finally get one and head back to the cars, driving to a motel in town. When we get there, I immediately head into the bathroom to shower, washing all the dirt off of me and such, after Sam and Dean wash the dirt off of them, in a much simpler way. They then sit at the table and do some research while I come out of the bathroom and sit on the bed that Dean and I both would be sharing. I come out to Henry whistling.

"What is that? I know that tune." Dean asks.

"As time goes by. I hope so, it's from Casablanca."

"Right. Dad...used to whistle it from time to time." Sam remarks.

"You father saw Abbott and Costello Meet The Mummy at the drive in one night. Scared the beeswax out of him. So I got him this little music box that played that song to help him sleep at night. Worked like a charm."

"Wow. It's hard to believe that dad was ever scared of anything."

"Hey uh...according to county records, Tom Carey, lives in Lebanon, Kansas. And is a very happy 127 year old."

"127 years old?" I ask from the bed.

"Say we get some shut eye, head over first thing in the morning." Dean states, closing the laptop.

"I vote for that." I remark.

"Wait wait wait. Listen to this. According to Dad's journal, he once tortured a demon that said he made his bones working for Abadon. Who turns out, is a knight of hell."

"What does that even mean?"

"Knights of hell are hand picked by Lucifer himself. They are of the first fallen, the first born demons."

"So very pure, very strong."

"Legend has it that archangel's had killed all of them. Which as we have witnessed is not the case."

"Unless she's the last of her kind."

"Say that belonged to your father?" Henry asks about the journal.

"Yeah."

"May I?"

Sam slides it over in front of him.

"It's a hunter's journal. I assume men of letters, you...used journals too?"

"I intended to. I sent away for one, the day before my initiation. As a matter of fact judging by my initials here, this one I believe."

"That was yours?"

"It must have arrived after...I beginning to gather I don't make it back from this time do I?"

"We don't know for sure. All we do know is that dad never saw you again."

"What did he think happened to me?"

"He thought you ran out on him."

"John was a legacy. I was supposed to teach him the way of the letters."

"Well he learned things a little differently."

"How?"

"The hard way. Surviving a lonely childhood. Mistaking war. Only to get married and have his wife taken by a demon. And later killed by one himself. He had a map wrapped around every turn. But you know what? He kept going. And in the end he did a hell of a lot more good than he did bad."

"I'm sorry. I wish I had been there for him."

"Yeah, it's a little late for that now, don't you think?"

"It's a price we pay for upholding a great responsibility. We know that."

"Responsibility...was to your family. Not some glorified book club."

"I was a legacy, I had no choice."

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that." Dean states, leaving.

Sam left the table too, leaving Henry sitting there by himself to look through the journal which he does. I had fallen asleep before Dean had gotten back, and Sam was passed out as well. Dean didn't bother changing when he came back, and just crawled onto the bed next to me, holding me close. I grumble in my sleep, but quickly relax into his arms, snuggling closer. So we were all passed out and Henry had finished looking through the journal. He took one look at all of us before leaving.

It's morning and Sam's awake, but Dean and I are fast asleep, still snuggled with me. That is until Sam wakes him up, which in return wakes me up.

"Hey...wake up."

"...what? What?"

"Henry, he's gone."

"Where is he?"

"No idea. He just left a note saying he was going to fix everything."

"Yeah and screw it all up."

I groan as I sit up, after Dean moves from the bed.

"Going to find him?" I ask.

"Yeah."

"Ugh. And I was enjoying the snuggle time."

"Sorry."

We all then get dressed for the day and in the meantime, Henry came to this type of store, walking in.

"Satnam. Welcome traveler. What can I help you with?"

"I could use a tear of a dragon and a pinch of the sands of time. But don't bother wrapping it up, I'll be using it right away."

"We don't carry those things here."

"In your window, hunter signs. I know who you are and what you are. Now give me what I need so I can be on my way."

The sound of a cocking gun goes off.

"I agree. You should be going stranger."

"I understand. You don't know me, so you're reluctant to sell to me. Fine. But please let me purchase some chamomile for my restless nights before I go. Baragado." He chants blowing some dust in her face, making her faint. "Sleep well."

"Now we know by fix everything." Dean states, coming in from outside.

"What?"

"Broke into the trunk and stole an angel feather."

"What?!"

"I'm guessing he's going to whip up another one of those blood spells, Marty McFly himself back to the 1950s."

"To do what? Stop Abadon before she strikes?"

"Or grab dad and haul ass. Point is, he's doing it."

"But how? He still needs two ingredients for the spell. Unless...unless there's some place nearby that sells real hoodoo."

"I'll call Garth."

"Hey."

"Hmm?"

"Just hit the wires. One dead at Astro Comics."

"Abadon?"

"Yeah has to be."

"That girl." I state.

"Okay so she's close. I'll go find Henry, you and Brooke find Larry. Figure out how to kill this chick."

"Are you sure Dean?"

"Yeah. You go with Sam on this one alright?" He asks, kissing me quickly.

"Alright." I nod as he leaves. "Ready Sam?"

"Yeah." He nods, writing down the address of where Larry lives, and we get into my car and head there.

"This is a nice place."

We walk up to the front door and knock on it. An old woman answer.

"Hi, um...is Larry here?"

"Yes, come in." She nods, letting us in. "Please make yourselves at home. Would you like some tea?" She asks.

"Yes please." I nod as we sit in the living room where Larry is.

"So, Henry is dead. I was so sure that...that he had survived."

"Yes, well um...like I said. We found his journal and were hoping you could fill in the gaps and explain to us what had happened that night in 1958."

"Doesn't matter. They're gone. They're gone."

"But Abadon isn't." I add.

"Abadon was a hired gun. She killed us all that one night."

"Everyone but you."

"She blinded me. It's a miracle I survived."

"It's okay dear."

"But she did not get what she came for."

"The box. Listen, Abadon is here. And she wants this thing, so we need to know everything there is to know about it."

"In the box is a key to every object, scroll, spell, ever collected in 1,000 years under one roof. It is the supernatural motherload."

Dean in the meantime heads to the store that Henry was, just in time to see him chanting and ready to go back to 1958.

"Henry wait!"

"This is a risk I have to take."

"And what if you die huh? Who says you'll even survive the jump?"

"You cannot begin to understand how I felt after reading John's journal."

"Oh I think I can. See I've read that thing more times than you could imagine and it hurts everytime."

"Maybe so, but you didn't let him down, I did! Just like you said!"

"Well I was wrong."

"No! No you were right. And I'm going to go back and give him the life he deserves, not the one he was forced to live."

"And what if it's not meant to be?"

"Then it will be!"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because it's the right thing to do. I can save him, and stop Abadon."

"How?"

"By going back an hour before she attacks and making preparations."

"If you do that, then you change the past. Me and Sam might cease to exist!"

"I'm aware the time is a delicate mistress. But I'm willing on betting on this being for the best."

"I understand that this is not your idea of a happy ending okay? And that you're disappointed that me and Sam are mouth breathing hunters. But you know what? We stopped the Apocalypse."

"If this works the way I planned, there will never be an apocolypse to stop."

"So Abadon wants the key so she can get her hands on it." Sam states, after we hear about what's in the box and what it leads to.

"Can you imagine what she would do with that?"

"How do we stop her?" I ask.

"You don't. If you know where the key is, then take it to these coordinates. Throw it in, shut the door forever. Walk away."

"Won't everything just disappear? Be lost forever?" I ask.

"That is the price we have to pay for keeping it away from Abadon. You do have the key don't you?"

"No, but his brother...my boyfriend...he does."

"How rude. You haven't finished you tea Sam, and Brooke."

"No." I state, just as she knocks Sam out. "It's you."

"Surprise." She states, knocking me out too.

"Abadon." Larry states.

"The years have not been kind Larry." She states, killing him.

Once she's done with him and back in her old body, she takes Sam's phone and calls Dean.

"Sammy?"

"Hahaha. No. Much sexier. Try again."

"Abadon."

"Good boy. Now listen up, I want to make a good old fashion horse trade. Henry and the key for your brother and your girlfriend. Or they die. Am I clear?"

"Crystal."

"On the road to Larry's is a processing plant. Don't keep me waiting."

"Abadon has Sam?"

"And Brooke. She wants to trade you and the key for their lives."

"If I could just go back, stop this all from happening."

"And what if you can't? I can't take that risk. Not with Sammy and Brooke on the hook now."

"I can't abandon my son Dean. Not again. I need to do this, I'm sorry."

"Well I'm sorry too." Dean says, grabbing him.

After some struggle he gets him to the Impala and inside, and they head off to the processing plant where Abadon brought Sam and I. Of course she hijacked my car...the bitch. She tied us up and put us in the backseat of the car, still unconscious. By the time we got the the processing plant, we woke.

"Where are we?"

"You're at the processing plant, where I'm going to get Henry and the key. And you're not moving until he, your brother and your precious little boyfriend get here.

"I really don't know why you're doing this. Sam, Dean and I have nothing to with this."

"No you don't. But you're in my way of getting the box and I won't have that. Get in my way and I kill you."

Sam and look at each other, hoping that Dean gets to us in time.

"Sorry about that." Dean states when Henry finally wakes.

"No you're not. Wanted to do that since we met."

"Henry you need to understand something. When my dad died, I couldn't save him. No matter how bad I wanted to. I never want that to happen to Sam...or Brooke...ever. If there's a chance that I can save them, I'm gonna do it. He's my brother, he's the only family I got. And she's my girlfriend, the only one who understands everything."

They finally get the processing plant and walk inside, coming to where we are.

"Don't do it Dean."

"Too late for that now."

"That's the problem with you hunters. You're all short-sighted."

"Yeah well at least we're not extinct. Abadon! I'll send Henry over there with the box. You do the same with Sam and Brooke. No tricks."

"My only interest is Henry and the key. You three are free to go." She says, glancing at me, Sam and Dean.

Dean hits Henry on the back, signalling him to go. He doesn't go and Dean takes out his gun to get him to go.

"You can do this standing, or you can do it crawling. Your call."

Henry decides to go, and Abadon lets me and Sam go.

"Henry I'm sorry." Sam apologizes.

"Save it." He states, and we all continue the rest of the way.

"This is a bad idea." Sam says to Dean as we reach him.

"Shut your mouth, let's go." Dean remarks, cutting the ropes loose of Sam's wrists and then mine, and then we start to make our way out, only for the door to be closed...by Abadon.

"We had a deal!"

"Hahaha. Surprise. I lied." She laughs, before sticking her hand through Henry's gut.

"Henry!"

"Wait."

"Hehehehehe." She laughs, taking her hand out.

"You're not the only one" Henry states and puts a gun under her chin and shoots her.

**_Flashback_**

_"I'm gonna do it. He's my brother, he's the only family I got."_

_"So what're you thinking?"_

_"Can you slow Abadon down? Cause if you can I can do the rest."_

**Present Day**

"Woooo! What a blast. Now give me the box." She says, going into Henry's pocket and pulling out a deck of cards instead of the box.

She looks at the deck of cards in shock and awe, before throwing them down on the ground.

"WHERE IS IT?! Okay, we can do this the hard way." She adds, grabbing Henry and going to breath the black smoke into him, but it doesn't work. She growls and pushes Henry to the ground.

Sam rushes to Henry's aid and Abadon tries to move, but can't.

"Ahhhhh! Why am I stuck?!"

Little did she know, Henry carved a devil's trap into the bullet he shot into her head.

"Hehehe, you still didn't kill me."

"No, but you'll wish we did." Dean chops her head off. "That demon trap in your noggin. It's gonna keep you from smoking out. We're gonna cut you into little steaks and bury each strip under cement. You might not be dead, but you'll wish you were."

"You did it." Henry says, Dean and I going to his aid as well, kneeling down to his level.

"No you did it. For a bookworm, that wasn't bad Henry."

"I'm sorry I judged you so harshly for being hunters. I should've known better."

"About what?" I ask.

"You're also Winchesters. And you'll be one, one day." He says, adding the last part about me.

"As long as we're alive, there's always hope. I didn't know my son as a man. But having met you two, I know I would've been proud of him." And with that he dies.

We all frown, looking on at their now dead grandfather.

"I think he deserves to be buried...next to his friends." I say quietly.

"That is a good idea. Dean?" Sam asks.

"...yeah..." He nods.

Sam carries Henry's lifeless body to the car. I get into mine and Sam and Dean get into theirs and we drive back to the cemetery where Henry's friends were buried. We pick a spot and dig the hole, I get some wood and make a cross and carve the crest symbol on it and stick it in the ground. We then all work together and bury him, filling the hole back with the dirt we took out of it. I lace my fingers with Dean's and we all look on at the grave we just dug and filled, frowning.

"I get it now."

"Hmm?"

"What Cupid said. Of having busting ass to get Mom and Dad together. Winchesters and the Campbells, the brains and the brawn."

"Glad you see it. All I see in our family tree is a whole lot of dead. Hey I um...found this in Henry's wallet." Dean says taking out a picture.

"Dad looks happy."

"Kind of makes you wish he knew the truth huh? I mean all those years thinking his old man ditched, when the poor son of a bitch really came here and saved our bacon. Freaking time travel man."

"You think it would've made a difference?"

"What?"

"Dad. If he'd had his own father around."

"What in how he raised us? Sammy he did the best he could."

"I know that, I do. They all did." Sam says, taking out the box.

"What're the chances that place is still standing?"

"Chance we gotta take I guess. I mean we are legacies...right?"

"So Henry said." I give a slight smile, and we stay a bit longer at the grave. I lean my head on Dean's shoulder, not being able to fight back the tears that have started to fall.


	13. Everybody Hates Hitler

**_Vitsyebsk, Belarus - 1944_**

_There was a Nazi encampment, where one of the soldiers had just arrived. And started speaking with one of the guards. _

_"Du bist zu spät."_

_"Tadeln Sie mich nicht. Es war der Schuhmacher Tochter."_

_"Glückspilz. Holen Sie sich das klatschen."_

_The guard takes his break, lighting a cigarette. Something with heavy feet approaches him, the guard looks up, drops his cigarette and then screams as he gets thrown through the window of the guard box. The replacement guard hits the alarm and everyone scrambles, while one guy is brewing a thing for a spell. They barricade the doors, to make sure whatever caused the alarm to go off, doesn't get in. _

_"Die Sache wird nicht gehen -"_

_"Es brach durch die Leitung am Osttor."_

_One of the other men grabs this red book that was being written in and puts it in a case. _

_"Kommandant - es riss Richter in der Hälfte!"_

_"Mein Gott - Was ist das?" The man that hid the book said as there was a low growling. _

_"It'' kommt, um dich zu töten, Soldat. Ich schlage vor, Sie bereit sind Ihre Waffe." The commander suggests. _

_"Alle von euch. Zerstöre es oder stirb."_

_The three men tip the table and ready their guns, to shoot at will. _

_"Verdammt noch mal, Zauberer Abraham -" The commander states before lighting a match and lighting a candle._

_The thumping of heavy feet stops at the door and all men look on in some fear. _

_"Cloaking Flamme entzünden ich Ihnen."_

_Whatever was outside the door comes in and they start shooting at it, but it's no use as it kills one man. _

_"Das Feuer aus dem Blut hinterlassen kein Mensch geboren. Nun schwanden mich in der Nacht."_

_The other men then start shooting at the creature, the commander not reacting much at all as he's focused on the spell. _

_"O Feuer der Macht und Verschleierung." He states as one of the soliders gets killed and then takes a quick glance at the case with the book in it. _

_"Sagen Sie Ihrem Meister ist noch lange nicht vorbei!" And with that, in a burst of fire, the commander is gone and the place gets engulfed in flames. _

**Lebanon, Kansas**

Sam, Dean and myself pull up to this bunker, this underground area. There's a door leading to it, it's what the key we have unlocks that holds all the supernatural stuff. The spells, books, scrolls, everything. I pull up next to them and we walk towards the door.

"When was the last time somebody's been in this place?"

"Well it looks like not for very long time. Years." I state.

"65-70 years ago?"

Then Dean takes the box and opens it, taking the key out and unlocks the door. We turn our flashlights on and walk inside.

"Wow, this is amazing. All this old stuff."

"Son of a bitch." Dean adds.

"Look at this. Ham radio, telegraph, switchboard. This was their nerve center."

"Henry did say they ran dispatch on their own team of hunters." Dean says as he notices a table with chess pieces and everything. "Wow halfway through their coffee and a game of chess. Looks like whoever was manning the hub left quick."

"Maybe the alarm called into the Men of Letters."

Dean then goes over to a box and opens it, seeing an old on and off switch. He turns it on and the lights come on and we turn off the flashlights. He flips another switch and lights come on in another room.

"Son of a bitch." Sam says and we all stop in the doorway of the room, which was an entire library.

"Sammy I think we found the batcave."

Most of the day we explored everything there could be. Thankfully there were beds in this place or I really don't know how we would be able to sleep. And they were in seperate rooms so Dean and I could have our time alone, unlike a motel room which makes it uncomfortable for Sam when we have our "nights".

"So much has happened these past few days." I sigh as I sit down on the bed, taking my boots off.

"It has. But now we're away from everything. In our own little space. No one can find us."

"And it's better than the safehouse. Even though that's roomy and it's got windows. But nonetheless, I'm with you, that's all that matters."

"That's right. And yesterday, I don't know what I would do if Abadon had killed you or Sam. I wouldn't have sent you with Sam if I had known."

"I know. But you didn't know that Abadon would be there waiting for us. She could've been anywhere, just happened to be there. You saved us Dean, before it was too late. I'm grateful for that. There's something I do want to tell you though. When all of this is over, when Kevin finds out how to seal hell's gates forever, I want us to have a normal life together. Maybe even start a family. But that's a long term thing. We'll just have to see what happens when and if Kevin figures out how to seal the gates of hell."

"Right. And for the record, don't tell Sammy this. But I wouldn't mind starting a family with you. That's how much I care."

"I know. You don't show your true emotions around Sam all the time. Being all macho and everything." I laugh. "One of the many things I love about you."

"And one of the many things I love about you is that you take no crap from anybody. Just like us. And when you're kicking ass...oh is it a turn on."

"Ohh really? I never knew that." I smirk.

"It really is. Don't meet too many women that can kick ass like you. Then again you're a hunter, and that's hot in itself but-" He gets cut off by my lips crashing down on his.

He's taken offguard by this for a moment as he then starts to kiss back. I break the kiss for a moment.

"I believe I can give you what you haven't had in a while...since you behaved yesterday." I smirk. "But believe me, I want it just as much as you do right now." I say in his ear.

And that was enough to flip the switch on in his brain as he pressed his lips back to mine hard and he moved us so that I was laying back against the pillow and he was hovering over me, lips still to mine and hands wandering. I stop his wandering hands just for a moment, running my hands over his shoulders and taking the outer shirt he wore over his t-shirts off. Once I have it over his shoulders and halfway off his body he does the rest and tosses it to the side. No sooner after that, my hands found their way to the bottom of his shirt and I started to tug it up, my fingers grazing the skin underneath. I pull the shirt up and he breaks the kiss only for him to pull it off and toss that to the side as well, not caring where it landed. He presses his lips immediately back to mine as my fingers move along all the exposed skin of his. He then brought me up so I'm sitting in his lap, and he starts to tug on my shirt, so that the amount of clothing on us both would be even somewhat. I allow him to move the shirt up and when his fingers graze along my skin I shiver a bit. We break the kiss so that my shirt could be removed and he tosses that as well. I still had my necklaces on, so I took those off and put them on the bedside table, before he went to pressing kisses to my neck and his hands resting on my sides.

I can't help but to arch into him everytime he hits the spot on my neck that drives me crazy. He's got me too distracted to even try and retaliate for his actions and he knows that. So while he has me distracted, his hands move down to the waistline of my jeans and starts to work on them. He moves away from my neck so he can focus on pulling the jeans off and once they're off they're tossed to the side like everything else. He then leans down and starts to kiss the skin all the way back up to my lips. My hands move along the waist of his jeans as well and he takes that as the sign to remove his as well and he does with my help. It isn't long after that until the rest of our clothing comes off and we're under the blankets for the rest of the night.

The following morning, we did sleep in a bit, and decided to take a shower after our night last night. The shower ended up going well, no funny business or anything. After the shower, Dean grabbed one of the robes and pulled it on, tying it. I however got dressed for the day. Dean, always has to be irresistible. We then head out to the library area where Sam was already up and looking things up.

"Morning." Dean and I greet him.

"Morning."

"The uh...water pressure in the Letters shower room is marvelous."

"Yeah, I still can't figure out how we even have water or electricity."

"Yeah well I am putting that under the 'ain't broke' column. Listen little brother, let's not go all geek on this stuff okay?"

"Geek?"

"Yeah, don't get me wrong, this stuff is awesome." Dean says as he picks up one of the swords sitting on one of the bookcases. "And it looks like they ran a real tight outfit here, but I'm just saying. You know, don't uh...don't think they knew some big secrets that we don't know." He adds, starting to play with the sword.

"Dean, they were a secret society."

"Which means that they made crap up. And wore fezzes and sashes and swung around scimitars. They probably didn't even sharp-it's very sharp." Dean adds, putting the sword back.

"I would think so."

"Dean look, I think we might have something here. Something that could help us, help humanity. Henry certainly thought so. I mean you know damn well we could use a break. What if we finally got one? You gonna take off the dead guy robe?"

"He would...if..." I trail off, a smiling forming on my face.

Meanwhile at a local library, this old man walks in.

"Well well, so late. Didn't expect you in at all."

"Had to transfer the bus lines today."

"Right. Your sinister friend."

"You don't believe me, I'm being followed. Nobody ever does. So yes, I would like to see uh...manuscript FD113."

"Oh my, you're going to catalog that whole collection for us aren't you?"

"If I have to."

He's brought to a cubicle and brought the box which held what he was looking for. He's given rubber gloves to put on and he does so, opening the case to see this red book. He takes it out and reads through it, flipping through the pages. And mutters something in Jewish. He then brings it to the front desk immediately.

"This book, we need to protect it. This thing they put on me, he's too close, I can't take this ledger with me."

"Of course you can't. It's part of the special reference section. Where it will be perfectly safe."

"I still have 10 minutes yes?"

"8 minutes before all materials must be returned to the main desk."

"I hope they pay you good to keep that bug up your ass." Of course this is said in Hebrew.

The man at the front desk gets a weird look on his face. The old man however leaves the library, with the book. He managed to sneak it out of the library. And this man is following him of course, like he said. He quickly enters a campus pub and takes out his phone card and calling someone while the man is outside the pub watching him.

"Now listen to me carefully. I got no time left. I found it! I found it. When you follow me here, you're gonna need this number. Q-" He says, giving whoever he left a message for the number and hangs up, walking over to the windows.

"Why so shy? Come in! Come in out of the cold. You'll have a cup of coffee with your old enemy. You Nazi piece of rubbish!" He exclaims as he starts to smoke. "You Nazi pig!" He exclaims again before he's engulfed in flames.

Two Weeks Later

We're still in the bunker, and Dean's come back from getting us all food and such.

"Hey." He declares as he comes in.

"Hey. So? How's Kevin doing?"

"Yeah did he figure out the tablet yet?" I ask.

"No not yet. Still in his corner, hacking out his Davinci Code. Nothing actionable yet. Garth says hi by the way." Dean says, grabbing us all beers. "Anything from Cas?"

"Not for me." I shake my head.

"Nope, not a peep. Why? You?"

"No, he's uh...he's not answering."

"Right. Well, uh..so I have been trying to chart out the Letters network of hunters, their allies, affiliate of groups they worked with we got files on."

"Aren't they from 1958?"

"Yeah, true. Um...most are dead or defunked. Others, I'm not so sure. And this one, you should definitely check out." Sam says, taking a folder and placing it in front of Dean.

"Interesting stuff." I nod.

"The Judah Initiative?"

"European team. They were actually during World War II."

"Really? Hunters fighting in a war, that's cool."

"Well not exactly hunters. Not exactly fighting."

"Rabbis. Rabbis? Really?"

"Yeah."

"The Letters file on them is sketchy, but apparently they were hardcore saboteurs. So we ran a search on the initiatives entire roster and we got a hit. One rabbi Issac Bass. He was 17 years old when he joined the initiative and 85 years old when he died...two weeks ago. In a college town back east. He was capped."

"Capped."

"Yeah. He was there doing research and according to eyewitnesses, he spontaneously combusted."

"So this is a case."

"Unfortunately."

"Just got back." Dean sighs.

We finish up our beers before heading to our rooms and changing into our FBI suits. We left my car at the hideout while we all went in the Impala, the first spot being the library the old man visited before the pub. We drop Sam off before Dean and I head to the pub ourselves.

"So you worked with the late rabbi Bass?" The man at the desk asks Sam.

"I was a research associate of rabbi Bass yes. I'm trying to complete his last paper for publication. I'd just like to review what he was after here?"

"Well that would be a lot of material. He was here open to close for almost a week."

"Wow, um...how about just the stuff he was looking at, you know the day he uh...caught fire?"

"That'll shorten the list a bit."

In the meantime, Dean and I were interviewing some college girls at the pub.

"He was a really nice old kook."

"Really nice."

"Kook? How so?"

"You know, he'd talk...a lot...to us, to himself, to anyone who'd listen. He was always talking about this secret war that nobody knew was going on."

"Conspiracy stuff. He was obsessed with Nazis."

"But he said they were special Nazis. You know, necromancers."

"Necromancers?"

"Yeah, you know from that world of whatever craft my little brother's always playing."

"Nazi necromancers."

"It's sad isn't it? That old people have to go so crazy?"

"I know it is sad."

"Right." I nod.

Dean nods as well and he looks up and across the pub at this man who was giving him a look.

"Agent?"

"You uh...sorry. You both saw the accident?"

"I can still hear his screams."

"It was like the fire was alive. Like it was attacking him."

"It was like watching the most awful movie and the most terrible thing you could ever see."

"It was like that."

"Right." I nod.

"Yeah."

Sam in the meantime was in a cubicle and was brought the box FD113 that rabbi Bass was looking at. He opens it to find a bird watching book.

Dean and I however got done talking to the two girls and he told me to follow him as he approached the man across the pub.

"Special agents Bolan."

"Really? Wow. I thought you were like a head hunter or something."

"This is the second, maybe third time I've been seeing you today. Why are you following us gingerbread?"

"Oh so we...um...we didn't have thing back there huh?"

"Back where...what now?"

"I'm sorry man, I thought...I thought we had a thing back at the quad. You know a little eye magic moment. I saw you here and I figured I'd wait until you were done with your meeting and maybe we might uh..."

I give them both a weird look.

"Yeah uh..okay. But no. Uh no moment. This is a federal investigation."

"Is that supposed to make you less interesting? You know I'm sorry man. I hope I didn't freak you out or anything."

"No..no I'm not freaked out. It's just uh..you know...federal thing so...uh...okay citizen. As you were."

"You have a good night."

"You...you have a...okay." Dean fumbles his words, and bumps into a table before leaving. I give an amused look before following him out as he answers his cell. "Yeah."

"Hey. So I uh...looked in the rabbis research. Doesn't make a lot of sense. Um...bird watching."

"Huh. Well uh, the two very hot co-captains of the women's volleyball team agree that the rabbi's death was very unnatural."

I raise my eyebrow and smack Dean on the arm, a bit hard because of that little comment about the girls.

"Ow...I think we still got a case."

"Did she hit you again?" Sam asks amusedly.

"What?"

"Brooke. You made the comment about the two girls being hot and then she smacked you didn't she?"

"Yes I did Sam. He deserved it."

"Of course. And that would explain why I have something stuck to my shoe."

"You're being followed?"

"I think so."

"Who's being followed? Sam?" I ask, and Dean nods.

"That's weird, I thought we were being followed earlier. Turned out to be a gay thing."

"What?"

"Nothing. You need a hand?"

"Yes, please. Got someplace quiet?"

"Visitor's parking. The boonies. We'll park in the back, 30 minutes."

"Two hot volleyball co-captains? Excuse me? I know you have urges Dean, but seriously...when I'm right there? I don't mind if I'm not there, because I don't know about it. When I'm right next to you, choose your words more carefully. Two weeks ago, you got lucky with me again. Looks like I'm cutting you off for a bit."

"Aw come on!"

"Suffer the consequences Dean. Now let's go get Sam."

It's nightfall by the time we park the car to meet Sam. Once we park, we get out. I go with Sam while Dean hides. Sam and I approach the car, and I go to hand him the keys and pretend to drop them by accident. We both get down to pick the keys up. I grab them and hand them to Sam. Dean finds who's watching.

"Hey pal."

The guy stands up and turns around and he's much more taller and muscular. And he throws Dean out of the bushes, we hear him scream and he hits the side of a van, breaking the glass.

"Dean?"

"Oh my god." I cover my mouth.

Then that muscular guy comes out of the bushes.

"What is that?" I widen my eyes.

"Go help Dean, I got this."

"But Sam-"

"Go!" He exclaims as he quickly opens the trunk of the Impala.

"Dean, are you okay?" I ask as he rolling around on the ground in pain.

Sam gets a knife out of the trunk and digs it into the arm of the man, but nothing happens. The man grabs Sam by the throat, ready to kill him.

"Sam!"

"Stop." Another man says, and Sam's let go.

"Ow, my spleen." Dean grimaces.

"What...the hell...is that?" Sam asks the man who walked up.

"He's a golem. Well he's my golem."

"Right."

"Come back to my place, I'll explain."

"Uh...yeah. Guys?" Sam gets our attention as I help Dean up.

"Yeah yeah, I heard. We'll go." I nod.

It's a bit of a drive but we pull up to the guy's house, and we all walk up to the front door, while he unlocks it. He goes to walk in first but the golem stops him and walks in first.

"The rabbi who was murdered, Issac Bass, he was my grandfather. That's why we're here. When you guys started to follow up on his case, we started following you."

"So wait, what you're saying is that you and me, we uh...didn't have a moment?" Dean asks, and I give him a weird look.

"No man, I was tailing you."

"Told you I was being followed. He was my gay thing. It was really good. You really had me there. Smooth."

"Yeah well smooth is just about all I got." The guy says, turning back to look at the golem. "What?" He asks and the golem growls. "Yeah that's right, keep walking. You chia pet."

"So that's a golem?"

"Never seen one in my life."

"Yes. Shaped from clay and brought to life by rabbis to protect the Jewish people in times of...I don't know, general crapiness."

"And he's yours?"

"Hardly. My grandfather left him to me. I'm the last surviving decendant of this thing, this...initiative."

"The Judah Initiative."

"Right, and he-" He gets cut off by the golem, growling real low and loud behind us, making us jump.

"Jeezus." I put a hand over my heart.

"Who are they to know about the men of Judah?"

"It's okay. We, are the good guys."

"We're hunters. Sam and Dean Winchester. And Brooke, who's involved with Dean. We know about the initiative because our grandfather...Dean and I...was a man of letters." Sam explains.

"Yes. The rabbis knew the Men of Letters." He states as he continues to walk the perimeter of the house. Little did we know, we were being watching from outside.

Then we're brought drinks and we thank him.

"So your grandfather was in all this supernatural stuff too?"

"Yeah, grandparents, mom, dad, truckload of cousins. The whole family was lousy for it but we...never had a golem."

"Right. Yeah we grew up in it."

"I never really grew up in it, I've just been involved in it for a couple years." I remark.

"But you didn't?" Sam asks the guy.

"My grandfather's adventures, the initiative, the golem, the war, they were the stories he told me when I was a kid. Thought it was make believe. So did my parents. Fantasies to make me cope with all of the horrible stuff I'd seen. But every once in a while, crazy old grandpa Bass would come back from one of his trips, hand me a $20 savings bond and say 'one day you'll inherit the mantle'. Sure enough, a few days after he died, then this big box shows up at my apartment. He always said I'd know what to do. Which was crap because when I opened that box, this big, naked, potato face lunatic wakes up and goes crazy."

"I didn't go crazy."

"You trashed my entertainment center. My waterbed."

"This boy knows nothing. Observes none of the mitzvahs, labors on sabbath, dines on swine-"

"Everybody loves bacon."

"He's got a point, unless you're a vegetarian." I agree.

"He's no rabbi." The golem states, before speaking Hebrew.

"Oh don't start with that stuff again."

And he says it again.

"Enough! Please! Quiet time."

"Alright what was that? What was he saying?"

"It's Hebrew for something like take charge. But I have no idea what he means. Look I grew up in Short Hills, I cheated my way through Hebrew school, I never really listened to my grandfather what he was saying."

"So he just sends you this golem and expects you to work it out?"

"I didn't get much chance to prepare I guess. My parents they did everything they could to prevent him from screwing me up with all his crazy talk. After the war my grandfather spent the rest of his life trying to track something down he called the Thule Society."

"The Thule Society, right. They were Nazis."

"Nazi necromancers."

"Ne-necro-who?"

"Necromancer-" Sam states.

"-witches, dark magic, etc." I finish.

"Okay. All I know about The Thule is that they were this twisted, secret fraternity hell bent on world domination that sponsored the early days of the Nazi party. My grandfather said the Judah Initiative started to fight them."

"Thule murdered your grandfather boy. Find them so I can do my work." The golem states as he breaks a side table and we all jump.

"Hey, hey! We're renting here. Renting. Look, I think my golem's right. My grandfather...he left me this message on my machine the day he died. And he said that...he had found something that The Thule were willing to kill him for. Said he was hiding it here in plain sight. He left me this weird, I don't know, equation. It's not a phone number or an address or coordinates. QL673W38." He hands up the piece of paper he has the number written down on.

"What is that, a combination?" Dean asks.

"I know what this is. A call number." I say as I study it further. "Library congress. Their filing system they used in college libraries."

"QL673...that's sciences. Uh...birds I'm guessing. Let's go."

"Okay, looks like we're going to the library."

"But isn't it closed?"

"Yeah." I nod, as I get up well and head out the door.

When we get to the library, Dean and Sam do the job of breaking in while I keep watch for anyone. Once it's unlocked we walk inside.

"What do you two just break in wherever you go?"

"Well our dad wanted us to have a solid career to fall back on, just in case this...hunter thing didn't pan out." Dean responds.

"Yeah so if I'm right, I think your grandfather switched manuscripts once he got it out of the archives. I'll be right back." Sam says, heading up the stairs and we just chill there waiting.

Sam makes it upstairs, looking for where the bird book would be and that's where he finds the red ledger. He then gets shot in the neck with a dart and starts getting dizzy and his neck starts turning colors. He then goes to leave quickly.

"I owe you thanks. The rabbi led me this far. But you took me all the way. Now, give me the ledger."

Sam kicks the book cart into him and starts to run.

"Help." Sam says as he stumbles on the stairs. We look up to see him holdnig his neck, having all he could do to walk.

"Necromancer."

"Son of a bitch." I grumble.

"Stay here." Dean states to the golem and Aaron.

We reach Sam who has fallen on the flat part of the stairs and that's when we see his neck turning purple, blue, red, all shades of that while his face pales.

"Dean, what's going on?"

"Crap."

And then Aaron gets shot as well.

"Ahh!"

"CRAP! Hey big guy, they're both gonna die unless we get who cast the spell."

The golem then runs up the stairs and into the library. He gets shot, but the spell has no effect, considering he's made of clay. He reaches through the book case and pulls him through so he hits the shelves. We hear the noise and we ready our guns, seeing the golem bring the necromancer out, dragging him down the stairs.

"Well I'll be damned."

"Long live The Thule."

And with that, the golem snaps his neck, killing him and the spells go away on Sam and Aaron.

"Or not." Dean states.

Aaron however had passed out and we kept him in the backseat of the Impala while we buried the body of the necromancer and burned it.

"Ow."

"The Men of Letters healed you. They saved your life."

"What are they doing?"

"Burying the necromancer."

"Ugh, it's like a bag of legos." Dean states as we drop the body into the hole we dug. "Golem destroyed this guy."

"Yeah."

"No kidding."

"So uh...Thule Society, necromancers aside, what's our contingency plan on that?"

"You mean how do we 'Oh no' Mr. Bill over there?"

"I mean, I'd like to think we could if we had to. Unless you think Aaron can get a handle on him."

Aaron watches as we soak the body in gasoline and then Dean throws a match into the hole, the body igniting.

"Oh my god. These guys are psychopaths."

Once the fire does go out, we fill the hole with the dirt we dug up. We get back into the Impala and head back to Aaron's place for the night.

"So, is there a place we can sleep?" I ask when we get back.

"Yeah there's a couple guest bedrooms upstairs."

"Thanks." I nod, pulling Dean upstairs with me. "No funny business tonight. We're in someone else's home, plus you're still cut off anyway from the hot girls comment."

The next morning, Dean went out and got coffee and everything for all of us. Sam, Aaron and myself were doing some research on the ledger and stuff and whatever else we needed to look up.

"What did you all find out?"

"I think it's a log book from a Nazi compound in Belarus. It was run by the Thule."

"This is the red ledger. It was lost in the fire that destroyed the compound. My grandfather was convinced it had been found after the war."

"Well it describes the horrible experiments performed on the campus population. Magical experiments."

"More horrible than words."

"You were there weren't you?" I ask.

"At the camp." Sam adds.

"I was made to tear that hell down. I broke its walls...its men. The commandant burned the place down to ashes around me."

"Okay um..what does it mean when you tell Aaron to take charge?"

"The boy would know...if he could consult the pages."

"Pages? What pages?" Dean asks.

"When I was bar mitzvahed my grandfather gave me this little old book. It was in Hebrew. It was like a...owner's manual for a golem."

"Okay great, get that then."

"I...I can't exactly. When I went to high school, I sort of drifted. Started getting off the academic track and uh..I kind of...I kind of smoked it."

"The boy smoked the pages."

"They were these thin velamy pages, I mean it was perfect for rolling. Look, they were driving instructions for a clay man okay? It was nonsense. Okay, alright look, I'm sorry okay? Why can't you just tell me what I don't know?!"

"It's not my place to guide the rabbi. To teach the teacher, it's not my place! You own me!" He exclaims, walking away.

"That's not super comforting, gotta say."

"No." I shake my head.

"So, as far as I can tell, these experiments, the Thule were murdering Jews, Gypsies, just about everybody and anybody. Then trying to magically re-animate them. They were trying to figure out a way to bring their own dead back to life. Which I'm guessing they figured out, 'cause this...is the last page. The roster of every dead Thule re-animated."

"This is why they killed my grandfather?"

"Anything in there how to kill it?"

"Apparently they experimented with that too. Um...headshot, but if you don't burn the body within 10 hours, it re-animates again."

"Nazi bastards."

In the meantime, this car pulls up to the library, the driver gets out and opens the door and this other man gets out. They head up to the section of the library where the ledger was found by us. His driver then states that the necromancer has been murdered.

"He was kill here, but not by man."

He then goes around and finds the spot where the book was missing, left on the shelf was clay.

"Blood?"

"Clay. The initiative's last rabbi. Now the golem kills him."

"No no no. Garth. Not tool's society. Thule. T-h-u-l-e. Yeah. Alright call me if you find anything. All of Garth's contacts are stumped. Nobody has ever heard of the Thule Society. Whoever these people are, they've been flying beneath the hunter radar. Anything?"

"No." I shake my head.

"Nothing solid. I mean the lore is all over the place. According to one legend, it can be shut down if you erase one of the letters off it's forehead."

"I didn't see any letters on clay face."

"Nope."

"Exactly so, another one is there's a scroll in their mouth which you're supposed to rip out."

"Wouldn't that give us some sort of a list or something?"

"Classically they're not supposed to speak. We do know that he took on an entire camp full of heavily armed German soldiers and Thule necromancers and one-"

"-one badass Hummel figurine."

"Yeah so we have no idea what to put back in the box."

"Great."

"So that's your plan? Taking out my golem?" Aaron asks, clearly having overhead us.

"It's not a plan."

"We would just feel a lot better if we knew how, that's all."

"What makes you think you have any right to make that decision?"

"Believe me, if we need the right, we will take it."

"Look, he may be a pain in the ass but he's my responsibility."

"Look the golem was built to go to war. You're not trained for that. How're you gonna take that on?"

"I don't know."

Just then the door gets kicked in. Sam gets the book and hides it. We go to grab our guns but get stopped and knocked to the ground. We're held at gunpoint. Then the golem comes in, grabs one of the men and starts to strangle him.

"Enough! There you are, you grim piece of work. After all these years."

"Eckart."

"Clay Adams ergeben Ihre Bindung zu mir!"

And that stops the golem from moving altogether.

"What the-"

"I command you by the covenant of the makes Clay of Adam, surrender your bond unto me."

He then spits out a scroll like Sam said could be in his mouth.

"So you are the golem's rabbi. Heh, you woke him but didn't take possession of him. You hide your name on this scroll boy. That's how you-" He speaks the last part in Hebrew.

"I didn't know what he meant."

He then hits Aaron across the face. He nods to the bald guy and he starts to search for the ledger.

"Now which of you is going to tell me where I can find a certain red ledger?"

"How about you screw yourself Nazi bastard?"

"Can we put this Nazi thing aside for the moment and just talk about this like-"

"-Nazi necromancer dicks? Pass."

"So I take it you're the commandant. The one that authorized all those experiments."

"Invented...those experiments thank you."

"So what about you? I mean you're not...undead. So what'd you do? You cast a forever 21 spell on yourself? Like your little friend at the library?"

"His hand was Torvault. And you will suffer for that."

The guy then finds the ledge.

"Yeah well I gotta say. Spell or no spell, he broke easy so..."

"I'm sorry so...let me tell you what I see. A magic Jew at my feet, not a master in sight, and finally our secret is secret once again. Which reminds me of a story. A Jew, two genti's, a woman and a golem walk into a bar, and it doesn't end with them coming out."

Aaron gets up with a hunk of wood and hits the commandant with it. We take that chance to get our guns while Aaron takes care of everything. We shoot the men who had us at gunpoint, while the bald guy grabs Aaron and flees once he reaches the door, letting go. Eckart gets up, we point our guns at him.

"Fools! You can kill me, but you'll never kill all the Thule."

I roll my eyes and then we shoot him in the head.

"Well that's a start. You okay?"

"Yeah."

Nightfall came, and the golem was still frozen, mouth agape. We get back from where we went, burying the commandant and setting him ablaze

"Well now we know. Paper beats golem, fire beats undead Nazi freaks."

"So, what do you say Aaron? We got a place we can keep him."

"No, I mean, Eckart might be dead, but you heard him. The Thule are still out there. Hidden, active. It's my grandfather. He left me something important. Something only I can do." Aaron says, wrapping up the scroll and putting it back in the golem's mouth and he comes back to life.

"Looks like I'm the Judah Initiative now."

The golem then again says 'take control' in Hebrew.

"I thought I did?"

"Yes."

It took us most of the night to get back to the bunker. But we got there and got some shut eye before looking at more of the stuff.

"What're you doing?" Dean asks as Sam gets out a card and comes back to the table.

"Ordering. Making a card entry for our copies from the Thule's red ledger for our collection."

"So uh...what? Aaron's a JI and you're a Man of Letters now is that it?" Dean asks, getting different liquor and pouring him and Sam some. I don't drink the hard stuff so I don't take any. "Good." He states, sitting down at the table, putting his feet up onto it and relaxing.


	14. Trial and Error

Currently at the safe boat where Kevin is staying with Garth, the alarm goes off, waking Kevin up. He gets up, crosses another day off of his calendar, makes coffee and gets to work cracking the tablet. That cycle keeps repeating, day after day after day, nonstop.

"Holy crap. Holy crap." Kevin says in shock and then his nose starts bleeding. "Holy crap." He says again before collapsing.

Meanwhile, back at our hideout, Dean and I are setting up our room, that we'll get to ourselves finally. He takes out a picture from his wallet and looks at it.

"Hey mom." He says before setting it down on the desk. I can't help but smile.

"Wow. Not bad." Sam says from the doorway.

"Not bad? I haven't had my own room with Brooke ever. We're making this awesome. Got my kickass vinyl, we've got this...killer mattress." Dean says, sitting on it. "Memory foam. It remembers me."

I can't help but laugh as I continue setting up the room.

"And it's clean too. There's no funky smell, there's no creepy motel stains." Dean adds, and Sam throws a gum wrapper at the trash bin, but misses, leaving it on the floor.

"Really?"

"Sorry."

"I'm gonna go fix us some grub." Dean says as he leaves the room and heads to the kitchen.

"I have to say Sam, this has to be the best thing that could happen to us. He definitely seems a lot happier.

Sam nods and once I get finished with my stuff, I head out and sit with Sam at the table as he's reading through some of the books.

"Whatcha reading?" Dean asks as he comes into the room with three plates of burgers.

"Sort of uh...everything."

"Good. Somebody's gonna have to dig through all this and it ain't gonna be me."

"You made these?"

"We have a real kitchen now."

"I know, I just didn't think you knew what a kitchen was."

"I'm nesting. Eat."

"Well it sure does look delicious." I grin, taking a bite of mine. Sam takes a bite of his and Dean looks at both of us with a cheesy smile on his face.

"Huh? Yeah."

"Wow." Sam states.

"This is really good." I add. "Maybe you should cook more often."

"You're welcome." Dean says and just as he goes to take a bite of his burger, his phone goes off.

"Yo. Why? Kevin? Kevin?"

"Something wrong?"

"Guess."

"Oh no."

Then we all get up, taking our burgers with us. We pull on our jackets and such and leave, heading off to the safe boat Kevin's on. When we get there, we have our guns ready, walking in.

"Kevin, it's us." Sam calls out.

We then reach a closed door and Dean opens it to find Kevin vomiting.

"Found him."

"You look like hammered crap." Dean states the obvious.

"Yeah."

"Are you sleeping?" Sam asks.

"Not really?"

"Are you eating?" Dean asks.

"Hotdogs mostly."

"Sure, yeah, breakfast of champions. Look I'm gonna feel dirty saying this, but you might want a salad and a shower."

"I know, and I've been getting bad headaches, nosebleeds and I think maybe I had a small stroke. But it was worth it."

"How?" I ask.

"I figured out how to close the gates of Hell."

"What?" I say with a excited look on my face.

"Y-come here you smelly son of a bitch." Dean goes over and hugs him, despite the smell.

"This is amazing."

"Okay okay, so what does this mean? What're we looking at?"

"It's a spell."

"And?"

"And it's just a few words of Anokian but the spell has to be spoken after you finish each of the three trials."

"Trials?"

"Like Law and Order?"

"More like Hercules. The tablet says whosoever chooses to undertake these tasks, should fear not danger, nor death, nor...a word I think means getting your spine ripped out through your mouth for all eternity."

"Good times."

"Basically God built a series of tests and when you've done all three, you can slam the gates."

"So God wants us to take the SATs?"

"I guess. He works in mysterious ways."

"Yeah. Mysterious, douchey ways. Alright where do we start?"

"I've only been able to crack one of the tests so far. And it's..gross. You've got to kill a hound of hell and bathe in it's blood."

"Eww."

"Awesome."

"Awesome?" Sam and I say at the same time.

"Yeah. Hey if this means icing all demons, I got no problem gutting some devil dog and letting Calgon take me away."

"Where are you gonna find one?"

"Well Hell Hounds like to collect on crossroad deals, so all we got to do is track down some loser who signed over his special sauce 10 years ago, get between him and Clifford the Big Dead Dog. Easy."

"Doesn't sound easy."

"It's not."

"Look get on the net and see what you can dig up, I'm gonna go for a supply run. 'Cause we need Goofer Dust and kid needs to eat something that's not ground up hooves and pig's anuses. Not that there's anything wrong with that."

"Ugh, now I can't eat hotdogs. Thanks Dean." I shake my head and sit down at the table. "Uh want me to get the laptop before he leaves?" I ask Sam.

"Please."

I nod and head out after Dean, getting the laptop before he heads off for a supply run. I head back inside and I hand the computer

"Okay, I feel a lot better."

"Kevin, buddy you've got to slow down."

"What?"

"He's right Kevin. You're just moving way too fast and working yourself up."

"Get some shut eye, take a day off, open a window."

"No. You said nuking Hell. That's how I get out, that's how I go home."

"Right, it is but, you can't live like this."

"You think I want to? I hate it here. I can't leave because every demon on the planet wants to peel my face off. I can't talk to anyone except you guys or Garth when he swings by or my mom. When she calls all she does is cry. I just...I need this to be over."

"I know, we do. But trust me on this, this whole...saving the world thing, it's a marathon not a sprint. You've got to take better care of yourself."

"He's right Kevin." I nod.

Just then Dean walks in with everything.

"Hey, did you know that there are like 6,000 kinds of tomatoes? Did you find anything?"

"Yeah. Demon signs 10 years ago all centered on Shoshone, Idaho."

"Okay, well big time mojo means big time freak. So anybody have a horseshoe shoved up his ass?"

"That's one way of putting it. Meet the Cassitys. Small time farmers who struck oil on their land in February of 03', which is weird because geological surveys-"

"Yeah you had me at weird. Alright, we thinking deal?"

"Best lead we got."

"Let's go visit the Beverly Hillbillies. You stay here, work on step number two and if you come across anything about Hell Hounds, drop a dime okay? Because between the claws and the teeth and the whole invisibility thing, those bitches can be...real bitches. I got you a present. The blue ones are for the headaches, and the green ones are for pep. Don't OD." Dean says to Kevin, giving him pills.

"Thanks?"

"You sure about that?" Sam stops Dean before we leave.

"Sam we are on the one yard line, it is time to play through the pain."

Shoshone, Idaho

We pull up to this really nice place with a farm. I get out of my car and go over to Dean and Sam, leaning in the window.

"Alright, keep an eye out. Anyone with a Hell Hound on their ass are gonna be showing signs. Hallucinating, freaking out, the usual."

"And if we find someone?"

"You get them clear, I spike Fido. Crowd goes wild."

I back away from the car so Dean can get out. We find someone working underneath a tractor and approach them.

"Hey pal who runs this joint?"

The person comes out from under the tractor and it's a girl.

"You're looking at her."

"You...own the ranch?"

"Nope. Just manage the property. You guys here about the job?"

"How'd you guess?"

"We get our share of drifters. Ever worked a farm before?"

"Well I don't know about these two, but I have." I nod.

"Definitely."

"We're quick learners."

"Ellie, who we got here?"

"I'm Dean. This is Sam and Brooke."

"Carl Granval. Pleasure."

"Pleasure. So, you're not a Cassity."

"My wife is. Her and her family own the place. I'm just one of those uh...what you call em'...trophy husbands. So we hiring them?"

"Not sure yet."

"Oh come on. They seem like swell people."

"He's right, we're swell."

We end up moving the cars and Ellie shows us where we'll be sleeping.

"You bed down in here. Breakfast is at 5, dinner is at 8, and in between you're mine. Questions?"

"I miss my room." Dean mutters.

"No questions." I say.

"We're good." Sam adds.

"Okay. Job is yours if you want it. But I got to warn you, it's crap work."

"Crap work?"

"Follow me." She says, leading us into the barn where the horses are.

"This is what you'll be doing. Cleaning the stalls. Good luck." She says, handing us gloves.

"I guess it is literally crap work." I state, putting the gloves on and grabbing a pitchfork rake and we start to clean out the stalls.

Dean then goes over to one of the horses, staring at it in the face. "I hate you."

"Oh Dean be nice. I love horses. Most beautiful animals ever."

"I don't care, do I look like a hippie?"

"Organic food is better for the cattle."

"My land, my animals, my money, my way. End of story."

"Wow. Bitch much?"

"She's a real piece of work huh?" Dean says as Ellie walks into the stables.

"Well what're we gonna do? She's the boss."

"Drink?"

She just smiles and walks to the other end of the stables.

"So what're we thinking?" Sam asks.

"Deal wise?"

"Yeah." I nod.

"Well Ellie's the help so that rules her out."

"And Carl doesn't really seem like the 'sell your soul' type. So Alice?"

"Ding ding ding."

"Should we talk to her?"

"Why? So she can lie to us and call the cops? No. No, we're gonna have to go stalker on this one you two."

Later that night, Carl and Alice were having dinner when they heard howling and the horses freaking out. Alice gets up to check on the horses, leaving Carl all by himself, and we're watching nearby. We end up following Alice, going stalker as we watch. Carl however gets attacked by a Hell Hound and killed. We heard the attack and went running, finding Carl dead. Ellie too saw him dead and she called the police. They came out almost instantly.

"God almighty."

"Sorry Ellie. Carl seemed like a good guy."

"The best."

"Can you tell us what happened?" I ask the sheriff.

"And you are?"

"Just curious."

"They're new, they work here." Ellie tells the sheriff.

"Carl died bad, let's leave it at that. They've been re-introducing wolves around these parts, but I've never saw-"

"-this wasn't a wolf. I gotta make some phone calls. The whole family's flying in for this." Ellie says, walking away.

"All the Cassitys under one roof. Good luck."

"Son of a bitch." Dean mutters.

"So what're we thinking?"

"I think Carl signed a deal, and now he's dog food. Hell Hound's gone, and we were too busy chasing a pile of jack to stop it. Well let's grab our stuff and get out of here." Dean walks away, and then we do too. Sam however goes to the stables and Alice is there with one of the horses.

"You okay Mrs. Cassity?"

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"I really am, and I know I shouldn't be because I loved Carl. I think, I just can't remember why."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Carl grew up around here, we went to school together. He was always swooning over me, but I never...I used to make fun of him."

"When did you two get together?"

"Valentine's Day 2003. I was at this party, Carl was there, it was like I was seeing him for the first time. Suddenly he was cute, smart and funny. It was magic. Carl and I were happy for 10 years. But now he's dead and I'm not sad, angry, I'm just...fine."

Dean and I were getting our things together when Sam comes into the room from talking with Alice.

"Hey, we uh...we have any graveyard dirt?" Dean asks.

"We should, why?"

"Yaro?"

"Yeah. No. Dean, no! We're not summoning a Crossroads Demon."

"I actually agree with him Dean. Crossroad Demons are bad news."

"Plan A bombed. So welcome to Plan B. We get some red-eyed bitch in a trap, and we hold a knife in her until she calls us a pooch. Special delivery."

"Yeah, except when we're dialing a pale, he won't send one hell hound. He'll send a hundred. It's not a plan Dean, it's suicide."

"You got a better idea?"

"Yeah we stay here. I just talked to Alice in the barn. Carl didn't sell his soul for oil. He sold it for Alice."

"His wife?"

"He loved her, she barely noticed him so he made a deal. And now that time's up, it's like she barely even knew the guy."

"You think our demon signed up more than one schmuck while he was in town?"

"It seems that way."

"And it wouldn't be the first time. Look, this family's rich 'cause someone booked a one way ticket downstairs. And as of tomorrow, they're all gonna be right here."

"And you want to scope them out."

"I want to kill a hell hound and not die. How bout you?"

"I don't want die." I speak up.

"Two days and then we do it my way." Dean says as he starts to unpack his bag. I do the same, heading into the bathroom to get changed for bed.

The next day, we're outside when a car pulls up and a older man gets out.

"Noah Cassity. He's 71, worth a billion and just married wife number five. 20 year old lingerie model."

"Gross."

"'Cause they have so much in common?" Dean asks.

"Alice is his oldest. And that's Cindy, the middle girl. She had a single on the Country chart a few years ago. Then she started hitting the bottle, and...well, her last album was a bunch of holiday songs for dogs. My favorites were, Jingle Bark Rock, and Don't Pee On This Tree Happy Arbor Day."

"Oookay."

"So, she's the devil."

"Pretty much. There's the baby. Margie. She ran away just before Alice and Carl tied the knot. Lives in Paris."

"How do you know all this?" Sam asks.

"I've been working on this farm since I was 13. And I've got eyes. Okay, tonight is an all hands on deck situation. I'm gonna need one of two of you inside, serving dinner and pouring drinks, a lot of drinks."

"I suppose I'll be one of the two working the inside." I offer.

"Okay, well have fun Sammy, I won't wait up." Dean offers Sam himself.

"And somebody's gonna man the grill."

"What kind of grill?"

"What kind do you think Dean? Come on Sam, I wanna make sure I'm dressed appropriately for this." I say as I start to head back to our room.

Come nightfall, we were ready. Sam and I were inside while Dean was outside with the grill, cooking the food.

"Impressed?" He asks Ellie when she checks on him.

"I do like a man who can handle his meat." She says before going back inside.

Sam and I in the meantime were doing the pouring of drinks and Sam was pouring Cindy hers.

"Really? Keep it coming Ken doll."

He pours more into the glass which ends up being the rest and not that much.

"You're the best Ellie."

"Al, I am so sorry about Carl. I mean, he was the love of your life." Margie says to Alice.

"Right."

"Please, she can do better."

"Maybe Alice should marry a child. Take after her father."

"Evaga's not a child."

"Right. She's a prostitute who looks likes a child."

"Are you done? Alice is in mourning."

"Oh I'm sorry Margie, I didn't see you there. You're too far up on your high horse. Hehe. Oh yes. You are right. We should all take a minute and say a few words about Carl. You first. Was he a good lay?"

"What?"

"Oh you didn't know? Yeah, daddy caught them going at it in the barn."

"Al, it was before you two got together. I mean Carl, he loved you."

"Yeah, that was back when Margie was fat and Cin was sober. A long time ago."

"Get cancer and die old man."

"You first sweetie."

"Are they always like this?" Sam asks Ellie when we go into the kitchen.

"Yeah that's crazy out there. They all hate each other?"

"More or less."

"How can you work here?"

"I love the property, I love the animals, and I get to know the people."

"I can't remember the last time we all sat down and had a meal together."

"Was back at the old crappy house when daddy invited that traveling salesman to dinner."

"Yeah...him."

"He was so charming."

"What was his name? Kenny."

"Crow-ley"

"Crap."

"We have to let Dean know. Come on." Sam ushers me outside where Dean's by the grill.

"Dean. We know who the demon is who signed off everyone's soul."

"Who?"

"Crowley."

"Crowley?"

"That's what they said. Apparently he swung through town 10 years ago to the day."

"So now you think Team Crumpet's made these deals and now he's collecting?"

"Or he just sent his dog, told it to go fetch. Dude's king of hell. Grab a few souls, that's gotta be paygrade."

"I guess. Any idea who's starting the line?"

"I have no idea. It's brutal in there."

"It is. They all hate each other."

Just then Dean's phone goes off and he answers it, putting it on speaker.

"Hey Kev, what's up?"

"Dean, good news. Uh..I think..kind of."

"Don't over sell it."

"Sorry. Um...I found something on the tablet about hell hounds. Does this mean anything to you? The die creatures may be seen only by the damned or through an object scorched with holy fire."

"Like with holy oil?"

"It's gotta be. We could use a window."

"Or glasses."

"I think we still got some Jesus juice in the trunk. Alright Brooke and I will take care of the x-ray specs, you stay here. Do not let JR and the gang out of your sight."

"Hey Kevin, uh...you're doing great man, get some sleep."

Sam heads back inside while Dean and I do some digging for glasses and he finds a few pairs.

"Oh look, Daddy's drunk and armed. Must be Christmas."

Sam then leaves and follows them, running to catch up.

"Hey. Hey hey hey hey. Where are you going?"

"Wherever I damn well please. Wolf that killed my son in law, he's a maneater and has to be put down."

"Doing this for Carl." Margie adds.

"Just hold on a second."

"No, go now."

"I'll come with you."

"You know anything 'bout hunting boy?"

"A little bit yeah."

"Let's do it."

Dean and I in the meantime get the holy oil and wave the glasses over it, and he puts a pair on, looking for any sight of a hell hound.

"See anything?"

"No. But there's Ellie. Put the fire out." He says to me and I quickly stomp on it and put it out before she walks up.

"I like it. The whole Clark Kent look."

"Ellie, hey."

"Hey. So..." She trails off, getting touchy with him, refusing to even acknowledge me standing right there.

"...I think you're really hot. You want to go to my room and...have sex?"

"Straight forward much?" I say in my head, giving her a raise eyebrow and a death glare.

"What?"

"I...sorry. I don't usually do this. I guess I'm just filling my odes."

"I can't."

All I can do is smirk.

"What? Okay. Um...embarrassing."

"You think. Especially when his girlfriend is standing right here." I cross my arms over my chest.

"Oh...I guess I'm gonna-"

"-go, yeah." I give her the 'shooing' motion.

"Sorry." She says before walking away.

"The nerve of her. When I'm standing right here. Really? Ugh. Where's my pair of glasses?" I hold my hand out, and Dean gives them to me, and I put them in my pocket. "Let's find this thing and kill it so we can be on our way." I grumble before walking off myself.

Sam however is in the woods with the old man and Margie, hunting the 'wolf' that attacked Carl. Little did they know, a hell hound was trailing them. Sam heard a noise and went off in a different direction. He doesn't find anything and almost gets shot by the old man.

"Watch yourself boy. Where's Margie?"

"I thought she was with you."

Then there's a scream and they take off running, only to see Margie getting torn apart. Sam shoots the hell hound and it goes running, leaving Margie already dead.

"Oh my god."

"Go back to the house."

"No.."

"Go! Move!"

"No!"

And then they run back to the house. Sam sits everyone in the living room to explain to them what's happening, after getting Dean and I. Dean hands him his glasses and we walk into the living room to explain to the family what's going on.

"What was that thing?"

"It was a hell hound."

"A dog from hell that kills people who sold their soul." I add.

"As in selling your soul to a demon and the dog comes and rips it out." Dean continues.

"Demon?"

"Crowley. Poncy guy, bout yea big, mountain of dicks. We know he was here 10 years ago making dreams come true. Now if you didn't sign, great, that freak out there won't touch you. But if you did, we need to know and we need to know now. So hands up."

"So wait, the British guy was a demon? And now there's a hell hound after us? Are you insane?"

"They're obviously insane."

"Listen you blonde bimbo..." I snap.

"...don't play dumb." Sam adds.

"Yeah, I'm not playing. I didn't sell my damn soul."

"Well somebody did and the sooner that idiot owns up, the sooner the rest of you can go. Alright, seal them in."

"What?"

"Look, I'm gonna spread Goofer Dust around the doors, the windows, that'll keep the hell hound out. For a while."

"What is that...how long?"

"Long enough for me to stab it in it's throat."

"No way. No way, you can't do this. You can't-"

"-yes I can. You wanna know why? Because it's what we do. And buddy we're the best. See I gut old yeller out there and maybe just maybe you walk away. I don't, you're meat. So sit down, shut up! And put these on." Dean holds out handcuffs, while I put the Goofer Dust around every entry the hell hound can get in through.

"Who are you people?" Alice asks Sam.

"We're here to help."

"Like you helped Margie?"

"When the hell hound gets close, you might start seeing things, hearing things. It's gonna look like you took the brown hasset and it's trying to kill you. Handcuffs are so you won't hurt yourselves."

"And when one of you starts bugging out, we'll know who's tapped to be puppy chow." Dean says as we leave, finishing up with the Goofer Dust.

"So, what's our plan?"

"You camp here and find out who hoards their soul. We're gonna go scout the grounds, see if I can hank Huckleberry Hound before he makes his next move."

"Wait, you two aren't going alone. I'm coming with you."

"Wrong."

"Uh, they're on lockdown. And you two need backup."

"No we don't."

"Yes you do."

"No, we need you to be safe Sam. Okay? That's what we need."

"What? What am I...when are we ever safe?"

"This is different."

"How?"

"Because of the three trials crap. God's little obstacle course. We've been down roads like this before man. With Yellow Eyes, Lucifer, Dick freaking Roman. We all know where this ends. One of us dies. Or worse."

"So what? You just up and decide it's gonna be you?"

"I'm a grunt Sam. You're not. You've always been the brains of this operation."

"Dean.."

"And you told me yourself that you see a way out. You see a light at the end of this ugly-ass tunnel. I don't. But I tell you what I do know is that I'm gonna die with a gun in my hand. Cuz that's what I have waiting for me, and that's all I have waiting for me. I want you to get out. I want you to have a life. Become a Man of Letters, whatever. You with a wife and kids and grandkids, living till you're fat and bald and chugging Viagra. That is my perfect ending. If I don't die, I want the same for us." He motions to me and him. "So I'm gonna do these trials, so we can shut the gates of hell and finally have normal lives. End of story. You're staying here and we're going out there. If landshark comes knocking, you call one of us. If you try to follow us, I'll put a bullet in your damn leg. Let's go Brooke." Dean says walking out first, and I follow.

It's raining when we get outside and we put the glasses on to see any hounds. That's when we hear music faintly playing from the barn.

"Where's that coming from?" I ask.

"The barn. Come on." He says and I follow. The music gets louder as we get into the barn and we remove our glasses since we won't need them.

"You sold your soul, just admit it."

"The hell would you think-"

"-because you're a walking corpse and you're married to a centerfold. I did the math."

"She has money and I'm rich, do it again. You sing like crap so explain the music career."

"Hellooo, auto-tune!"

"Alright. That's enough."

"Oh is it? Four eyes. Is it enough?"

"Don't know why you even think one of us made a deal."

"Because you struck oil where there was no oil. That didn't seem weird to you?"

"Margie. Margie used to say that...that if we were rich, we'll be happy."

"Right."

Dean and I find the room where the music is coming from, coming up to this door where the music got even louder. Dean carefully opens the door and we walk in to see Ellie drinking, and dancing alone to the music in her room. Dean goes over and shuts the music off.

"Just in time."

"Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm good, and I bet you're great." She kisses him. "Yup, great."

I go to come after her but Dean stops me.

"Okay...listen. Whatever happens, whatever you hear, you need to stay in here with that door locked. Sit tight okay? This is gonna sound crazy but, there is something evil out there."

"I know."

"You know?"

"It's coming for me."

Inside the house, Alic is currently trying to get out of her handcuffs, making sure Sam isn't looking.

"I need to take a leak."

"Hold it."

"Yeah at my age, not really an option. So you either let me go or you get me a bottle."

"Ugh. You're disgusting."

Sam goes to the window and then sees the Hell Hound. And just then, Alice gets free and runs out the door to her car, Sam in tow.

"Wait!"

"Please. Just let me go. Please. Please don't hurt my family."

"I'm not. I'm trying to help."

Just then the hell hound growls and barks and they stop.

"Get in the house. Get inside. Go! Go!"

Then the hound is gone just like that.

"What do you mean it's coming for you?"

She sighs and sits on the end of the bed.

"When I was a kid, my parents took a job here. This was before the Cassitys had money. But it was the best you could do. So I grew up on this farm."

"That's how you met Crowley."

"They had this big dinner. And after, I saw him kissing Margie. I ran, I didn't know what to do. But Crowley found me. We talked. He seemed so nice."

"Best conmen always do."

"He asked me if I had one wish, what would it be. So I told him."

"And he made you sign over your soul."

"He didn't make me do anything. My mom she had Parkinsons, early stages. And I knew how that story would end. So I took the deal. Mom is retired down in Phoenix now. Plays golf every day."

"That was a stupid move Ellie."

"I did it for my mom Dean. What would you do for your mom?"

"You had to know this was coming."

"No, how?"

"Crowley didn't tell you about the 10 year ticking clock?"

"What? I knew that when I died I wasn't going to heaven. But he never said anything about that or...monsters."

"What a douchebag. He probably didn't say jack to Carl or Margo either."

"Margie made a deal?"

"That's what kissing Crowley was. She sold her soul to him." I explain.

"So she's-"

"-she's gone."

"Oh god. I...a few years ago Carl got drunk. He said he did some kind of magic at a crossroads. Summon a demon. I put two and two together and when I saw what that thing did to him...I just never knew about Margie. I thought I was next."

"And you didn't run?"

"Where would I run? All I wanted was one last meal, some good tunes and maybe..." She gives him a look. "I don't wanna die."

And just then we hear the hell hound howl. Ellie looks over at Dean and she gasps in fear.

"Dean, what's happening?"

"Ellie, whatever you're seeing it's not real. It means the hell hound is close. Look, you need to stay inside this circle okay?" Dean says, taking out the Goofer Dust and making a circle. "Now."

"Dean..."

"No matter what happens you stay inside that circle. You understand me? Brooke let's go."

I move from the bed and follow him out into the barn. He puts his glasses on and so do I and we make our way out, through some doors.

"Where is it Dean?"

We then hear a growl and it appears in front of us in the doorway leading outside.

"Oh so you're Crowley's bitch. I guess pets really do look like their owners."

The hell hound then darts behind some bales of hay and such, hiding from us.

"What're you waiting for? Come and get it!"

There's a noise behind us so we look around and the hound attacks both of us, knocking us into opposite directions, clearly cutting open our skin. Dean's glasses go flying and so does the knife.

"Dean?" I call out.

"It's alright, I'm fine. I just got Crowley's bitch in front of me."

"I can see from the breath and footprints. It got me Dean, I'm scratched too." I groan in pain.

And before the hound could attack Dean, Sam appears and starts to shoot it, and it backs off. He quickly gets the knife and stabs the thing and slices it down, black blood pouring out all over him.

"Ew." I groan in pain at the cut on my stomach, but I do manage to get up.

"Dean?" I call out to him again, walking over, and I help him up the best I can. "How about we go see Ellie, see if she can treat these cuts."

"Yeah." Dean groans himself as I help him up.

"Sam?"

"Yeah, coming."

We all get up and head back to Ellie's room where she gladly helps treat the cuts. She helps me first, followed by Dean.

"You both need to go to a hospital."

"We've had worse."

"Yeah, the've had worse."

"So what now?"

"Now we make a hex bag. And you start running. If Crowley can't find you, then he won't be able to sick another mutt on you."

"So I'm not going to hell?"

"Not on our watch. Can you give us a minute?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

"Dean, even if she can dodge Crowley, as soon as Ellie dies, her soul is earmarked for Hell."

"Not if we shut it down first." Dean says, taking out he paper with the spell on it.

"The spell's not gonna work for you Dean."

"Ka na am dar." Dean says and nothing happens. "Doesn't matter. We'll track down another hell hound and I'll kill it."

"No."

"Sam, I didn't pass the test."

"But I did. And I'm doing the rest of them."

"My ass you are."

"Closing the gates. It's a suicide mission for you."

"Sam-"

"I wanna slam Hell shut too okay? But I want to survive it. I want to live. And so should you. You have friends up here, family, Brooke. Hell, you even got your own room now to share with her. You were right okay? I see light at the end of this tunnel. And I'm sorry you don't. I am. But it's there. And if you come with me, I can take you too it."

"Sam be smart."

"I am smart. And so are you. You're not a grunt Dean, you're a genius. When it comes to lore, you're the best damn hunter I have ever seen, better than me, better than dad. I believe in you Dean. So please, please...believe in me too."

He hands him the paper with the spell, and Sam recites it.

"Ka na am dar." And Sam drops to the floor.

"Sam? Sammy?"

"Sam what's wrong?" I ask.

Sam's arm then starts to glow.

"Sam! You okay?"

"I'm good, I'm okay. I can do this."


	15. Man's Best Friend With Benefits

**St. Louis, Missouri**

It's a dark alley, a man and a woman walk out, and he gives her money, so clearly she's a hooker. There's a man in a car nearby and he gets out, shutting the door, making the woman stop and look around before continuing to walk. She hears a noise and turns around seeing nothing. So she turns around again to continue walking and is met by the man in the car. He holds up his police badge.

"Guess it's not my night." She sighs.

"Guess not." He says, making her turn around and he cuffs her.

She then turns around and he clamps his hands around her throat, choking her and killing her. But then that same man wakes up in his bedroom, from a dream and the images are still being seen in his vision of him killing this woman. The man's dog nearby senses something's wrong and jumps up onto the bed with him, laying it's head on him. The next morning he wakes and goes into the kitchen for his morning coffee. When he goes to throw the old coffee grounds out, he notices something in the trash. He pulls it out and it's a white shirt stained with blood.

Meanwhile, Dean, Sam and myself had booked a room and pulled into the the motel parking lot, me parking beside him. They get out of the car just as I park and then get out and that's when I hear them not bickering, but the normal brother banter back and forth.

"Wow. Out of all the lame-ass things you've ever said, that's gotta be the lame-assiest." Dean says as he goes into the backseat.

"I'm sorry. But I happen to think Shemp was a funnier stooge than Curly."

Oh lord, the three stooges. I shake my head with a laugh as I gather my thing.

"Curly was a freaking genius."

"I always found Curly's work a bit obvious."

"It's supposed to be obvious man, they're stooges."

Sam opens the door to the motel room and we walk in behind him after he turns the light on. I place my things on the floor at the end of the bed.

"So we calling James tonight?" Sam asks.

"No, just call him tomorrow. The drive was a bitch."

"Wonder what he wanted."

"Said he needed help. He's a cop, I figured it was work related."

"Yeah well we do owe him."

"The guy saved our lives once Sam. I mean it's not like the guy-"

"-saved our lives?"

"I'm gonna go for a beer run, you two need anything?"

"No I'm good."

"You know what I like." I grin, giving Dean a quick kiss.

"Of course I do." He grins back. "You sure Sam?"

"Yeah."

"Cause you did just gank a hell hound, which is...no slice of pie and uh...there's a minefield of who knows what crap ahead. Just want to make sure that you are...okay."

"I'm good."

"Cause you know we could find another devil dog, you can tag out, I can snuff the son of a bitch."

"Dean, Kevin doesn't even know what the next trial is yet. So whatever it is you're worried about, stop. I'll be ready."

Dean just nods and leaves for the beer run. That left Sam and I to get unpacked and settled into the motel room.

"Back to motel rooms. I miss the Letter's bunker."

"Yeah, well we have to help out James and we can't travel between states for this."

"True."

Just then there's some scratching at the room door. Almost like an animal.

"Um...Sam? You hear that?"

"Yeah." He says, going over to the door and opening it.

"What is it?" I ask, and before Sam could answer it runs in and it's a dog, jumping up onto me and Dean's bed.

"Oh. Whoa whoa whoa whoa."

"Awww, it's so cute." I say as it sits on the bed and I pat it.

"Um...okay. Heyy, you friendly?"

"Of course it is."

"Really. Good. Alright. Pretty dog."

And just then the dog rolls over onto it's back.

"Awww." I laugh.

"Oh really. You want a belly scratch huh? So who do you belong to? Uh..." Sam says, checking the collar. "...no tags. Uh...what are you doing here?"

Then we see headlights and hear the Impala, Dean's back.

"Oh no. You stay here and watch the dog, I'll try to explain to Dean what it's doing here." Sam says, quickly getting up and opening the door.

"Hey!"

"Hey."

"Okay okay okay. Before you get pissed off, I want you to know this isn't my fault. She just showed up at the door okay? Didn't track in any mud, just wanted her belly scratched. I figured, maybe she could say tonight and we try to find her home tomorrow?"

"Sam?!" I call, just as he opens the door.

Dean looks in and sees me and another woman in the room, just leaning back against the headboard.

"Uh Sam?" He points into the room and he turns around to look.

"Two seconds ago she was a dog." He quickly says, taking out a knife and he and Dean rush in. "Alright who the hell are you?"

"I'm not a shape shifter so you can stash the blade. I'm a familiar."

"A what?" Dean asks confused.

"Companion to a witch. Some witches. Split the time between human and animal form."

"I get a more accurate read on people in my other persona. Approaching guys in a motel room like this? Well it gets complicated. My name's Porcia, I belong to James Frampton."

"No. No no. See that doesn't work for us, because that would mean that our buddy James is a witch."

"Wow. You're quick."

"James is a friggen witch?"

"He wasn't when you met him. But that last case you worked on with him-"

"-the lunatic alchemist, it was nasty."

"James wanted to learn more about that world. Black arts, witchcraft. Became the center of his life."

"Wait, so...you're telling me that James the cop became a witch because of us? Nah."

"You don't like dogs, do you?"

"Wait, so James isn't a cop anymore?"

"Sure he is. Homicide detective. His new powers make his work even better."

"Then what does he need from us?"

"Well, something's been happening to him. It started with excruciating headaches, screaming sounds in his ears, horrible nightmares, unable to sleep or thing, he can't work. It's like he's having a breakdown. Maybe you can find a way to help him."

"Well here's the thing, witches...not real fans."

"Really? Well James is a cop with a spotless record. He's used his skills for nothing but good. So why don't you lose the ignorant bigotry for maybe two seconds and give him a shot."

"That was incredibly hot."

"It was pretty hot."

I roll my eyes and sit down. Meanwhile, James is at this bar or whatever of some sorts, filled with witches.

"Might want to go easy on that. God you look awful. Not getting any better?"

"Worse. I don't know what's happening to me. These dreams...they're like um...they're like torture."

"You didn't mention dreams."

"Dark, bloody, they scare the hell out of me. They're so real. Just night after night."

"Enough James. It's time to see someone."

"Who? Who do WE see? There's no medicine for this."

"Maybe you just need time away."

"It's way beyond that."

"James it's too much. All that you've taken on. Not just the workload, but the nature of the work. Look around. See a lot of cops do ya? Life in the realm is life on the fringe. We don't fit. How do you reconcile what you are with what you do?"

"I don't know where Porcia is."

"What?"

"She's gone. I think I'm pushing her away."

She in the meantime is filling us in on these dreams James has been having.

"So these dreams James is having, he thinks that they're real, he thinks he's actually killing people?" Dean asks.

"I think so. At least that's what I started picking up before he started blocking me."

"Blocking you?" I ask.

"Familiars and their masters...we can communicate telepathically. I can get inside of James' head anytime I wanted. But he shut me out."

"So what, you think there's something in there he doesn't want you to see?"

"Possibly yeah. Something dark you know, that's destroying him? He can't go the police and he doesn't trust other witches."

"But he trusts us? I mean you do know who we are right? We're the last people that James needs to be telling his troubles to."

"This was my idea. I was the one who sent you the text under James' name. He doesn't know you're here, but...I think you're all he maybe has."

Meanwhile a blind man was in the park, most likely heading home. James was "supposedly" hiding in the shadows, when he jumps out and chokes the man and kills him and he wakes up from the dream. The next day, Porcia leads us to James' place, we go in and upstairs, we make ourselves at home in the living room upstairs. We hear them arguing in the other room.

"You had no right to do this!"

"I was afraid for your life!"

"My life is none of their business!"

Just then she comes out in dog form and then leaves, James comes out after and we stand.

"Sam, Dean, Brooke."

"Witchcraft James? Really? What the hell are you thinking?"

"You come to help or pile on?"

"I'm just saying. You screw with that stuff, you're gonna fry your wiring."

"Alright. Why don't you tell us about these dreams. She said people were dying in them."

"Dying. They were torn to bits. I could feel my fingers ripping into their flesh."

"But they were dreams."

"Well I woke up in my bed."

"Okay so...dreams."

"Not so sure."

"Not helping James."

"Those people, they died. I checked with the precinct."

"Alright. Well maybe you...heard it and it stuck in your head."

"I heard it...you don't think I told myself all that, you don't think I didn't say that wasn't me? Couldn't have done such a thing?" He says, going over to a bag and pulling out another bag with a shirt in it, taking the shirt out and we see the blood stains.

"Is it yours?" Sam asks.

"James Martin Frampton." He states, reading the initials on the shirt, belonging to him. "What's happening to me?"

"Well how bout this. Um...you pissed off another witch and he or she hexed you and forced you to-"

"-it's possible I suppose. But I've never heard of it."

"How many of these dreams have you had?"

"Four. Most recent was last night. Uh...a blind man. I uh...I was choking him and uh..."

"Alright James, we're gonna help you figure this out, but you're gonna have to do your part."

"Which is?" He asks and Dean puts the bag he brought in on the table and pulls out chains.

"You're gonna have to stay put. House arrest my friend."

"It's for the best." I nod.

He nods and we leave the chains.

"Make sure you chain yourself up at night so we can make sure it's not you doing these killings, to make sure they're only dreams. Got that?"

"Yeah." He nods.

"Good. Now we're going to go find out what's going on, we'll check back with you."

"Everything will be fine James. We'll clear your name." I reassure him.

And then we head out and make our way back to the motel. Dean drops Sam and I off while he goes and gets these things for Bobby's witch killing spell. Dean walks in with a paper bag. "Got the last of it."

"Alright, well we've been looking at the crime scene reports and they are exactly the same as James told us. Vics, dates, location, the most recent one was a blind man just like he said." Sam explains.

"That's not good."

"Also, I looked into his record on the force. He went from rookie detective to lieutenant, basically overnight. And in the last four years his solve rates have been right at about 100 percent."

"Of course, he's got the booga booga on his side. You know that we've never actually see this witch killing spell of Bobby's work right? I mean, this is not a sure thing."

"Is anything we ever do a sure thing?"

"Well no but I would just like to have the odds in our favor as much as possible."

"Right."

"Well I'm concerned."

"Concerned about the uh..the witch killing spell? Or that I'm gonna mess these trials up?"

"Here we go." I say to myself, going back to my computer screen.

"Look, we get too far down the road with this, we can't go back. And it'll be too late for me to jump in."

"Who says that you're gonna have to? You know, maybe I'll actually pull this one off."

"I'm just saying."

"I know what you're saying Dean, you said it. You know I've been going over this and over this, asking myself why doesn't he trust me? And it occurred to me finally. It's not that you don't trust me, it's that you can only trust you."

"You done?"

"Yeah I'm done if you're done."

"You know, once I get this put together, we can't hesitate. If we gotta use it, we use it."

"You mean if we find the witch that's doing this to James."

"I think he means-" I start to say, giving Sam a look.

"-or if there is no other witch."

"Or...it wouldn't be the first free pass we've given Dean."

"Look, I like James..as much as the next guy, but people are getting ganked here. Besides, Benny, Kate, they were forced to be what they are. James chose this."

"So what're we doing?" I ask.

"I'm gonna go talk to the investigator of the crimes and see what's going on. You two just do whatever." Sam says, getting up from the bed.

"Really? Alright um...how about we call Porcia and see if she can help us in some way." I suggest.

"That's actually not a bad idea." Dean nods.

"Reports say like they were all torn up pretty bad." Sam says as he walks into the precinct with one of the lab workers.

"It's like someone shredded them with their bare hands. Heh. Like that could happen. Ed. Ed Stoltz. He's lead on the case. Special agent Keith."

"Joshua here tells me you don't have a lot to go on."

"Yeah, isolated parts of the city, vics who meant nothing to nobodies."

"Right, well my partners and I looked at the crime scene-"

"-things really must be slow at the Bureau. Locations have already been knocked down."

"Well we did manage to find this piece of fabric. Things get overlooked, it happens. Why don't you run the blood, could be the vic, could be the do-ers. Let's see if we get a match."

"A witness did mention seeing a man in a suit and a white shirt leaving the area so..."

"You didn't mention a witness in your report. Anything else?"

"No. We'll get back to you on the lab work. So if that's all-"

"Sure. But the witness-"

"That's all that was said Agent Keith. We don't really have a lot here okay? We'll be in touch."

Meanwhile, Porcia takes Dean and I to this special witch's bar where familiars and witches go to hang out. She said we would be posing as witches ourselves so that nothing is suspicious.

"Are we getting the stink eye in here or what?"

"They can tell you two are outsiders."

"So are they all witches?" I ask.

"And stuff. But if there's information out here about James, they'll know."

"How did James find you anyway?" Dean asks.

"Not the way it works. The familiar finds the master. And they become inseparable."

"So, a lot of people feel that way about their pets."

Porcia stops and gives him look.

"What?"

She scoffs. "I'm not James' pet."

"Well, not all the time."

"Not ever. The master and the familiar, there's an unbreakable bond. Like a melding of souls. We would die for each other."

"Porcia." A man calls and we look over, seeing him sitting on one of the small couches. "Over here."

"Dean, Brooke, meet Phillippe LeChate. Dean and Brooke are wiccans from Detroit." She introduces us.

"Really? Well, sit sit." He offers and we do.

"Spencer here?" She asks.

"Somewhere."

As Dean sits, he sneezes.

"Bless you." I give him a look, because he's not sick or anything.

"That's weird. Only happens around cats."

"Tell me about James. Lot of buzz out there."

"All gossip. The community has a little...attitude going."

"He brings it on himself. The whole cop thing, witch cop, is he nuts?"

"I said the exact same thing."

"And there's you babe. It isn't done Porcia and you know it."

"I'm sorry uh..remind us, what isn't done?"

"Porcia." This man in a grey suit walks up, then looks at us weird.

"We're wiccans, from Detroit."

"Spencer's the man to ask."

"Oh, okay uh...have you ever heard of a spell where a witch can control the actions of another witch?" Dean asks before he sneezes again.

"No I've never heard of a thing like that. I don't think it's possible. How's James?"

"Better. I'll tell him you asked."

"Phillippe, it's time we're going."

"Of course. Goodnight. So nice to meet you." He says, his eyes turning yellow and then he transforms into a cat.

"What..."

"I knew it." Dean says and then his phone goes off. "Excuse me. Yeah?"

"Where are you and Brooke?"

"Some witch bar why?"

"Listen, I just got the lab work back from the blood on James' shirt."

"And?"

"Not good. Blood's an exact match to victim number three."

"That pretty much says it all doesn't it?" Dean says, turning around to look at Porcia and me.

"Yeah."

"Alright well, Brooke and I will be back soon so we can deal with this."

"Alright. See you then."

Dean hangs up.

"Okay Porcia, Brooke and I need to go back to Sam to try and figure out what's going on, do more research, you go back to James, and make sure he's chained up just in case these aren't dreams."

She nods and leads us out. We bring her home before we head back to the hotel. James and Porcia go to bed and she chains him up, to make sure he's not going anywhere.

"I hate doing this to you."

"It's okay. Really."

"You don't have to. You know they wouldn't find out."

"Porcia, I believe I'm innocent, I have to do the right thing. And if I'm not innocent, I have to do the right thing."

She sighs and snuggles up to him. "Tell me one day this will be over. I love you." She kisses him and then that's when things start to heat up for them and they end up starting to work towards making love, but that's when she sees the dreams that he's been having where he's been killing these innocent people.

Dean, Sam and I were led to believe that James was actually killing these people. As much as we didn' want to do it, we had to do the one thing to get rid of him, the witch killing spell. So we made our way over to his own and quietly broke in and made our way up to the bedroom. There he was and we get ready to do the spell.

"NO!" Porcia screams as she comes out of the bathroom. "No Dean, you have to listen to me please. It's not James."

"What do you mean?"

"We'll talk out in the living room. Tonight, James and I were close. Without psychological walls, intimate."

"I don't-"

"-they had sex." Sam explains to him clearly.

"Wow. I didn't expect that."

"We have an unusual relationship. Familiars aren't supposed to be sexually involved with their witches."

"Understandable. You know, considering that you're a...well and he's...that's..little help here? No?"

"James and I, we haven't made love in weeks. His agony ate him up and he shut me out. But tonight, I saw his thoughts. Memories of the murders."

"I'm sorry, is this you trying to talk us out of ganking James or-"

"Dean, that's all I saw. Just the kills. No preparation, no thought process, no anticipation, no motive. Just the kills without context."

"No other awareness of the crimes." Sam states.

"No. Doesn't that at least suggest he's under another's control?"

"Spencer said that wasn't possible."

"He said he'd never heard of it. James is chained. He's confined. At least take a shot."

"I'll tell you what Porcia. You and James get some sleep. We'll work all of this out in the morning okay? Nothing to worry about now, we'll deal with it tomorrow. Everything will be okay." I reassure her.

She nods and the three of us leave while she goes back into the bedroom. The next day, Sam heads back to the precinct to try and get more information on the murders. He looks down the hall and sees the lab worker and the lead investigator on the murders.

"Gentlemen."

"Still investigating this crappy little case? I'm in awe at how much time the Bureau has on their hands."

"Right, well we have some individual discretion to pursue in cases."

"I'll catch up later Ed."

"Yeah but at some point cases like this could go cold, I'm sure you're aware. Just not enough to keep them floating, that's all."

"Sure. No new leads then?"

"No. And it's moving towards the back burner, we just don't have the manpower."

"Must've been tough to lose a valuable resource like lieutenant Frampton. See he and I, we um...we caught a case together a while back."

"Well he's not lost, I mean he's on leave."

"Now I remember he said he was the youngest guy here to ever make lieutenant. Must've made a few waves."

"Nah. This place is run like a dogsled. No stars, just grunts, one mutt that just pops up and slogs through the slush. Agent." Ed says, walking away.

Sam turns towards the door and tries to open it, but it's locked. Dean and I however grabbed Porcia from James' place and we pulled up to this abandoned warehouse, getting out just as he parked.

"So this uh..warlock we're meeting. He's...he's a snitch?" Dean asks.

"Cops have snitches all over town. James uses Drexyl when he suspects someone in the community."

Dean just nods.

"I gotta ask. I can't help but wonder-"

"-which came first? Dog or girl?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my god." I mutter to myself.

"Yeah, I mean I'm just curious as to which on you consider yourself. Mostly."

"Really Dean?" I give him a look.

"No, it's okay. Does this have anything to do with what I told you about me and James last night? How you're imagining it?"

"What? No. Yes."

I roll my eyes amusedly as this red car pulls in, and a man gets out.

"Drexyl, this is Dean and Brooke-"

"-wiccans from Detroit. I heard. Here's the deal. Absolutely no word on the street about any witch hexing another one."

"Are you sure? Nothing?" I ask.

"Not any kind of spell?" Dean asks.

"Look Detroit, I pride myself on reliable sources. There is however a lot of chatter about our James."

"What kind of chatter?"

"That he's gone ripper."

"As in Jack the-" Dean starts to ask and Drexyl nods.

"Someone's circulating the rumor that he's set at full kill."

"Someone? One of us?"

"If the cops get wind of it, arrest James, find out what he really is, that exposes the rest of us. You know that can't happen."

"Meaning?"

"They're gonna give James two choices. Leave, or the full Harry Kerry."

"Suicide?"

"Witches appreciate the grand gesture."

"I won't let him do that."

"Well the community might do it for him." He states, getting back into his car and we head back to James' place. We're looking over Bobby's data when Sam walks in and we greet each other.

"So we have been going over Bobby's data."

"Anything?"

"Uh...Porcia might not be wrong. Turns out there is a spell for implanting images into another person's brain."

"Really?"

"Yup." I nod.

"Uh...creating false memories into another witch's mind." Dean reads.

"Wow. So James could be convinced he's killing those other people without ever touching them. So maybe it is somebody else."

"Yeah, who's going through a whole lot of trouble to make it look like James."

"What did the cops say?" I ask.

"Here's the thing. Um...according to Ed Stoltz, they got zip. But they got something. I saw the uh..tech guy who's working the case and he had a huge file folder marked James Frampton."

"Really? Trying to cover everything up from the feds?"

"And they didn't mention that." Dean adds.

"No he did not. Alright..." Sam says, getting up. "...oh by the way, I've gotta hand it to ya'. It's been 15 hours since Porcia mentioned her night with James and not one beastiality joke out of ya."

"I'm keeping him in line." I grin. "He knows if he does stuff like that then he doesn't get any from me." I smirk. "Let's go." I motion towards Sam, heading into James' room, and we do so.

"Porcia tells me my friends in the community want me burned at the stake."

"Not gonna lie, it's uh...it's getting ugly."

"And the cops may have more on the case than they're saying. Including a thick dociate on you."

"Me?"

"Yeah. I get the feeling whatever they have is under lock and key at the precinct. Uh..room C-110?"

"Then we need to break in."

"Sure yeah, a locked room and joint rolling with cops 24-7, why didn't I think of that?"

"Dean, a witch can go to a place without having to go to a place."

"What like phone sex?"

"Dean. God." I smack him in the arm.

"Astral projection. I can project my awareness anywhere."

"Ohhhh."

I roll my eyes at Dean's reaction.

"From the comfort of right here. But these have got to go." James says about the chains.

"Not gonna happen."

"Iron's on no magic. No magic, no break in."

"Okay, but only if we can go with you." Sam states.

We get him free, and sit on the end of the bed. Well those three do, I sit behind James with my hands on his shoulders.

"James, are you sure you're still even able to do this?" Porcia questions him.

"Oh well that's a confidence builder. Anything else I should know before I become a disembodied thing, complete at his mercy?"

"Just close your eyes." James states and we do so and he chants a spell and we see what he sees, we're in the precinct, seeing everyone and go down to the room, enter it and see Ed and everything that he and Joshua are doing. We also see the sketches, the murder victim pictures, the witness statement with Phillippe's name signed. Everything goes backwards and we're snapped back to reality.

"James, why don't you give us a little warning if you're gonna snap us back like that." Dean suggests.

"Stoltz, he's building a case against me."

"What?"

"Ed, he's always...wanted a breakthrough case. Nailing a renegade cop. It would qualify."

"Yeah especially one he holds a grudge against."

"My first case. They dropped him as lead detective. They went with me."

"So what is this, payback?"

"He can't just arrest you, he needs evidence, he needs proof."

"He's got it. He's got everything."

"From who?"

"Phil."

"The cat."

"Phillippe."

Just then, James starts getting real angry.

"Hey hey hey, take it easy." Sam says as he gets up.

"James, hey-" Dean adds.

"Talk this out buddy."

James then uses his power and throws Sam and Dean back into everything next to the bed. I stayed safe on the bed so I wasn't really affected.

"James don't. We'll do this together."

"No, we won't. It's not safe for you. Our time together is over."

"Standing by you is my duty, my choice."

"Porcia, the ceiling is coming down on me. You still have a life."

"Please."

"Porcia, go."

"James."

"Goooo!"

She leaves, Dean and Sam stay where they are and so do I to prevent me from getting hurt and James leaves...clearly to find Phillippe. He gets to the witch bar and attacks him.

"James, what're you doing?"

"Why are you telling lies about me?"

"I'm not. I wouldn't."

"I saw the evidence room. I saw saw the police sketch based on an eyewitness account."

Someone goes to approach him, but James turns. "Get lost."

"Please, don't."

"Tell me why."

"I had no choice."

"What does that mean?"

"My master...made me."

"You're a coward and a liar. Spencer's my friend."

"It was a direct command. Please, don't hurt my face."

"I'm not int-" James goes to say after he lets him go, but then his neck is snapped.

"He was always spineless. Now literally." James looks up to see that it's Spencer.

"It was you. You were behind all this?"

"I humbly accept credit."

"You made me think I was a killer. Ed Stoltz put you up to it. He found out you were a witch, tried to blackmail you."

"You're not using your thinking cap Jimmy. It's actually crucial that he didn't believe in the cult. I'd say he's built quite a solid case, don't you?"

"I don't understand."

"Of course you don't. Did you even ever consider my feelings?"

"Porcia. This is about her."

"Can you imagine the insult when she chose you? I wanted her as my soulmate the moment I saw her."

"She was meant to be my familiar."

"Oh, she's way more than familiar isn't she? When she picked you as master, I endured it. But when you two went all Bella and Edward, broke the code, put your passions before the community rules, well...that arrogance, the entitlement was too much. Your total ruination seem appropriate."

Little did he know, we were in the building too hearing everything, until he heard our footsteps.

"The wiccans from Detroit."

"So James didn't kill them." Dean states before we're flung back against the painting behind us.

James then hits Spencer with a magic blast.

"Seriously? You wanna take me on."

He then hits him with a magic blast which controls his whole body, lifting him into the air. We get up and get everything set for the witch killing spell, but Spencer stops us, hitting us with a magic blast.

"It's not only James' head I can get inside."

And just then images flash through all our minds. With Sam, it's when he dropped to the pits of hell with Adam. With Dean it was images of him and Sam's mother when she got killed by the yellow-eyed demon and when they met her later on when they went back to save a family that was living in their old house. For me, it was when me and one of my best friends were taken by this evil creature which I learned later was a demon. The demon possessed her and then stabbed her, killing her instantly before the demon left her body, leaving my friend lifeless. Then Sam and Dean had images of hell when they were there. My images were when ghosts haunted me and made me believe that it was my friend, and was blaming me for her death. Porcia then comes running in dog form and attacks Spencer, and James gets let go of the magic hold, and so are we. We then quickly get the bottle lit after Sam says the spell and Dean throws the bottle at Spencer and he dissipates. James goes over to Porcia and in a way thanks her for helping.

"Kids don't try this at home."

After making sure we all were alright, we head back to the motel, where James had his car parked.

"You sure you don't want to stay and fight this?"

"We can help you."

"Spencer was right. Ed Stoltz had built enough of a case against me and he's gonna make life hell for a long time. And uh...the community here wants no part of us."

"We start over. We're used to it. It's the way it's always been. For all of us. I'll miss you. Maybe even you." She says to me and Sam and the last part to Dean.

"I like dogs."

"No, you really don't." She says, getting into the car.

When James walks by the car door, she changes into dog form. He gets into the car and drives away. We do the same thing shortly after he leaves, me getting into my own car like always as I follow behind Sam and Dean.

"Well it's possible I was wrong."

"What about James? Dude the three of us were all ready to gank the guy."

"No, that's not what I meant. Back there, Spencer had us. He screwed with my head. I saw Mom. When she died, then some other crap."

"Me too."

"You know I look back at what our family's been through, what everybody's been through. I see all that...pain. I realize the only way we've made it through it all is by hanging together. I trust you Sammy. With this deal, locking those sons of bitches up in the furnace once and for all, it's too important not to. So if you say you're good, then that's it, I'm with you 100 percent."

"I'm good." Sam says, coughing a bit and he ends up coughing up some blood. He quickly wipes it away and clears his throat, looking a bit concerned.


	16. Remember The Titans

A guy is driving down a road, clearly drunk because he's drinking, but he's also start to fall asleep at the wheel. Another man is walking down the road, when this car comes around the corner and is all over the road. The guy in the truck tries to stay awake, but can't, in result hitting the man who was walking on the side of the road, instantly killing him. He gets out of the truck to check on him and sees that he's dead, then gets back into his truck and drives away, leaving the scene of an accident, making it a hit and run. The next morning, he's cold and a bird is pecking at his insides. A cop pulls up and gets out, walking over to the body, declaring him dead after checking a pulse, then walks back to his car.

"Dispatch 734, you got your ears on?"

"Go ahead 734."

While he's explaining the situation, the man wakes up and regains consciousness and color, his wounds healing and then he walks away.

"What the hell?" The cop says as he finds him not there, following the footsteps in the snow as far as he could go.

Meanwhile Sam, Dean and myself are back at the Letters' lair. Sam is up for the day and gets a drink of water, but he tastes something weird. He spits the water back into the glass and it's red, blood mixing in with the water that was in his mouth. He kind of panics and goes over to the sink and spits some blood out, before looking in the mirror and washing the blood away in the sink. Dean and I come out of our bedroom, me in one of his shirts and a pair of my shorts and him in a bathrobe, shorts and t-shirt he pulled on when we woke up, after last night's activities. I make the both of us some coffee before we head out into the main area where Sam is, and we see him at the sink.

"What's up with you?" Dean asks.

"Nothing, why?"

Dean doesn't answer, but he goes over to the table and sits, and I follow. "Heard from Kevin?"

"Uh, no. Nothing yet."

"What's it been, like three weeks? What's taking that little brainiac so long? It's a book, read it."

"Just a guess, but translating an ancient language with zero help might be more difficult than we think."

"So no word from Cas, Kevin's taking his sweet little time, and you're acting cage-y. We need a lead before we start climbing these walls."

"Well um...in that case, I can give you zombies." Sam says, dropping an article in front of him. I scooch close so I can read it too. "Guy gets hit by a car, left for dead overnight, guts spilled all out over the road, then gets up and walks away from it."

"Sounds like a zombie to me." I nod.

"Nothing about brain munching?" Dean asks.

"Remember Bobby's wife? She didn't munch on any brains."

"Well who's a witness?"

"Montana state trooper. Checked his pulse, saw his insides spilled out all over the place, announced him dead with a capital 'D'."

"I suppose I should go get changed then..." I move from my chair and start heading towards the bedroom. "...and here I though the morning wouldn't start out like this. Especially how I'm feeling after last night." I throw Dean a look before heading to the bedroom.

"See what you do?" Dean says jokingly of course before following me into the bedroom.

Sam goes to his and we all get changed into our suits for the questioning stuff we always do. I get changed into the usual, putting my hair up and putting glasses on. Once we're all ready, we leave the Letters' lair and get into the Impala, because we'd be coming back so I didn't need my car this time. We had a long drive from where we were to Montana. When we got to the police station, we went inside and asked to see the state trooper.

"Since when did the feds start tracking zombie activity?"

"We don't track it." I state.

"Because there's no such thing as zombies." Dean adds, even though there is such thing, but we have to deny it.

"Uh huh."

"Why don't you tell us what you saw?"

"Article said it all. Dead as dog poop. Guts pecked out, face frozen, people don't walk away from that. Zombies do."

"And nothing could've dragged him away?" I ask.

"One set of footprints, no drag marks."

"You didn't go after him?"

"That's grizzly country. You couldn't pay me enough to hike those woods. Not without a bazooka."

"Uh Jack? I got something here." The secretary says and we turn around. The trooper walks over and we follow.

"Came across the wire from Livingston."

"John Doe, presumably mauled by a grizzly. Holy crap that's him."

"That's the dead guy?"

"Dead my ass. That's a zombie."

"Uh you know what, Trooper? Why don't you stay here. We'll take care of this, we need someone to hold down the fort."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"And when things go all Dawn of the Dead on us, you'll be our first call."

"Hey, aim for the head."

"Right." I nod and we leave, going to check out the body over in Livingston.

"No ID on this guy?"

"Fingerprints came up blank too."

Dean checks the guy's mouth for possible vampire and there's nothing so he shakes his head. the cloth gets moved and we see the huge gash in his side.

"What's going on down here?" Sam asks.

"Liver was eaten. Best guess, the bird got at it."

"Hmm."

We then step out of the room to talk, making sure we're in view of the body.

"I gotta say, I am a little disappointed." Dean sighs.

"Yeah because you wanted to shoot zombies."

"Damn straight I wanted to shoot some zombies. Look man, this is as open and shut as it gets alright? Guy gets mack trucked, goes down for a nap, wakes up and takes a detour into Mama Bear's den in the story."

"Then why would he run? He was injured. That trooper could've helped him."

"Scared maybe?"

"I don't know, shady past?"

"Don't guys with a shady past have a fingerprint on file."

"True." I nod.

"Whatever it was, guy's dead now alright? You know what Bobby said. Wood chipper beats everything? Yeah. Well, so does grizzly bear."

"Uh guys?" I point at the window, since the guy is gone.

We rush to find him, catching him before he could run and we bring him back into the room, and I'm holding him down onto the table while Dean holds a gun to his head.

"You better start talking, what are you?! You say zombie, I swear."

"What? No I'm not anything."

"Look, two minutes ago you were room temperature. You're something!"

"Look, I don't know what I am okay? I don't know who I am. All I know is, all I do is die. So if you wanna shoot me, shoot me. Just promise me you'll finish the job, 'cause I can't take this anymore."

"Let him go." Sam says, and I do and Dean takes the gun away.

"Alright, get up."

"All you do is die? What's that supposed to mean?" Sam asks.

"Once a day for as long as I can remember. After a few hours, I'm back."

"What're you like a real life Kenny?"

"Who? No, my name's Shane."

"Alright well listen Shane, we're not gonna find out what the hell you are in here, so you're gonna come with us. We're gonna run a few tests, make sure everything's kosher."

"Tests?"

"Necessary tests." I nod. "We just need to get you some clothes first before we sneak you out of here."

"I've got it. You two just sneak him out of here, I'll get the clothes." Sam nods.

It took us some time, but Sam found clothes and we make it back to the car with no problems. We check into a nearby motel and let him change in the bathroom before we do the tests. The first test was the silver knife and there was no reaction.

"Seriously? Is this FBI sanctioned?"

"Drink." Sam states, handing him the holy water, nothing happened.

"Alright so how long's this dying thing been going on?" Dean asks.

"Long as I can remember. But my memory only goes back a few years."

"Wait, so now you have amnesia? How do you know you're name?"

"My real name isn't Shane. It was given to me because...I don't know, people had to call me something."

"Okay so then what happened to you?"

"Got pulled off a mountain in Europe. I said that I got caught in an avalanche. I don't remember anything before the rescue. When I realized my condition, I couldn't be around other people so, I built a log cabin, learned to hunt, kept to myself. Seemed easier that way. Then a couple park crows got so nervous with me being so near to their crop. Shot me...twice. Figured it was time to move on."

"Right into the grill of that pickup."

"You think maybe I could clean up?"

"Yeah, knock yourself out. Well he's definitely something."

"Yeah, but what?" I ask.

"But maybe he's not he monster. Maybe he's the victim."

"You thinking curse?"

"Could be looking for a witch, yeah. You know what? He's parked here, he's safe, maybe we should just get another room until we figure this out."

"Alright but you're the one going in full cavity for the hex bag." Dean says as he heads out to get us our own room.

The rest of the day we just relaxed, researching stuff and whatever. We were still up late at night, trying to figure out what was going on with this guy, until we heard commotion in Shane's room.

"What the hell?"

"I don't know, but we better go check it out." Dean says as we grab our weapons.

When we open the door we see this woman in all black fighting with Shane. Dean jumps into action and gets knocked down. Sam gets flown out of the doorway and outside.

"Oh this bitch." I grumble, and storm in, going after her. I get a few good shots in, but she ends up throwing me across the room. Shanes goes back to fighting her and he takes the knife from her and gets her against the wall. Just as she's against the wall, Dean and I slowly get up.

"Who...are...you?"

"Now...I'm your worst enemy." She says, grabbing the knife and disappearing into smoke.

"Who the hell was that?" Dean asks.

"She...she said that she knew me."

"Yeah how?!"

"I don't know but uh...I could've sworn that she was...upset I didn't know her back."

"This is uh...this is a lot more than a curse man, you got like some tiger blood. Where'd you learn that kung fu?"

He then drops to his knees clutching his chest where his heart would be.

"Buddy you okay?"

"Yeah...I just need a minute. I've never been in a fight my whole life."

He then starts having an attack again.

"Whoa pal, hey, hey. Are you-hey whoa." Dean says as he collapses and starts convulsing.

"Is he having a heart attack?"

"Do we call 911?"

"And tell them what? That the dead guy we stole from the morgue is alive and having a coronary?"

"Yeah we can't tell them that Sam. And he's dead now." I point out as he's not moving.

"Let's move him to the bed then. Sam." Dean says and they move him to the bed. We never got any sleep really the rest of the night, because we kept a close eye on him to see when he would wake up from being dead.

"We need to think guys. What do we know of that has Jason Bourne fighting skills, dies a lot, and has a history with violent women?" Sam asks.

"I don't know, you?" Dean comes back with a smart ass answer.

I can't help but snicker. then there's a knock on the door.

"Who can that be?"

"I don't know. You stay here and watch him." Dean says, getting up from the bed, going over to the window and seeing a young woman there. He gets his gun ready and holds it against the door before opening it.

"Can I help you?"

"Agent Bonam?"

"And you are?"

"This is going to sound really strange, but...I'm looking for a corpse that went missing today. The coroner said that you were the last one to see it. I'm Hayley."

Sam and I then decide to get up and walk over to the door since there's no danger.

"This is Agent Jones and Agent Stiles."

"Why are you looking for a John Doe?"

"His name is Shane. At least that's what I call him. I'm the mother of his son."

Dean puts his gun away and goes to interact with the little boy, which makes me smile.

"Hey. Why don't you slap me some skin?"

"He's shy. It's okay Oliver."

That's when she looks into the room to see Shane laying on the bed.

"Oh. You weren't supposed to see."

"It's okay. Stay with the nice FBI agents Oliver." She says, leaving him with us while she walks inside and over to Shane on the bed.

We end up going outside so Hayley could talk to us while Oliver played on the swings, and we leave Shane inside to recover from his death.

"When I was younger, I had friends that wanted to climb this mountain in Europe. And I thought it sounded exciting so, I joined them."

"The avalanche." Sam states.

"He told you? What else did he say?"

"Just that he doesn't remember how he got there."

"My friends were gone. When I found him, his clothes were torn off, his eyes were frozen solid, but he was still alive. I just knew there was something off about him. The way that he would-"

"-die everyday?" Dean finishes her sentence.

"Yeah. I thought it was from exposure or shock, maybe it was unconscious or both in bad shape. Now I know I couldn't have made it down the mountain if weren't for him. And when we got to the bottom we realized that it had become something else and we spent the night together. And while we were you know...he had a heart attack."

"Awkward." Dean states.

I give him a look. "Really Dean? Please go on Hayley."

"So I called 911, and they couldn't save him. And I had to go down to ID the body."

"He popped up again. Alive."

"I freaked out and I ran. 9 months later I had Oliver. I hired a private investigator. I really tried to find him, but when they gave up, I gave up. Until a couple of months ago."

"What made you look again?"

"The worst thing."

Just then Shane comes out of the room and we turn around.

"Hayley."

"Hello Shane. Oliver, come here honey. I thought it was time you two meet. This is Oliver."

They then go over to the swings and bond while Sam, Dean and I look on, after Sam does some research.

"Find anything?" Dean asks when Sam comes back out.

"Yeah, anything solid?" I add.

"Well uh...looks like we were right about that curse thing. From what I can tell, we're looking at a Titan."

"Titan, what is that, like a god?"

"More like a proto-god. The gods before the gods. They ruled over Greece before Zeus and the rest of the Olympian gods overthrew them."

"Kay, so who is this guy?"

"Best I can tell, Prometheus."

"Really?"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"But didn't he steal fire or something?"

"Yup, he Ocean's 11'd Olympus and stole the flames of Olympia."

"For what? Kicks?"

"For us actually. Zeus decided to revoke humanity's ability to make fire, so we couldn't cook, couldn't stay warm, couldn't see in the dark."

"Sounds like a monster's paradise, and this guy made it right for us?"

"Yeah and in return, Zeus decided to strap him to that mountain and make him relive death every day."

"Damn. Every day for how long? No wonder the guy's hard drive is fried. Did you figure out who uh...Xena wannabe was?"

"I'm guessing Artemis. Zeus' daughter. She's been known to carry around weapons like that dagger. They're nasty, they'll kill immortals dead."

"Alright. Well we've never battled a god curse before. Hope we can break it."

Dean and Sam after a while head inside with Shane to tell him and show him who and what he is. I stay outside with Hayley to play with Oliver.

"This is an eagle chowing down on your intestines. You don't remember that?"

"No."

"Okay look. I hate to break it to you, but you are Prometheus."

"Well the best thing for me is to get as far away from them as I can."

"Wait, I'm sorry. You just discovered you have a seven year old son and you want to walk away?"

"And I'm a god. And this god and his daughter are hunting me. What chance do I have?"

"Okay. We're gonna help you. But we need a plan first. And we can't come up with one here."

"Where are we going?"

"Someplace safe."

Just then Hayley and I come in with her carrying Oliver in her arms.

"What's wrong?" Dean asks.

"There was an accident." I state as we walk in.

"He fell." Hayley adds, laying Oliver on the bed.

"Do I need to call an ambulance?"

"No. Don't."

"He's dying. Isn't he?" Shane states.

"I was going to tell you, I just wanted you to have a chance to adjust."

"Wait a second, he has your curse?"

"What curse?"

"I think we can explain it more if you come with us?"

"Where?"

"Lebanon, Kansas."

"Why?"

"We'll explain when we get there."

**Lebanon, Kansas**

It was a long drive back to the Letters' lair and when we got there, Dean let them put Oliver in our room on the bed.

"Just put him right here. This curse was put on you. Why the kid?"

"I don't know."

"You keep saying curse, what curse?" Hayley asks.

"How long has this been happening?" Sam asks her about Oliver.

"Since he turned seven a few months ago. Started with the dying and then he stopped talking."

"Wait, seven? Age seven marks one of the first Greek rights of manhood."

"So what're you saying, the curse is hardwired into his programming? How do you know that?"

"Look at me. I'm sorry that I ran out on you all those years ago, I was scared. I didn't understand what was going on. But we have a child and whatever you have he has. I need to know how to stop it. What curse?"

We end up leaving the kid in the bedroom to revive himself while we go out into the library part of the lair and explain everything to Hayley.

"Okay so Ollie's dad is a Greek god who has been cursed to die every day by Zeus. And you guys are...Ghostbusters. Am I getting this right?"

"Well due to the fact that your son is currently albeit temporarily, dead, I'm gonna let that one slide."

"You have to realize this sounds crazy."

"It's true. Didn't believe it myself at first, but it's the only thing that makes sense."

"Look, the faster you wrap your brain around this, the faster we can solve the problem."

"Solve the problem, I'm just not even sure I understand the problem."

"Alright, so the way we usually handle this is we summon the bastard and we work him over until he undoes whatever it is he did." Dean explains.

"Summon...Zeus." Hayley states, unsure.

"Yes."

"And if he doesn't want to undo it?" She asks.

"Then we take him out." Sam replies.

"And hopefully the curse dies along with him." Dean adds.

"This can't be happening."

Just then we hear Oliver coughing and he's revived.

"This..I can handle." Hayley states, going off to tend to Oliver.

"Listen, you can run and hide, and die for all eternity, it's your choice. But Sam, Brooke and I are gonna go after Zeus. With or without you."

"I'm in."

"Alright, let's do all the research we can then." I state, going over to the bookshelves and looking for all the books we would need. When I have them, I put them on the table. We then dig in for however long we needed to research.

"Here we go." Dean states.

"What you got?" Sam asks, and we all look up and over at Dean.

"Dragon penis."

"What?" I give him a weird look.

"Ancient Greek hunter by the name of uh...Dracopoulos. As far as I can tell, he was a bad ass. Who's name is deadly in Greek."

"No no no no no, I got that. Thanks I guess."

Then Hayley comes back into the room.

"Hey. How's the kid?"

"He's fine. Oh please, keep going." She motions to our research and sits down.

"Right. So uh..Dracopoulos tangled with Zeus back in the day and the Men of Letters translated in this journal."

"The Men of Letters?" Shane questions.

"It's a secret society. This is actually their lair."

"They're apparently legacies." I add.

"No big deal."

"Okay, so it says here he summoned Zeus into a trap and found out how to kill him."

"What's that?"

"Wood. From a tree struck by lightning."

"Right. So it says we need two things for the summon. Frozen energy from the hand of Zeus and the bone of a worshiper."

"Alright you get on the web, see if there's any Greeks here that are still worshiping the old gods."

"On it."

"What about the wood? Is that easy to find?" Shane asks.

"With a little bit of luck."

"Wha-this journal just ends."

"What do you mean?"

"How do we know if Drac or whatever survived? How do we know Zeus didn't get to him?"

"We don't know." I shrug.

"How do we know this is going to work?"

"We don't know for sure, but these books they're uh...they're pretty good."

"So we're hanging our lives on the writings of a dead man. Who is named after genitalia?"

"It's a loose translation."

"Experts."

"Alright listen to this. Greek pagans two towns over. Best part, they have a Obit page, with cemeteries."

"Alright. You two are on grave duty. We'll handle the B and E." Dean says about Sam and Shane and then him, me and Hayley.

"We'll be in touch."

"Hey." Dean says, tossing Sam the keys to the Impala.

"B and E, you mean breaking and entering?"

"Yeah." I nod.

"What for?"

"Well the book calls for fulgurite. It's a little hard to come by. Last time we needed it, we stole from a one percenter."

"You do know that fulgurite is available in crystal shops all over right?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, the new age people they use it to make cheap jewelry."

"Hmm."

"Looks like no breaking and entering." I say amusedly.

Come nightfall, Sam and Shane are two towns over and start digging a grave of a dead god worshiper.

"Why are you doing this Sam?"

"We need a bone, so I dig."

"No I mean for us. This isn't your problem. Risking your life."

"Why'd you risk yours to steal that fire?"

"Good question. Wish I could remember."

"Trust me on this, it was worth it. You pretty much uh...saved the whole world."

"Yeah I guess. But none of that...none of that means anything unless I can save my son."

Dean, Hayley, me and Oliver in the meantime are in her minivan and Dean's driving.

"Listen, I know this sounds all a little haphazard alright, but trust me when I say me, Sammy and Brooke have dealt with a lot worse and we come out on top."

"I believe you. It's just all this. I'm about to ask Zeus, the Greek god, to help cure my son."

"Then you gotta remember it's not about asking for his help okay? He's not your friend. It's about getting him to do what's right."

We then meet Sam and Shane there and we get the spell ready.

"Stay calm."

The lights then start to flicker and lightning appears and there's Zeus.

"Oh come now. Can't we do this civilized?"

"Well it depends on you. All we need is to break a curse you put on a little kid. So how about you say yes and we all go home?"

"Nice to see you again Prometheus. All cleaned up. I've been looking for you."

"It's gone too far Zeus. Break the curse."

"It's your child who has the affliction. Interesting."

"So what's it gonna be? The easy way or we can do this the hard way."

"Break the trap dear man and I'll break the curse."

"No dice. Fix the kid."

"Going once.."

"Don't be that guy."

"...going twice..."

"Hey you can rot here for all I care."

"Yes and the child will continue to suffer."

"Let's roll."

"But Dean-" I try to stop him.

"He needs me. And you know it."

"No!" Hayley states, rubbing out the trap, setting him free.

"Hayley!" I exclaim.

"No!" Dean adds.

"He'll save my son."

"What do you say?" Zeus asks, then sending a line of electricity through us and it knocks us off our feet.

"Shall we try this the hard way? Bring forth the child. Please."

Dean then looks at Sam and I, Sam and I nod as we all start to get to our feet. We try sneaking up on him, but a force pushes us against the wall.

"Balls!" Dean remarks.

"I trust you've met my daughter."

"Artemis." I state.

"Hayley don't do it!"

"This is the son of Prometheus. And he's cursed to suffer death every day. I must admit. I could never have conceived such a horrible fate for such a beautiful child. Just goes to show, we must all leave room for a happy accident."

"What does that mean? I don't understand."

"Tell me. Has Prometheus experienced the child's death yet?"

She nods.

"How did he take it? Did he hurt?"

She nods.

"Good." Zeus states and points to Shane and he drops to his knees unable to breathe.

"Imagine a thousand children. All dying in unison. Only then would you understand my pain. But we can't always have what we want. So, one will have to do."

"No.." Hayley says and then she's unable to breathe as well.

"I have a special job for you my little friend. Artemis?"

She steps forward and in front of us.

"Move." She states and we're let free of the invisible force and then we're led away through halls with her trailing behind us.

"So do you know who this is Dean, walking us to our deaths?" Sam asks.

"Don't know, don't care."

"It's our god Artemis. The goddess of hunters."

"That's fascinating."

"She's who we pray to for courage when hunting the Gorgon or the minotaur. Course she's not really worship worthy anymore, uh...having lost her step and all."

And just then we're pushed against the wall.

"Sam...really?" I groan.

"The hell I have."

"Really Sam? Trash talking a god? Seriously?"

Meanwhile, Shane still can't breathe.

"So, let's see if we can make up for seven years of lost time." Zeus says before lightning appears in his hand and he plunges it into Shane's stomach.

"You're still at full power. Really? Then why did it take you seven years to track down Prometheus?" Sam asks Artemis.

"He was hiding."

"Hiding from you. So the god of hunters couldn't find the shack in Montana. Maybe you didn't want to find him."

"Good Sammy, you're doing great." Dean says sarcastically as we're hit with more of her powerful hold.

"Your dad's gonna kill that kid you know?"

"Don't worry. He'll come back, unlike you."

"He was in love with you, you know. He told us."

"You lie."

"Okay, sure. Yeah, believe whatever you want."

Zeus is still starting to beat Shane up, punching him this time.

"No no no no no. Don't pass out on me just yet. I'm only just getting started."

We can hear Shane's screams from where we are from where he is.

"What did he say to you?"

"This wasn't the first time he escaped that mountain. And that you let him go free as long as you hide your little tryst from the old man."

"Like hell he said...his brain is mush."

"Oh yeah? Then how did I know? Have you spilled anyone? Of course not. You were afraid that big daddy would find out that you fell for a person he hates most in this world. Of course when he saw the zombie article, you kind of forced your hand, you had to come hunt him down no matter how much it hurt. You know, go ahead. Kill us. Let your father slaughter that boy. Over and over again."

"You like being an immortal don't you? Well sure you die every day, but nothing can keep you dead. It's almost like taking a little nap. All of your cares and worries disappear for a little while. Well, it's sleepy time my dear boy."

"This has to stop father." Artemis says, pointing her arrow at him as we come back into the room.

"Stop? I'm only just getting started."

"You've done enough."

"I am doing this for us. For our kind. He is the reason we're here and not ruling the world. He's the reason they have forgotten all about us."

"Let them go. All of them."

"I am your father, and you will obey me."

"You were once my father. Now you're someone else."

She shoots the arrow, but with his powers, Zeus pulls Shane up and in the way, the arrow piercing him instead.

"I never get tired of watching you die. Your boy is going on the mountain."

Shane then pushes the arrow through, killing Zeus. Artemis walks over and takes her arrow out of both of them, dropping it to the ground. She grabs her father's hands and looks up at Hayley and Oliver, then both she and Zeus disappear, leaving Shane behind and permanently dead.

"We should burn the body so he doesn't have to go through this anymore. So neither one of you three have to." I say with a frown.

All Hayley can do is nod and then Sam and Dean help lift Shane up and we head out to the impala. Dean, Hayley, Oliver and I get into the minivan and Sam gets into the Impala and we head to a discreet location to burn Shane's body. We set him up on piles of sticks, laying flat. We cover the wrapped body in gas and then Dean lights his lighter and sets the wood on fire before it goes up in flames.

"I'm sorry."

Dean and I both console her as we watch Shane burn. Sam is back farther away with Oliver.

"You know what? How about we go get some ice cream sundaes?"

"No. I'd like to stay."

After the body is burned, we bury it and we send Hayley and Oliver on their way. Dean, Sam and I get back into the Impala together and head back to the Letters lair.

"Well, here's to that crazy little wild card called love." Dean says, handing us burgers since we stopped somewhere on the way back.

"How'd you know Artemis had the hots for Prometheus anyway?"

"Intuition? Um...luck."

"Yeah well whatever it was, it worked. Pretty much. At least the kid's alright."

"Thank god." I nod.

"You know, I'm starting to think...maybe I was being naive."

"What're you talking about?"

"Naive? How?"

"When I said I could just will myself coming out of these trials unscathed."

"No no no. Stop the solemn, emo crap alright? That's...you're not gonna die like Prometheus."

"How do you know Dean? Bobby, Rufus, now Prometheus. You think any of them chose death? No. The life chose for them."

"Yeah well you promise okay? You promised to live a long, Clark Griswald life full of prostate exams and colonoscopies, alright? You're not welching on that deal. Not on my watch. If you die, it's gonna be because of something normal."

"Heart attack?"

"Exactly. Yeah eat your burger."

It took some time to get back, but when we did, we all just went to bed. I sit down on the bed and start to take everything off, my jewelry and stuff. Dean sits on the bed next to me.

"Cas, you got your ears on?" He asks, and I stop what I'm doing and look at him, watching and listening to what he has to say to Cas who we haven't seen since saving Samandriel.

"Listen, you know I am not one for praying, cuz in my book it's the same as begging. But this is about Sam, so I need you to hear me. We are going into this deal blind and I don't know what's ahead or what it's gonna bring for Sam. Now he's covering pretty good, but I know that he is hurting. And this one was supposed to be on me. So for what we've been through, I'm asking you, you keep a look out for my little brother, OK?"

I frown and scooch closer, wrapping my arms around his right one and leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Where the hell are you man?"


	17. Goodbye Stranger

Currently in heaven, it's an abandoned new warehouse and Dean is searching the place. He turns around and is attacked, and it's Cas who attacks him, twisting his arm and stabbing him. Now this is only training for Cas seeing as the lights turn on and Naomi emerges.

"No hesitation, quick, brutal. Everything's back in order. Finally, you're ready."

But Cas didn't just kill him once, he killed him numerous times. But meanwhile in the Letters' lair, Sam and I are doing some research and Dean is in the other room looking through boxes of the Letters' stuff.

"What the hell is this? Spear of Destiny? What is this, God's toothpick? You know, would it kill these asshats to label these boxes in something other than hieroglyphics. Hey, you listening to me?"

"Yeah, it's fascinating stuff. You should probably uh..write it all down in your journal for the archives you know?" Sam replies.

"Wouldn't be a bad idea." I nod in agreement.

"Yeah thanks. You're a lot of help."

Sam then starts to have a coughing fit, coughing into a napkin.

"Sam? Are you okay?" I ask.

"Hey Doc Holiday, you alright over there?" Dean asks.

Sam looks down into the napkin and sees blood. "Yeah um...I'm fine. Just um...wrong pipe."

Dean continues looking through the Letters' stuff and he comes across this magazine, this old magazine, basically a porn magazine and he starts to look through it.

"Hello. These Men of Letters are so boring afterall. Konichiwa. Hey check this out."

"What is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? You kidding me? This is a first edition dude. You know what this would go or on EBay?"

"No, why do you?"

"No. Maybe. Shut up. You find anything?"

"I did, uh...dead bodies showing up all over the Midwest last week. Benton Indiana, Downers Grove Illinois, Novi Michigan. Then again last night in Lincoln Springs, Missouri."

"And how is this us?"

"Because each of the victims had severe burns around their eyes, hands and feet. Puncture wounds through the backs of their hands, eyes and internal organs liquefied."

"That sounds like us."

"Yeah. Also no link between any of the victims. Uh..one was a real estate agent, another was a local historian, the one last night was a teacher."

"So, chupacabra? What do we got? Power tools gone rogue? Wait, are we talking a Maximum Overdrive situation here?"

"I don't know. worth a shot though. I'm gonna grab my gear, we should probably leave in five."

"Mmhmm."

"Unless of course you need more time with Ms. October."

"What? Oh...yeah. Yeah, make it 10."

"More like five." I say as I walk by and snatch the magazine out of his hand, bringing it back into the room he got it from.

"Hey."

"Sorry, but you've got the real thing here, not some fantasy in a magazine. Now let's go." I remark as I head to our bedroom so I can get change into the detective clothes.

Dean goes to get up, but notices Sam's bloody napkin in the trash can and gets suspicious. But he soon comes into the room just as I finish getting changed.

"Aww, I missed the show."

"Poor poor you." I laugh as I put the finishes touches on my get up, before searching through one of the many fake badges I've collected for stuff like this.

Once Dean was ready and once Sam was ready, we all head out and go talk to one of the victim's family members, her husband.

"We just have a few routine follow up questions about your wife sir. Did she have any enemies?" Sam asks.

"Anne? Honestly, I can't think of a soul who would want to hurt her. Even after everything that happened."

"After everything that happened?" I question.

"About a week ago she changed...in Anne. She was out of sorts, not herself at all."

"Out of sorts how?" Sam questions.

"It'd be better if I show you."

We all look at each other before following the man.

"She stopped sleeping, she stopped eating, she went out in the middle of the night going god knows where."

When we walked in we see this model of a town, and it must've been the town we're in.

"I tried to talk to her but she would just mutter to herself."

"About what?"

"Something about an orchard? Finally, I just followed her one night and she went to the playground. Over here at the elementary school. And she started digging. She would leave with these little bags of dirt, hung up here. All these bags represent holes that she dug in the ground."

"Were these holes uh...I don't know...six feet deep?"

"No. She dug for hours, she never broke a sweat. Straight down 10 maybe 15 feet."

"Did you notice anything else?"

"I didn't say anything to the cops, 'cause I didn't want them to think I was crazy. After Anne came home, I came down here to confront her. And she was on the phone."

"Do you know who with?" I question.

"No. But I know what I saw. And it wasn't my Annie. After I called her out, her eyes...they turned black."

The three of us give each other subtle looks.

"Now I know I just imagined it. I know I did, but I left. I went to the bar, probably had too much to drink and by the time I came back, my Annie was uh...I should've stayed. I should've protected her. I'm moving into my sister's place today. I can't be here anymore."

"Understandable." I nod.

"Well, thank you very much for your time. We're all very sorry for your loss."

He nods and we follow him out and upstairs and then we head back outside to the car.

"So somebody is killing demons. Wow, that is awesome. I feel like we should send a card or flowers. What kind of flower says 'Thanks for killing demons'?"

"Yeah, but who's killing demons and why? And, by the way, since when does a demon possess someone, then go all 'beautiful mind' and goes digging in the dirt. Does any of this seem right to you two?"

"Not really."

"I like the part about killing demons. That's something right?"

We then head to a house where this woman has had some contact with Anne recently.

"Sure, of course. Well thank you very much for all your help, I really appreciate it Tom. Alright, bye. So, real estate guy's wife said he was acting weird. The stories were pretty much the same. Got all obsessive and then weird. No one saw any black eyes but still. Wonder what they're all looking for."

We walk up the steps and knock on the door and the woman answers.

"Special agent Lynn, these are my partners special agents Tandy and Bray. We'd like to ask you a few questions about Anne Morton?"

"Oh...of course. Please come in."

"Thank you."

"Can I get you anything to drink? Coffee?"

"Yes please." I nod, before we go and sit down in the living room.

"I had never met her before she called the other night." The woman says as she comes in with the coffee setting it on the table.

"Now, why was she calling you?"

"She was looking to find an original map of the city."

"Did she say what for?"

"Well she didn't. But she did mention an old orchard that had gone missing."

"Missing?"

"This town was wiped from the earth by the river's 100 year floods. It was rebuilt, but all of the original records were lost. I'm a PHD candidate. This is my research. I uh.. my dissertation is on the history of this town and it's connection to the Underground Railroad and whatnot. I've been working to recreate a map for years as part of my research and this...this is the old Jacubiac Orchard right there. I found out yesterday it's where Downey meets Bond street."

"Now did Anne say why she was looking for the site of an old orchard?"

"No. We set a time to meet, and she never showed. Then I read about her in the paper. It's just tragic. Anne's assistant called this morning though, asked if I still had the map."

"Assistant?" Sam asks, and someone knocks on the door before she could answer him.

"Oh, that's probably him. Maybe he can help."

She goes over and opens the door, we follow.

"Oh are you-" She trails off and as soon as they take a glimpse at us, they're eyes turn black.

"Crap."

She screams and the the demons come after us, and we're all fighting them while one grabs the map. That one escapes. Dean goes to use the knife on one, but it leaves that body and goes into the body of the woman. Sam is having trouble with the demon going after him, but as soon as Dean and I go to help, Cas appears and burns the eyes and everything out of the demon.

"Cas?" I say in shock.

"Brooke...Sam...Dean." He states, helping the possessed woman up and brings her into the kitchen and ties her to the chair. Sam and I were in the living room sitting on the couch, Dean comes back out with ice packs for both of us.

"Here put these on your shoulders." He tosses them to us before sitting on the couch with us.

"I'm fine." Sam tosses the ice pack away.

"Thanks." I say, putting my pack on my shoulder, and Cas comes into the living room.

"The other demon escaped. I bound the one I caught, in devils trap. I'm going to interrogate it now."

"Wait a second Cas. How about you answer some questions for us. Like where the hell have you been?"

"You heard me didn't you?" Dean asks.

"You prayed to him?" Sam questions.

"He did." I nod.

"Yes I heard you. But that's not why I'm here. I've been hunting demons."

"So this is you? Why?"

"What should I tell them?" Cas asks Naomi.

"The truth. Most of it anyway. Maybe they can get us closer."

"I've been searching for the other half of the demon tablet." He tells us.

"What?"

"Without us?" Dean questions, quite upset about it.

"I've been trying to help Dean. In my search, I found out that Crowley has set out demons to find Lucifer's crypts."

"Lucifer had crypts?"

"Dozens of them apparently."

"But why the storage wars? I mean, what the hell are they all looking for?"

"It would be more helpful if they knew everything."

"They cannot be trusted."

"But-"

"Lie. Castiel. Tell them what we discussed."

"They're looking for a parchment that would allow them to decipher Crowley's half of the demon tablet. Without a prophet."

"A demonic decoder ring...in Crowley's hands. Awesome."

"The crypts were uh...lost over time. Only those close to Lucifer know about their whereabouts."

"Then how did Crowley find them?"

"His demons have been possessing locals who may have some special knowledge."

"That explains the crazy room at Anne's house. How do they know where to start looking in the first place?"

"I don't know. I'm hoping the strange haired demon in the kitchen is more knowledgeable then the others I've interrogated." Cas states, getting up and heads into the kitchen.

"Well, he puts the 'ass' in Cas huh?" Dean remarks.

"A little."

"He's definitely off."

"Off? He hasn't been right since he got back from Purgatory. We still don't know how he got out of there."

"I don't know Dean. If he's so sketchy then why were you praying to him?"

Both Dean and I stay quiet, not wanting Sam to find out that Dean prayed to Cas to look out for him.

"You know, I can hear you both. I am a celestial being."

We then get up and head into the kitchen ourselves and we stand around the table where the demon was tied down and trapped in the devil's trap.

"Sam and Dean Winchester. And Dean's little girlfriend Brooke. Oh the thoughts she had about you three. Can't say they were so nice about you sweetheart." She glares at me. "But mostly about you Sam. What can I say, she has a thing for smutton chops."

"Alright you douchebag listen..." Dean states, and Cas stabs her in the hand.

"Who told you about the crypts?" Cas asks.

"I thought angels were supposed to be the good cops?" The demons snidely remarks and Cas stabs the other hand.

"WAIT! STOP! STOP! We have a hostage. It's one of Crowley's pets. She's at the Murray Hotel, down by the interstate. She knows the towns where all the crypts are buried. She saw them all back in the day."

"And she told you about the parchment?" Sam questions.

"What parchment?" The demon retorts.

"Hey, hey! You think he's the only bad cop in this room? Stop lying! We know what you're really looking for." Dean replies.

"No. I am telling you we're looking for-"

"Kill it!" Naomi demands, and Cas stabs it in the chest.

"What the hell was that?!"

"It told us what we needed."

"No she didn't, you can't just-"

"I started this hunt without you, because I didn't want anything to slow me down. We have to get to the motel now."

"Wait, hold on a second-" Sam starts, but Cas is gone.

"Cas!"

"Cas? Damn it, go go." Dean says and we rush out of the house and into the Impala, quickly heading to the hotel. When we pull up front we see lights on the 2nd floor.

"That's it." I state, and we rush inside and to that floor. We find the right door when we hear screaming and we storm in, finding the burned demons.

"Thanks for waiting."

"Yeah Cas, thanks."

"The hostage is in there." Cas motions to a closed door. We head over and Dean opens it and sitting on the ground is none other than Meg.

"Aren't you a little short for a storm trooper."

We help Meg out of the bathroom and back into the room. We all sit around her to ask her what's going on.

"So there's one thing I got to ask...what's up with the hair?" Dean asks.

"Really Dean? That's all you got to ask?" I roll my eyes.

"What?"

"Thanks for noticing Dean. But this wasn't my idea, it was Crowley's and it's just another reason why I want to stab him in the face."

"Wait a second, you've been telling Crowley the location of Lucifer's crypts."

"What can I say, I needed a break from the constant torture. I did visit them all during my time with Yellow Eyes. But don't worry, I haven't exactly been giving them the Glen Gary leads."

"You mean you've been lying to them."

"I just get them in the ballpark. Enough time's passed and enough's changed that they bought it."

"Why lie?"

"Buy myself some time. Try to find a way to get free."

"Wait so, a bunch of innocent people died so you could by yourself some time?" Sam asks.

"Hi I'm Meg, I'm a demon."

"So what have they found?"

"Bubkiss. And on top of that, someone kept picking up the trail icing demons. I'm guessing that was you Castiel. But Crowley just keeps sending more. He's hell bent-"

"She's gonna...tell them the truth. Do I have to kill her?"

"She does know the locations of the crypts. But working with a demon is...unclean."

"We could use her. As Crowley did."

"Agreed."

"-finding that angel tablet."

"Angel tablet?"

"Did you just say angel tablet?"

"You know, I get why Crowley calls you Moose now. Yes, Angel tablet. Crowley found out Lucifer had it, figures it's stashed in a crypt."

"Well, this is news to me as well. Demons I interrogated, they must've been...lying about their true intentions."

"Really? 'Cause I saw you zero dark thirty that demon. You were more than persuasive."

"You're both missing the point. I lied to them, which means they're digging in the wrong place, but not for long, they'll be back here soon. So who's up for fleeing?"

"She's right. We need to find those crypts before they do. Meg, you're the only one who's been there."

"We need your help."

"Any of you dummies got a map?"

We then head to Anne's house, since her husband had left it and show Meg the model of the city and she looks it over.

"There, that's where the crypt was."

"What's there now?"

"Do I look like Google to you? None of these buildings were here way back in the day. Figure it out genius. Is there any booze in this dump?"

Sam got situated, sitting downstairs and by the model of the city, Cas and Meg heading upstairs.

"He lied to us."

"Yeah maybe. I can kinda understand why, I mean, an angel tablet? If the demon tablet can shut the gates of hell, what can the angel tablet do?"

Cas is currently in the meantime, looking over Meg's wounds she sustained at the hands of the fellow demons.

"These wounds have festered."

"You really do know how to make a girl's nethers quiver don't you?"

"I am aware of how to do that. Though it doesn't usually involve cleaning wounds."

"Why are you so sweet on me Clarence?"

"I don't know. And I still don't know who Clarence is."

"Would it kill you to watch a movie, read a book?"

"A movie no. But a book with the proper spells, yeah it could...theoretically kill me."

"You know you're much cuter when you're shutting up. So which Cas are you now? Original make and model or crazy town?"

"I'm just me."

"So your noodle's back in order?"

"Yeah, my noodle remembers everything. It's a pretty good noodle."

"Really? You remember everything."

"If you're referring to the pizza man, yes I remember the pizza man. And it's a good memory."

"Here goes. Alright, according to this, the crypt has to be below an abandoned building."

"Good times. Now you really think we can trust Megstiel?"

"No. But what choice do we have?"

"You ever miss the apocalypse?" Meg asks Cas.

"No, why would I miss the end of times?"

"I miss the simplicity. I was bad, you were good, life was easier. Now it's all so messy. I'm kinda good, which sucks. You're kinda bad, which is actually all manner of hot. We survive this, I wanna order some pizza and we're gonna move some furniture around you understand?"

"No I...wait actually...yes I..."

"Alright. Let's roll campers." Dean interrupts them when we walk upstairs and then head out to the car.

Meanwhile back at the hotel room, the demon who stole the map walks in to see the others dead. He takes out his phone and calls Crowley.

"Sir, I uh...searched the site, top to bottom, it's empty. No, there's no crypt there. And uh...that's not all. It's just me now sir. I um...we may have lost Meg. Sir? Hello sir?"

"Just to be clear, you can't find a hole in the ground. Your co-workers have met with an untimely demise. And you've lost my favorite chew toy. Brilliant. What's that old expression? If you want something done right..." He trails off, stabbing the guy. "...blah blah blah."

By the time we got to the abandoned building where we needed to go, it was nightfall.

"So, this is it. Basement?"

"Alright. Cas, Brooke and I will head in, and get our Indiana Jones on. Sam you stay outside with Meg."

"What?"

"Trust him Sam."

"We got this."

"What're you talking about Dean? I'm not letting you go in there alone."

"They won't be alone." Cas states.

"That's not what I mean. Meg can hang here, watch our backs."

"Oh what, now you trust Meg?"

"Hey I got you this far."

"Shut up."

"Dean-"

"Sam, I saw your bloody rag in the trash can okay?"

"Bloody rag?" I ask, acting like I saw nothing when he coughed into it earlier in the day.

"That was nothing-"

"Stop. Just stop. Sam we don't know what's in there okay? And you almost let a demon get the best of you back there."

"I'm fine."

"No you're not fine. You haven't been fine since the first trial. That's why I called Cas."

"Trial?" Meg asks.

"Shut up Meg." Sam, Dean and I say in unison.

"Dean, I'm telling you, I'm okay."

"No you're not. Sam, you're damaged in ways even I can't heal. Dean's right. You should stay here and protect Meg."

"Since when do I need protecting?"

"Since you were held captive and tortured for over a year."

"Touche."

"Alright we'll be back."

Cas walks off, Dean hands Sam the demon knife and then we follow Cas.

"Hey, what'd you mean back there about Sam?" Dean asks as we walk along.

"It's difficult to say. He's...something on the subatomic level. And his electromagnetic field-"

"Okay bottom line for me Bill Nye. Is it lethal?"

"I don't know. Wait."

"What?" I ask.

"There's a draft. There's something behind there." Cas motions to the wall. "Stand back."

We do so and using his powers, he cracks the wall so we can get in.

"Wait, so I took how many bullets for you guys and you didn't even look for me?" Meg asks Sam as they're spray painting sigils and devils traps. "Like once? Huh, my hero. What's with all the trial and being damaged crap?"

"Look, no disrespect but you haven't exactly been the most uh...trustworthy person in our lives Meg."

"You're not gonna tell me. Seriously? How am I not Team Sam? Fine. Whatever it is, you okay dying over it? You don't wanna say it, fine. But remember, I spent time walking in that corpse of yours and all your sad little thoughts and feelings."

"That's creepy."

"Here's what I remember. Deep down in parts you never let see the light of day, you want to live a long normal life away from creepy old things like me."

"I do. You know I spend last year with...with someone and um...now I know that's actually possible."

"That's how you spend your last year? With a chick? Lame."

"How about we just wait quietly."

"What was her name? You don't even trust me with a name? Cut me, do I not bleed Sam? So a chick actually got you off hunting huh? That's one rare creature. Tell me, how'd you meet this unicorn?"

Once Cas breaks the wall, we walk in and look around.

"Wow, so this is one of Lucifer's crypts?"

"Yes. Now let's find the tablet."

I nod and walk around along with Dean and we search for the tablet.

"I don't think it's here. I don't see anything that could be a tablet."

"I found it." Cas tells Naomi.

"Tell the Winchester and Brooke the crypt is empty. Then you can come back-"

"It's warded against Angels."

"Well you can come back-"

"Crowley's demons are still in town. We're running out of time. What should I do?"

"Handle it."

"The angel tablet. That's it." Cas points to a box.

"How do you know?"

"It's the only thing in here warded against Angels."

Dean picks it up from where it was and puts it on the table in the middle of the room. Dean finds a dagger and hands it to me, and I pry open the lock and open the chest.

"These things always have to be encased in stone?"

"Winner winner, chicken dinner." Dean says, picking it up.

"Good. Hand it to me and I'll take it to Heaven."

"Heaven?"

"No, we will take it to Kevin so he can translate."

"Right. Of course. I'll take it to him right away. No time to waste."

"He's not that far. Now I've been meaning to go check on him. Bring him supplies."

"If the demons get their hands on the Angel tablet, they'll kill us all. They'll destroy Heaven."

"I can reason with Dean and Brooke. They're good people."

"Kill him. And kill her if you have to."

"I can re-supply the prophet Dean."

"You know, why don't uh...why don't Sam, Brooke and I take it over to him and you can get back to your mission. Finding the other half of the demon tablet, that is priority isn't it?"

"I can't let you take that Dean."

"Can't or won't?"

"Both."

"How did you get out of Purgatory Cas?"

"There has to be another way."

"You have done this a thousand times Castiel. You're ready. Kill him. And he's her weakness, so you go after him, she'll come after you. Do what you have to, to her. Then take the tablet, and bring it home where it belongs."

"Just tell me how you got out or Purgatory. Be honest with me. For the first time you've been back, and this is yours."

Just then Cas drops a knife into his hand, the special knife that kills demons and angels, but it can kill anyone basically.

"Cas..." I trail off, concerned about the way he's acting.

"Wait, hold on. There's one thing I don't understand. You hit a dog and stopped, why?" Meg asks Sam after her told the whole story about the dog and Amelia.

"That whole story, and that's your takeaway?"

"No, I heard the rest. You fell in love with a unicorn, it was beautiful, then sad, then sadder, I laughed, I cried, I puked in my mouth a little. And honestly I kinda get it."

"Really?"

"We've got company."

"Cas...what're you doing?" I ask, getting really worried.

"Cas...Cas I don't know what the hell is wrong with you but if you're in there and you can hear me, you don't have to do this. Cas!"

He goes to kill Dean, but he blocks it with the tablet and then thunder and lightning goes off around us.

"This isn't right."

"Do you realize what that tablet can do for us?"

"I-"

"For Heaven?"

"I won't hurt Dean, or Brooke."

"Yes you will. You are."

"Cas, fight this, this is not you! Fight it!"

Cas goes to hit him again, but Dean blocks it with the stone encasing the tablet and the thunder and lightning go off around us again. I want to do something but, I really don't want to be on the receiving end of the knife.

"What have you done to me?"

"Just relax Castiel. Let your vessel do what you know deep down is the right thing."

"What have you done to me Naomi?"

"Naomi?" I question.

"Who is Naomi?" Dean adds.

"What have I done to you?! Do you have any idea what it's like out there? There's blood everywhere. And it's on your hands. After everything you did...to us...to Heaven. I fixed you Castiel. I fixed you!"

Sam and Meg however in the meantime fight two of Crowley's demons coming to attack them.

"Cas." Dean puts his hand on his shoulder.

That's when Cas hits him and sends him across the room.

"That's it. Cas, knock it off! This isn't you Cas, you can't hurt us, you won't!" I say as I walk up to him, and the next thing I know, he puts two fingers to my forehead and I black out.

As soon as Dean gets up, he sees me knocked out.

"Brooke! Cas, what did you do?!"

"She's going to be sleeping for a while, she got in my way."

That just enrages Dean and he goes to punch him, but Cas catches his fist and twists his wrist. The stone drops to the floor and shatters, revealing the tablet, more thunder and lightning crashing and flashing in the room. Sam and Meg hear it this time and then Crowley appears.

"I believe they're playing my song."

Cas at this point as punched Dean in the face to the point where he was bleeding.

"You want it, take it. But you're gonna have to kill me first. Come on you coward, do it! Do it!"

He then hits him again.

"Please..."

"End this Castiel!"

He hits Dean again, no care in the world.

"Cas...this isn't you. This isn't you."

"Bring...me...the tablet." Naomi demands.

"Cas, Cas. I know you're in there. I know you can hear me. Cas, it's me. We're family. We need you. I need you."

"You have to choose Castiel. Us or them."

"Cas."

Cas then drops the knife and lets Dean go. First order of business for him is to bring me back, and he does. He comes over and puts fingers to my forehead and I wake up. He then picks up the angel tablet and it lights up, including him. He ends up disappearing from Naomi and is back with us.

"Casitel. Castiel!"

When I wake, I look over to see Dean all bloody and beat up.

"Dean!" I exclaim, making my way over to him the best I can after being knocked out. "You're bleeding. Cas did you do this? How could you?! And you zapped me unconscious! What's wrong with you?!"

"Cas..." Dean says quietly and Cas reaches out to touch him.

"No...Cas...Cas!"

And when he touches his face, he heals him.

"So sorry Dean...Brooke."

"What the hell just happened?"

"Yeah, it's like you had no remorse for what you were doing. Not a care in the world." I add.

"Love what you done with the place. Really think all that is gonna keep me out forever?" Crowley asks Sam and Meg.

"Just long enough for Dean, Brooke and Cas to get the tablet and get out."

"Castiel. So that's who's been poking my boys, and not in the sexy way. Got a bone to pick with you Moose. After what you did to my poor dog."

"You gonna talk us to death or are you gonna get down to it already?"

"There's my whore. I'm not here for my dearly departed though. I'm here for the stone with the funny scribbles on it."

"That's not gonna happen."

"I love when you get all tough. Touches me right where my breathing suit goes." He then pulls out one of the knives that kills demons and angels.

"Go. Save your brother and his girlfriend, and my unicorn." Meg tells Sam.

"Timon and Pumba...tell you their big plan? Did they share that little chestnut with you? They mean to close the gates of hell sweetheart. They mean to kill me, and all the demons, you included."

"You had me at kill you Crowley."

"This...Naomi has been controlling you since he got you out of Purgatory?"

"Yeah."

"What broke the connection?"

"I don't know. I just know that I have to protect this tablet now."

"From Naomi."

"Yes. And from you."

"What?"

"From me? What're you talking about?"

And with that he disappears.

"Cas? Cas damn it."

"Dean! Brooke! Guys, where's Cas."

"He's gone."

"Meg?"

"We gotta go, now."

With that, we start to rush out of the room. Meg in the meantime is getting beat up pretty badly by Crowley.

"I can beat on you for eternity."

"Take all the time you want you pig."

We leave the building and get into the car, which distracts Crowley.

"No Cas in the back seat. Your stone is long gone."

She stabs him in the shoulder, and he in return stabs her in the chest, killing her and we see it all.

"Just drive. Go." I state and Dean speeds off.

"Naomi." Crowley states as he's in the crypt and she appears. "Fancy meeting you here. Haven't seen you in a dark age. Love the haircut."

"How's the shoulder?"

"Just a flesh wound. Now, I don't have the tablet. If you're here, neither do you. Which means that your Castiel is in the wind with our prize. If I didn't know you better, I'd say you were losing your touch."

"Castiel isn't in the wind. He's doing exactly what he's supposed to do. Protect the tablet."

"Even from you. Easy love. If you remember our time in Mesopotamia, then you know I'm a lover, not a fighter."

"What do you want you cockroach?"

"Maybe we can make a deal. I mean I must have something that you want. Stole my move." He states as he sees that Naomi has disappeared.

In the meantime, Dean, Sam and myself were on the road.

"So, what happened?"

"Cas went crazy, that's what happened." I remark.

"But Cas touched the tablet and then it reset him to his factory settings?"

"I don't know man, I don't care. All I know is, he is off the reservation with a heavenly WMD. Listen man, I can't take anymore lies...from anyone."

"Yeah..um...I know. I'm sorry. I should've told you. I just wanted to believe that I was okay, I don't know."

"Well you heard what Cas said. That first trial hurt you in ways that even he can't heal. Sammy, I need you to be honest with me from here on out man."

"You're right. And I will be."

"Listen, I may not be able to carry the burden coming along with these trials. But I can carry you."

"You..realize you kinda just quoted Lord of the Rings right?"

I snicker as I lean back against the seat in the back.

"Come on man, but it's the Rudy-Hobbit. Rudy-Hobbit always gets a pass. Shut up."

He then turns on the radio and 'Goodbye Stranger' plays, and the ride from there on and quiet, besides the music. Cas in the meantime is on a bus going who knows where, the tablet in a bag.


	18. Freaks and Geeks

**_Conway Springs, Kansas_**

_It's late, a red car is parked overlooking the river and these two teens are making out inside. A blue van pulls up on the road behind them and then someone walks by the car. _

_"What was that?" The girl asks as they break apart. _

_"There's no one out here but us Chrissy."_

_The shadow goes by the car again and he sees. _

_"What-"_

_They then hear footsteps. He cleans the steam off the windows and the hood of the car flies up. He tries to start the car, but it won't turn over. He reaches back and grabs a knife._

_"No. No. Don't leave me here. Aiden! Don't leave me here."_

_Just then the window gets broken and she's dragged out, Aiden cuts the head off the guy. _

_"You okay?" Another girl asks, walking up. _

_"That was close. Next time one of you can be the bait."_

_"It's him."_

_"One down, two to go."_

**Present Day**

Sam, Dean and myself found a case in town and pulled up to the police station so we can find out specific information.

"So what are we looking at again?" Sam asks, I hand Sam the local paper.

"Two young women found under the freeway with their throats ripped out."

"Sounds vampy to me."

"Yeah maybe."

"So if you want to take a knee on this one, if you're not feeling up to it..." Dean trails off.

"What?"

"You know, the trials, what Cas said? That you got what he can't cure."

"Which means what exactly?"

"I don't know, you tell me. You okay?"

"I'm fine. Are you okay?"

"Me?"

"Yeah. Cas dinged you up pretty good."

"And?"

"And I just want to make sure you're okay."

"What, like my feelings?"

"If that's what you want to talk about, sure."

"Okay. I'll tell you what. Why don't I go get some herbal tea-"

"-okay."

"-and you can find some cowboy junkies on the dial-"

"Eat me Dean." Sam states, getting out of the car, I can't help but laugh a bit.

"And you know what, we'll just talk it out. Good talk." Dean continues as we both get out.

"Nay. Great talk. Very healthy." He keeps going as we head inside after Sam. We of course find the sheriff and present our badges.

"FBI. You're here about the lady killer murders aren't ya?"

"The Lady Killer murders?" Sam questions.

"Yeah, coined it myself."

"Congratulations. What can you tell us?"

"Well both victims were female, under 21, and here's the kicker, they were drained of all their blood."

"Odd."

"Huh."

"Exactly. We found that strange also. Then last night, things got even strange."

"Last night?"

"We set up a security cam on Fuller's Point for safety purposes. It's where our local young people like to go to make out. Last night, things got crazy."

He plays the security footage and we see the whole scene of the guy who's pulling a girl out of the car and his head gets chopped off.

"Hell of a thing isn't it?"

"Uh...you ID any of these people?"

"Well not yet. Crime scene was empty when we got there. No vic, no nothing. I'm thinking it's some kind of cult or a drug thing. So I put a state-wide APB out on these three about an hour ago."

"You're gonna need to call that off. We're gonna need this footage."

"What?"

"Sheriff, why do you think we're here? You just crossed streams with a federal investigation. Now I suggest you cooperate, call off your APB or you're gonna find yourself in a world of hurt."

"Uh..." He says before nodding in agreement and he gets the footage on a disc for us and Dean takes it, and then we leave.

"So what was that all about G-Man?" Sam asks.

"You remember Chrissy Chambers?"

"Uh yeah, the voltala case. They were working that truck stop by the freeway, her and her dad helped us shut them down."

"I remember them. Yeah." I nod.

"Yeah well he promised to go civilian so she wouldn't grow up to be a hunter. Guess who the star of this film is?"

"Chrissy."

"Come on. Maybe he doesn't know she's doing this."

"What, sneaking out in the middle of the night to go hunt monsters with the apple dumpling gang? Is that what kids are doing for kicks these days?"

"Okay, well maybe he knows and he's helping her out."

"What, get caught on candid camera? Let's just go find her before she gets into anymore trouble."

We get into the car and then head off to go find where she could be. In the meantime, she checks into a hotel with a fake driver's license with a fake age.

"You're 25?" The clerk questions.

She takes out extra cash and gives it to him.

"Actually I think I'm 40."

He gives her a key and she heads to the room, setting up everything with Aiden. He starts to get touchy with her.

"I told you, I have a boyfriend."

"Then how come I couldn't find him in your celly?"

"Because we only Skype."

"Right, and let me guess, he also lives in Canada?"

"You know, he does actually. A small town, called Kiss My Ass."

"Okay. But, you sure were giving off a different vibe in the car."

Just then their friend walks in.

"Good, you're back. Let's do this. Vamp was last seen by an ATM cam checking into this hotel. Tapped into hotel security cams and found him. room 215."

"Okay, let's do this."

"You transmitting?"

"You bet?"

"He alone?"

"Can't tell."

"Hey, how about we start a new tradition. And before each job, we give each other good luck kisses."

"How about I punch you in the throat instead?"

Those two leave while Chrissy watches the laptop screen. They go walking to the room.

"You know, you're not gonna get anywhere with Chrissy with those cheesy moves."

"How about you stop putting salt in my game, so mind your own business."

"Blood?"

Aiden nods. They've found the room and he picks the lock and opens it. Sam, Dean and myself have finally found the motel she check in at, offering the clerk more money for the information on her. We find her room and I pick the lock and we open it, walking in. We hear the clicking of a gun and stop.

"Hey Chrissy." Dean states and we turn around to face her.

"What are you three doing here?"

"Saving your bacon that's what."

"Does it look like my bacon needs saving? Wait, how'd you find me. I paid cash everywhere."

"Only two hotels in a 20-mile radius and we paid cash too. Just more."

"Freaking clerk." She lowers the gun.

"Chrissy where's your dad?"

"Dead. Well, let's do this again, like never. Now go. We got this."

"We?"

"We who?"

"And you got what?"

"A vampire."

"Sorry a what?" Dean questions as we walk over to her and the laptop, and we watch as Aiden and the girl enter the room to see the victim and then a vampire appears.

"Let's go." Dean states and he storms out. "Which room?!"

"215."

We all follow Dean out of the room and to room 215. He kicks the door open and the vamp jumps out the window and runs across the street, heading to where this blue van was.

"I got him." Chrissy states, leaving.

"Chrissy wait!" I run after her.

"Son of a bitch." Dean mutters and runs after me running after Chrissy.

"We need to call an ambulance." Sam states.

"Ambulance is on it's way." Aiden adds.

"She's in shock. I'll stabilize her. We'll keep her here for the paramedics."

Meanwhile outside, Dean bursts through a door and finds us. The guy is pleading with Chrissy to not shoot him, but she does anyway.

"Please. It's hurts so bad."

"How'd you drop him so quickly?"

"Darts filled with Dead Man's blood."

"Where's the blue van?"

"What blue van?"

"The blue van that he was bolting into. Never mind." Dean says, taking out a knife and heading for the guy.

"Wait, stop. This is not your kill."

"What? It's a vampire. We're hunters. We kill them."

"Exactly. What're you talking about?" Dean asks her.

Just then Sam and the others reach us.

"Three months ago this blood banger snuck into a house and killed 3 people in their sleep."

"What? No. I didn't do that."

"One was a woman. Never hurt anyone. The other two, a brother and a sister."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I came home from a friend's house and I found them. They were my family."

"This isn't happening. I didn't do anything. I swear. Please, help me."

And with that she chops his head off. Chrissy walks forward to comfort her.

"It's okay. It's over."

"I need to talk to you...privately." Dean says to Chrissy.

"You know this guy?" Aiden asks her.

"Yeah, we have a past."

"Alright, so you're gonna have to catch me up. What, did your dad uh...couldn't quit the life could he?"

"No he did. For a while it was amazing. We had dinner every night at a table. We watched TV. Went on walks. Even went to the mall."

"And then?"

"And then...past came a knocking. I woke up one morning and found him dead. His throat ripped out."

"Well I'm sorry."

"Me too. If it weren't for Josephine and Aiden, I don't know how I would've made it."

"So they both lost their families as well?"

"Yeah. Same vamps we're hunting together. A nest."

"Well look, I am sorry to rain on your parade, but you are way too young to be doing this."

"You're never too young to kill monsters. Especially the ones that kill your family."

"Hunting isn't all about killing and revenge. I thought we had this chat last time. Look, do you have any family that's still out there?"

"An aunt in Cincinnati, why?"

"Because you're packing a bag and we're taking you there."

"I think Victor's gonna have a problem with that."

"Victor?"

"He took us in. Showed us everything we know."

"So what're we talking here? Some sort of kid's school for hunters?"

"Don't be such a dweeb okay? We're not the X-Men. Victor's helping us get revenge."

"Yeah well, I don't care what he is...he sucks. 'Cause you and your little crew here got caught. And if it wasn't for me, your faces would've been splattered all over the news."

"So what. Maybe it's time people knew the truth about what goes bump in the night."

"Oh and cause panic, create mayhem? Yeah, that's a great plan."

"Look, I don't need you to save me Dean. I'm not a little kid anymore." She states, walking away, back towards us, Dean follows.

"So? How'd the private talk go?" I ask.

"Yeah, what happened?" Sam adds.

"Teenagers, that's what."

"Did she tell you about Victor?"

"Well other than teaching kids how to hunt, he doesn't sound like too bad of a guy." I reply.

"That and...didn't we meet up with a Victor that one time in Spokane?"

"So you've met him before?" I ask.

"That's a long time ago. I haven't heard about him since."

"Alright so these kids are-"

"-dangerous and off their meds? Yeah, no kidding."

"So what? We go and talk with Victor?"

"Seems like a good idea." I nod.

The kids load up their car with the decapitated body and we decide to follow them so we can have a talk with Victor. We pull up to this nice looking house, and follow them inside.

"Not what I call a compound." Dean remarks.

"Huh."

"What's wrong?" Chrissy asks.

"Just not what I expected."

"And what was that?"

"Little more Lord of the Flies, little less Huxtables."

"Sorry to disappoint." A man states, coming down the stairs, and we're guessing that's Victor. Well more or less I guess it is. Sam and Dean already know him so.

"Victor Rogers."

"We met. Rougarou hunt in Washington. I'm Sam, this is Dean."

"Oh yes, the Winchesters. And who's this is I may ask. I don't believe I've seen her before."

"I'm Brooke. Dean's girlfriend. Nice to meet you Victor."

Josephine then comes over and huge Victor.

"Better now?"

"Much."

"What do I always say?"

"Move on, but never forget."

"Good. Now don't you have a Trig test in the morning?"

She nods and heads upstairs.

"Oh I'm good Vic. No tests, I'm just gonna chill." Aiden states, coming into the room with an apple.

"Uh huh. Yeah keep dreaming, because I asked you to clean your room twice and you still haven't done it. Go on."

He heads upstairs to do that.

"And you." Victor says as Chrissy approaches him.

"Full report about the hunt on your desk in the morning. 'Kay, I'll be in my room."

"Drink?"

"Sure."

We sit down on the couch as he gets us drinks.

"So, these kids go to school. Like school school. Real school?"

"Yes. And they're doing incredibly well considering all they've been through."

"Okay so how does this work? What...uh...after soccer practice and the bake sale, they uh...chop vampire's heads off?"

"Yeah. I think a balanced approach is best don't you?"

"But they're kids. They should be focusing on schoolwork and friends and enjoying their lives while they're young. Not out there hunting monsters." I state.

"When I found them, they were lost, confused, angry. I give them family and purpose. And you want to take all that away? Why?"

"So they don't get killed."

"They know the risks."

"But why take them?"

"Because the next generation of hunters have to be better."

"Better than what?"

"Better than us. Come on guys. I know your friends. Martin was insane, and somebody obviously dropped Garth on his head when he was a baby. And I know you two loved that Bobby guy, but he was a barely functional alcoholic."

"Watch it."

"No disrespect meant. But Josephine is an all-state athlete and National Merit Scholar. Aiden is so fast, he can pick your pocket before you can even blink. And Chrissy, oh she's just a natural born leader and hunter."

"So what?"

"So these kids are the cream of the crop. They are the Beatles, they are the dream team. Once they get their revenge, they'll be better hunters than any of us ever dreamed of. But if you excuse me, I've got to make sure they get everything done so if you would so kindly leave, it would be appreciated."

"Uh sure...of course." I nod as I stand, Sam and Dean following.

"This is crazy."

"No kidding."

"Is it? They've got a pretty good life." Sam states.

"Kids aren't supposed to hunt Sam."

"We did."

"Yeah, look what that did for us."

"Maybe they can hunt and have a real life."

"You know that's true."

"Why? 'Cause it didn't work for us?"

"Because it doesn't work for anybody."

"Okay, then what do you want to do? 'Cause Victor's not gonna stop this."

"They said they were hunting a nest right?"

"Yeah."

"Then let's hunt it for them. That way until we figure out what to do with Victor, they stay safe."

"Alright, um...so what's your move?"

"I wanna talk to that girl who was tied up at the hotel. Something didn't smell right about that. Why don't you stay here and look after the Brady Bunch."

He nods, while Dean and I get into the car and head off. Then a blue van pulls up with a guy in a hoodie. That night, Dean and I checked into the motel. For once we got the room to ourselves which was nice.

"So, finding that woman tomorrow then?" I say from the bathroom as I'm getting changed for bed.

"Yeah. Much better to get the rest that we can before heading out tomorrow."

"Right."

I soon come out of the bathroom, ready for bed, and exhausted.

"I can't wait to get a good night's sleep for once. I'm exhausted." I say mid-yawn.

"I know. All the traveling around gets to you. You'd think with us doing it all our lives. Well Sam and I, we'd be used to it. And then you traveling with us, getting used to it."

"I know."

"Now scooch over and make room for me."

He just chuckles and does so. I turn off the light before walking over to the bed and getting under the blankets next to him. It isn't long before we both fall asleep, getting as much rest as we could for tomorrow.

The next morning, Sam woke up ready for the day, all the kids were up and ready to go for the morning.

"Sam. Just in time, grab a seat."

"Waffles."

"Yeah. Chrissy's fav."

"My dad used to make them for me all the time. I think it was the only thing he knew how to cook."

Josephine is not only eating, but studying for her Trig test. Victor comes over and takes the book from her.

"Interact."

"Yeah, nerd."

"And you, manners."

"We're gonna be late."

And with that, they're gone.

"Wow."

"Whirlwind right?"

"Yeah."

"It's always like that with kids. You got any?"

"Me? No."

"You want any?"

"Uh...I don't know."

"Trust me, the answer's yes." Victor says, handing him a picture to look at.

"These yours?"

"Yeah. Well until we went camping and a Wendigo ripped them to shreds."

"Sorry. Is that why you're doing this? Taking all these kids in?"

He nods.

"But you know what I realized Sam? It's that these kids, they don't have to live it the way we have. Crappy hotel rooms, always moving, no family, no life. It's not the only way."

In the meantime Dean and I head to the hospital to find the woman who was almost vampire chow and start to question.

"Like I told the cops already, I'm not sure Jimmy would do something like this."

"Jimmy Day, so you knew the guy that grabbed you?" Dean asks.

"Everyone in town knows Jimmy. He's a hero. We had a pray for him downtown when he came back from Afghanistan."

"Uh...sorry. When was this?" Dean asks.

"Few weeks ago."

"So uh...this Jimmy Day guy, he just grabbed you and took you to the hotel?"

"No. I came from work and I was in the parking lot when this blue van pulled up. This guy with a hoodie asked me directions. That's all I remember until I woke up tied to that bed."

"And was hoodie there too?"

"No, just Jimmy. And he was crying. Saying he was sorry and all."

"That he was sorry?"

"At first I thought he was gonna kill me. Then he just...he just seemed scared."

We excuse her since we got all the information that we need and we leave the hospital and go back to the car.

"So let me get this straight. Jimmy was freshly turned into a vampire. Josephine seemed to think that he killed her family months ago. This doesn't add up."

"No, it doesn't. Because he didn't kill her family. I'm starting to think the kids are given false information and other innocent people are getting killed."

"Think we need to tell Sam?"

"I think so." He nods.

Hours later in Victor's house, Sam is looking at pictures ont he mantle of the kids and Victor, until the door opens and the kids walk in.

"Hey, what happened to school?"

"Victor pulled us out." Aiden replies.

"Why?"

"Cause we found another target."

"Who?"

"Vamp that killed Chrissy's Dad. You ready? Okay. Pulled this from a security camera in a nearby gas station."

"Wait, how do we know this is definitely her?"

"Police sketch, witness accounts, and this."

"My dad's necklace. Mom gave it to him on their anniversary."

"Are you sure this is a video surveillance pic?"

"It's her!"

And just then Sam's phone rings, because Dean had called him to let him know what we found out.

"Excuse me."

"Hey, you there?" Dean questions.

"Yeah, how'd it go with the girl?"

"Strange. Might be that vampire wasn't lying. He was fresh made within the month. But Josephine's family was murdered three months ago."

"So who killed them then?"

"I don't know. I'd like to talk to whoever's driving that blue van. Other than that, you?"

"Sums it up. Victor says he has a surveillance photo of the vampire that killed Chrissy's father but Dean...I'm not so sure."

"Why's that?"

"There's no time stamp on it."

"Okay. So you think he's lying?"

"Well that or he's just wrong, it's hard to say."

"Yeah, never trust a guy that wears a sweater."

I can't help but snicker at the comment.

"You want us to head back there?"

"No no, I'm good. I'm gonna do some more digging."

"Alright, we're gonna talk to the hotel clerk, see what he knows." Dean says before hanging up and we get out of the car since we were in front of the hotel.

Sam in the meantime happens to look out the window and see the blue van out on the street. The kids have left, and it's only Sam and Victor in the house.

"Hey, where'd everybody go?"

"Tracking that vamp."

"Well I think we've got a problem a little bit closer to home. Look at this. See that blue van? My brother saw it outside the hotel yesterday. We think he's working with the vampire we popped."

"Looks like we're going hunting."

Dean and I have entered the hotel and approached the clerk.

"Ah, nice to see you two again."

"Yeah. We need to know who checked into room 215 yesterday." Dean states as he hands the clerk some extra cash.

"Some guy wearing a hoodie. It was hard to make out his face."

"Did he drive a blue van by any chance?" I ask.

"Do I look like a valet?"

I give him a look.

"He took one of those." The clerk motions to the brochures and Dean heads over.

"Which one?"

"One that says Lodge on it."

"Conway Springs Lodge?"

"Yup, big during the Summer season. But this time of the year it's closed."

"How far away from here is it?" I ask.

"It's a couple miles down the road."

"Thank you." I nod and then Dean and I head out. First we had to change before heading to the lodge.

Sam is currently investigating the blue van that was parked out front. He and Victor then head into the park across the street. After Dean and I changed, we find the lodge and pull up to it, and at this time it's raining. We both get our knifes out just in case there is a vamp. Dean approaches the door and opens it and we take out our flashlights and start investigating inside. That's when we see a girl sitting there, scared.

"Hey. Who the hell are you? Answer me!"

"Dean...can't you see she's scared? Tone it down. Hey...are you alright?"

"Please make it go away. It hurts so much."

"What is it?"

Dean goes over and turns on the lights and she flinches.

"No shut them off, they're too bright!"

"Not until you tell me what the hell's going on here."

"I don't know." She states and then her teeth go razor sharp. That's when I jump back.

"What's happening to me?"

"Come here." Dean says, going towards her and holding her against the bed, holding the knife to her throat.

"Has this ever happened to you before?"

"No. No, there's something wrong with me. That guy, he did something to me."

"What guy?"

"I don't know. This guy in a blue van. He grabbed me, he took me here. Oh my stomach. It hurts so much."

"Dean...Brooke." We hear Chrissy's voice and turn to see her, Aiden and Josephine with guns pointed towards us.

"Guys...don't." I plead.

Sam and Victor are currently in the park, searching for whoever drives the van. Sam finds him and he's hiding behind a tree. Once Sam gets there, Victor hits him from behind with the gun in his hand. The man comes out from behind the tree and bares his teeth which are razor sharp...a vampire. Dean and I however are trying to keep the kids from killing the freshly turned vampire.

"Put those away, we can talk."

"Why are you two with the vampire that killed my dad?"

"You're barking up the wrong tree. She didn't kill your pops."

"I don't want to hurt you Dean. Or your girlfriend. But I will if you don't move."

"Listen to us Chrissy, she's innocent."

"And how would you know that?" Josephine asks.

"Because she's fresh made. A day or two. Her dad was killed months ago. This whole thing stinks. The vamp that we killed last night, why was he swearing that he didn't do it?"

"Because he was a liar." Aiden remarks.

"Vampires don't beg for their lives, they attack. Look, last time I'm gonna ask you nicely. Take the damn guns off us or someone's gonna get hurt."

"Big talk."

"I know, it is, isn't it." Dean states, before grabbing the gun and unloading it.

"Do I have to do that to you two as well?" I ask, giving Chrissy and Josephine a look.

They decide to lower their guns.

"So let's say this isn't the vamp that killed my dad. She's still a monster and deserves to die."

"Not if we can save her."

"What?"

"She hasn't fed yet. We can reverse this if we find her maker and gets it's blood."

"And why should we care about her?" Aiden asks.

"Like I said, hunting isn't always about killing something."

"Oh please. Preach us some other choir. We're not buying it."

"I've got this Dean." I walk in front of him to face Aiden.

"Look...kid. You know nothing about hunting. Dean and his brother have been doing it their whole lives. Now, do you want to kill an innocent girl?! If you do, her blood is on your hands."

"I want the bloodsucker who killed my dad to pay." Chrissy states.

"And we're gonna find out who that is. But let's not be so blood thirsty that just anyone will do."

"But Victor says it's her." Josephine remarks.

"And we say it ain't. So we're gonna pack her to go, and we're gonna ask Victor ourselves. Okay?"

Hours pass and it's now nightfall. Sam has been out of it for hours and wakes up tied to a chair in the living room of Victor's.

"Oh you're awake. Good. We don't have much time."

"For what?"

"Picture this." Victor says, tipping an end table.

"Kids arrive home victorious, only to find you dead in their living room. Seems that nest of vampires they were hunting were seeking revenge." He adds, tipping over the table now.

"And killed you. Thus, inspiring them to hunt even more. I'm sorry Sam, I can't have anyone poisoning my kids' minds."

"Other than yourself that is."

"I don't need to justify my actions to you or your self-righteous ass of a brother!"

"You mean like why you're working with a vampire? So what's he get out of this? Free roaming rights?"

"We are at war. A war that we are losing. That Leviathan fiasco was a wakeup call. We have to do what we can to survive. I wouldn't expect you to understand. You're not a father. You don't know what it's like...to hear the cries of your children dying. But now I have a second chance..to make it all right...to create the next generation of hunters. Stronger, faster, smarter."

At that time, we come back, walking in to see Sam tied to the chair and Victor with the vampire.

"Hey we're home." Dean calls out and then Victor points the gun at us. I look over and see Sam tied up.

"Sam?" I ask and he gives me a look.

"What is going on here?" Josephine asks.

"These three are not to be trusted. They're trying to destroy us."

"Do you know this vamp Victor?" Aiden asks.

"Of course he does, they're working together!" Sam exclaims.

"Is that true?"

"It's complicated."

"No, actually it's not." I state.

"See blue van here has been turning fresh vamps and setting them up for you kids as easy kills." Dean adds.

"But why?"

"Because they didn't kill our families." Chrissy states. "Did they?"

"No."

"Well then who did?"

"I did. And they all screamed..and begged for mercy. Especially the little-" The vamp starts to say.

"-enough Seth! You have to understand. I saw a way to make the future better. To get there I had to do something hard."

"He killed them off your orders?"

"You needed motivation. I scouted each and every one of you. And I knew it was the only way to get you to hunt."

"So you killed our families?"

"I know the deaths are tragic. But think, of all the future lives that will now be saved because you are now together."

"So these fake vampires were just a way for you to train us and fill our heads with lies?"

"Don't you see? This is bigger than all of us. We have to learn...to put things in perspective. Come with me. We can get past this."

He drops the gun and Chrissy stands in front of him. She looks over to the other two and shakes her head.

"That is unfortunate."

The vamp then goes and grabs Aiden and Dean and I raise our guns to him. But we can't shoot or something will happen.

"We're leaving." Victor states.

"That's not happening."

"I taught you everything you know. Don't make me hurt you."

"Not everything Victor." She says and motions to Josephine.

She goes to stab him, but he stops her. That only distracts him and Chrissy shoots the vamp in the eye and chest with dead man's blood darts, then pulls out a regular gun and points it at Victor.

"Chrissy...no."

"Think about this Chrissy." I add.

"If we want revenge for our families deaths, he gives it to us!"

"We don't kill people. You don't kill people."

"He's not a person, he's a monster."

"Chrissy, this ends bad no matter what we do." Sam says.

"Exactly."

She gets the gun ready and Dean lowers his and walks a bit closer. "Chrissy...don't."

"This is for my dad." She pulls the trigger and it just clicks.

"For Josephine's family." She says and it just clicks again.

"For Aiden, for me." And she drops the bullets on the ground.

"So we're just gonna let him live?" Aiden asks.

"Yeah. All alone, with himself. No family, no friends, not so much of anything. Let's save that girl."

We nod and I go over to Sam and set him free from the ties. But just then, Victor gets up and pulls out a gun.

"Gun!" Josephine exclaims and with that he puts a bullet to his head and kills himself.

We had brought the girl in the house and everyone had gotten changed for the day once daylight broke. We got blood from the vamp that turned her and we had her drink it so she would be feeling like herself in no time.

"Proud of you." Dean says to Chrissy.

"Shut up before I punch you."

"So how's she doing?"

"Better now."

"Oh um..." Sam trails off, taking out the necklace that belong to Chrissy's dad.

"I think this is yours."

"Thank you."

"We'll wait outside." Sam states as he and I go outside.

"Okay...get ready. We'll be waiting in the car."

"What're you talking about?"

"Your aunt. Cincinnati. Normal life. We'll be there by lunch tomorrow."

"Look, I hate how we were put together, but...I can't deny that it feels right. And why should I let Victor ruin that too?"

"So what you're saying is that you like that boy over there and you want to stay?"

"What? Aiden? No. I mean...he's like my brother. It's nothing like that."

"Well you're all still minors."

"Not for long. Josephine will be 18 in a few months. And we'll have a life in each other here."

"And hunting?"

"We won't go looking for it, but if any monsters show up around here, they better look out."

"Okay. Good."

"Really? I thought I was gonna have to fight you way more on that."

"You're right, you're not a kid anymore. You can make your own decisions."

"You're alright for an old guy."

"I'm really not that old."

"You keep telling yourself that."

"Huh. Alright, well I'm gonna have a uh...a guy come and check on you once in a while okay? His name is Garth. Make sure you're alright and you've got what you need."

"Garth?"

"Yeah. He's a little strange at first, but you'll come to love him."

He goes to fist pound with her, but she moves his hand down in favor of kissing his cheek. I happen to see and I can't help but smile.

"Take care Dean." She says before going back into the living room.

"Yeah, goodbye Dean." Aiden says.

"Aiden. Listen, there's something I want to tell you about Chrissy."

"I know I know. You'll kill me if I ever hurt her, blah blah blah."

"No no, no. She'll kill you. Good luck." Dean says before leaving, I can't help but laugh.

I lace my fingers with his before he, Sam and I head back to the Impala.

"This is good." Sam states.

"Is it?"

"Could've been a lot worse."

"Will be if we don't shut those gates of hell soon."

"What do they have to do with any of that?"

"They're hunters now. You don't just walk away from that. There's only one way out of that, you and I both know it ain't pretty."

"No, no it's not." I agree.

"Maybe they'll be different."

"Maybe if we shut that hell hole once and for all, they can have a real life." Dean says, before we both get into the car. He starts it as Sam gets in, and with that, we drive away.


	19. Taxi Driver

Kevin is in the hideout boat and trying to sleep, when the voice of Crowley wakes him.

"Kevin. Kevin. I know what you're up to. Working with them. Those Winchesters and Brooke."

Kevin gets up and stands in the doorway of his bedroom, looking out.

"Not here."

He then goes into the room and looks in a spot there.

"Not here either. Give up. I'm in your head. As well as everywhere else. Last time your irked me, you lost a finger. Imagine what will happen this time."

When he looks at his hand, it's cut off. Then there's snapping noises and his legs are gone. The next morning we got the distress call from him and headed straight over there.

"You think he's okay? He sounded pretty scared over the phone."

"I don't know. We're gonna have to find out." Dean says, hitting the door with his hand.

"Kevin, open up!" He yells and does it again. "Kevin!"

He opens the door and he peeks out with a frying pan in his hand.

"Whoa whoa, jeez."

"What's going on? What's with the SOS?" Dean asks as we walk in.

"It's him." Kevin states when he closes the door.

"It's who?" Sam asks.

"Crowley."

"Crowley?" I ask.

"What about him?"

"He's in my head."

"Wha-"

"-he's...in your head."

"Do you know what that means?"

"Yeah, it means we need to up your anxiety meds. Kevin, you're dreaming. Look if Crowley knew where you were, he'd do a hell of a lot more than mess with your head."

"Hey where's Garth?" Sam asks.

"On a case, or the dentist, I don't know, I haven't heard from him."

"Okay, well while you want to tell us what you couldn't say on the phone, put the frying pan down please?"

"I translated the second trial from the tablet."

"Wow, really? Great job Kev."

"You...crazy prophet you. Nice work."

"And if Crowley's in my head, he knows!"

Dean, Sam and I all say at the same time that Crowley isn't in his head.

"It's okay. We know you're stressed, just stay with us alright? What's the second trial?"

"An innocent soul has to be rescued from Hell and delivered unto Heaven."

"What?"

"Unto, that's...how God talks."

"Rescue a soul from Hell? Like actually go to Hell? How do you get a soul unto Heaven? How do you even get a soul out of hell?"

"We're gonna need an expert."

"You don't mean..." I trail off, when he gives me that look.

"...Crossroads Demon."

"Dean, you know how they can be. No."

"What choice do we have? We're one step closer to slamming those gates of Hell forever. We need to figure out who to get this soul from Hell, and how to even get there."

"Fine." I sigh. "You think you can hang tight until we get back Kev?" I ask.

"I can try."

"As long as you do that. We'll be back." I nod, before following Sam out the door, and Dean follows. We then proceed to drive to a crossroads. We get the necessary things together, and paint a giant Devil's trap in the road just to be safe, before burying the box in the crossroads.

"So where is it?" I ask as we've been waiting for a while.

"Brooke...Winchesters." We hear a voice and turn to see a man standing there, his eyes turning blood red.

"What happened to the hot chicks?" Dean remarks and I smack him in the arm.

"I'm outta here." The demon states and goes to leave but can't because of our Devil's trap.

"Maybe not."

"You come with us, and you won't get hurt." I add, flashing the oh so famous knife at him.

He comes willingly because he knows we'll kill him if he tries anything funny. We end up bringing him to the boat, finding a secluded area away from Kevin and everything to interrogate him.

"I ain't got nothing." He says through his teeth after getting burned by the holy water.

"Oh.."

"Bite me."

"...well how about another owie?"

"Wouldn't it be a lot easier just to tell us how to enter Hell, well...uninvited?"

"It's secret."

"We promise we won't tell anyone."

Sam sighs and starts to untwist the cap from the holy water.

"No wait. I can't. It's forbidden man. They gon' kill me."

Sam pours the holy water on him anyway

"Please. Alright look, for a price ya'll can be smuggled across Hell's border."

"How?"

"And by who?"

"Rogue reapers. They got secret ways in and out. Not just Hell. The Veil, Heaven."

"Rogue reapers smuggling people?"

"People, souls."

"So what, they're like Hell coyotes?"

"Now kill me. Come on man. Better death than Crowley."

"Hmm, good point. But first you're gonna tell us everything."

"And we mean...EVERYTHING."

That night it had started storming, rain pouring down in the city. We had went to the coordinates the demon had given us, getting out and walking over to this taxi that was just sitting there, a man leaning against it outside.

"Ajay." Dean states, getting his attention.

"We need to have a little chat." I add.

"You know my name."

"And what you do. We want to do business."

"But you are mortals. Flesh and blood."

"But if we wanted to cross the border...into Hell..."

"Visitor's pass."

"No one wants to get into Hell."

"But could a coyote like you do it?"

"It's possible. But I have special skills. Overhead, would be pricey."

"How pricey?"

"You three are resourceful. One day you will owe me a favor."

"You say that like you know us."

"Of course. You're the Winchesters. And you're Dean's girlfriend."

"Uh...have we met?" I ask, confused.

"I am the reaper who took Bobby Singer to Hell."

"Bobby in Hell?"

"What do you mean he's in Hell?"

"We burned his bones. Once we did that, it was over, end of story."

"Mmmm, not necessarily."

"No no no, you see Bobby was on the good side of things and good guys go to the penthouse."

"Usually, mostly. Depends on who you know, what palms get greased. If you're on the King of Hell's no fly list, no way you cruise the friendly skies."

"Crowley. Okay, let's do this. How much for three tickets down and four back?"

"Dean."

"What?"

"Come here." Sam says, and we walk off to the side.

"What the hell are you thinking?"

"You heard the guy. Bobby's in Hell. We're gonna spring him."

"We've gone over this Dean. I have to do the trials solo."

"This is Bobby we're talking about Sam. Now let's face it, you have not exactly been up to full speed lately okay? We got one shot at this, we can't miss."

"I'm not gonna miss." Sam states firmly showing Ruby's knife. "I'll bring him back."

"Just let him go Dean. We can stay with Kevin maybe. Keep him company, keep him from going crazy. Sam will be fine."

"I'm in, just me."

"Follow me."

"Wait wait wait wait wait. How does this...work?"

"Not to fret. He will back in exactly 24 hours time."

They then walk into an alleyway and disappear. Dean and I go back to the Impala and head off. Sam and Ajay stop at the dead end area of the alleyway.

"Take my hand." Ajay states, and Sam does so.

"And it gets creepier."

Just then the environment around then changes and they arrive in Purgatory.

"So this is Hell?"

"Not at all. This is Purgatory."

"What do you mean this is Purgatory? This isn't what I paid for. I booked a Hell tour."

"Whoa whoa, Winchester, detach. This is...Hell-adjacent. Been down this highway many times before. Follow the stream. Where three trees meet as one. Where they meet there are rocks. Between the rocks is a portal."

"A portal?"

"Back door to Hell. Trust me it will work."

"What, you're not coming with me?"

"Don't be ridiculous. Smuggling a mortal across the border is risky enough. But gate-crashing a Winchester into Hell, seriously blows. No. I'll be back in 24 hours precisely. Be here. It's a good thing you brought that. It is not an easy place." Ajay states before disappearing.

On the way back to Kevin, we had stopped for some food because we both were starving. Got something for Kevin too, because we figured he would be starving too.

"You Kev it's us!" Dean calls out when we walk in.

"Kevin!"

We turn when we hear a door being opened, Kevin coming out of a closet.

"I believe the closet would be safest."

"Safe from what?"

"Crowley. He's in my head guys and if he's in my head, he knows where I am. We should move out, find another place."

"Jeez Kev, would you chill out huh? Have a burger. Come on, don't lose it on me now dude. There you go, that's it." Dean says as Kevin comes out of his closet.

"Just tell me when this all ends. That's the only thing I want to hear."

"Well like I told you before, this...isn't going to end. Look man, other guys, they've got it easy you know? It's all backyard barbeque's and...bowling teams. But, you and me, we've got to carry a little extra weight."

"I can't take it."

"Yes you can. Hey, look at me. This whole thing sucks, I know. But you suck it up and you push through, because that's what we do. And when you get on board with that, the ride gets a lot smoother. French Fry?" Dean offers.

Kevin takes another piece of his burger before taking the whole tray that had a drink, fries and a piece of pie.

"I'm gonna...I'm gonna be in my room. Let me know when there's a good day."

"That's my pie." Dean says as Kevin heads into his closet room.

I can't help but laugh a bit as I eat my food. In the meantime, Ajay is heading back to his taxi with his own food. And then who to appear, but Crowley in the back seat.

"Hello Ajay. Been a while since we chatted. Too long."

"Pizza? Extra anchovies." He offers.

"Anything you'd like to get off your chest? An update."

"Um...no. No, not really."

"As you may recall, patience isn't one of my virtues. Well I don't have any virtues, but if I did I'm sure that patience would be one. So, sure there's nothing weighing on you? Nothing say about making a deal with the Winchesters?"

"Sir, I know better than to attempt that."

"My operatives saw you leaving with Sam Winchester."

"Oh! Oh Sam, Winchester. Oh yes, that's a...possibility."

"You're trying my non-patience."

"Sir, I was just doing what I do. As you are more than aware, I do...occasionally moonlight as a freelancer."

"You do not freelance with them! What did Sam want?"

"Well actually, it's starting to come back. He may have wanted to get into Hell."

"Why would he want to do that?"

"I don't know. I swear, my job, I don't ask questions."

"And what time is Mr. Winchester due back from Hell?"

"Uh...I'm picking him up in...well...right now 17 hours."

"I see. Anything else?"

"No. I swear."

"Mmm." And with that he stabs him and kills him. "That's one fare you won't be collecting."

Meanwhile in Purgatory, Sam was on the hunt for that portal. He hears a snapping sound and turns to see nothing. When he turns back around a monster is trying to attack him. He takes the hand made weapon and cuts it's head off, picking up his knife from the ground. He's back on the search again, following the stream and finds where three trees meet as one. He removes the giant rock from the base of the tree with some struggle to reveal the portal to Hell.

"This is nuts." He states before stepping into the portal and ends up in Hell.

He stashes his watch someplace safe so he knows how to get out. He goes by these cells where people have been imprisoned, and people hanging on the walls in shackles.

"Help me."

"Eddy? Eddy. Eddy. Eddy."

"You came. I knew you would. Been praying for...forever."

"I'm not him. I'm sorry."

"You came. I knew you would. Been praying for...forever."

She keeps saying that, and soon he reaches a cell and walks in.

"Bobby?"

He turns around and ends up socking Sam in the face.

"Get the hell out of here you black-eyed son of a bitch."

"What?! Bobby, it's Sam!"

"Yeah, and I'm Elvis. Move your ass."

"Bobby.."

"Get!"

"It's me! Okay, damn it. If it's not Sam, then how do I know about you and Tori Spelling?"

"What?"

"You're a fan. Yeah. Or uh..okay, what about your free pedicure at the Mall of America? You made Dean swear to never tell another living soul how it changed your life."

"Sam?"

They then hug each other.

"Sorry Sam. But you're the 200th Sam I've seen today. It's how they screw with me. Just endless Sams and Deans all wearing the same black eyes. Wait a minute. What the hell are you doing here? Please don't tell me it's what I think it is."

"No no no Bobby, I'm good. I...I'm here to get you. You don't belong here Bobby, and we're getting you out."

He hands Bobby the knife and they both leave the cell. Crowley however is in an uproar about Sam being in Hell.

"Am I the only one who sees the urgency of this situation?"

"Sir..."

"Something is going on. My hell hound has been killed, Winchester jumbo size is trying to break into the mothership, and that prophet of theirs is madly translating a way...add it up!"

"I will sir."

"Where did we get you? Temp agency? I need Kevin Tran and I need his half of the tablet. Apparently his half has the good stuff, where mine has the acknowledgments and about the author!"

"It will be done."

"It better be. Find that kid."

It's morning finally and I wake up to the smell of bacon. I roll over not feeling Dean beside me. See we took Kevin's bed since he was in the closet. He left the door open and I sat up to see him making breakfast. I smile to myself and get up, standing in the doorway.

"Smells good." I grin.

"Oh, you're up. Good morning to you too."

"Yes it is a good morning. Especially when I wake up to find my boyfriend cooking breakfast. I can't wait for this all the time once we close those gates forever."

"Me neither. Hey Kevin! Come out here and grab some of these eggs!" Dean calls over to the closet where Kevin was sleeping for now on.

"I'll have some." I smile, walking over and grabbing the plate that he had made for me. "Thank you." I kiss him quick, and then go and sit at the table to eat.

"Kev, come on man, you can't hide in there forever."

Just then the main door opens and Kevin walks in.

"Where the hell have you been? What happened to being scared?"

"I am scared. So I made a pre-emptive move."

"Made a what now?"

"I can't sit here with the tablet like a...sitting duck. and Crowley breathing down my ass, getting rid of the tablet just takes off some of the pressure."

"You got rid of it?" I ask in shock.

"Temporarily. I hid it."

"What? Where?"

"If I told you where it's not hidden, is it?"

"Kevin, tell me where the damn tablet is or I swear to you-"

"-you'll what Dean?" He says before going back to his closet.

"Kevin!"

And with that, Kevin locks himself inside.

"Kids, so cute when they're little. Then they turn into teenagers and the party's over. We haven't been formally introduced Dean, my name is Naomi."

"Naomi?" I question.

"Oh we know who you are. And we know what you did to Cas after he got out of Purgatory."

"After I rescued him from Purgatory you mean. At the cost of many Angels' lives."

"You screwed with his head, and had him spy on us."

"Well it is true that I have spoken with Castiel many times. Trying to reach out to him, trying to help him. Dean...Brooke, you must've noticed how Purgatory changed him. I mean he's been unstable in the past but I was shocked at how damaged he is now."

"Stop okay? Don't try to...spin this. You think I don't know that you told him to try to kill us?"

"Yeah I suppose that is how he would hear it. When I learned of the Angel tablet, I did tell Castiel to get it at any cost. That's my job. To protect Heaven. I'm a warrior just as you both are. What would you expect? And now Castiel is in the wind with a hydrogen bomb in his pocket and I...I'm scared for all of us."

"Save it. See we don't trust Angels. Which means we don't trust you."

"And yet you haven't warded this place against us. I know. You're hoping Castiel will return to you. I admire your loyalty. I only wish he felt the same way. I know you don't want to believe it Dean, but we're on the same side. Shutting the gates of Hell. Bringing Castiel in from the cold. Take a moment. Think about what I've said. Oh, I know you've been doing business with Ajay. He did mention didn't he? That his way into Hell is through Purgatory? I knew you'd want to know. You see, we can be of help to each other." With that she disappears.

Sam and Bobby however are currently trying to find a way out.

"Do you know where the hell you're going?"

"Yeah, we're almost there." He says and then looks to his left and sees a demon. "Get back get back get back."

A fight ensues and Bobby kills him. He kills another and then there are two Sams. He ends up killing the right one.

"You knew somehow right?"

"Took a chance. 50-50."

They reach the spot where they need to be, since Sam found his watch. Come nightfall, we go find Ajay and when we do, Dean bangs on the window to get his attention, but we both find out that he's been killed. This is very bad news because now Sam can't escape Purgatory with Bobby. Sam and Bobby go through the portal and go back into Purgatory.

"What the hell is this?" Bobby asks.

"Alright, don't get all pissed off. Purgatory."

"Balls!"

"Let's go."

"Yeah, hey it's me. I know...I know man, it's been a long time."

"So good to hear your voice Dean. I mean that."

"How you been?"

"Well you know, I get by."

"I guess I let you down."

"I'm just happy as hell to hear from you."

"You might change your mind about that."

"Why, what you mean?"

"Benny, I've got to ask you a favor. It's a big one."

"So how many more of these trials after this?" Bobby asks Sam.

"Just one. Don't know what it is though, not yet. Kevin's still translating."

"Well, you saw back there in Hell, I ain't got a lot of rust. Just feels so good to be back in action again. Might be handy having me around to help."

"Bobby, I'd love that believe me. The thing is, for this trial to be completed, your soul has to enter Heaven. And besides, if that weren't the case, we burned your bones Bobby. There's nothing to tie your spirit to Earth."

"Yeah. Yeah well, you know I always figured that'd be the end of it. Hunters funeral, that's it. I'm okay with that. Imagined I'd be surprised."

"Well I guess if there has to be an eternity, I'd pick Heaven over Hell."

"Yeah, 'cause there's nothing screwy going on up there."

"I wish I made the rules. "

"Well I'll do my part, get to the end of this. But, I'm not exactly the retiring type, so you idgits figure out a way to spring me."

"Yeah, no of course. That's uh...yeah."

"Well then let's get topside. What's going on Sam?"

"This is it, this is the place, I'm sure of it."

"Where your cabbie's supposed to meet ya?"

"Yeah, exactly right about now."

"So he's running a little late."

"No, see that's the thing. He was very specific Bobby, like to the minute."

"And if he doesn't show?"

"We got no way out."

Dean had Benny meet us in the alleyway so he could tell him what he wanted him to do. It was the morning when he arrived and we got out of the car and approached him. I leaned against the car as I stay back and just listen.

"If you want nothing to do with this, I completely understand."

"Phew. Wow. Dean Winchester asks for a favor, he's not screwing around."

"Benny, sending you back there is the last thing I ever wanted to do."

"I know, I know."

"But my little brother's stuck down there."

"This be little brother that wants to kill me now right?"

"You got access to the place."

"By access you mean by getting beheaded?"

"Hey you're right, it's too much. It's not like I've exactly been there for you lately."

"What? Oh come on Dean. You know I love a challenge."

"You serious?"

"Hey, he's your brother. I say let's do this."

"I owe you."

"You don't owe me nothing. Truth is, I could use a break from all this."

"Has it really been that tough?"

"I'm not a good fit Dean. Not with vampires, and not with the humans. I don't belong. And for a while, that starts to wear on you. Hehehe, right. Cry me a river. Now you need to listen to this."

"Well when you get back up here, we're gonna fix all that okay?"

"When I get back?"

"Yeah, you find the portal, and you ride out of Purgatory with Sam just like you did with me. Okay? Now as soon as I send you back, we're gonna haul our asses up to Maine and we're gonna be waiting there for you when you get topside."

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan chief. Let's get on with it."

"You sure about this?"

"Not my first rodeo man."

Dean comes over and grabs the blade and approaches him. He holds out his hand first and Benny takes it and they hug.

"Thank you."

I kind of give a sad smile.

"Come on you wimp." Benny tries to make the atmosphere around us lighter by joking around.

I have to turn my head when he beheads Benny.

"Dean spent a year in this place?" Bobby asks Sam.

"Running and fighting. Every day."

"Must've been hell on you not being able to get him out all that time. You did try.."

"Bobby, Dean and I had an agreement okay?"

"I know that agreement. I taught you that agreement. That's a non-agreement. I get the feeling a lot than that happened when I was gone. Sam." Bobby states when three vampires head towards them and they attack. Just then Benny comes out of nowhere and kills the third and Bobby goes to kill him.

"Bobby! No no no, wait wait. Why are you here?"

"Dean sent me."

"Dean? Not my Dean."

"He's a buddy of Dean's Bobby."

"A buddy?"

"A good buddy."

"A freaking vampire? Well you two really went off the rails when I was gone didn't you?"

Dean and I had taken care of Benny's body and got back into the car and then headed off to Maine, exactly where Dean came to when he came back from Purgatory.

"Hey Benny listen, I know you saved my brother's ass a few times down here and I respect that."

"But now I'm trying to save yours. You know, I'm a disgrace to my own people. Yeah this is the spot."

"The scene that gets us back up top?"

"Mmhmm."

"Is that it?" Bobby says, motioning to this blue, glowing thing.

"Yeah that's it. You boys remember what I told you?"

"Yeah. Alright Bobby here it goes. We get to earth and I release you, it's an express straight to Heaven, no time for goodbyes."

"I already said goodbye to you once Sam. Didn't seem to take. No reason to think I won't see you again somewhere down the road."

"Yeah."

"But if they give me a rocking chair up there, I'm raising hell."

Bobby cuts his arm and then Sam cuts his as he chants a spell. Bobby then goes into Sam's arm just like Benny did when Dean the same.

"Alright Benny, it's your turn. Hurry up."

"Benny. Still working with the Winchesters." A man says as he and a woman and another man come walking towards them.

"Hurry!"

"Time for you to go Sam."

"Benny."

"Go on. It's me they want. Go on. You just make sure you tell Dean and Brooke I said goodbye. I was never any good up there anyway."

"Benny wait." Sam stops him and tosses him the hand made weapon and he goes into a fight with all three vampires. Sam in the meantime steps into the portal.

"Benny." He says, only to see him getting torn apart before him and the portal disappear.

100-Mile Wilderness, Maine

Dean and I are patiently waiting in the spot he was in when he returned from Purgatory. With a flash of light, Sam is back.

"Sam!" I call to him and I can't help but to hug him.

After I let him go, Dean hugs him tight.

"Purgatory right? Real garden spot ain't it?"

"Yeah."

"Did you get him out?"

"Only Bobby."

"Only Bobby?" I question.

"What? I mean, that's fantastic about Bobby."

"Dean look, Benny uh...he got us out. A bunch of vamps showed and he used himself as bait. I had a feeling if even though that didn't happen, he didn't wanna come back you know? I'm sorry."

"You're probably right. So uh..Bobby, how'd he hold up down there?"

"He's good. All things considered. Ornery as hell."

"As he should be. Let's put that old man where he belongs."

"Yeah."

Sam moves his sleeve, cuts his skin and chants the spell, letting Bobby free.

"Bye Bobby." I say as he goes up, but then he just stops.

"What..."

"...the hell?"

"Hello Boys...Brooke. Bobby Singer. I know you anywhere."

"Let him go Crowley. He doesn't belong in Hell."

"He does if I say he does. He's inflicted untold damage on my kind. And from where I sit, actually Hell's too good for him."

"You let him go you son of a bitch." I growl as I step towards him and then Sam and Dean do the same.

"Really?" Crowley asks and with a flick of his finger we're thrown backwards and held against trees.

Crowley then proceeds to send Bobby back to Hell, but gets stopped.

"What?"

And then Naomi appears.

"Oh come on!"

"Let me see if I've interpreted the situation correctly. The Winchesters have freed an innocent from Hell, to which you are wrongfully trying to return."

"Siding with them Naomi? You don't know those three. Before they're done, we'll both be locked away."

"I'm just hoping they lock you away dear. The rest I'll figure out."

"Bureaucrat. You're fighting outside your white glass."

"Don't call me a bureaucrat." She seethes, her eyes turning white and her hand glowing. But before she has the chance to destroy him, he disappears and we fall the to the ground. She then lets Bobby go to Heaven and we watch him go.

"I told you, you could trust me." She simply states before disappearing herself.

"What the hell was that about?" Sam questions.

"I'll tell you later. Lets get this trial done."

Sam takes out the paper out and says the spell.

"Gah Ah Nam Dar."

He then starts to writhe in pain, dropping to his knees and we both see that his hand is glowing as he's in pain.

"Sam? What is it? Talk to me. What? What?!"

"Dean, it's okay. It's okay. I'm fine. It's done. It's done." He says when the glowing stops.

Kevin in the meantime is in the hideout, going crazy again.

"So tired of this aren't you Kevin? The fear, the hiding, I know I am."

"It's a dream, it's just a dream."

The windows then get smashed out and Crowley appears.

"Kevin Tran. It's been a while. Thought you could elude me forever. There's always a way. If you can't find one Tran, find another. Your mom, she didn't want to give you up. Quite a pain threshold that one. But even she could only take so much."

"She never would've told you."

"Moms are like that aren't they? So we killed her and got your address from her phone."

"Noooooooo!"

"What you people never seem to understand, is that you are nothing. Fleeting blips of light. I am forever."

The three of us however were on our way to check on Kevin ourselves.

"You okay?" Dean asks Sam.

"Yeah I'll live."

"We buried Benny. But we didn't burn his bones. After he said he'd try to get you out of there, it just didn't seem right. I know you got no use for him, but-"

"-no no no, you know what? I get it. I do. He's um...he's a little different from what I thought. So go ahead and leave the door open if you want."

"Alright well, let's go check in with prophet boy and see where he stashed that tablet."

When we get there and walk in, it's complete darkness.

"Kevin! It's us! Kevin!"

We look around to see everything gone once Dean turns the lights on.

"Kevin? He's gone. He took all the stuff, his notes."

"I saw this coming. Finally freaked. Little geek made a run for it."

"Yeah, but where?"


	20. Pac-Man Fever

_Dean wakes up in this office, wearing a military uniform and a medical lab coat. He's confused to where he is, looking around. _

_"What the hell?"_

_And then goes over to stop the music playing on the record player. But only thing is, the music just gets louder in the room. Then he sees a table barricaded against the door. he slides it out of the way, and takes the leg off before exiting the room, finding along the hallway, dead medical staff. _

_"What the hell is this?"_

_One has a newspaper and he grabs it, reading it and it reads 'Truman Denies Military Experiments'._

_"1951?"_

_He continues along the hallway, and finds an elevator and it won't open. Just then there's growling and this figure approaches him. _

**24 Hours Earlier**

Dean had been out on a beer run, I stayed behind and watched the security cameras he hacked into to watch over Kevin's mother's place, the library, the gas station and the shipyard. It isn't long before Dean comes back with food and beer, setting each on the table.

"Anything interesting?" He asks, removing his jacket.

"Nope. It's been quiet."

He drapes his jacket over the chair next to me and then sits as he looks at the computer screen. He grabs one of the beers and opens it, then offers me one.

"Not now, but thank you for offering." I kiss his cheek. "Oh look, Sam's awake." I point out.

Dean looks over too and we see Sam tired as hell, his hair a mess, and he wasn't looking too good.

"I'm telling you, give me five minutes with some clippers-"

"Oh shut up."

I laugh to myself.

"Uh..what time did I lay down?"

"You took a rest around noon...yesterday." Dean replies, grabbing a beer and tossing it to him.

It misses and crashes to the floor in a smash.

"I'll go clean it up." I roll my eyes amusedly, as I get up and head to the kitchen to get things to clean it up with.

"I'm sorry."

"That's why we don't have nice things Sam. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm...I'm fine. Just...uh...you know what, I'm gonna get dressed. We should go find Kevin."

"Hey hey hey hey hey, easy. Easy sleeping beauty. Look man, I've hacked into every security camera around Garth's house, boat, Kevin's hometown, where Mrs. Tran lived."

"And?"

"Nothing." I state, cleaning the glass and the beer off the floor.

"So far." Dean adds.

"Dean, we have to find him."

"I know, I know. But look, Garth is out looking for him, we got a hunter APB out on Kevin, we will do what we can from here. While you get better."

"I'm fine. Dean, I can still go out there, I can still hunt."

"Really?" Dean says, before walking off and motioning Sam to follow.

"I'm coming too." I state, getting up from cleaning and follow.

We walk into the target practice room and Dean loads the gun.

"This is stupid." Sam states and Dean shoots the gun, hitting the target no problem before loading it again.

"Alright. You hit that target, we'll talk about you getting back out there."

"No problem." Sam states, grabbing the gun, holding it with one hand and he's a little shaky. He then holds it with both hands and ends up missing the target.

"Look man, the second trial hit you a lot harder than the first one. I don't know if it was just more intense or what."

"Felt the same. Till the next day."

"So, we're gonna sit tight. Keep an eye out until you...get better."

I follow Dean out and we head back out into the main area of the lair. Sam follows and goes over to the computer, seeing that an email has come through. He exits the camera feed and goes to the email.

"It's from Charlie."

"Charlie?" I ask, Dean and I walking over.

"In the neighborhood, found you guys a case."

"Found us a case?"

"In the neighborhood? How the hell does she know where we are?"

"Uh...well she doesn't. Not exactly at least. It says she tracked out cells to a 20 mile radius, then the signal went out. Huh. This place must be in some kind of like...Bermuda Triangle."

"So you're saying we can make and receive phone calls from here and nobody can track us?"

"Sweet."

"Man I love this place."

"Well let's call her and tell her where we are so we can meet her halfway and bring her back." I say, going to me and Dean's room to get my coat.

Sam does just that, telling Charlie where to meet us, before he gets ready for the day and Dean pulls on his coat. We go to the meeting point and stand outside the car and wait, watching as she pulls up.

"Charlie!" I exclaim.

"Your highness!" Dean adds.

"What's up bitches?" She says amusedly and hugs us all.

"You okay Sam?"

"Yeah, no I'm good. Yeah. What're you doing in Kansas?"

"Uh...comic convention. In Topeka."

"In the middle of the week?"

"Girl's gotta get her collectibles. So, you gonna invite me into your dungeon or do I gotta answer you questions free first?"

"Follow us, let us introduce to you the Men of Letters." Sam states and we get back into the cars, heading back to the lair and going inside. We all get situated and we catch Charlie up on what's been going on.

"Holy awesome. Too bad they got wiped out. Though that is what they get for the sexist name."

"Well anyway, that's our skinny. How about you?"

"Um...made a deal with the Yester-Year weirdos. We're gonna team up to stomp the Shadow Orcs. You guys are still coming to he mid-year jubilee right?"

"Wouldn't miss it." Dean replies.

"Yeah, it'll be fun." I nod.

"So, what about this case you brought us?"

"Oh, when I was in Topeka, I saw this pop up over the wire. Tom Blake, a checkout clerk in Selena who went missing on his way home from work. He was found dead yesterday, his insides...liquefied. Locals have no idea what happened. They tried to bury the report so people wouldn't freak, but I flagged it. I have eliminated the following things that go bump in the night-"

"Wait a second, when did you become such an expert?"

"Well after you guys left, I dug into all things monstrous. I'm a wee bit obsessive. If wee bit means completely. I also found a series of books by Carver Edlund. Did those books really happen? Wow, that is some meta-madness. Thanks for saving the world and stuff. Sorry you have zero luck with the ladies."

"We have to find every single copy of those books and burn them." Sam states.

"They're online now, so good luck with that."

"Awesome. Well you two crazy kids deal with that. Brooke and I will go to see if there's anything to this casey horse."

"Um, I'm coming with you. Brooke can stay here with Charlie." Sam tries to argue, getting up from his chair, almost falling.

"Whoa, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes."

"No. You're taking a knee as long as you're off your game."

"I'll go with you two." Charlie offers.

"No disrespect okay, but there is a big difference between reading about hunting and actually hunting."

"I'm coming with." Charlie states.

"Well if you're coming with, there's one thing you need to learn how to do. Follow me."

"Wh-"

"Target practice." I state. "You go with him, I have to get into my FBI uniform." I add, heading to the bedroom to change.

Charlie follows Dean and he loads the gun for her.

"Are you serious?"

"Okay, now if you can hit that target, then we can talk about you actually-" Dean trails off and Charlie shoots the gun, getting what would be two head shots.

"What?"

"Alright, if you're gonna do a ride-along, then you got to lose the novelty t-shirts."

"Son of a pant suit."

Dean leaves first and head comes into the room just as I finish to get ready himself.

"I really hate to say this, but we're taking Charlie shopping." Dean mumbles.

"Aww poor you. Gotta sit through her trying on so many clothes."

"I'm not a 'shopping' guy."

"No kidding." I laugh. "Let's go." I add as Dean finishes getting ready.

The three of us leave and head to a local clothing store. Charlie gets her picture taken a few dozen times for the fake ids she's gonna need. Then she grabs a bunch of clothes and heads into the dressing room as Dean and I sit outside and wait, and he works on her ids. The first she comes out in is a black and white dress. I nod in approval, but Dean shakes his head 'no'. She heads back in and changes then comes out in a colorful pant suit. Dean looks amused for a minute then shakes his head 'no' again. The next few he says no to and when she comes out in a red pant suit thing, he grabs her phone and shuts her music off.

"Montage."

She finally comes out in a suit that's a winner...in Dean's eyes and he gives her the thumbs up.

"Trials? That's never good."

"Yeah and our prophet's in the wind."

"What about Castiel? He seems helpful and dreamy."

"He's MIA with a tablet of his own doing god knows what. I mean, to be honest, this whole thing is...I mean Sam's a tough son of a bitch but...guess I'm saying these trials are messing with him in ways that even he can't heal."

"If it's any consolation, having...read your history, there is pretty much nothing the Winchesters can't do if they work together."

"Thanks."

"Must be nice having a brother, having to always watch your back."

"Yeah. No brothers or sisters?"

"Actually I have two. Their names are xBox and PS3."

"In that case we so need to hang out sometime and play. I'm a video gamer myself." I remark.

"No way, then we so totally have to play sometime."

"Oh for sure."

"Getting no reception in here, can I use your phone?" Dean asks Charlie.

"Sure."

"Hey it's me, are you okay?"

"Yes Dean, I'm still fine. Look I-"

"-well let the healing continue. Check in with you later."

Both hang up and Sam tries target practice this time and gets the target.

"Close enough."

"So where are we heading first?" Charlie asks.

"The coroners. Gonna see if we can get a peek at that body."

"I don't know..." Charlie trails off.

"You'll be fine. Just try to treat it as LARPing okay?"

"Yeah." She nods.

"Good. Now let's go." I state and we leave the store, getting back into the car and heading to the Coroner's.

When we get there, we walk in and find the office. Dean knocks on the open door.

"Come in."

We walk in and Charlie takes out her fake id badge and holds it upside down nervously. I nudge her and she looks, quickly putting it away.

"Hi, special agent Hicks. These are my partners special agents Ripley and Marks. We're here about the body with the creamy filling." Dean speaks first.

"Ah, right. I didn't think you guys would have any interest in that."

"FBI ma'am. We never leave a stone unturned. Mind if we take a peek?"

"Course not. I just need your signed chain of custody request and it's all yours."

"Sorry, the what?"

"Chain of custody request? From your supervisor to mine?"

"Of course. Agent..." I give Dean a look.

"Right. Look, you can call my supervisor, he can give you the override or whatever." Dean says, taking out a business card and goes to hand it to her.

"Yeah I'm sorry. Unless he can get me the form, I can't give you access to the body."

"But...FBI." Charlie speaks up.

"I understand dear. But paperwork is paperwork."

"Of course. Jennifer, uh...it is Jennifer right? We have been on the road all day. This is strictly routine, dot the 'I' cross the 't' sort of thing. If you could do us a solid..."

"Come back with the signed form, and I'd be happy to do you a solid. Until then..."

"We understand, we'll be back with that form." I state. "Agents, shall we go get that form signed now?"

"Yes we shall." Dean says as he gets up and then we leave the building.

"That never happened in the books." Charlie remarks.

"It never happens to us period." I add.

"Wanna tell me what happened in there Boo Radley?"

"I'm sorry, I froze, I couldn't control alt delete my way out. Real life role playing is hard."

"It's okay. We'll come back later when she's not here."

"Oh perfect. Breaking and entering."

"No different than hacking."

"Beg to differ. One I've been doing since I was a teenager, the other I've done once with you two idiots walking me through it and had my arm broken in the process."

"What did you hack when you were a teenager?"

"Uh...NORAD."

"Yeah, whatever you say war games. Why don't we go grab some grub while we wait."

Come nightfall, there are two kids playing handheld video games walking along a train track.

"Awesome I got three stars."

"So? I'm three levels ahead of you man."

"Dude stop."

"I can't, I'm just too good."

"Dude!" He points and there's a body laying there.

One of the kids picks up a stick and goes to poke the body.

"Whoa, no dude. That's a bad idea."

"Your face is a bad idea." He retorts and pokes the body.

"See? Nothing to worry about."

He pokes it some more, and does it to the point where it bursts.

"Ahhhhhh!"

We obviously heard about the body found and made our way to the location to get the details. After getting out of the car, we head over to the caution tape and up to one of the police officers.

"Hey there. I am special agent Ripley, these are my partners."

"Save it. Your other agent's over there."

We head over and we find out it's Sam.

"What took you guys so long?" Sam asks.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean retorts.

"Working the case. Same as you. Jake Hill, librarian. Coroner swooped in, scooped up what was left of him."

"Yeah. We met her. Bit of a stickler. Well there's not a body, nothing else to see here, so why don't you head on home?"

"Still got to talk to the witnesses."

"Well we can handle that. Charlie, why don't you go talk to the witnesses."

"But I don't want to miss the bro-ment."

"Charlie."

She nods and heads over to the kids playing the handheld games.

"Look man, I know you're frustrated but you're also sick."

"I'm not leaving Dean."

"Hey boys. Special agent Ripley, FBI and...stuff. What game are you guys playing?"

"Super Eater."

"Underworld Adventures or Dimension Travellers?"

"Underworld Adventures."

"Nice. So about that childhood trauma you experienced earlier..."

"I know you want to help, I do alright. But-"

"Dean...you cannot take care of the three of us. I need to be out here, play through the pain right?"

"Oh come on, don't quote me to me."

"So the boys said they noticed something on the body's arm before it covered them in years of future therapy." Charlie says as she comes over.

"Said it looked like a blue hand print."

"Sounds like something you should read about. In a book. At home."

"I'm not leaving until we find out whatever's doing this."

"Whatever." Dean says, walking back to the car.

"Dean..." I sigh, walking off after him.

"You two fight like an old married couple." Charlie remarks.

"Charlie..."

"Does this mean we don't have to break into the Coroner's office anymore?"

"That's a great idea."

"Are they leaving? They're leaving."

"That's alright. I stole your car, I think I know where they're going, come on."

"Cool. Wait, you stole my car?"

They head to her car which he stole and then get in, heading to the Coroner's. Dean and I had the same idea, and when we had reached it and walked in, we find Sam and Charlie already there.

"How did you? But we...nevermind."

"What took you so long?"

"I stopped for gas. Shut up. Body's in here."

Then we see car headlights outside the door at the end of the hall.

"What the hell?"

"Charlie!" Dean says in a whisper as she goes running towards the door.

"It's the Coroner. I got this." She states, and heads down the hall while we head inside the morgue.

"Hello? Hey there. Front door was open."

"Oh...uh...what are you doing here?"

"I uh..came back...to get a blank copy of that form you asked for."

"The FBI doesn't have chain of custody forms?"

"The field office had a power outage...after catching fire. Figured I could just borrow a copy or two."

"Of course. Give me a sec."

In the meantime, Dean, Sam and myself were looking for the body, but we couldn't seem to find it.

"What the hell?"

"What?"

"It's empty."

Sam gives a look of shock and checks the paperwork.

"Uh...they burned the bodies."

"Already?"

"Yeah they think it's some kind of outbreak scenario. Even got the CDC to sign off on it."

"These folks run a tight ship."

"Okay, here you go." Jennifer says, handing Charlie the form.

"Great, perfect. Thank you."

"Well if you'll excuse me, I have some work to do in the morgue."

"Uh...can I ask you a personal question? I am new to the whole power suit thing and yours is killer. Where do you get them?"

"Does this mean we have to take silkwood showers now or is this still a case?"

"Yeah, something about that mark the kids saw rings a bell. Probably have to check the lore. Maybe dad's journal."

"Hurry up."

"All you need are three jackets, 3 pairs of pants and you're all set."

"So simple, so smart. You should have a blog."

"Okay, I'll get right on that."

"Um...so what about shoes? I can never find the right kind to go with-"

"-okay. I am sorry, but I'm not a stylist."

"Uh...well, thanks for the forms and the fashion advice. You're the best, don't go changing. Kay, bye."

Hours later, we end up back at the lair to check the lore for possible monsters that could cause a blue hand print.

"Leviathan." Sam states.

"Mmmm, they consume their prey."

"Well maybe the vics were Leviathan."

"No black goo on either scene according to the reports."

"Dragons, they uh..."

"No signs of burns on the vics."

"I hate that thing. I want one." Sam refers the the iPad.

"Wait a sec."

"You got something?" I ask.

"Djinn."

"Djinn's vics don't get liquefied."

"No no no. Not regular Djinn. According to this, there is a bastard off-shoot. Uh, their eyes light up blue, pass as humans, all that regular jazz. Cept these leave their victims with jelly-like insides. And supposedly when they poison their victims, they leave behind a blue hand print."

"I hate that thing. And I want one."

"So, do these things die like regular Djinn?"

"Silver blade dipped in lambs blood, yeah. Now we just gotta find the asshat."

"Alright, well breakthrough means snack time to me. And I wanted to stretch my legs. I will pick us up some grub, and unlike you Sam I won't forget the pie." Charlie says, collecting her things and leaving.

"She seem a little off to you?"

"You noticed that too?" I question.

"Since the second she got here." Sam adds.

In Charlie's hotel room where she had gone, she pulls out all these ids and logs into a computer and does all this technical stuff. She hears a creak and stops, but when she sees nothing, she continues. She hears another creak, and turns, seeing nothing. But she goes over to the door and unlocks it, seeing no one outside when she looks out the door. Seeing nothing, she closes and locks the door and when she turns around, she's face to face with Jennifer the coroner...and she has blue eyes...a Djinn. Next thing she knows, she's knocked out. She's been gone for hours, and we start to get worried.

"She's not back yet. I'm worried guys. Sam, why don't you try calling her."

He nods and does so.

"Charlie, it's Sam. Again, call us, okay?" He leaves as a message and gets into a coughing fit.

Dean comes in mid-coughing fit and rolls his eyes.

"You hear from Charlie?"

"Uh...no. And there was no comic convention in Topeka. I don't know why she would lie to us."

"One way to find out."

"What are you doing?"

"When I called you from her phone, I turned on her GPS."

It takes him a bit, but he finds where she is and we head right out to see why she lied to us.

"You sure this is it?"

"This is where she is, yeah."

I knock first, there's no answer. Sam knocks next.

"Charlie! Hey Charlie you in there?"

We go in and find the place trashed and we take out our guns just in case.

"What the hell?" Sam questions when we find her ids and such.

"What the hell is this place?"

"Whatever it is, it belongs to Charlie. Or some variation of her."

"Who the hell is she, Jason Bourne? Alright, so we got no forced entry. It was either somebody that she knew or-"

"-Djinn."

"Found her phone. Here's all our missed calls." I state.

"Got anything on her laptop?"

"Yeah, she's making donations through her aliases to Shawnee General here in Topeka."

"Like a charity?"

"A patient. Gertrude Middleton."

"We need answers. Brooke and I will take Gertrude, you keep Djinn digging."

From there we head to the hospital and ask to see her, a nurse accompanying us.

"Gertrude's been in a persistent vegetative state for 16 years. About a year ago her condition got worse. This ventilator's the only thing keeping her alive."

"How did this happen?"

"She and her husband were hit by a drunk driver. He didn't make it. They were on their way to pick up their daughter from a sleep over."

"Their daughter?"

"She was twelve. She got into trouble after her parents' accident. Nobody's heard from her since. Folks have been donating to cover Gertrude's care over the years. It's a sweet gesture but the truth is, she's gone."

"She ever get any visitors?"

"Couple nurses said they thought they saw someone in here reading to her, but nobody's officially signed in to visit her. She's all alone. If you excuse me, I have to make my rounds."

"Thank you."

"You know what I'm thinking? Charlie. This is her mother." I frown.

Dean nods and walks over to the side of the bed.

"You've got one hell of a daughter Mrs. Middleton. I promise you we will find her."

Charlie in the meantime is tied up to a chair, in a dirty and wet warehouse.

"You're not going anywhere. Do you know what I smell on you?"

"Deodorant, a little pee maybe?"

"Fear."

"Djinn's smell fear?"

"Well well well, if you know about Djinn, then you and your little friends are hunters not FBI."

"I'm more hunter in training. Totally not worth killing."

"Oh but you are worth killing sweetheart. Yeah, you see, my kind...we prefere more bitter taste of blood than the run of the mill Djinn. We prefer the taste of fear. And when I got a whiff of you at that morgue, ohhh the delicious fear inside of you, I followed your scent. I knew you'd make a meal fit for two."

"For two?"

And just then she grabs Charlie's arm and moves her jacket sleeve up, exposing her arm. Her arm glows blue and a tattoo tribal design appears as she grabs Charlie's arm. Dean and I come back to the lair and tell Sam what happened.

"Well come to find out, Gertrude is Charlie's mother."

"And she's in a permanent vegetative state."

"So no chance of recovery huh?"

"No. Gertrude seemed like a cool mom too. Strong, taken from her family way too soon. Remind you of anybody? Did you find anything?"

"I think so. Uh, John Doe from 9 years ago. The original coroner wanted the body sent to the CDC, but the coroner's new assistant accidentally ordered the body to be burned."

"New assistant?"

"Jennifer O'Brian."

"So she's been hiding kills for a long time now. I knew there was something off about her."

"My manly man friends and my best friend in the world are gonna come get you, you creepy power suit lady."

"Oh let them come. They reeked fo fear as well." She states and grab's Charlie's arm, causing her to scream and she sleeps.

"And take a look at this. CDC, never heard from her this time either. She faked the reports, burned the bodies to cover her tracks."

"Why did she get sloppy again after 9 years? Leaving the bodies where they could be found?"

"Let's go ask her. According to this, she owns two pieces of property in town. One two-bedroom house about 10 minutes from here. And an abandoned shipping warehouse."

"Of course she does."

"Shipping warehouse it is."

When we get there, we make sure we're ready. We split up. Me with Dean and Sam on his own. That's when we find Charlie.

"Oh my god, Charlie."

"Charlie? Charlie? Hey. Hey. Charlie."

"Dean look at her arm." I say, noticing the blue handprint.

Sam in the meantime comes across Jennifer and they fight. Sam was almost touched by her, but Dean and I show up and I stab her.

"Next time don't mess with my friends bitch. You okay Sam?"

"Where's Charlie?"

"Come on." I motion to where we came from and I help him up.

"Wait. Antidote. Get her blood." Dean states and Sam does so, then we head to where Charlier is.

"The Djinn got her, see?" I point to her arm.

Sam acts fast and injects her with the Djinn's blood that acts as an antidote.

"Nothing's happening. Why isn't it working?"

"I don't know. A different Djinn, maybe she needs a different antidote."

"Charlie? She's burning up man, we're not letting her turn to jello."

"Okay okay uh...okay Djinn poison puts your brain into a feedback loop while your blood boils right?"

"Right."

"Um...if the antidote didn't break the loop, maybe we can find a way to break from the inside. I mean, Djinn take you to your happy place, your happy place is like a dream-"

"-African Dream Root." They say at the same time.

"I'll go get some from the car, you two stay here and watch her." Dean says as he goes off. When he returns, he mixes the solution.

"What about me? I can help if you need it."

"No, you stay here with Sam and make sure Charlie wakes up when I'm done."

"But Dean-"

"No Brooke. You stay here. I'll be fine. Alright, let's do this." Dean says, drinking the whole thing.

"Okay, I'm gonna need to go to sleep fast, so uh..punch me. Look man, I know you don't want to-" He gets punched, but it didn't work.

"Well you're a little off your game there, 'cause that was pretty-" And then he gets knocked out and wakes up in that room, and encounters the vampire soldiers.

He tries to open the elevator doors, but they open on their own and Charlie appears. She motions for him to move and he does and she kills both vampires.

"Come with me if you want to live. I've always wanted to say that. What are you doing in my dream?"

"You were attacked by a Djinn. The coroner Jennifer remember? Djinn usually send you to your happy place. No judgement, but you got a real strange sense of happy kiddo."

"Wait, no no no no. Jennifer said that her kind feeds off fear. This isn't my happy place. This is a reoccurring nightmare of mine."

"What is this?"

"It's a video game."

"Wait a sec. Are you telling me this whole thing is a video game?"

"It was called the Red Scare. First person shooter against super soldier vampires. I copied it off a game company's server before it was finished, reprogrammed it to reflect my flamingly liberal politics and then I released it for free. Then they tracked me down and had me arrested. I was twelve."

"And you've been on the run ever since."

"So how do we get out of here?"

"I don't know. we gave you the Djinn antidote, it didn't take. And I killed the Djinn."

"Both of them?"

Sam and I had heard a noise so we went to investigate. We saw nothing, just Jennifer on the ground dead and then we heard footsteps behind us, so we turned to see a teenage boy.

"You killed my mom." He states, his eyes glowing blue.

"Yeah I did and she's killing my friend. If you ask me, she deserves it."

"Gotta get back and help Brooke and Sammy. Tell me about this game. Maybe if we can win..." Dean trails off before he stops to kill a couple vampire soldiers and Charlie does the same.

"Look, I don't know how long I've been out, but I've been through this level a thousand times already."

"What?"

"Everytime I beat the level and save the patients, I get reset back to the beginning, only with less weapons and the vampires are faster. It's an infinite loop. Like Pac-Man without level 56."

"Level what?"

"Nothing."

"Wait, what patients? Charlie? I know who this is."

"What are you talking about?"

"When you went missing, me, Sam and Brooke found your little crash pad. Saw the payments that you make for her. So we went and visited your mom, looking for you."

"She's why I'm in Kansas. I sneak into the hospital whenever I can and I just...I read to her. She used to read me to sleep at night when I was a kid. She's read me The Hobbit. She's the reason I love the stuff I love."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"She's not gone."

The curtains get closed and Dean sees another patient and it's Sam.

"Sam?"

"Is this my nightmare or yours?"

Just then more vampires storm the barricaded door. Sam and I in the meantime have been getting tossed around by the teenage kid who was the other Djinn's son.

"So, it wasn't your mom who messed up. It was you."

"Shut up." She punches Sam so he falls to the ground. "I just came of age, I had to feed. I screwed up. Mom knew how to cover her tracks. She always told me not to play with my food." He states, only to get stabbed by Sam.

"Yeah, you should've listened to your mom."

"This is it, the boss battle. Come on, we got to save the patients."

"Wait wait. You said that we were stuck in a loop right? But out there in the real world, you're dying. And I might be too. We gotta find a way to break this loop."

"Okay, how?"

"I think the only way to stop this is to not play."

"What? No no. We got to save them. Nut up Winchester. See? You can't stop either."

"Listen to me, this poison, it's designed to put your mind into an endless cycle while your insides turn to mush okay? And it's fuel is fear. Now call me crazy, but I think the only way to break the cycle is to let go of the fear and stop playing the game."

"You don't know that."

"I know that it's your fear creating all this. But you're not afraid of those super soldier vamps out there, you're not afraid of this game, and you're not afraid of what it did to you. Hey, look at me. You're afraid of losing her. Charlie, she's already gone."

"No. You don't understand. You don't understand. I was at a sleepover and I got scared. So...I called my parents to come and get me. They should never have been driving that night."

"It wasn't your fault."

"I just wanna tell her that I'm sorry. And that I love her, and just have her hear it again. I just need her to hear that one more time. But she can't...she can't."

"I know. Believe me I know. But you gotta let her go. Game over kiddo."

She goes to shoot the vampires but puts the gun down and they disappear. Dean clears the barricade and opens the doors and they really are gone. Charlie goes over and her mom is gone as well.

"Mom?"

Just then, Dean wakes up.

"Dean?" I ask as he's waking up.

"Hey, hey. Come here. You okay? What happened? What happened?"

"I'm okay."

We look over to see Charlie awake as well.

"Charlie? I'm sorry, I had to."

She just goes to him and hugs him, upset. I frown. After she calms down a bit, we head back to the lair so she can get in to her car. We go into the lair to get her things and go outside afterwards.

"So, thanks for saving our bacon."

"Anytime your highness."

"You know you're gonna be okay right? Those books portray you as like...one tough customer. If anyone can get through the trials Sam, it's you."

"Thanks. You know, you really should come back and dig through our archives. You are definitely a woman of letters."

"I like the sound of that." She grins and hugs him.

He walks away afterwards and heads back inside.

"We can both be women of letters." I laugh, before I hug her. But I remain by Dean's side.

"Well thanks for stopping by Charlie. Always wanted to get Tron'ed. What's next for you?"

"Gonna go by the hospital. Gotta let go right? What about you? You gonna let it go?"

"Never."

"That's my boys. I love you."

"I know."

"Awww." I grin as they hug.

"Bye Charlie." I wave, before we both head back inside.

"Okay look, you were right. I should've laid low, I know I should've hung back. But I was glad I was able-" He gets cut off when Dean hugs him.

I can't help but grin as I go around and sit at the table.

"What do you say we find out prophet?"

Charlie in the meantime has gone to the hospital and checked in to see her mom.

"Take all the time you need with your mom okay?"

She walks over and sits in the chair next to the bed, a tear escaping from her eye. She reaches into her bag and brings out The Hobbit.

"One last time okay? In a hole in the ground, there lived a hobbit. Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole filled with the ends of worms and an oozy smell. Nor yet a dry, bare sandy hole with nothing in it to sit down on or to eat. It was a hobbit hole and that means comfort."


	21. The Great Escapist

Kevin wakes up to a ship horn and he's he finds a sticky note on his face and he hurries out of his room, which was on the boat, and he sticks it with the rest of his notes. Then there's a knock on the door repeatedly.

"Kevin! Come on, open up. It's us." Dean's voice is heard on the other side of the door.

Kevin opens the door, but does not remove the chain.

"Come on man, it's me." Dean says, and Kevin squirts him with holy water.

"Now it's wet me."

"You forgot the knock. What's the point of a secret knock if you don't use it?"

"Sorry Kevin-" Sam comes into the doorway, getting squirted with the water himself.

"We got it."

The door closes and Kevin removes the chain, opening the door back up for well us to walk in.

"Got what?"

"We caught a tip that Crowley was moving up earthside operations so we laid ourselves an awesome trap."

"And it worked."

"We got the other half of the tablet."

"What?"

"It's the light at the end of your tunnel kid. Say we never got you nothing."

"Holy crap. Are you kidding? We can get the third trial. We can finally figure out how to close the gates of hell and Crowley's ass forever."

"Sounds good to me. So we digging up the other half of that thing or what?"

"Don't need to." Kevin motions to his notes and pictures hanging on the wall.

"So uh...Special K, you keep your nose to the god stone. We're gonna drive out, make a lot of noise a long way from here. Keep the safeboat safe for ya."

"We'll be back as soon as we can okay?"

"Seems like he's okay."

"Alright, don't forget to lock up after us." Dean states as we all leave.

We leave the boat and then walk through this forcefield, and turns out it's not us, it's demons disguised as us.

"So it's three trials. Three trials and the Winchesters get to lock the door on me. Hah! You, fake Sam, if you're gonna tip our hand, I'll have to scrub Kevin's short-term memory again and that's risky. So watch the patois in there."

"Patois?"

"Your slang. Special K, nose to the god stone. That's the way Dean speaks. Sam, is...more basic. More sincere. Remember, I want three distinct, authentic characterizations."

"Yes sir."

"I was born to direct."

The real Sam and I were sitting at the map table, him reading a few things and me having lunch, while Dean comes from the kitchen with some food for Sam, something to help him feel better.

"Alright, John Winchester's famous 'Cure All' kitchen sink stew. Here you go. Enough cayenne pepper to burn your lips off. Just like dad used to make. You want me to do the whole airplane thing with the spoon? When's the last time you ate?"

"I don't-"

"Days Sam. It's been three days." Dean states, taking out a mouth thermometer from his pocket.

"Where'd you get that?"

"When'd you start throwing off heat waves? Here..." Dean goes to put the thermometer in his mouth.

"Enough. Dean, please." Sam stops him, removing the blanket from around him and stands, kicking the chair away from him.

"The bloody handkerchief, the fever, the shaky legs, this is not good."

"He's got a point Sam."

"Well I'm not good. And I'm not going to be good, until we can start moving again, until I can start the third trial."

"Trial? I wouldn't let you start a moped. We're on the rails with this thing, okay? And the only way out of it is through it, believe me, I know. And you know how bad I want to slam the door on all those sons of bitches. But you got to let me take care of you man. You've got to let me help you get your strength back."

"This isn't a cold. Or a fever, or whatever it is you're supposed to feed. This is part of it all. Those first two trials, they're not just...things I did. They're doing something to me. They're changing me Dean."

Just then Dean's phone goes off and one of the laptops goes off as well. We all head into the library to check it out.

"It's Kevin."

"Finally."

Dean opens the email that says 'WATCH THIS VIDEO NOW', and he clicks on the link that's providing the video.

Sam, Dean, Brooke, I've set up this message from a remote server so it would send itself to you if I didn't set it with a command once a week. Which means I didn't reset it this week. There's only one reason I wouldn't. Which means if you're watching this then I...I'm dead. I'm dead you bastards! So screw you, screw God, and everyone in between! Crowley must've gotten to me. And the one thing I know is that...I won't break this time. Not sure how I know, but I do. I've been uploading all my notes, translations, I'm sending you the link so you can get all of it. You guys are gonna have to try to figure out the rest. I'm sorry. I know it was my job, but I couldn't...I'm sorry.

And with that the video ends.

"Damn it!" Dean turns around and swipes some books off the table nearby as he leaves the room.

"Dean..." I call after him and follow him out into the other room. "...he can't be dead. Crowley isn't that stupid to kill him right away. He's got to be still alive. He most likely doesn't want to top Crowley off which is why he ditched his research and sent it to us."

"Yeah maybe."

I frown a bit and wrap my arms around him from behind in a hug. I feel him sigh and lean into my touch. Once we get the link, Sam gets to work on printing out all of Kevin's notes, translations, everything.

"Yeah, I know you haven't seen him okay, nobody has. Alright, if you talk to Garth, just have him call in. Yeah."

"Garth still MIA?"

"Yeah."

"How about the other prophets in line? If Kevin is uh...us dead, then won't one of them be activated?"

"Nothing, not a peep. Here we are. No lead, no tablet, squat."

"Well, I mean...we got all this." Sam refers to Kevin's notes.

"We should've moved him here."

**Santa Fe, New Mexico**

Castiel is sitting in a restaurant, having some coffee and a waitress walks up to him, refilling his mug.

"Guess I've been acquiring the taste."

"Yeah, the coffee's not too bad here."

"You know I remember when you first discovered it. Before you started brewing it, you'd just chew the berries. Folktale is true by the way, you learn it from the goats."

"Been on the road a long time huh?"

"Feels like I've been on the run forever."

"Um...I'm sorry Mister, but you're gonna have to order more than coffee if you want to keep the table."

"Of...of course. Um...I'll have the Smart Heart Beer-Battered Tempura Tempters."

"Of course. Coming right up."

Just then there's this ringing and rumbling.

"They're getting closer."

"What's that chief?" One of the waiters ask, to see that Cas is gone. "I swear to god Lance, the guy just disappeared." He says once he gets a fellow employee's attention, and that's when two angels show up.

"You on the crack again Perry?" The guy asks and the angels disappear to Heaven.

"Ion, tell me you have good news." Naomi demands.

"He's using a clever tactic. It's a restaurant called BIGgersons. The humans built hundreds of them, almost exactly alike."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's their same-ness. Castiel is using it against us. Now we try to orient ourselves, but it's as if we're at every BIGgerson's at once. Trapped in a quantum super position. Now he chooses which to go to next. That's what's giving him the edge."

"You're saying that you can't catch him?"

"There's just so many BIGgersons."

"Very well. You say he can't be caught? Then we'll simply have to make him stop."

Back with the three of us, were looking over Kevin's notes, seeing if we could figure out what the third trial was.

"Huh. There it is again, every time."

"What?" I ask.

"This symbol? I know it. Now Kevin has it down as some sort of signature for the scribe of God and it appears every time Metatron makes one of his editor's notes."

"Okay."

"Go on."

"But I think I've seen it before. I mean it was a long time ago, it was one of my uh..humanity courses at Stanford."

"They taught word of God at Stanford?"

"No uh...it was an overview of native American art. I think it's petroglyph."

"A petro-what now?"

"Aha." Sam says, putting the book down on the table. "The symbol belonged to a tiny group in Colorado, a clan really. It says here they held onto their scrap of mountains when all the other tribes fell to the white man. So this glyph was a territorial marker, the translation being messenger of God. Messenger of God. Messenger of God, Dean...Brooke, we have to go there."

"On that hunch? You can barely function."

"He's right Sam, you're not at your best right now."

"I'm only gonna get worse. I mean until I get back to the real job, and until we find the third trial, we're out of prophets. We're not gonna figure out what Kevin couldn't. I say we go to this messenger of God who wrote it in the first place."

"And you think that this Metatron is hiding out in the mountains with a bunch of Indians?"

"Yeah, yeah I do. You're not...you're not really supposed to say Indians. It's...we should go."

"You're delirious." Dean states as we head to our rooms to pack some things.

**Bangor, Maine**

**Lincoln, Nebraska**

**Reno, Nevada**

**Tucson, Arizona**

**Santa Fe, New Mexico**

That's where Castiel stops moving from one BIGgerson's to another. He notices blood everywhere and everyone dead.

"You have to stop."

Cas looks over to see the waitress with her eyes burned out of her head.

"They said you have to stop."

"No."

"They said you have to stop."

"No."

"Stop. you have to stop."

"No."

"You have to stop."

He goes to heal her, but the angels that were looking for him appear and hold the angel killing knife to his throat.

"They said you have to stop. You have to stop."

**Route 34, Colorado**

The three of us had pulled up to this hotel, that had a beautiful view of the mountains. We park and head in, hoping to get a room.

"Nice place." Dean remarks and we walk up to the service desk and Dean rings the bell.

"Morning, hi. Uh we'd like a room? Here. Please."

Sam goes walking off just to look around while Dean signs in the book.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what? He has the flu." Dean tells the man at the desk.

Meanwhile with Cas and the other two angels, Naomi had come to them.

"You have to stop. You have to stop." The waitress says before Naomi snaps her neck with a snap of her fingers.

"Can't hear myself think."

"We were supposed to be their Shepards, not their murderers." Cas remarks.

"Not always angel. There was that day back in Egypt, not so long ago. Where we slew every first born infant who's door wasn't splashed with lamb's blood. And that was just PR."

"Well I wasn't there."

"Oh, you were there. You just don't remember it."

"How...how many times have you torn into my head and washed it clean?"

"Frankly, too damn many." She snaps her fingers and a chair slides over to her and she sits. "You're the famous spanner in the works. Honestly, I think you came off the line with a crack in your chassy. You have never done what you were told. Not completely. You don't even die right do you? Where is the angel tablet Castiel?"

"In the words of a good friend, bite me."

"Oh we'll bite. Don't worry. Go. Search all these...BIGgersons. He must've hidden it along the way."

With Kevin and the fake us, he was translating the tablet while fake Sam and fake me were researching and fake Dean was pacing back and forth drinking a beer.

"I can barely see. I need food." Kevin remarks.

Fake Dean nods and then all three of fake us, head out.

"Alright, barbecue ribs, mashed potatoes-"

"Garlic mashed potatoes."

"Garlic mashed potatoes, mixed greens with baby lettuce, corn bread and pate."

"Garth says there's a nice little place on the other side of town."

"What the hell, kid's been working hard."

"Those guys aren't half bad."

"No sir, you chose well."

"Of course if I wasn't running everything, I could've played Dean myself."

"Oh, you would've made a great Dean sir."

Sam and I were in the hotel room, and I could see that he was getting worse by the hour. He started to just start to lose it, telling me stories and whatnot. That is until Dean come back from doing some research.

"Regular tourist mecca we got here. We're the only guests in this whole place. Last entry in the registry was in '06."

"Hey, you remember when uh...when dad took us to the bottom of the Grand Canyon on that pack mule ride?"

"The what?"

"And your uh...your mule kept farting...just...letting go like gale force?"

"Dude you were like 4 years old, I barely remember that."

"Hahahaha. You rode a farty donkey."

I can't help but to laugh a bit myself.

"Okay, I'm gonna go check out the Two Rivers travel museum and trading post."

"Yeah...yeah,I'm gonna follow the hotel manager, Dr. Scowly Scowl. He's like a villain from Scooby Doo."

"No...hey little big man, you are gonna stay here with Brooke and get some rest."

"Yeah I can do that too." Sam states, falling back onto the bed.

"You watch him. Anything happens, please...call me."

"I will. Sam is like a brother to me too you know. The brother I never had."

He then leans down and kisses me quick before he heads out to go to that travel museum and trading post.

"The people of the Two Rivers tribe, came to this land centuries ago. Land that was harsh and stony. But their mighty leader told these people that they must stay here. He claimed that this was the home on earth for the great spirits' sacred messenger. And that if they made offerings, their blessings would be many."

"What were the offerings? Uh...what were the great spirits' sacred messenger ask for?"

"Stories. He asked the people to tell them stories."

Dean looks around and finds a picture and one man stands out to him...he looks exactly like the hotel manager we saw when we checked in.

"I bet I know what the blessings were."

Sam in the meantime, had started to move from his bed and head out to the hallway.

"Sam!" I call after him and get up following him. "Sam!" I call to him in a hushed tone as he continues down the hall. "Damn it." I curse as I close the door and follow close behind him.

The elevator doors open and then Sam and I both hide, looking around the corner to see the hotel manager dropping off boxes in front of a door of what's suppose to be an empty room. Once the manager is gone, we go over and Sam opens a box, revealed to be books inside. That's when Sam starts to act even weirder and he hurries back to our room.

"Sam? Are you okay?" I ask as he bursts into our room.

I shut the door as he takes his phone out, dialing Dean and just then he collapses.

"Sam!" I drop to the floor next to him, trying to get him to wake up.

"Sam?" I hear from his phone.

"Dean?" I say into the phone once I pick it up from the floor.

"Brooke...what's wrong? What's happening?"

"It's Sam, Dean. He's collapsed and he's not responding. He's burning up too. I think his fever is worse."

"Damn it Sam. Alright this is what we're gonna do. We're gonna force this fever out of him. Go start the tub and fill it with cold water. I'm going to pick up ice on my way back. I'll be there as fast as I can."

"Alright." I nod before hanging up and head into the bathroom to do so.

In the meantime, Naomi was still trying to figure out where Cas hid the angel tablet. The angel who left to find the tablet had returned.

"I've been all over them, it's not there."

"Why? Why are you doing this? Let us put the tablet back where it should be."

"I need to protect it."

"From the angels?"

"From all of us."

"I'm just going to have to pull you apart won't I?"

And just then there's a gunshot and one of the angels is killed. The other one is shot, but not killed. The man who shot them was revealed to be Crowley.

"Naomi, darling, miss me?"

Dean had come back to the hotel as fast as he can and rushed up to the room. Sam was still passed out on the floor and I had the tub filled with cold water. Dean rushed into the bathroom and started emptying the bags of ice into the water. Once all the bags were empty, we helped Sam off the floor and dropped him into the water, waiting for him to come to and the fever to go down. It took a few moments, but he woke up, gasping for air and freezing cold.

"Just take it easy. You were passed out on the floor. Your temperature was 107, we had to force it down, before you were toast." Dean explains as he wraps a towel around him.

"He's here guys. Metatron is here. I know, I can hear him."

"What are you talking about?"

"All I know...is that I'm connected to it somehow."

"What, like you got a link to him, like a prophet?"

"I don't know, I just know he's here. Metatron is here."

"Okay, here where?"

"I can show you. I can show you. The manager, he was delivering books to him."

"Books?"

"Books. Hardcovers, paperbacks, novels, books."

"Stories."

"Do you like it?" Crowley asks about his gun. "I had my R&D people melt down one of your angel blades. Casted into bullets. Seems to do the trick."

"How dare you?"

"I'm the daring-est devil you've ever met love."

Naomi goes all white light on him and he points the gun at her.

"We've been there before haven't we? Let's see who blinks first." He shoots and she disappears before she can get shot.

"Hi Cas. That's right Cas. I got me an angel under payroll. It's that kind of universe these days." He then shoots Cas, but he doesn't die.

"Now, grab him and follow me."

With fake us again and Kevin, he's still hard at work trying to translate the 2nd half of the tablet.

"Kid, you okay?" Fake Dean asks.

"I can't. It's the break in the stone. There's key writing I can't make it out. You guys were right. I do need the other half of the tablet to read the trial. It's not too far from here."

"Awesome...uh...what's the 10-20?"

"Just wanted to take a moment away from the main action. To chat with my old business partner. I assume you won't die just yet. Takes a painful long time to bleed out from the gut."

"You can do whatever you want Crowley, I will never tell you where I buried the tablet."

"I know Cas, I know. Luckily, I don't believe you. I've been getting regular updates from my expensive friend here. Naomi should have caught you out of the gate, as she has lately been knuckles deep in the melon of yours. She thinks that your touching the tablet has broken her spell over you."

"The tablets weren't meant for the angels and they weren't meant for you."

"She's got a lot on her plate, so you can't fault her for missing it. I'm thinking to myself, self...if Cas got away from her by touching the tablet, why would he ever stop touching the tablet. And then I thought to myself, self...he hasn't stopped touching the tablet now has he?"

He then digs into the bullet hole and ends up pulling out the tablet.

"Oh you're a bit pure. What? Oh.." Crowley says, answering his phone. "This is the king."

"The kid told us where the other half was, but it wasn't. Dab of crap tricked us. Sent us into some kind of hunter mousetrap."

"You jackasses, you're ruining my streak. Watch him. I'll be right back."

We waiting until Sam was okay enough to do whatever, and until he was dry and warm. That's when he decided that we should go check out the room where all the books were outside the door down the hall.

"We should be taking you to the ER."

"They can't do anything for me. You know, I've been remembering things. Little things so clearly."

"What donkey rides?"

"You use to read to me. Uh..when I was little. I mean really little. From the old classics illustrated comic book, you remember that?"

"No."

"Nights of the Round Table. It had all of King Arthur's Knights, and they were all on the quest for the holy grail. And I remember looking at this picture at Sir Al-Hatim and he was kneeling and light streaming over his face and I remember...thinking um...I could never go on a quest like that. Because...I'm not clean. I mean I was just a little kid. You think maybe I knew. I mean deep down that I had demon blood in me and about the evil of it and then I wasn't pure."

"Sam it's not your fault."

"It doesn't matter anymore. Because these trials...they're purifying me. They were here. The books, the boxes...they're gone."

Dean pushes on the door and it opens and we take it upon ourselves to walk in. There are books everywhere and when we come out to a clearing where there are chairs, there's a gun pointed at us.

"Who are you?" The man asks us.

"Metatron. This is Metatron?" Dean questions.

"Sit down." He says as he appears behind us and we sit in the chairs near us.

"Who sent you?"

"We came on our own. We're the Winchesters." Sam starts.

"I'm Dean, this is Sam and this is Brooke."

"You work for Michael? Or Lucifer?"

"You really haven't heard of us? What kind of angel are you? We're the freaking Winchesters."

Meanwhile, Cas is still being watched by the angel who was hired by Crowley.

"How far can this go?"

"Shut up."

"Ion, how far can we let it all drop? This charge was left to us as our mission."

"Do you even know what the mission was? They've been in all our heads."

"We aren't machines for them to program and to reprogram. That wasn't what this was meant to be."

"Nothing matters."

"You are so wrong brother. It all matters." Cas states, removing the bullet from his stomach.

Crowley however has gotten to Kevin and he kicks the door in, Kevin sitting there are his table calm as can be, eating.

"You little prat. You having fun yet?"

"Screw you."

"Am I seeing this? How'd you figure it out?"

"It started when they forgot the secret knock. Really, it was the way they acted. I don't think on their best day Sam and Dean would go into town and get me a barbecue dinner, not when there's leftover burritos in the fridge."

"So...my demons were too polite?"

"Yeah."

"Well I'll be a son of a whore."

"Michael and Lucifer? Those...those dudes are in the deep fryer." Dean explains to Metatron.

"Yeah, we put them there ourselves." Sam adds.

"What about Gabriel? And Rafael?"

"Dead."

"You really don't know this?"

"I've been very careful."

"Hey can you...can you turn that down?"

"Turn what down...ohhh you're resonating."

"Resonating? What do you mean resonating?"

"You've undertaken the trials. You're trying to pull one of the great levers aren't you? You're pretty far along too. You get that far along, you start resonating with the word. Or with it's source on the material plane. With me."

"You said you were being careful. Careful how?"

"I'm not one of them. I'm not an archangel. Really more run of the mill. I worked in the secretarial pool before God chose me to take down the word. Anyway, he...seemed very worried about his work, what would happen to it when he left, so he had me write down instructions. Then...he was gone. After that, the archangels took over. They cried and they wailed, they wanted their father back. I mean, we all did. But then...then they started to scheme. The archangels decided if they couldn't have dad, they'd take over the universe themselves. But they couldn't do anything that big without the word of God. So I began to realize maybe they would realize...they needed me."

"So you...get a ruffle in your feathers and then just decide to disappear? Go stick your head in the sand forever? You have no idea what's been going on out there."

"Nope. That's the whole point."

"You soldiers down in the garrison. At least they let you believe the lies. Upstairs, working for Naomi, working in intelligence, we had no option but to live in the dirt. She never reset me completely. I always knew too much. I had to...I had to do my job." Ion explains back at BIGgersons.

"Ion." Cas states, having gotten up from the chair. "Shut up." He adds, knocking him down and putting the bullet through his eye.

"So you have been hold up here or in a wigwam or some cave, listening to stories, reading books?" Dean asks.

"And it was something to watch. What you brought to his Earth. All the mayhem, the murder, just the raw, wild invention of God's naked apes, it was mind blowing. But really, really it was your story telling. That is the true flower of free will. At least...as you've mastered it so far. When you create stories, you become Gods of tiny intricate dimensions under themselves. So many worlds. I have read as much as it's possible for an angel to read and I haven't caught up."

"You know what? Pull the friggen trigger." Sam states.

"Sam, what are you doing?" I question.

"What?"

"Pull the friggen trigger you cowardly piece of garbage. All the time you've been hiding here. How much suffering have you read over? Humanity suffering. And how much of it has been at the hands of your kind?"

Dean steps in and backs Sam off and I help keep him back.

"You want a story? Try Kevin Tran's...story. He was just a kid. He was a good straight 'A' kid and then he got sucked in to all of this...this angel crap and became a prophet of the word of God. YOUR prophet. Now you should've been looking out for him, but no. Instead you're here, hold up, reading books."

"He's dead now. Because of you."

"You know the Winchesters are up to the third trial. They're gonna shut the door on Hell." Kevin states oh so calmly to Crowley.

"I'm not worried kid."

"You have no idea what's on this demon tablet. The power you could've gotten with this, if you weren't running around like a chicken with it's head cut off."

"You think I can't make you tell?"

"I know you can't, and you do too."

"You know what? I've already won. I have the angel tablet, you little smudge. And I don't...need...you." Crowley states, grabbing Kevin by the throat.

And just then, everything glows white and Kevin's gone, Crowley was burned and thrown across the room. And just like that, Kevin is with us and Metatron heals him.

"Is that it? Is he good?"

"Give him a minute."

"How did you get past Crowley's angel warding?"

"I'm the scribe of God, I erased it."

"But you saw right? I mean you...you're caught up on everything that's been going on. All the crap that's been done to humanity all this time?"

"I saved the boy didn't I?"

"But are you in...with us I mean."

"You really intend of closing the doors of Hell?"

"Seems like the thing to do don't it?"

"It's your choice. I mean that's what this has been about. The choices your kind make. But you're gonna have to weigh that choice. Ask yourself, what is it going to take to do this. And what will the world be like after it's done."

"Dean?" Sam calls.

"Dean!" I call louder, and then he and Metatron come over, because Kevin is awake.

"Kevin? Hey. Thought we lost you kiddo."

"I got...the second half of the tablet. I got it..third trial. I didn't tell Crowley."

"So what is it?"

"To cure a demon." Metatron states.

"Yeah. Who are you?"

We end up leaving Kevin with Metatron and by nightfall, we leave the hotel.

"Cure a demon? Okay, knowing a fact that I don't know what that actually means, if we do this, you get better right? You stop trying to cough up a lung and bumping into furniture."

"I hope so." I nod.

"I feel better, yeah. I'm...just having a direction to move in."

"Well good, cause where we're heading doesn't sound like a picnic."

"But we're heading somewhere. The end."

Just then Dean slams on the brakes and we come to a screeching stop.

"What is it?!" I exclaim and get out with him and Dean.

"Cas?!"

"A little help here."


	22. Clip Show

**_Lost Creek, Colorado_**

_A couple is staying in a cabin in the woods, for a vacation or something. He's looking out the window, kind of looking around for something that could be out there. His girlfriend comes up behind him, wrapping her arms around him, scaring him a little bit._

_"I can't believe you finally came up here with me."_

_"Why wouldn't I?"_

_"I love this place. It's like...I can breathe, you know? Tommy, you okay?"_

_That's when he flashes back to his past where he was attacked by what was called a Wendigo._

_"Yeah, hey I'm good." He grins, kissing her and he hears this growling. "Did you hear that?"_

_"What?"_

_"The growl?"_

_"No. Maybe it's a bear." She says, going over to the window, and he hears the growling again. _

_"Get back!" He exclaims, pulling her away from the window. _

_"Baby, what is wrong?"_

_"It's not a bear, it's a Wendigo." He says, flashing back to when Sam and Dean saved him, his sister and his brother. "Hide in the bedroom. Right now. Hide."_

_"Tommy, I don't hear anything. What are you doing?"_

_"I'm gonna light his ugly ass on fire. Get back."_

_He hears the growling again, but drops to the floor. He clutches his head as he bleeds from the ears, then his eyes bleed, and his head explodes as he drops to the floor, dead._

**Present Time**

Dean, Sam and myself were at the bunker, trying to figure out this healing a demon thing that Metatron said was the last trial. Dean walks in from the library with folders of information.

"Please tell us that's everything."

"Yeah. Hah, no. Not even close. You see the Men of Letters kept files on every demonic possession for the last 300 years. I mean we got Borden, Lizzie all the way to...whatever." Dean says, handing Sam the files.

Sam drops them on the table and covers his face with his hands.

"How're you feeling?"

"Honestly, um...my whole body hurts. I feel nauseous and like I'm starving at the same time. And everything smells like rotting meat."

"Ew."

"I've had that hangover. Jaeger, man."

I snicker.

"Maybe you should take a break, get some air."

"The only thing that's gonna make me feel better is finishing this."

"Alright. Well I'll go get you some grub, keep your strength up." Dean states, heading for the kitchen.

"Good morning." Cas states, but Dean ignores him.

"Morning." I reply.

"I like this bunker. It's orderly."

"Give us a few months. Dean wants to get a ping pong table."

"I've heard of that. It's a game right?"

"Yeah."

"You okay?" Sam asks as Cas grimaces.

"My wound isn't healing as quickly as I'd hoped. But I am getting better. And you're getting worse."

"Well two trials down, one to go."

"And the final test, you know what it is?"

"I have to cure a demon."

"Of what?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out."

"Soups on." Dean says, coming back into the room with a tray. He puts it down and there's a beer, peanut butter cups and jerky. "I think this is uh..." He trails off, taking a sip of the beer. "...it's still good."

"Half drunk beer, um...jerky, and three peanut butter cups?"

"Doesn't sound like good food to me."

"Yeah we're running a little low...I'll make a run."

"Dean, I can go with you." Cas states, getting up from his chair, as Dean pulls on his jacket.

"Dean. I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For everything."

"Everything? Like uh...like ignoring us?"

"Yes."

"Like bolting off with the Angel tablet, then losing it? Cause you can trust me? You couldn't trust me."

"Yes."

"Yeah. Nah, that's not gonna cut it. Not this time. So you can take your little apology and you can cram it up your ass."

"Dean...I thought I was doing the right thing."

"Yeah you always do."

Sam then clears his throat to clear the tension. "Hey uh...do we have a room 7B?"

"7B?"

"Yeah, I'm reading these files and they talk about a room 7B."

"Worth checking out?" I ask.

"Might as well." Sam nods and he gets up, Dean and I decide to follow him.

"Oh and Cas? Don't worry about Dean. Since you left us high and dry...no offense...he just hasn't been able to trust you anymore. He's been on the edge lately."

"I understand." He nods, and I head after Dean and Sam.

We find the room and open the door.

"Dude, go easy on Cas. He's one of the good guys."

"Yeah Dean, chill."

"Look, if anybody else, I mean anybody, pulled that kind of crap, I would stab them in their neck on principle. Why should I give him a free pass?"

"Because it's Cas."

"What're we supposed to be looking for down here?" Dean asks, changing the subject.

"Um...anything on case 1138. It was a class five inferno event, St. Louis, March 8, 1977."

"Class five inferno event?"

"Yeah. See the Letters' had this whole rating system. The exorcist would've been a class two."

"Alright, so what makes this puppet show so special?"

"It was weird."

"Weird how?"

"No clue. One of the files just had a note written in the margin about room 7B and the room weird with three exclamation points."

"Good times."

"Yeah."

That's when Dean notices something strange under one of the shelves.

"Hmm..."

"What is it?" I ask.

"There's some kind of marking under here."

"Got it." Sam states as he finds a box labeled 1138, and he opens it, finding a package.

"Sam...I think we got something over here." I get his attention.

Dean pulls the shelf out, but it's like a door. It pulls out and pulled apart, and we find a Devil's trap behind everything.

"Is that a Devil's trap?"

"Takes up half the room."

We walk further into it and find chains and shackles everywhere.

"What is this?"

"These chains, spell work etched into them."

"So we have a dungeon."

"Finally. What do you got there?" Dean motions to the package.

"Oh.." Sam says, holding the flashlight in his mouth to open the package, and he pulls out an old film reel.

"Movie night?" Sam asks.

"Sounds good to me. If it's the only way we can find out what's on this reel. I'll go get the old movie projector ready." I nod, leaving the room to do so.

Sam and Dean put the shelf back and soon follow. Once the projector was all set, we put the film reel on and played the movie, Cas had made popcorn too.

_"Simon, we're filming."_

_"Uh, hello world."_

_"So this new ritual we're gonna see, some kind of exorcism. How does it work?"_

_"Simon! Come!"_

_"I don't know, it's my first time."_

We end up seeing the camera holder in a mirror when they pass by and we can't believe who we see.

"That's..."

"...is that Abadon?" Sam questions.

"She's not killy enough, but it's got to be the chick she possessed."

_"Hurry we must do it now."_

_"Dead, they're all dead. Everyone you ever loved."_

"Hey, those chains look exactly like the ones in our dungeon." Sam says over the movie.

"Your what?" Cas questions.

"Demon on a leash...cool." Dean remarks.

"Only you Dean, only you." I shake my head amusedly.

We watch as the pastor throws a holy water on the demon and she screams in agony. And then he and the other pastor start talking in Latin. The first one cuts his hand and puts it over the demon's mouth, therefore exorcising it.

_"What just happened?"_

_"Where's the demon?"_

_"Stop filming."_

_"What happened?"_

_"Would you just stop?"_

And with that, the film was at the end.

"Well that was weird with three exclamation points."

"No kidding."

"That...wasn't a normal exorcism. They changed the words."

"I believe Lustrus is Latin for wash, cleanse."

"Yeah, because that was the most freaky thing, the vocabulary. What about the bloody high five or the...the chest burster. Anything else on the film? Like director's commentary? Sequel maybe?"

"Yeah, listen to this. The older priest Max Thompson bit the dust in 58', but the younger one is still alive. And still in St. Louis."

"Think it's worth the drive?"

"Dean, everything in those folders, the possessions, the deals, all of it. We've seen that before. But that...that was all new. Yeah it's worth a drive."

"Alright, let's roll. Not you." Dean says as Cas gets up.

"Sam is more damaged than I am."

"Yeah, well you know even banged up, Sammy comes through."

"Dean, I just want to help."

"We don't need your help. Just stay here...and get better."

"I'm sorry Cas." I mouth as I follow Dean and Sam out.

**St. Louis, Missouri**

Dean, Sam and myself found the church where the younger priest was working at.

"Brother Thompson had some...unorthodox ideas, which is why the Men of Letters were interested."

"Unorthodox how?"

"He believed demons could be saved."

"What exactly do you mean saved?"

"A demon is a human soul twisted and corrupted by it's time in Hell. Brother Thompson believed that you could wash that taint away and restore their humanity."

"So what, they just stay in whatever schmuck their possessing and get a ticket upstairs?"

"I wish I knew."

"Okay but this...this ritual...can...cure a demon?"

"I suppose if it worked, but that night something went terribly wrong. The demon escaped into the world and that poor old woman..it was horrible. I know Father Thompson kept trying, there were...other possessions, experiments, but I couldn't face that. Not again. And then a few months later, he was dead."

"How'd that happen?"

"Something tore him apart."

"Did he keep any uh..." Sam trails off as he starts to cough. "...did he keep records or..." He trails off again and gets into a coughing fit, looking into his hand to see blood. "Uh...you have a bathroom maybe?"

The father points to where a bathroom is and Sam goes there.

"Is...he alright?"

Dean and I look at each other before looking at the father.

"No padre, he's...pretty far from alright. That's why we're here."

"I don't understand."

"Well short story is uh...Sammy there is gonna take whatever shredded your friend and every other black-eyed bitch out there and he's gonna get rid of them for good."

"He is? In his condition?"

"Father over the past couple months I've seen him do crap that I didn't even think was possible. I mean sure he's miserable and he's hurting, but you know what? There's not a doubt in my mind that he's gonna cross that finish line. Not one. So will you help us?"

"I'll get Father Thompson's things for you."

"Thank you."

Meanwhile, Cas decided to go shopping for food for the bunker. He grabs jerky, a porn magazine, toilet paper, and beer, and ends up leaving the fridge door open.

"Dude." The cashier states.

Cas then goes over to the eggs, grabs a carton and opens them, cracking one and the contents leaking out onto the floor.

"Ugh, dude."

Cas goes over and looks at the cans of stuff and ends up knocking over an entire shelf of chips.

"Dude!"

"I have money." He states and goes to the register to pay. "Where is the pie?"

"Think we're out."

"You don't understand, I need pie."

"Put the virgin down Castiel."

Cas turns to find Metatron.

"We need to talk."

"You're Metatron?" Cas asks as both of them hurry out of the store.

"Yes."

"THE Metatron?"

"Yes. In public, it's Marv."

"Marv."

"And you're Castiel. Kevin Tran told me about you."

"He did?"

"Yeah, according to him you and I have a lot in common. We're both free thinkers, both on Heaven's most wanted list. I thought we could socialize, maybe grab a bite."

"I'm sorry, we can what?"

"Look I've been on sabbatical, i'm trying to play catch up but I have to talk to somebody about what's going on back home."

"And by home you mean..Heaven."

"Right. I've been looking around, crawling through a few divine nooks and crannies, but from what I can see, without the archangels it's a mess up there. Open warfare."

"I thought Naomi was running things now."

"Is that what she told you? I mean Naomi's a player don't get me wrong, just one of many. There are factions upon factions, all fighting, betraying each other. It's just a matter of time before they start ripping each other apart, it's all broken."

"I know, I'm the one that broke it. It was a time where I thought I could lead our people but, I was mistaken. I spilled so much blood. And I've tried to...atone for my sins and did penance and I betrayed my friends to protect our secrets, but I've just failed and now-"

"Look I know. But now the angels, Heaven, needs someone to come to the rescue. They need us."

"Us?"

"Yeah, just picture it. We ride to the rescue, save the day. Make a great story. Look, the angels are like a big dysfunctional family. We need to lock them all in a room till we work these problems out. All the factions, you, me..."

"What, like a big family meeting?"

"Exactly. Which is why we have to shut down Heaven."

"What?"

"Do you like crepes?"

"Wait?"

"Eugenie's in Ohi, makes the greatest Caramel Apple crepes." Metatron states before disappearing.

"Metatron...Marv..."

In the meantime, the three of us are going through Father Thompson's stuff that was given to us by the other Father. But when we got back to the bunker, Cas wasn't there. Sam had offered to go look for him.

"I can't find Cas. You think he blew town?"

"Sounds like him. So turns out that uh...Father Thompson recorded all of his demon cure tests. This one here, this is the last one. Two days before he died." Dean hands the reel to Sam.

He goes and finds a machine that only plays audio things and he sets the reel up and plays it. We all sit around to listen.

_"The date is August 3, 1958. This is trial 19, hour 1. My subject is Peter Kent. Mr. Kent was the father of two young sons, and three weeks ago he was possessed by a demon. I'm going to ask you a question now. When you crawled into Mr. Kent, and ate his children, how did it feel?"_

_"Orgasmic."_

And then we hear the demon scream.

_"The first dose has been administered."_

"Dose?"

"Do we know what padre was dosing number one dad up with?" Dean asks Sam since he had the log book.

"Uh yeah, his own purified blood."

"Purified blood?"

"Purified how?"

"Before he started, Father Thompson went to confession."

_"This is trial 19, hour 2. When you ate his children, how did it feel?"_

The demon answers again and gets injected with another dose, because we hear the screaming.

_"The second dose has been administered. Hour 4. When you ate his children-"_

_"Kiss my ass!"_

_"-how did it feel?"_

_"Soft."_

And he screams again, another dose being injected.

_"The sixth dose has been administered."_

_"Stop."_

_"How-"_

_"Please."_

He gets injected again.

_"-did it...feel?"_

_"Stoooooooop!"_

_"Hour 8, the subject is prepped."_

And then we hear the father speaking in Latin, and then screaming.

_"When you ate his children, how did it feel?"_

_"There was screaming, and I laughed. Why did I laugh? I'm sorry, i'm so sorry. God I was a monster."_

_"But now you are a man again. You have been saved."_

Sam stops the reel.

"Did he just...cure a demon?"

"Maybe. Can we take this voodoo on a test drive?"

"Um...I mean I have the exorcism right here. All we need is the blood, consecrated ground and the demon. So what, we summon a demon to trap it-"

"-or we use one we've already tagged. Do we still have dad's old field surgeon's kit?"

"It's in the trunk, why?"

"Yeah I think it's time we put Humpty Dumpty back together again."

Metatron and Cas however have gone to the restaurant and Metatron was already at the table, reading the newspaper, when Cas appears in the chair across from him.

"Why did you leave?"

"I can't have this conversation on an empty stomach."

"Here you go." The waitress came out and placed a plate down in front of him.

"Thank you."

"Can I get you anything?" She asks Cas.

"Coffee please."

"Sure. Cool coat."

"No it's actually...quite warm."

"Cute and funny. Okay."

"Should've picked a better looking vessel." Metatron mutters.

"What did you mean when you said shut down Heaven?"

"Oh you know, the trials. God's little pull in case of emergency. If the Leviathans get out of control, you put them in Purgatory. Demons get a little too...demonic, toss them into hell. Angels get upity, slam the pearly gates."

"You say you know the trials to close Heaven?"

"I wrote them down. It's not something you forget. Look I think a little alone time would be good for the angels. At the very least it would...it would stop the fighting up there from spilling out down here. Which will happen. It always does."

"You're gonna complete these tests?"

"No, I can't. I am a pencil pusher. Always have been. I'm not strong enough. But you..you are a warrior. I've got the plan, you got the muscle. WE can do this. Heaven needs your help Castiel."

"I am the one who caused these problems, I should be the one to fix them."

"You understand that this is um...not gonna be easy."

"I understand."

"No you don't. See our waitress? She's the first trial. Got to cut her heart out."

"What? No, she's...she's just a girl."

"No she isn't. She a nephilim, an abomination."

"The offspring of an angel and human, I thought that wasn't allowed."

"It's not. There's only one on earth. And you are looking at it.

"But she didn't choose to be a nephilim. So she's innocent."

"Yes she is. I told you it wasn't going to be easy. But if you want to do this Castiel, if you really want to do this, you got to ask yourself what's more important. Her life or your family."

In the meantime, Dean, Sam and myself have gone to this abandoned building, getting ready for everything. The only demon I could think of putting back together was Abadon, when Dean cut her head off and that bullet was stuck in her head. And that's exactly what Dean was going for. Putting her head back on her body and trying the curing on her.

"I don't know about this..." I trail off.

"You really think this is gonna work?" Sam asks.

"We got needles, we got thread. Seen Young Frankenstein about a thousand times, yeah we're golden."

Sam opens the box where Abadon's head was encased in.

"This is gonna be disgusting."

"Uh huh."

We got a chair and put Abadon's body in it, and ended up cutting off her hands too. But Dean positioned her head back on her body and Sam got the needle and thread and started to sew her head back onto her body. I just can't help but make a face at the situation. Once Sam was done, we step back and watch as she comes back to life.

"Morning sunshines."

"It worked. You owe me a beer."

"I owe you three so so much. I can't wait to tear out those pretty green eyes." She says the last part to Dean.

"Over my dead body bitch." I growl.

"Oh that can be arranged sweetie."

"Good luck with that."

"We figured Kitty didn't need her claws."

We all smirk as she realizes her hands are gone.

"Then I'll stump you to death and it'll be swell." She says, trying to get out of the chair but can't.

"Yeah that's not gonna happen either. The bullet remember?"

"So you sit there like a good little bitch, we're gonna consecrate the ground, and you're gonna get to fessing up."

"Oh I know this tune."

"I doubt that."

"Father Max Thompson. Born October 12, 1910. Died August 5, 1958. Who do you think ripped him apart? Word got back to home office that Maxie was messing with things. So we made an example. It wasn't my most artful kill, but it was effective. And bonus, before he died, he told me all about Josie. I found her and I rode her into the Men of Letters. What I did to them, that was art."

"So you know what Max was doing."

"Fella screamed the basics. But it'll never work."

"You keep telling yourself that."

Just then Sam's phone rings and he answers.

"Hello boy."

"Crowley."

"Crowley? The salesman?"

"Try the King of Hell."

"This is a joke right?"

"Afraid not." I give her a look.

Sam then motions for us to go outside so he can talk to him.

"Stay." Dean states as we head out.

"Hold on." Sam tels Crowley as we get outside.

"How'd you get this number?" He asks as he puts Crowley on speaker.

"Ah, first things first, what are you wearing?"

"Oh okay, hanging up now. Hang it up."

"Fine. This isn't a social call. I was wondering, you three been reading the papers? Say Denver Times from yesterday? No? Well you should. Side splitting."

Little do we know inside, Abadon spots where her hands are and someone controls it to open the box.

"What the hell. I'm texting you an address. Check it out, then we'll talk."

"Wait what? Crowley."

Abadon's hand gets closer and then jumps onto her shoulder and up to her mouth, removing the bullet and gets free.

"Here it is uh...his name is Tommy Collins. Why do I know that name?"

"Well Tommy Collins, we saved him from the Wendigo like forever ago."

"Okay and what, you think that Crowley blew his head off? What are we dealing with here? Some sort of demon-wendigo team up?"

"No clue."

"Yeah, well we'll put one out for Tommy later." Dean states and we head back inside, only to see Abadon gone.

"Uh guys..."

"No. No no no no! She's gone. She's...son of a bitch!"

"Dean! Dean." Sam calls and he holds out the bullet that used to be stuck in her head.

"The bullet." I state, and that's when Sam's phone goes off.

"It's a text message from Crowley. An address in Prosperity, Indiana."

"Prosperity, Indiana...didn't we work a case there? Yeah yeah, the one with the witches and the baked goods. So what, he's going after somebody there now?"

"I don't know, we got to check it out."

"Well you know it's a trap."

"Of course it's a trap. But a trap means demons and we could use one right now."

**Prosperity, Indiana**

It's nightfall and downpouring and we end up pulling up to an apartment complex. We head inside and to a certain apartment. Apartment 306. It's dark, no lights work and it's awfully smokey.

"I hear something like sizzling. What is that?"

"I don't know..." Dean trails off as he turns to see the oven open and a body hanging out of it, burned alive.

"Oh my god." I cover my mouth with my arm.

"Sam!"

"Is that Jenny?"

"You were a great gal Jenny Klein."

And then Sam's phone goes off again and he answers.

"Hey..." Sam gets our attention. "...what the hell are you doing Crowley?"

"Oh Moosey, isn't it obvious? I'm killing everyone you've ever saved. Damsels in distress, the innocent whippersnappers, the would-be vampire chap, all of them."

"How do you even know..."

"I have my sources. A cracking research team."

"When you hit a town, you tend to leave a mess. Now, you're probably wondering why my men aren't in there giving you the rush, so let me tell you this. I'm gonna gut one person every 12 hours until you bring me the demon tablet and stop this whole...trials nonsense."

"We don't have the tablet. Kevin took it and-"

"I took Kevin. Then someone took him back. Word from the cloud is that it wasn't Heaven. So either the cutest prophet is with you three or you better find him too bloody sweet, because time she is a wasting. About now you're thinking of ways to stop me. You won't be able to, but you'll try, because that's what you do. You...you try. So, time for an object lesson. Indianapolis, the Ivy Motel, room 116. You have 57 minutes." Crowley states, hanging up.

We hurry out of Jennys apartment in order to get to Indianapolis and the motel there. In the meantime, Cas and Metatron were watching the waitress as she left, because she needed to die in order to close the gates of Heaven.

"What's it gonna be Castiel?"

A while later, we get to the motel and Sam heads up and knocks on the door while Dean and I get the supplies ready for a demon attack. A girl answers the door and Sam's jaw almost drops as he's in shock of who answered the door.

"Sarah."

"Sam? What's going on?"

She allows Sam in and he explains the whole deal to her. In the meantime, the waitress was on her way down the path near the park and Metatron and Cas were following her, trying to figure out how Cas can kill her.

"I know what you are." She states as they walk up and she turns around to face them. "I can see your halos."

"And we know what you are...abomination."

"Please I'm not...I try to be nice, I just want to live my life."

"We know. I am sorry."

"You will be." She says darkly before punching him and sending him flying into a nearby wall. She stands over him and her eyes turn a shining white. She grabs him and throws him again. "Having fun?"

Metatron grabs her and punches her, only for her to throw him as well. She helps him up and holds him by the throat against the wall. "You want an abomination? I'll show you an abomination."

Her eyes turn the shining white and that's when Cas stabs her in the throat, the light going from her eyes after he pulls the knife out and she dies. Meanwhile, Sarah is trying to figure out the whole situation that's going on.

"So a demon...named Crowley...is gonna kill me in 16 minutes."

"No. No he's not."

That's when we knock on the door, Sam comes over and opens it to see us and we walk in.

"Sarah, long time. What you doing in Indy?"

"I...was...scouting an estate sale for my dad."

"Oh."

"Hi, I'm Brooke. Dean's girlfriend." I introduce myself. "It's nice to meet you."

"Girlfriend. Never knew you were the girlfriend type Dean."

"Yeah...things change." She shrugs.

"Look, we're gonna put Devil's Traps everywhere. The windows, the door, we've got holy water, an exorcism ready to play on a loop, and anything that comes through that door...is meat. Look, I know this is...insane, but insane is kinda what we do. We'll keep you safe." Sam explains.

"Okay."

"Okay? That's it?"

"You've done it before."

We then get to work on spraying symbols to ward off demons, we got the Devil's Traps all around. We've done everything we could possibly do. Sarah sits in the chair playing with some rings.

"Well that's new." Sam states, sitting on the bed that was next to the chair, noticing the rings.

"Yeah. His name is Ian, he works search and rescue. Guess I have a type. Our daughter Beth, she'll be one in a month."

"That's uh..great. I mean it. I'm really um...I'm really happy for you."

They both go silent and Dean stops what he's doing and gives them a look.

"What's up with him and Sarah?" I ask him quietly.

"They had a thing years ago. He had a little crush on her. Kissed her before we had to leave. We helped her with this evil girl who would come out of a painting and kill anyone who bought it."

"Ohh."

"Thanks Sam. What about you?"

"Me? Pretty much the same I guess."

"No you're not. You're not the same. Look, it's been years and...I can't even imagine the things you've been through. But I don't know, you just seem...more focused. Confident. Like...like you know what you want. You grew up Sam. I do miss the old haircut though."

Just then the phone rings and we all turn our attention to it as Dean answers and we know it's Crowley.

"Crowley."

"Five, four, twa, svi, uno."

And just then Sarah gasps for air and drops to the floor, clutching her throat.

"Sarah! Hey. Hey hey hey hey hey. Can you hear me? Sarah!"

"She's dying, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Son of a bitch!" Dean exclaims.

"Son of a witch actually. My mommy taught me a few tricks."

"It's a spell! Find the hex bag."

We then go frantic with looking for a hex bag.

_"I thought ascending in a few of my bruises really letting them go to town. But then well, Trial one was kill a hound and Trial two was rescue a soul from the pit. So from here on I'm gonna keep everything Hell related. Demons, etc, away from you three. Safe side on your hands. But, I just thought it seemed fitting. From what I understand, Sammy took that bird's breath away. What's the line? Saving people, hunting things, the family business. Well, I think the people you save, they're how you justify your pathetic little lives. The alcohol-ism, the collateral damage, the pain you've caused. The one thing that allows you to sleep at night, the one thing is knowing that these folks are out there, still out there happy and healthy because of you. You great big bloody heroes!"_

"Hey hey hey, you're gonna be okay. Sarah?" Sam goes to her because we can't find the hex bag.

_"And I'm going to rip it apart, piece by piece, because I can. Because you can't stop me. And because when they're all gone, what will you have left?"_

"No. No no no no. No. No please, no." Sam says as Sarah lays motionless, and he backs away in shock and awe and he's upset.

_"You want to keep those people alive, I want complete and utter surrender-"_

"-the tablet, the trials, you'll give them up. Or we'll keep doing this dance. Your choice my darlings." Crowley ends before hanging up.

We're all at a loss for words, as we look down at Sarah's lifeless body.

"Sam..." I trail off frowning, going over to him, sitting down on the floor next to him and I wrap my arms around him in a hug.

Dean however gets pissed and whips the phone across the room and it breaks. We all look to see that the hex bag was hidden...in the phone.

"It was in the phone."

We didn't end up staying there long, we figured with the noise that was made, someone would've called the cops and we wanted to get out of there before they even got there. So we left Indianapolis and headed back to the bunker, which was a long drive of course. The whole drive was quiet, because Sam was clearly upset.

"You okay?" Dean asks as we walk in.

"What do you think?"

"Look I know that it's bad right now okay? But we stick to the plan, we shut down Hell."

"How exactly?"

"We get a demon-"

"-you heard Crowley. He's not gonna let one near us. And without a demon, all we can do is sit back and watch people we know, people we saved...die. Like Sarah."

"So what're you saying?"

"I'm saying...maybe this isn't one we can win. Maybe we should just take the deal."

"We'll figure this out. We will. And we'll get it done. We'll kick it in the ass like we always do. Are you with me?"


	23. Sacrifice

Jodie Mills, one of our friends is waiting in a restaurant, and a drink is brought to her table.

"On the house sheriff."

"Oh..thanks Nance, but I didn't order-"

"-so...what're we drinking?" Crowley asks, sitting down.

"Roderick?"

"Wow, Jodie, words cannot begin to the injustice that picture does to you."

"Come on." She says, smiling.

Time passes and more and more people are gone from the bar, and soon it's just the two of them.

"What?"

"Look at you. Your fancy career, a suit. I'm pretty much what I am, small town girl."

"We do share something, you and I."

"What?"

"Loss."

She then flashes back to her son and her husband.

"My son and my husband. How did you know?"

"I've lost someone too."

"It's not a date till I've cried." She chokes up, wiping tears from her eyes.

"So now you've cried."

She excuses herself for a minute to freshen up in the bathroom, and she does so, walking inside and going over to the sinks.

"This is crazy. This is crazy. I'm crazy. He's attractive though, right? He's hot."

Crowley gets out a small alter like set up, with her picture next to a lit candle, and starts to chant a spell. Jodie in the meantime finds a hex bag in her purse before starting to gasp for air, spitting blood into the sink. In the middle of the spell, Crowley's phone rings.

"You have less than one minute before a very dear, attractive and slightly tipsy friend of yours snuffs it."

"Call it off Crowley." Dean states.

"Because?"

"Because it's over you son of a bitch, we want a deal."

"30 seconds."

"We stop the trials, you stop the killing."

"I want the demon tablet. The WHOLE demon tablet."

"Fine, but then the angel tablet comes to us."

"On what grounds?"

"On the grounds that you're a douchebag, and no douchbag should have that much power. Deal or not?"

"First, I need to hear two little words. I...surrender."

The next day, we planned to meet Kevin so we could get the other half of the demon tablet. We found him under a sign, digging. We got out, crossed the street and went over to him.

"You hid the demon tablet underneath the Devil? Seriously?"

"What? I was delirious."

After Kevin cleans off the half he hid, he grabbed the other half from his bag and reconnected, the tablet becoming one again.

"Sure this is gonna work?" He asks, handing the tablet over to Sam.

"What choice to do we have?"

"Yeah, I mean. I may not have met all the people they saved, but they're innocent people and I definitely don't want their deaths on my hands, especially the ones I helped save with them." I nod.

"Alright listen, this is a secret lair you understand me?" Dean says, taking the key to the lair out, handing it to Kevin. "No keggers."

"I don't have any friends."

"Yeah well, just lay low, who knows. You'll be a mathlete again before you know it."

"You guys? You're doing the right thing." He states before we walk back to the car.

Meanwhile with Cas and Metatron, they're sitting at a bus stop.

"What was he like?"

"Who? God? Pretty much like you'd expect. Larger than life, gruff, bit of a sexist, but fair. Eminently fair. The nephilim was a monster Castiel."

"And the next trial?"

"Across the street. His name is Dwight Charles. I've been listening in on the angel radio. Cupid frequency actually. He is the next on their list."

"Their list?"

"To do the horizontal mambo. Slap bellies. To find love."

"Oh, yes."

"Well, that. He's slotted to be dinged by Cupid's arrow within 24 hours, which is good for us, because the 2nd trial is retrieving Cupid's bow."

"No killing?"

"No killing."

Sioux Falls, South Dakota

Since getting the demon tablet, we agreed on meeting Crowley in an abandoned junkyard. We pull up and he's not there...for now.

"Hello you three." Crowley suddenly appears.

"What's the old expression? Success has many fathers? Failure is a Winchester? Where's the stone?"

"You show us yours, we'll show you ours."

"Really Dean? I'm trying to conduct a professional negotiation here and you want to talk dangly bits? The stone."

Sam and I then step forward so we're standing right next to Dean.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa. Slowly."

Sam then takes out the tablet from inside his jacket.

"There she is." Crowley states, as Sam puts it away and he shows off the angel table inside his jacket.

"The contract?"

Crowley takes that out and unrolls it, and it stops right at our feet.

"Long enough contract? Damn."

"Yeah, I'm sure there's no hidden agendas in there." Dean says sarcastically.

"The highlights, we swap tablets, you stand down from the trials forever."

"You stop killing everyone we ever saved."

"Agreed."

Dean then takes out a pen and goes to sign, but Crowley pulls the contract back a bit.

"Ah ah ah. Nice try squirrel. Moose is doing these trials, Moose signs."

"He's not signing anything until I read the fine print."

"I can read it." Sam takes the pen from him.

"Hey you wanted us here, we're here. But I'll be damned if I'm gonna let him screw us even more."

"What's this? Trouble in paradise boys?"

Meanwhile in Heaven, Naomi is looking over some things in her office.

"What is it Nathaniel?"

"One of our freelancers has reached out to us. He's found Castiel."

"Where?"

"Drinking establishment in Houston, Texas. And..."

"What?"

"He says Castiel is not alone."

"Who is he with?"

"By the description...I think it was him. the scribe."

Back with us, Dean decided to look over the contract before Sam signed it.

"You're gonna move your lips the whole way up here aren't you? You know why I always defeat you? It's your humanity. It's a built in handicap. You always put emotion ahead of good old fashion common sense. Let's have the big galoot sign it shall we?"

After reading it, Sam walks over and nods, and with that, Dean cuffs Crowley. But there aren't just any handcuffs. they're handcuffs with spell symbols on them, he can't get away.

"Is this a joke? You realize all I have to is..." Crowley trails off and snaps his fingers, and nothing happens, I smirk.

"Ah ah ah, demonic handcuffs jackass. No flicking, no teleporting, no smoking out, oh and...no deal. Which pretty much means that you're our bitch."

"Fine, you want to play chain gang. Let's." Crowley says, punching Dean in the face.

"You settled yourself to the wrong bull mate."

Dean in retaliation, punches him as hard as he can, and takes the tablet from him.

"I can do this all day. 'Cause you know what? Damn it feels good. But sooner or later, you're gonna have to face it. You're ours. Which means your demon ass is going to be a mortal ass pretty damn quick."

"What's he mouthing on about?"

"You're the third trial Crowley."

"What are you reading?" Metatron asks Cas as they're sitting inside the diner.

"Personal advertisements. The faster that man finds love, the faster that Cupid will come. Trust me. I'm friends with friends who do this for a living."

"Help you Gents?"

"Yes. Would you say you're looking for a...partner in crime? Or a...someone who's into nurse roleplay and light domination?"

"Brother, it's 10am on a Tuesday."

"Uh...we'll have two drafts please."

"Coming up."

"You're not the most subtle tool in the shed are you?"

Just then Metatron is grabbed, angels appearing with Naomi.

"Kill him."

That's when the man who owns the place shoots one of the angels in the shoulder.

"Take it someplace else."

He's then grabbed and thrown into the bar.

"Let him go."

"Haven't you caused enough harm already Castiel?"

"Stop. Please Castiel, don't make this any worse. Please." And with that they're gone.

Meanwhile, we are taking Crowley to a church, still handcuffed and we set up the chains and consecrate the ground with the Devil's Trap.

"You really think this is gonna hold me? You're gonna cure me or whatever it is."

"That's right. And it will hold you. You're not going anywhere Crowley. Now sit here like a good little king of hell." I smirk, before following Dean out to the car where Sam is.

"He's primed. How're you feeling?"

"Honestly, the first time in a long time it feels like we're gonna win. I'm good."

"Alright well no dancing in the end zone until we're finished. What does the father's playbook say now?"

"Well, now that we've got the consecrated ground, kinda just uh...give Crowley one dose of blood every hour for 8 hours and seal the deal with a bloody fist sandwich. That should do it."

"The blood's supposed to be purified doesn't it? You ever uh...you ever done the forgive me father before?"

"Once when we were kids. Which is why I have no clue what to say now."

"I can give you suggestions if you want."

"Okay. Yeah, sure."

"Alright. I'm spit balling here, but if I were you, uh...Ruby, killing Lilith, letting Lucifer out, losing your soul, not looking for me when I went to Purgatory.."

"..thanks."

"..for starters. Hey, how about what you did to Penny Markle in the 6th grade. Why don't you lead with that."

"Well that was you."

"Carry on."

I snicker. "Do I want to know?"

"No."

"Alright then."

Sam then heads inside and goes into the confession box, to confess and purify his blood.

"Okay um...anybody's listening...here goes."

While Dean and I were getting things ready ourselves, that's when Cas appears.

"Dean, Brooke, I need your help."

"With what?" I ask.

"Little busy Cas, take a number." Dean adds.

"I'm afraid this can't wait. Naomi has taken Metatron."

"What?"

"And you know Metatron how?"

"I'm working with him on the angel trials."

"Angel trials?"

"The what?"

"We're gonna shut it all down. Heaven, Hell, all of it."

Metatron in the meantime has just woken up and Naomi is before him as he's locked in a chair.

"I know you."

"We've never officially met."

"Naomi. Your reputation perceives you. That archangels.."

"..wanted me to debrief you after God left."

"Debrief me. Is that what you call it?"

"Well how would you know? You ran before I had the chance. But, here we are. I just have one question before we begin. You had to know that we would leap at the chance to extract all of God's secrets from that head of yours. Which is why I ask myself, why? Why did the scribe suddenly come in from the shadows? And what're you doing with Castiel?"

"With the blessing set before you, make your choice and be content. Not a big reader are we?"

"Metatron? The guy who was full on crazy, cat lady hoarder, angel yesterday, now he wants to save Heaven?" Dean asks.

"I know, it sounds kind of odd to me." I nod.

"Yes he wants to. But I'm the only one who can. I can't fail you guys. Not on this one. I need your help."

"Look Cas, that's all well and good okay? But you're asking us to leave Sam, and we've got Crowley in there tied and tressed. Now if anyone needs a chaperone while doing the heavy lifting, it's Sam."

"You should go." Sam states and we turn around to face him. "Seriously."

"Oh what, and leave you here with the King of Hell? Come on."

"I got this. If you guys can lock the angels up too, that's a good day."

"Look, I...I'm down with sending the angels back to Heaven, just cause they're dicks. But the demons, this is on us. Start the injections now. If we're not back in 8 hours, finish it. No questions, no hesitation."

"Yeah."

Dean grabs the tablet and then Cas puts his hands on both of our shoulders and we disappear. Sam had closed the trunk of the Impala and went inside, preparing everything and then taking one needle dose of his blood out of his arm.

"You really think injecting me with human blood is gonna make me human? Did you read that on the back of a cereal box?" Crowley asks as Sam injects the first dose of his purified blood into him. "See you in an hour."

Cas had taken us to the lair where we brought the tablet for Kevin to decipher.

"Kevin? We have a task for you."

"We need you to decode this tablet. The angel tablet." I state, as Dean puts it on the table.

"Is this a joke?"

"No it's the word of God."

"It's a tablet. Translate. It's what you do."

"Okay...it's the angel tablet. Which I've never laid eyes on in my life. You want a translation in like 6 hours? When it took me 6 months and a dead mom to translate a piece of the demon tablet? According to your own words, this morning, this is not what I do. It's what I did. Told me I was out Dean."

"Yeah, well..."

"And if this gonna be, the guys like us are never out speech to save it."

"Dean's right..."

"Cas.."

"...there is no out. Only duty. You are a prophet of the lord. Always and forever. Until the day you cease to exist and then another prophet takes your place. Now, are you clear as to the task before you?"

He nods.

"Then do it. We must go." And with that we're gone again.

Meanwhile with Sam, he gets ready for the next dose of blood. And he injects Crowley with it, Crowley grabs his arm and bites him.

"What the hell Crowley?" He punches him. "Biting? Seriously?" He leaves to get it patched up.

Crowley spits the blood into his hand and starts to speak in Latin, the blood bubbling and moving around.

"For the love of everything, whoever is hearing this, if anyone is hearing this, this is your King. Send help immediately."

Dean, Cas and myself ended up at that diner that Cas was at with Metatron, only because Cas had to do the next trial and we were waiting on Cupid.

"Anything? You were gone long enough." Dean asks when Cas walks back in.

"No. There was one female but..."

"What?"

"...I don't think she was female. Anything here?"

"Free drinks. Your buddy over there thinks your saved his life."

"Really think it's wise to be drinking on the job?"

"What show have you been watching? Talk to us. You sure about this? I mean it's one thing being Sammy slamming the gates to the pit, but you...you're boarding up Heaven and you're locking the door behind you."

"Yeah. I know."

"You did a lot of damage up there man. You think they're just gonna let that slide?"

"You mean, do I think they'll kill me? Yeah, they might."

"So this is it. E.T. goes home."

Just then a woman walks in.

"Hey there, where's Ed?"

"Flu. I'm Gail."

"Well okay then."

"Showtime."

"Let me give you a hand."

"Thanks. You're a real gentleman."

"Oh god, this is like the first five minutes of every porno I've seen."

"Thanks."

"Gail, Rod."

"Ma'am."

"Rod rides a stool here most days."

"I'll be seeing you both. Thanks for the help."

"No problem."

Both men watch the TV screen and something just changes when they see the bow and arrow.

"Damn, that's sweet."

And then they look at each other with loving looks.

"How about the next one's on me?"

It's clearly nightfall and Sam is still working on Crowley with the injections.

"How we doing Moose? Ain't it about time for the next love injection. Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes, turn and face the strange ch-ch-changes. It's gonna have to be a different man. Time may change me, but I can't trace-" Crowley stops when the ground rumbles and then the devil's trap is broken. "Did you really think you could kidnap the King of Hell, and no one was gonna notice? Dumbnuts!"

And just then the doors burst open and it's Abadon who walks in.

"Hello boys."

"That's my line. Abadon, they told me you were dead."

"So not."

"And the rest of the cavalry?"

"Oh no, it's just little, old unkillable me."

Sam goes for his gun, but Abandon throws him against the wall.

"Brilliant. Why send in a few grunts when you can send in a knight? Say your prayers Moose." Crowley says and with that, Sam is flung out the window. "That'll do. Undo these, I'll kill him myself."

"That was an order...was it?"

"I am your King."

"About that..." She trails off, punching him.

In the meantime, we meet the woman out back, or well Cupid as I should say.

"Hello brother."

"Give us your bow."

"What?"

"Whoa whoa whoa, hey." Dean stops him from killing her. "Talk first, stab later."

"Do you know what I find the most shocking about time travelling through a closet and landing in the year 2013? Somebody thought it was a good idea to make you the King of Hell."

"You know what that boy's trying to do right? He's trying to shut the gates of hell."

"Right now, you and I are gonna talk about a regime change."

"You whore. I am your King!"

She just kicks him, which knocks him out for the time. When she turns around, she's splashed with holy water.

"Love the suit." Sam states, before dropping lit matches on her, as she goes up in flames, the demon leaving the body.

"I've been afraid to go home for some time now. Orders used to come once a day and now it's chaos. It all seems to be breaking down. You think you can fix that?" Cupid asks.

"With time, yes."

"Take it then." She says, showing the bow.

"You've been digging." Metatron states, his eye bloody, blood running down his face.

"Why are you doing this? THIS!"

"Do you have any idea what it would be like...to be plucked from obscurity. To sit at God's feet. To be asked to write down his word? The ache I felt when he was gone. Telling myself...father's left and look what he's left us. Paradise. Then you and your archangels couldn't leave well enough alone. You ran me from my home. Did you really think you could do all of that to me, and there'd be no payback?"

Naomi just shakes her head and she disappears. Sam in the meantime has put Crowley back in the chair, sitting upright.

"You did good back there Moose. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks."

"Hold on. What's that."

"That's what it looks like." Sam says, fixing the trap.

"Are you joking? I just saved your life."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. Me seriously? We share a foxhole you and I. You're gonna do me like this?"

Sam then injects him with another dose.

"Band of brothers at the Pacific? None of this means anything to you? All those motels, you never once watched HBO? Not once? Girls. You're my Marnie, Moose. And Hannah, she just needs to be loved. She deserves it, don't we all? You, me, we deserved to be loved, I deserved to be loved! I just want to be loved."

"What?"

"What?"

Another house has passed and Sam readies the next injection of his blood.

"If it would be possible Moose, I'd like...to ask you a favor. Sam. Earlier when...you were confessing back there, what did you say? I only ask because...given...my history, it raises the question...where do I start...to even look...for...forgiveness in me?"

"How about we start with this?" Sam refers to the injection and Crowley willingly takes it.

Dean, Cas and myself were still out back of the diner and Kevin had called us to update us on the tablet translation.

"I think I found angel trials, but I don't see anything about a nephillum or a cupid's bow or anything like that."

"Oh come on Kev, we're on the one yard line here."

"And I should've mentioned this six months ago, but the sports metaphors...you want to motivate me? Magic cards, Skyrim, Aziz Ansari."

"What? I don't know what those words mean."

"I'm not here to fight you Castiel."

That voice causes Dean and I to turn around to see Naomi.

"Dean?" Kevin says over the phone.

"Not anymore." Naomi states.

"Dean?"

"Where is Metatron?" Cas asks firmly.

"He told you he was going to fix Heaven didn't he? Murdering a nephillum, cutting of a Cupid's bow, it's a lie. All of it. I've been in his head."

"You've been in all of our heads, that's the problem."

"No Castiel, you're wrong."

"This is what you do. You twist things. I'm trying to fix Heaven. Metatron is trying to fix Heaven."

"Metatron isn't trying to fix anything. He's trying to break it. An act of revenge for driving him away."

"Break it how?"

"Dean..."

"Expel all angels from Heaven. Just as God cast out Lucifer."

"Cast you out? To where? Hell?"

"Here. Thousands of us walking the Earth."

"Lies." Cas states, heading to kill her, but Dean stops him.

"Wait."

"Our mission was to protect what God created. I don't know why we forgot that. I want nothing more than to see you shut the gates of Hell. But I told you that you could trust me. If Sam completes those trials, he is going to die."

"What?!" I exclaim.

"The hell are you talking about?"

"I saw it in Metatron's head. It was always God's intention. The ultimate sacrifice. As for you Castiel, I beg of you, stop this path. Metatron has been neutralized. If you want back in truly, I will listen." She finishes before disappearing.

"Hey, right now, talk to me. Is she lying?"

"I don't know."

"Well find out!"

"She's lying."

"Take us to him." Dean demands.

"Dean..."

"Take us to him now!"

Sam gets the book and starts the spell chanting, throws the book away and then cuts his hand. Cas got us there in time and we were rushing to the entrance to the church.

"Dean...Brooke, I'm wrong. I'm going to fix my home." Cas states, disappearing.

"Cas!"

"Dean don't worry about him, let's go...now!"

Sam's arms and hands are glowing and he's ready to cure Crowley, but before he can, we burst through the doors.

"Sammy stop!"

Cas goes back to Heaven and finds Naomi dead.

"She told you I lied didn't she?" Metatron appears and holds a knife to his throat. "You should've listened to the bitch."

"Sam don't do it. You've got to listen to us."

"Easy there. Just take it easy, we got a slight change of plan."

"What? What's going on? Where's Cas?"

"Metatron lied. You finish this trial, you're dead Sam."

"So?"

Metatron had locked Cas in the chair, since he really had no choice.

"You promised."

"Shhhhh. Castiel, I want you to stop thinking about master plans, Heaven and angels and all this. That doesn't concern you anymore." He states, cutting Cas' throat. "These were never trials Castiel. This is a spell. I'm taking from you now, your essence, your grace is the last piece." He adds, capturing Cas' grace in a vial and then healing the wound. "And now, something wonderful is gonna happen. For me and for you. I want you to live this new life to the fullest. Find a wife, make babies, and when you die and your soul comes to Heaven, find me. Tell me your story. Now go." He finishes, placing his hand on his forehead and a bright light fills the room.

"Look at him. Look at him. Look how close we are. Other people will die if I don't finish this!" Sam exclaims.

"Sam..."

"Think about it. Think about what we know huh? Holding souls from Hell, curing demons, hell...ganking a Hell Hound. We have enough knowledge on our side to turn the tide here. But we can't...hell I can't do it without you."

"You can barely do it with me. I mean, you think I screw up everything I try. You think I need a chaperone, remember?"

"Come on man, that's not what I meant."

"That's exactly what you meant. You want to know what I confessed in there? What my greatest sin was? It was how many times I let you down. I can't do that again."

"Sam..."

"What happens when you decide that I can't be trusted again? I mean, who are you gonna turn to next time instead of me? Another angel? Another...another vampire? Do you have any idea what it feels like to watch your brother-"

"Just hold on, hold on! You seriously think that? Because none of it...none of it is true. Listen man, I know we've had our disagreements. Hell, I know I've said some junk that sent you back on your heels. But Sammy, come on. I killed Benny to save you. I'm willing to let this bastard and all the sons of bitches that killed mom walk because of you. Don't you dare think that there is anything, past or present, that I would put in front of you. It has never been like that, ever. I need you to see that. I'm begging you."

"How do I stop?"

"Just let it go."

"I can't. It's in me Dean, you don't know what it feels like."

"Hey.." Dean trails off, taking out a rag and wrapping it around the cut on Sam's hand. "...listen to me. We'll figure it out. Okay? Just like we always do. Come on. Let it go okay? Let it go brother." Dean adds, hugging him tight, and eventually the glowing goes from Sam's hands and arms.

"Hey.."

"..the glowing...it's gone." I state.

"See?"

And just then Sam goes down, groaning in agonizing pain.

"Sam?"

"Sam! What's wrong? Dean, we've got to get him outside."

"Help me." Dean states and we help bring Sam outside to the car.

"We've got you Sam."

"You're gonna be just fine little brother." Dean adds as we all fall to the ground by the car.

"Sam.."

"Dean, what's wrong? I thought we fixed it."

"I don't know. Sam! Cas! Castiel! The hell are you?"

Little did we know, Cas was in the middle of the woods, nowhere near us. Kevin was getting ready to leave the lair when everything started turning on. All the machines, everything. It then got very very windy as well.

"Sammy!"

Just then we hear these noises from the sky.

"What's that noise?"

Then we see lights in the sky, which turn to fireballs once they leave the clouds.

"No Cas..."

"Oh no..."

We watch as one falls and slams into the water nearby.

"What's happening?" Sam asks.

"Angels. They're falling."


End file.
